Strength over fear
by ewan's girl
Summary: Siri has been taken as a prisoner of war...Anakin has fallen deathly ill from chemical weapon...Obi Wan must choose between his duties as a master, a general, and his heart...Prequal to the Purge...The end is here!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Strength over fear  
  
Author: ewan's girl  
  
Disclaimer: I once again do not own any of the fabulous characters of Star Wars.  
  
Summary: A man's choices can affect those around him. . .a Jedi's choices can affect the entire order. . .a general's choices can affect the entire galaxy.  
  
Author's note: This is a WIP, I don't know if it will be any good, but once again the idea won't leave me alone. I to be honest don't know where this story will take me so I hope you all bear with me. This is a Clone War story, but it also spans into Anakin's turn and the siege at the Temple. It is a prequel to "The Purge" and yes it does have some romance, but lots of action as well. It's rated R due to some graphic and gritty scenes eventually, but they wouldn't let me post it as a rated R so I'll try to keep it PG-13. Hope you enjoy it.  
  
**************  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
He slumped down to the mud, he leaned back against the leg of one of the massive walkers of the Republic army. He felt the cool metal against his feverish skin. Even though the planet was continually raining and cold he couldn't shake the heat radiating off his body. He then deactivated his light saber and enjoyed a moment of peace.  
  
'Peace?' Anakn thought to himself as blaster fire sounded in the distance. 'How is this peaceful?' He closed his eyes and imagined he was back on his favorite place in the entire galaxy. He imagined walking onto the beautiful balcony overlooking the lush plant life and lake of Naboo. He then imagined his beautiful wife placing her arms around his shoulders. He remembered the last time they were together, he drank in the sight of her, the smell of her, he carried her always. His vision of her was perfect, her long brunette curls falling around her porcelain face, the sunrise behind her giving her an angelic glow.  
  
"Anakin?" He heard a very familiar accented voice bringing him back to his reality, back to the sights and sounds of war. "Padawan?"  
  
He slowly opened one eye. "Master?" He asked.  
  
Obi Wan frowned, he looked at his charge with concern. He and Anakin have been fighting on the front lines of the war for almost a year now, and the boy was showing signs of great fatigue. If he hadn't been by his side Obi Wan probably wouldn't recognize Anakin, for the young man seemed to grow substantially in the span of a year, his blonde hair growing out almost past his shoulders. He also despite the usual weariness he's seen on his apprentice lately he noticed his apprentice seemed ill.  
  
He placed a cool hand to the boy's brow. "Are you alright my apprentice?" He asked in almost a fatherly tone.  
  
"Yes master, I just feel warm." The padawan tried to rise to his feet, he hated his master to see him as nothing but perfection.  
  
"Padawan." Obi Wan placed his hands on both of the younger man's shoulders and forced him to stay on the ground. "I think you have a fever." His voice etched with exhaustion and concern. "We need to get you back to base."  
  
Anakin was about to protest when he felt extremely sick and weak. He slowly nodded. "Yes master." He agreed.  
  
Obi Wan was always surprised when Anakin agreed with him right away. 'He must be sick.' He then placed one of his apprentice's arms over his shoulders and began to help him back to a transport. He found himself very worried about the young man, because the confederacy had designed a chemical weapon that caused humans to become very sick. It was a devastating weapon against the clones. He knew he and Anakin had been exposed to it, but he thought with the force they could shield themselves from it's effects, obviously he was wrong. 'Maybe it's something else completely' he hoped.  
  
As he loaded his apprentice into the back of a speeder he noticed the boy seemed to have fallen asleep. This worried him more, but he tried to push his personal feelings aside. He took off his cloak and draped it over his apprentice's sleeping form. He then heard footsteps coming towards him in the mud. He turned and saw a cloaked figure running towards him.  
  
"Obi Wan!" A woman's voice called out to him. He stopped and waited for her to catch up to him. He could make out her face from under the hood and he gave her a quick smile. It had been a while since he and Anakin had seen any other signs of Jedi, now he was standing in the presence of one of his best friends. "General Kenobi." The slender Jedi bowed when she reached him, although he knew how hard it was for her to do so.  
  
"Master Tachi." Obi Wan in turn bowed to her. "To what honor do I hold for your company?" He asked with a warm smile.  
  
"The council sent my troops and I as reinforcements." She said, then the two friends clasped hands. She then noticed he was standing in the rain without a cloak. "Was I interrupting anything?"  
  
Obi Wan looked back at his speeder. "Anakin has fallen very ill, I need to take him back to base." He stated, moving a piece of soaked ginger hair out of his eyes.  
  
Siri nodded. "Very well General." She stated. "What are your orders?"  
  
He knew this was killing her inside, taking orders from him. Under normal circumstances he'd enjoy an opportunity such as this. "The Confederacy has developed a chemical weapon that could wipe out the entire clone army." He explained to her. "It targets humans the most, but does have effects on most living beings." She nodded in understanding. "I was about to take a team out to try to infiltrate the Confederacy's base and locate an antidote." He rubbed the back of his neck as he talked. "I'm afraid I'm needed elsewhere right now."  
  
"I can lead the team if you wish." Siri picked up on what he was implying. 'Leave it to Obi Wan to not come right out and ask.'  
  
"Thank you Siri." He said with a long sigh. He looked into her eyes and noticed how strangely beautiful she as always was, but also noticed how much the stress of the war was weighing on her, almost aging her prematurely. He wondered how bad he looked. He then took her into a warm embrace. "It's good to see you again."  
  
She hugged him back. "It's been a long time old friend." She commented to him and then released him. She looked at him in his tired eyes. "I've got things under control, now go take care of your boy." She said with a warm smile.  
  
He nodded and headed back to his speeder. She watched as his transport grew smaller and smaller as the distance grew between them. She drew her cloak around her and headed back to her troops. "let's move." She commanded one of the clones.  
  
***************************  
  
Obi Wan put the medical mask over his mouth as he entered the room. It was a quarantined room kept separate from the rest of the medical facility. It housed the many soldiers that had succumbed to the deadly chemical weapon. Obi Wan knew he had already been exposed to the illness, but the healers insisted on him wearing the mask anyways.  
  
He walked to one of the cots and placed his hand on the forehead of his apprentice. It pained him to see Anakin so weak, it always made him look younger than he really was. As the Jedi master had feared Anakin had fallen victim to the chemical induced illness. He now hoped that Siri would return swiftly with the antidote.  
  
Obi Wan tried to use some of his force energy to help the young man fight off the invasion in his system, but he was not a healer. Anakin's eyelids fluttered as he regained consciousness. Obi Wan smiled, then remembered he was wearing the mask.  
  
"Master?" Anakin asked weakly. Obi Wan tried to quiet him. Anakin looked up at his master wearing the medical mask and immediately knew he was very ill. "The weapon?" He asked, his voice trembling.  
  
Obi Wan nodded, he moved long strands of sweat soaked blonde hair off the boys forehead. "Rest now my young apprentice." He quietly commanded.  
  
Anakin closed his eyes, then quickly returned his gaze to the older man. "How come I was infected and you weren't?" He asked almost appalled.  
  
Obi Wan avoided his gaze before he answered. "I used the force to fight the infection." He calmly explained.  
  
"So did I." Anakin explained. "So why. . ."  
  
"Anakin, do not focus on whys, just focus on fighting the illness now." He said in a tone that took the boy back to the time when he was only 9 years old.  
  
Anakin looked around the room, he noticed he was the only non clone sick in the room, he felt very ashamed. "I don't want to be here." He stated in a soft yet stern tone to his master. "Don't leave me in this room."  
  
Obi Wan sighed and stared at his padawan. "I will be right here padawan, now rest." He then put his hand on the boy's shoulder and gave him a sleep suggestion. He thanked the force that Anakin let it work.  
  
"General Kenobi?" He turned his attention to the door and noticed a clone trooper standing in full armor just inside.  
  
"Yes Alpha?" He asked with a sigh.  
  
"Your presence is required in the communications tent." The clone officer explained.  
  
"Not right now." Obi Wan stated with some anger in his voice, he didn't want to leave his apprentice's side. He then remembered his duty as general now took precedence over his role as master (although not in his mind). "I'm sorry Alpha, I'll right there." He said after a moment. He ran a hand through his sleeping apprentice's hair one more time, and made sure he gave Anakin a very strong sleep suggestion before exiting the room.  
  
******************************  
  
Siri peered over the rock she was hiding behind. She pulled her binoculars from her survival pack and stared through them. Two clone officers crouch beside her and her apprentice Ferus Olin.  
  
"Well we've found the base." She whispered to her apprentice who nodded. 'So now what?' She thought to herself. She looked at her companions and knew they were waiting for her to command them. "Captain, tell the troops to get into position and await my command." She said and the two clones headed back to the other troops just down the hill. She then turned to her apprentice.  
  
"What now master?" Ferus asked her, trying to keep his usual mask of calm. He knew this was a suicide mission.  
  
Siri put a hand on his shoulder. "I need you to lead the troops into battle my apprentice." She said after a moment. "I need you to create a distraction." She noticed her apprentice was giving her a very curious look. "Do not be careless with any lives of you or the troops, just enough of a distraction for me to get in."  
  
"You're going in alone?" Ferus asked, although not very surprised. Siri nodded. "Let me go with you master." Ferus almost begged.  
  
"Ferus I need you to command the troops." She shook her head as she spoke. "The Republic needs this antidote, but I will not risk you or any more troops to get it if I can help it."  
  
"But master. . ."  
  
"Padawan, do as I say." Siri commanded and Ferus nodded. They clasped hands for a moment before heading separate ways. "May the force be with you." She said as she watched her apprentice head towards the awaiting troops. She then took off her survival pack and waited for her distraction.  
  
*********************************  
  
Obi Wan pulled his hood over his head as he stepped out of the medical tent. 'Doesn't it ever stop raining on this force forsaken planet?' He asked himself as he headed across the compound to the communications tent.  
  
He ducked into the large tent and noticed the various clones and other beings working the many computers and communications. He was greeted by majority of the people standing and saying "General Kenobi." He raised a hand as if to tell them to not bother. He still wasn't use to his title and the respect that came with it.  
  
He found Alpha standing in front of one of the communication station. "What news Captain?" Obi Wan asked when as he drew closer to him.  
  
The lead clone turned towards the Jedi. "General Kenobi, the Chancellor wishes to speak with you." He answered.  
  
Obi Wan sighed an annoyed sigh and rolled his eyes. He didn't have the patience to deal with politicians, let alone Palpatine. "Put him through." He commanded after he composed himself.  
  
The holographic image of the smiling Chancellor appeared in front of the Jedi Master. Obi Wan bowed to him. "Yes Chancellor?" He asked after a moment.  
  
"Ah General Kenobi, I'm very glad to see you." Palpatine seemed to ooze fake politeness. "I had heard that many have fallen victim to the Confederacy's new weapon. And since I hadn't heard from you in several weeks I feared the worst."  
  
Obi Wan stared at the image for a moment. "Yes your Excellency, many have fallen victim." He closed his eyes and thought about Anakin. "We are in search for the antidote." He paused for a moment. "As we speak a special team is in the process of infiltrating the Confederacy's base to retrieve it." He thought for a moment. "They should return soon, they have been gone about 4 days now." He suddenly realized it had been that long since he sent Siri on her mission.  
  
"Good, very good General." Papatine smiled. "As always the Republic is luckily to have you."  
  
'Get over yourself.' Obi Wan thought to himself. "Thank you Chancellor." He said out loud.  
  
"General Kenobi." A soaking wet healer caught his attention, he suddenly was fearful for his apprentice.  
  
"Chancellor I need to go." He stated and cut off the transmission before Palpatine finished agreeing. He faced the healer. "Yes?" He asked, his concern evident on his voice.  
  
"General they brought in an injured Jedi, his name if Ferus. . ."  
  
"Ferus Olin?" Obi Wan asked, cutting off the healer.  
  
"Yes General. He keeps insisting on speaking with you, we can't get him to calm down to attend to his wounds, if you could please. . ." She explained.  
  
"Lead the way." He followed the healer back to the medical tent.  
  
He entered the emergency section of the tent and walked up to a young man laying on one of the tables. Obi Wan noticed how much the young man had grown, just like Anakin had. Ferus had dark hair with gold streaks through it, he had managed to somehow keep it in the cut of a padawan learner, unlike Anakin. He placed a hand on the apprentice's forehead.  
  
"Padawan Olin?" He asked.  
  
"General Kenobi." Ferus tried not to groan in pain.  
  
"Easy." Obi Wan commanded, and noticed the blaster wound in his leg. "What happened Padawan?"  
  
Ferus stared up at the older Jedi. "We tried to create a distraction for Master Tachi, so she could infiltrate their base, but they knew we were coming." He groaned. Obi Wan felt his body tense. "We were ambushed."  
  
Obi Wan watched as the healers stuck a needle in his arm to give him pain medicine. Ferus almost immediately began to feel drowsy. "What happened to Master Tachi?" Obi Wan asked.  
  
"They captured her." He said, trying to keep from falling asleep. "I saw them take her to a transport. She was hurt badly." He grabbed his leg in pain. "I tried to go after her, but I was shot." He said in defeat. He then looked up into Obi Wan's eyes. "I'm sorry Master." He stated as he slipped into a deep sleep.  
  
Obi Wan rose to his feet and stared at the young Jedi. He felt his heart sink at the news. He knew that the Separatists didn't treat their prisoners of war very well. He found himself pacing outside of the room where Anakin laid. His mind was racing. He looked through the window at his sick apprentice and sighed. 'It should've been me.' He thought to himself. 'I shouldn't have let personal feelings get in the way of my duty.' He hung his head. 'And now who knows what they're doing to her because of me.' He stole another glance at his padawan before walking into the rain.  
  
He walked back to the communications tent. "Captain!" He called into the tent, ignoring the other soldiers standing up when he entered the tent. "Get me the Jedi Council."  
  
TBC 


	2. Strength 2

Title: Strength over fear  
  
Author: ewan's girl  
  
Author's note: I don't know if anyone is even reading this, like I said before it is a WIP, I don't know exactly where this story is taking me, so just enjoy! Please review.  
  
***************************  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Her head felt like it was about to explode, she never in her life had a headache of this magnitude (even worse than the morning after late night drinking binges with Obi Wan). Her head refused, but she forced her eyes open, immediately regretting it.  
  
Siri tried to lift herself up, but the pain intensified. She laid back down on the hard metal table with a groan. She then realized that she was chained to said metal table, she stared up at her wrists that were beginning to bruise from the chains, then down at her bare ankles that were doing the same. She then felt a warm stream of liquid trailing down the side of her face from a cut over her left eyebrow. She rolled her eyes to the back of her head and tried to call on the Force to help her find her center, or at least to stop the pounding in her head.  
  
She tried to remember what happened. She remembered watching Ferus lead her troops to a fight, distracting the guards long enough for her to slip inside the compound. She remembered finding a room full of various test tubes and medical supplies. The last thing she remembered was the sound of droidekas. She felt worried for her apprentice, and called upon their bond. She sensed that he was alive, he was not responding but he was alive. She let out another groan of pain and tried to release it into the Force. She then noticed another presence in the room.  
  
"Welcome back to the land of the living Master Tachi." An elegant male voice rang through the room, causing her head to hurt more.  
  
She tried to compose herself before responding. "Count Dooku, what a surprise." She said with a hint of sarcasm. "Just what every girl dreams about. . .waking up to a creepy old man staring at them in their sleep."  
  
Dooku chuckled, causing the Jedi more agony in her head. He took a sip of his tea then handed the cup to a young, short, dirty-blonde haired man standing behind him. The servant took the cup and bowed. "Leave us Steve." Dooku commanded and his manservant bowed and exited the room. Dooku then rose to his feet and walked over to the captive Jedi.  
  
"He seems nice." Siri commented when the young servant had exited the room, showing Dooku that he didn't intimidate her.  
  
Dooku smiled a forced smile. "My my how clever you young Jedi think you are." He said, folding his arms across his chest. "Of course you always had a mouth that was almost as quick as your saber." He stated with a smile. "I remember you from one of my saber classes. . .you were my best student."  
  
Siri tried to push back her headache that was becoming intolerable. "Gee thanks teach." She kept up her sarcastic front. "But you know how about instead of a trip down memory lane, we just get whatever it is you came to do over with."  
  
Dooku seemed to ignore the female Jedi completely. "I was tempted to take you on as my own Padawan." He commented, almost lost in the memory. "But I felt you were too young, and then Master Gallia swooped in there and trained you herself."  
  
"Damn." Siri feigned disappointment. "Look where I could be right now if you had trained me."  
  
Dooku smiled a sarcastic smile. "You certainly would know your place girl." He hissed.  
  
"Oh yeah cause you did such a great job with Qui Gon Jinn, he certainly knew his place." She shot back. "Never ever went against the code. . .ever."  
  
Dooku closed his eyes for a moment and nodded. "True, Qui Gon was very different. I probably would've had better luck with his own apprentice."  
  
Siri choked on her laugh. "I'm sorry, but that has to be the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard in my life. Obi Wan is the quintessential Jedi, he'd never help you. . .He'd rather die then help anyone who means harm to the Republic."  
  
"So I've heard." Dooku stated then smiled a wicked smile. "But the hearts of men can falter, even the most disciplined of Jedi can lose faith." Dooku ran a long, wrinkled finger down her cheek, making her skin crawl. "Everyone has a weakness."  
  
Siri stared at Dooku with a confused look. She then struggled under her chains. "So what is it now Dooku? Some public execution where I'm torn limb from limb by some vicious animal?"  
  
Dooku laughed and Siri noticed his servant had returned. She strained to see what the young man was carrying. Dooku then picked up a syringe off the tray. "As much enjoyment as I would get from that Master Tachi, I have found another use for you." He then filled the needle with a green liquid. "You see I'm finding it increasingly difficult to find human volunteers to test my newest weapons." He then cleaned a spot on Siri's arm and shoved the needle in, extracting the liquid. "I'm so glad you have offered your assistance."  
  
********************************  
  
"Grave this news is Master Obi Wan." The hologram of Yoda hung his head in sorrow.  
  
"What should I do my masters?" Obi Wan asked, trying to keep his emotions in check. "I don't want to leave my Padawan in his condition, but I know we need to act quickly to rescue Master Tachi."  
  
Mace Windu sighed, he looked as tired as Obi Wan felt. "The Chancellor has asked for your presence on Kamino." Mace told him, ignoring the shocked look on Obi Wan's face.  
  
"You told him no right?" Obi Wan asked, and the Council remained silent. "There are others that can lead, I don't understand why the Chancellor insists that I do everything." Obi Wan's strong façade came crashing down.  
  
"Obi Wan!" Mace sternly reprimanded. "We understand how exhausted you must be, but you have proven yourself worthy of this title, the Chancellor feels you are the best for the job." Mace calmed himself before he continued. "The battle on Kamino is becoming increasingly more intense, we must protect the cloning facilities."  
  
Obi Wan closed his tired eyes, pressing his thumb and forefinger on either sides of the bridge of his nose and pressing hard. "Anakin is in no condition to travel, he could be contagious."  
  
"Realize this we do." Yoda stepped forward. "Stay your apprentice will."  
  
"I'm sorry masters, but my apprentice if very ill, I wouldn't feel right leaving him." Obi Wan argued.  
  
"Orders the Chancellor has given you, follow them you must." Yoda exclaimed, ignoring the look on Obi Wan's face.  
  
"I didn't ask for this position." Obi Wan claimed, not caring that they heard him. "I was just getting use to having one life besides my own to worry about, now I'm supposed to ignore his life to worry about thousands of others?"  
  
"The will of the Force this is, understand Skywalker will." Yoda tried to make Obi Wan feel better about the situation.  
  
"And if he doesn't understand then he has much further to go than we originally discussed Obi Wan." Mace interjected.  
  
Obi Wan bowed his head, feeling almost rejected and defeated. "Yes masters." He lifted his head and faced the Council. "What about Siri?" He asked.  
  
"We cannot risk another Geonosis." Mace commented. "We no longer have the resources."  
  
"So you're just going to leave her to the Separatists?" Obi Wan asked, appalled.  
  
"Send a team to find her we will." Yoda answered. "Risk more than that we cannot."  
  
Obi Wan suddenly felt guilt rise inside of him. It was his fault that so many Jedi had perished, and now it was also his fault that more had to risk their lives to save his friend. "Send someone else to Kamino, let me go find her." He said after a moment, but received very harsh stares from the Council.  
  
"No." Mace simply stated. "Don't let your personal feelings get in the way Obi Wan." He reminded. "We will find her, but we must listen to the will of the Force above all else."  
  
Obi Wan nodded, he knew he wouldn't win this argument.  
  
*******************************  
  
//Long, slender fingers intertwined with his robotic ones. He was afraid that she would recoil from his new prosthetic hand, but the amazing woman that she was, it didn't bother her in the least. He draped his arm protectively over her, losing himself in a nest of brunette curls. He then began to leave trails of kisses on the nape of her neck. She turned to face him, her face brightening with a warm smile.  
  
"My Jedi." She cooed in his ear.  
  
"My angel." He whispered between kisses.  
  
She giggled, music to his ears and began to explore him with her hands. He let out a involuntary moan and finally found her lips with his, kissing her with intensity.  
  
She then pulled away from him, her deep, brown eyes searching his sky blue ones. "What's wrong?" She asked, afraid of the answer.  
  
The young man gave her one more kiss before sitting up on the edge of the bed. "Master Obi Wan and I have been called to the front lines." He sighed, ignoring the emotions he sensed from his new bride.  
  
"No." She moved closer to him. "The Chancellor cannot ask this of you; both of you have barely healed from Geonosis!" She didn't hide her objections from him. "I will speak to the Chancellor." She rose to her feet and Anakin grabbed her arm.  
  
"Padme." Anakin kissed her forehead as he sat her next to him. "I don't like this anymore than you do, but I won't let the Chancellor down, he believes in me." He said with pride. "Besides maybe on this mission I can prove myself to Obi Wan and convince him I'm ready for the trials."  
  
"But why does it have to be you?" Padme asked, feeling tears brimming her eyes.  
  
"Master Obi Wan has been called as general." Anakin stated, jealousy rising in his voice. "We have to be at the front."  
  
"What happened to Jedi not being soldiers?" She folded her arms across her chest.  
  
He knelt in front of her, taking her hands in his. "Don't worry. . ." He flashed her a smile. "I am the chosen one remember?" He winked and she shook her head.  
  
Padme surprised a sob and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Make sure you come back to me." She said, not able to stop the tears. She then looked him in the eyes. "Take care of that master of yours too." She tried to muster a smile.  
  
He smiled back and laid her down on the bed, kissing her.//  
  
Anakin woke with a start, he felt extremely hot. He could sense the beads of sweat collecting in his hair. He had never felt so awful in his entire life, even when he was 8 years old and had come down with the Tuskin flu and his mother held him in her arms all night, trying to warm him.  
  
He closed his eyes tightly when the memory of his mother came to him. He turned on his side and wished with all his heart that his mother would enter the room and take him away from this nightmare. His heart felt like lead as he imagined her arms wrapping around him, and then disappearing into thin air.  
  
He then tried to turn his thoughts to Padme. He hadn't spoken to his wife since the day he left for the war over four months ago. He wondered what she was doing, and if she was well.  
  
He turned his eyes towards the door when he heard it open, he was actually relieved when he saw the form of his master walk inside. He saw Obi Wan try to smile around the medical mask and Anakin gave a weak smile back. His body then was wracked with a violent coughing fit, Obi Wan ran to his Padawan's side.  
  
Obi Wan watched helplessly as his young charge rolled over in agony, his heart broke at the sight. He placed a hand on Anakin's forehead, trying to ease his pain. Blood shot eyes stared into blue/grey ones.  
  
"Master?" Anakin struggled to compose himself, only coughing more.  
  
"Relax." Obi Wan commanded. "Rest Padawan."  
  
"I'm guessing no antidote yet." Anakin closed his eyes as he tried to regain his breath from the coughing.  
  
Obi Wan looked to the floor, and shook his head. "Not yet Padawan." He noticed Anakin wince in pain, he then glanced around the room at all the other sick clones and felt a shiver run up his spine. "But we will find one." He looked down at Anakin and took the younger man's hands in his. "I promise you Anakin."  
  
Anakin looked into the aging Jedi's eyes, he knew Obi Wan was hiding something. "You're leaving." He stated, searching for answers within his master's eyes.  
  
"Yes Anakin I am." Obi Wan admitted, not hiding the fact from his apprentice. "The war for Kamino is on the edge of a knife, the Chancellor has asked for my assistance." He kept up his mental shields so Anakin wouldn't sense his displeasure of Palpatine.  
  
Anakin tried to sit up, but his body wouldn't stop shaking. Obi Wan tried to lay him back down. "I'm coming with you master." Anakin rasped out, trying to get out of bed again.  
  
"Padawan!" Obi Wan said with more force then was probably necessary. "You must stay here." He said, trying to ignore the hurt look on his apprentice's face.  
  
"Master I can help."  
  
Obi Wan sighed, he was feeling tired. "Anakin, I need you to stop this." He reprimanded. "I don't have the patience to deal with your quest for perfection right now." Anakin was taken back by his master's tone.  
  
They were interrupted by a loud moan coming from the back of the room. The two men looked towards the source of the sound and noticed a clone trooper writhing in pain. The medical team rushing to his aid. The man began to cough up large amounts of blood and fell off the bed with a loud crash, causing both Jedi to flinch. Anakin turned away in disgust and Obi Wan felt a shiver run down his spine. He turned back to his apprentice.  
  
"Don't leave me here." Anakin begged.  
  
Obi Wan closed his eyes and sighed. "Anakin." He stopped and thought carefully as to what he would say next. "My duty lies on Kamino right now."  
  
Anakin turned his gaze away from his master with a huff. "What about your duty to me?" He asked snidely. "Since you think I'm not ready for the trials and everything."  
  
"Anakin my duty as your master will always come first." He forced Anakin to look at him. "And because of that duty I must insist that you stay behind and regain your strength." Anakin rolled his eyes and looked away again. Obi Wan felt the frustration rise inside him. "That's fine." He said and turned on heel and left the room. He then turned and spoke to his apprentice one more time before leaving. "Master Windu is taking my place here." Anakin pretended to ignore Obi Wan. "You will be mindful of him." Obi Wan looked around the room one more time. "Anakin." He forced Anakin to look at him. "An antidote will be found." He assured his young charge who turned away again in disgust. "May the Force be with you." He said under his breath and exited the room. 


	3. strength 3

Title: Strength over fear  
  
Author: ewan's girl  
  
*Author's note: ok bear with this chapter, it's shorter than I wanted it, but I wanted to get another chapter out before I am without a computer for a couple of weeks. I might add more to it later, we'll see. I hope you all enjoy it, and I will be back to all my stories once I'm done moving. Thank you for all the reviews!  
  
***************************************************  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
The rain came down in sheets, the waves crashed against the metal stilts holding up the entire city. Obi Wan Kenobi stared out one of the large windows watching transport after transport dropping off troops in Tipoca City. He wondered if the clones felt as if they were protecting their home, when he remembered how silly a thought that was. He had in the last many months spent time with the clones and it was eerie how unhuman like they really were, yet they had all the physical frailties of a human being.  
  
He glanced around the room to make sure he was indeed by himself. He then leaned his head on the cool glass, his breath leaving a cloud of fog on the window. He let out a long sigh and closed his sleep deprived eyes. He called upon his only companion on this mission, he always was thankful for the warm embrace that the Force provided. He wondered what it would be like to be a non Force user, to live a life with such a void. He then thought about what he would be doing if he wasn't a Jedi. He thought back to a dream he had long ago where he had a wife and twin children, a boy and a girl. He remembered asking his master Qui Gon Jinn about the meaning of the dream, but it was never very helpful to ask Qui Gon about visions.  
  
/ "What does it mean master?" The 15 year old asked as they entered the transport, heading to their mission.  
  
"Dreams don't always mean anything Padawan, sometimes they are just dreams." Qui Gon answered his young charge. "They always pass in time."  
  
"But it seemed so real, do you think it was a prophecy?" Obi Wan asked, sitting down in the pilots seat.  
  
"Obi Wan, keep your concentration here and now." Qui Gon admonished. "Besides young one, personal attachments like a family is dangerous." He noticed the confused look on Obi Wan's face. "Love is a wonderful emotion, but it can also lead to jealousy, anger, fear." Qui Gon reminded him.  
  
Obi Wan set the coordinates and didn't look at his master when he spoke next. "I know master, it's just." He struggled on how to word the next phrase. "I sometimes wonder what it would be like to be a father someday."  
  
Qui Gon smiled. "You will be a father someday Obi Wan." He said and Obi Wan looked at him, cocking an eyebrow. "When you have a Padawan of your own, you'll know what it's like to be a father."/  
  
Obi Wan opened his eyes and stared at his reflection in the glass. 'I don't feel like much of a father.' He thought to himself. 'A father wouldn't have left his son in the condition Anakin is in.' He loved the boy that much was true, but he and Anakin could feel a rift growing between them. The look on his apprentice's face kept flashing through his mind, the look of disappointment, anger, resentment, even jealousy. He was worried about Anakin, but was at a loss of what to do. 'Maybe Master Windu will have better luck reaching him right now.' He changed his vision from his reflection back to the turbulent sea. 'Maybe it's just that the boy and I have spent way too much time together.'  
  
He kept his thoughts on the young man that he had pledged his life to raise as a Jedi. Anakin was getting very close to knighthood, but something kept tugging on Obi Wan's self conscious to not let him take the trials yet. 'There isn't anything more he can learn from me.' Obi Wan thought to himself. 'Am I holding him back? Why would I do that?' He knew the Force was telling him something, he just didn't know what. 'I will talk to Master Yoda about it later.' Obi Wan resolved.  
  
He felt another presence in the room and he reluctantly brought his thoughts back to the task at hand. He turned and faced an equally tired looking individual. "Viceroy Organa." Obi Wan said with a bow. "I was surprised to hear you would be here as well."  
  
Bail Organa walked further into the room and shook Obi Wan's hand. "I was pleasantly surprised to hear I'd be working with you General Kenobi."  
  
Obi Wan smiled, returning the handshake. "You know Bail, for a man who is so opposed to this war, you certainly seem very invested in it." Obi Wan commented, unlike most politicians Organa didn't bother Obi Wan.  
  
"They same could be said for you friend." Organa said with a smile of his own.  
  
Obi Wan chuckled at the comment. Then returned to his all too familiar serious demeanor. "How dire is the situation?" He asked.  
  
Bail let out a long breath. "Well about 3 weeks ago we evacuated all the Kaminoians, we've set up a base camp here in Tipoca City, we are trying to keep a fortress around the cloning facility." Bail informed.  
  
"Aren't there other cloning facilities around the galaxy that the Republic is using?" Obi Wan asked.  
  
"There are small ones yes, but they are owned by the commerce guilds." Bail shook his head. "I don't know about you, but I really don't trust the commerce guilds." Obi Wan nodded in agreement. "Besides, the Republic has an order of 1 million clones being made here as we speak."  
  
Obi Wan nodded, he understood the situation. "Any word on the Separatists army?"  
  
"We have reports that they have many underwater vessels and other large boats headed toward the city. We are preparing for them now." Bail explained, rubbing the back of his neck. We are preparing to head out and meet them before they get anywhere near the city."  
  
Obi Wan thought for a moment. "Open war in the middle of the sea? Excuse me for asking Viceroy, but isn't that somewhat risky?" he asked, almost appalled by the command.  
  
Bail Organa glanced out to the water. "Yes, but it is better than risking a thermal detonator or some other weapon being thrown on the cloning facility." He turned and faced Obi Wan who was stroking his beard in contemplation. "You don't agree?"  
  
"No offense Viceroy, but I'm afraid you are walking straight into a trap if you go out to sea." Obi Wan stated, never taking his eyes off the crashing waves. "They want us to leave the city, they know if we leave our base camp then we will be strung out and our supplies will diminish." Obi Wan moved his gaze to Organa who was deep in thought. "And droid armies don't need to return to base for supplies."  
  
"So you're suggesting we risk war on the city?" Bail asked, appalled.  
  
"I'm telling you between the inklings of the Force and the many battles I have been through already that our only chance to win this battle is to bring them to Tipoca city." Obi Wan returned his gaze to the rain.  
  
"Yes sir." Bail exclaimed, although his voice not very convincing.  
  
***********************************  
  
Mace Windu stepped off the transport right into a puddle of mud. He raised the hood of his cloak and took in his surroundings. He wondered what in his life had prepared him for something like this as he watched a platoon of clones run past him, carrying large blasters. He hadn't spent much time on the front lines since the war broke out, he and Yoda had stayed on Courascant to help the Chancellor strategize. He suddenly felt sorry for all the Jedi who had been in the field of battle, and decided he wouldn't leave them at the front until the war was over.  
  
He was approached by a clone trooper that was apparently a leader, the only way one could tell him apart was by the yellow line on his armor. He saluted the Jedi master. Mace gave a nod of acknowledgement.  
  
"Master Windu." The clone greeted as he dropped his hand back to his side. "I am Alpha, I will be your Captain for your duration here."  
  
"Alright Alpha." Mace bowed to the clone, much to the clone's surprise. "Why don't you lead me to headquarters and fill me in on what General Kenobi was doing before he left."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Mace followed the clone to one of the various tents, he took careful note of his surroundings as they trudged through the mud. He noticed they were coming to a small reflective building, he marveled at the technology of the Republic and how from the sky the headquarters would look like nothing more than rocks. He ducked through the doorways and came to face several maps and holopics decorating the room. Mace looked in awe at the thoroughness of his predecessor. Obi Wan had obviously spent many long nights going over the maps, trying to find the Confederacy's base. Mace continued to stare at the various pieces of information the Jedi Knight had collected. 'He's trying to figure where Dooku is heading next.' Mace realized, he was very impressed by Obi Wan's strategy. He suddenly wondered if it was a good idea to send him to Kamino.  
  
"When was the last time anyone has come in contact with the Confederacy Army?" Mace finally asked Alpha.  
  
"Squad 1256 saw some scouts out over the kazim crater a few nights back, but nothing since then." Alpha answered. "It's been strangely quiet."  
  
Mace nodded, and stared at one of the maps. "What was General Kenobi planning to do next?" He turned to Alpha. "Do you know?"  
  
"General Kenobi was in the process of recruiting a team to infiltrate the base, to try to find an antidote for their chemical weapon." Alpha answered. "He was then given orders off planet."  
  
Mace remembered the look on Kenobi's face when he ordered him to leave. "Our first priority will be finding that antidote." Mace told Alpha. "Round up the special unit that General Kenobi had recruited, I want to meet with them."  
  
Alpha saluted and exited the tent, leaving the council member to his thoughts. 'How does Obi Wan know that the Confederacy has an antidote?' He thought to himself, looking at a map of the surrounding area. 'Why would the Confederacy have an antidote? That's a better question.' He felt uneasy about the answer to his question when he felt a strange disturbance in the Force. He couldn't quite pinpoint the source, but he knew it involved a Jedi. He closed his eyes and listened to the Force, trying to sense what was causing such a disturbance.  
  
He suddenly felt intense fear, a fear he had never felt before. He then felt pain, a white hot pain ran through his subconscious. He held onto his head as he tried to find the source of the pain. He was able to briefly touch the owner of the pain along the bond he shared with all the Jedi. "Siri." He opened his eyes, and suddenly the disturbance was gone, and the Force was back to normal.  
  
He tried to cast his anxiety to the Force when he heard his comlink beeping. He knew exactly who it was before he even answered it. "I sensed it too." Mace said into his comlink.  
  
"Such suffering I sensed." Yoda's voice stated. Mace knew Yoda was more in tune with the Force and therefore felt more of the disturbance that he had. "Terrible pain I fear for Master Tachi. Find her we must." Yoda collected his thoughts before continuing. "Join the search I will."  
  
********************************************* 


	4. strength 4

Title: Strength over fear  
  
Author: ewan's girl  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you recognize, the great one known as George Lucas owns all, Jude Watson owns Siri (although I'm sure George really owns her too).  
  
*Author's note: I'm back! I'm going through a very difficult time right now and that is why it has taken so long to get new chapters up for my stories. I hope the new chapters are ok, please let me know what you think.  
  
************************  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
Obi Wan pulled back his hood after the rain had weighed down the already heavy fabric. Pieces of ginger hair began to plaster to his forehead as the downpour continued. He glanced at the heavens and felt the strong drops of liquid sting his face.  
  
'I swear by the Force I will after all of this is over take a long vacation to a planet where it never rains.' He thought to himself.  
  
His thoughts of a long needed rest were interrupted by the man standing next to him.  
  
"Not to question you command General, but you do know what you are doing don't you?" Bail Organa asked, rain dripping off the brim of his hat.  
  
"To be honest Viceroy. . .no." Obi Wan answered, giving a tired smile. "But I will do what I always do and trust in the Force."  
  
Bail cleared his throat as lightning danced across the sky chased by a loud crash of thunder. "Well, you are the General that has led the army to more victories during this war, so I will trust in this Force of yours."  
  
Obi Wan turned to face the politician with a very stern expression on his face. "Trust me Viceroy there are no victories when it comes to war." He then looked to the ground. "Everyone loses something."  
  
Bail nodded and turned his attention to the sea. Streaks of electricity danced across the sky again and the two men noticed large objects looming over the horizon.  
  
"So it begins." Bail said as Obi Wan ignored him and moved towards the battalion awaiting his orders.  
  
The large platoon of clones was dressed as usual in white uniforms; for this particular planet they had a special variation of their suits. The helmet was longer, providing protection to their necks from the rain. Their suits over all were waterproof and somewhat of a fortress protecting each clone. Obi Wan thought the new suits were a bit excessive, but hoped they would not only shield his soldiers from the rain, but perhaps also protect them from chemical warfare.  
  
His thoughts quickly turned to his ill apprentice. He hoped with all his heart that an antidote did exist and that they would find it in time.  
  
His thoughts then turned to another. 'Siri.' He felt a pang of guilt strike his heart, followed immediately by fear. He feared for her life, feared he would lose her. Siri had become a very important member of his temple family. It took several awkward years for the close group of friends to fully accept her as one of their own, and it took Siri longer to admit she wanted/needed anyone in her life. But once she was there no one could imagine the group without her.  
  
She had become particularly important to Obi Wan over the years. For being someone who was not good with emotions Siri had somehow become a person of comfort for Obi Wan. She was the one who helped him come to terms with the death of his master; she helped him rescue his apprentice on more than one occasion. She helped him get over the agony of Geonosis and more personally the death of their friend Garren Muln in that horrible battle.  
  
Then there was the time when he knew Siri was linked to him possibly more than any other being in the galaxy. He remembered the funeral all too well. This memorial causing as much, maybe even more pain than Qui Gon's funeral. Bant, his childhood companion, the most pure sole he knew in the Force was gone. She died during her first solo mission as a knight. She had been sent to a planet shrouded in civil war and Bant being the gentle, loving being that she was died when she came between a blast bolt and a young child.  
  
Obi Wan had been devastated.  
  
During the service Siri silently reached out and clasped his hand. Through that simple physical contact the two felt their Force signatures interweave, both were confused by it, but both took comfort in it.  
  
Garren, maybe the only person worse than Siri at confronting emotions offered to take their padawans with him to the Jedi star fighter satellite much to Ferus' dismay and Anakin's elation. Siri and Obi Wan spent two days after the funeral meditating and casting their sorrow into the Force.  
  
"General Kenobi?" A voice interrupted hi memories. He ignored reality for a moment and remembered the morning after the funeral.  
  
/He reluctantly opened his eyes, feeling gentle fingers playing with his hair. He turned his head and realized it was resting on a very curvaceous body. His gaze was met by two beautiful blue eyes filled with sympathy.  
  
"I wish I knew what you were going through." She said after a moment.  
  
He gave her a curious look. "No you don't." He said.  
  
Siri sat up resting her back on the wall, letting him lean on her. "Well if I understood how you feel then I'd know how to help, also then it would mean that I actually really cared about someone."  
  
"Well first of all you are helping, second you are better off not caring." He said, wrapping his fingers around hers.  
  
"Don't." She said in a commanding tone and he looked at her. "Don't start not caring about people." She cupped his face. "Do not become one of these Jedi who just go through the motions. You have a gift Obi Wan, you draw people to you weather you like it or not." She smiled at him/.  
  
"General Kenobi?" The voice returned, bringing him back to the present.  
  
"Captain," Obi Wan acknowledged the clone standing in front of him. "Prepare the troops, the enemy approaches." He looked out to the water again, noticing the advancing ships. "Protect the city at all costs."  
  
"Yes sir." The clone saluted.  
  
Obi Wan nodded, still not use to salutes. He then turned away from the lead clone and headed to a landing pad occupied by a lone Jedi Star fighter and several of the Republic's newest weapons. . .Tie fighters. The small planes proved to be quite effective in maneuvering around the Confederacy's larger, slower vehicles. Obi Wan still preferred the Star fighter however.  
  
He began to climb into the cockpit and signaled for the clones to do the same, he then noticed a familiar ship wasn't next to his. This was the first time he wouldn't have Anakin flying next to him in battle. He suddenly really missed his padawan. He closed his eyes and said a prayer to the Force.  
  
"Watch over my apprentice with all you power. Help us to realize your will and help us end this war. Guide me so that I will not succumb to the temptations of the Dark Side." He then quickly opened his eyes and hoped into his ship. The planes then took off into the clouds.  
  
*******************  
  
Late night on Courascant proved to be much different than daytime. The sky lanes were still jammed with speeders only at this time of night they were young beings trying to find a bit of fun in their otherwise boring lives. The entertainment district was a buzz with life, while the usually crowded Senate building was dark, save for one lone light.  
  
Padme Amidala-Skywalker sat crossed legged on the couch in her office, holding a data pad on her lap, typing away. Her hair was placed in a messy bun and pieces fell in her face, only to be brushed behind her ears. She held a pencil in her mouth and another was being held in her hair.  
  
She had grown accustom to working late into the night, because night was when she was the most lonely, night was when she thought of him. It had been months since she had last been in the presence of her husband, and now it had been weeks since her last hologram message from him. Her worry for his welfare was threatening to consume her.  
  
A noise in the room forced her to look up from her work, she noticed a familiar presence standing in the doorway. "Jar Jar?" She smiled at the clumsy Gungan.  
  
The tall creature ducked through the doorway and waddled towards her. "Meesa not bothering yousa?" He asked after entering the room.  
  
She shook her head. "No of course not." She said in a pleasant tone. The Gungan had annoyed her when she was much younger, but now he was a pleasant reminder for the Senator of home. "What are you doing here?" She asked.  
  
Jar Jar swallowed hard and Padme grew curious. He was usually a goofy, loud creature she knew something was bothering him. "Miss Padme. . ." He began.  
  
She motioned for him to sit, but he shook his head. "Is there something wrong Jar Jar?" She asked, her heart rising in her throat.  
  
With one movement the Gungan had thrown himself at her feet and was crying hysterically. Padme was shocked and patted him on the head. She was barely able to make out what he was saying. "Meesa heard. . .meesa pallo Ani. . .deesa Jedi missing. . ."  
  
Padme grabbed the Gungan by the shoulders and forced him to look at her. "Jar Jar, I need you to speak clearly." She composed herself. "What about Ani?"  
  
Jar Jar sniffed and tried to compose himself. "Meesa overheard the Jedi masser Yodi talking to Supreme Chancellor. . .He said muy muy clones got sick from chemicals, said meesa pallo Ani got sick too." Padme held her breath at the news, and closed her eyes to hide the tears. Jar Jar then began to cry again.  
  
She sat dumbfounded for a moment, worrying for her husband, she then remembered the last thing Jar Jar had babbled. "And the Jedi that is missing?" She asked after a moment. "It's not Master Obi Wan is it?"  
  
Jar Jar shrugged. "Meesa no think so, meesa heard General Obi was on Kamino. But my no know."  
  
Padme sat back on her couch and let the news sink in. "This war has got to stop." She said under her breath. "What will be left of the Jedi if we don't do something?" She then rose to her feet and grabbed a robe and headed out the door.  
  
"Where yousa going?" Jar Jar called after her.  
  
"I'm going to go speak with our illustrious Supreme Chancellor."  
  
**********************  
  
Anakin Skywalker slowly opened his eyes, only to be met with intense pain. He called on the Force to relax his nerves and to try to dull the pain. He slowly moved his head to the right and noticed a tube sticking out of his arm, leading to an IV. He stared at the bag holding a clear liquid in confusion, he didn't remember when they hooked him up to that. He then felt a hand touch his forehead, he closed his eyes under the touch.  
  
"Relax." The familiar voice of Mace Windu broke the silence in the room. "You've been unconscious for several hours." Anakin turned and stared at the dark skinned man. "The healers feared the worst, but you are strong in the Force young Anakin."  
  
Anakin found that his breathing was coming out in rasps, he struggled to speak. "Where is my master?" He asked and then began to cough.  
  
"Your master is on Kamino, remember?" Mace answered the apprentice. "He will return as soon as he can."  
  
Anakin turned his gaze to the ceiling. "I'm sure he will." His voice soaked in sarcasm, and his breaths rasped as he talked.  
  
Mace could sense the turmoil in the boy's mind, but he wasn't sure how much was due to the fever.  
  
"Master Windu?" A male voice entered the room. "They are ready for you in the war room." Ferus Olin bowed when Mace acknowledged him.  
  
"Thank you padawan Olin." Mace answered and the apprentice left the room. Mace then turned back to Anakin who had slipped back into unconsciousness. He shook his head at the sight and rose to his feet.  
  
TBC: Please review! The next chapter is a big battle scene and I'm not very good at battle scenes so I hope it will be ok. Thank you all who have been reading this and my other stories. 


	5. strength 5

Title: Strength over fear  
  
Author: ewan's girl  
  
Author's note: Ok folks here is the chapter that I've been dreading. . .I'm not very good at battle scenes and I was very worried about doing this chapter. Thank you to my fanfic padawan Glavin69 for helping me with this scene. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews please let me know what you think of this chapter.  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
The roar of engines was barely heard over the crash of thunder, huge ships grew closer and closer to the city built on stilts. Bail Organa glanced around him at the army of clones assigned to him, they were posed and ready to defend the Republic. He marveled at how much of a perfect solider these clones actually were, they were able to think on their feet unlike droids but they also do not fear death like volunteers.  
  
Organa shook his head, he still wished there was another way to end this disagreement without war. He glanced at the sky and knew Obi Wan and his team of Arc troopers would be dropping down on the droid army any second now. He looked over at the ion cannons and the massive walkers prepared to fire. He headed towards the cannons.  
  
"Viceroy." The commander saluted him.  
  
"Captain." Organa nodded at the clone. "Are your men ready?"  
  
"Yes sir, my men are in position." The soldier answered.  
  
"Good. Now let's give them hell." Organa commanded, although not too proud of himself afterwards.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
******  
  
Obi Wan and his team soared through the clouds, waiting to surprise their enemy. He glanced out the cockpit window at the trooper on his left, then to the one on his right. Both troopers nodded and began to descend below the clouds. Obi Wan sighed to himself and followed suit.  
  
Just as the ships dropped into view the first blast from the ion cannon was fired, only to be deflected off the Confederacy's large battleship. The star ships had to scatter to avoid the deflected blast.  
  
"Deflective shield." One of the Arc troopers called over the com unit.  
  
"Then it's up to us to find a way around it." Obi Wan commanded. "Gold leader, blue leader see what you can do with that AAT."  
  
"Yes sir." Both leaders said in unison, and took their team of 20 ships to one of the armored attack tanks that was hovering just above the water.  
  
"Red team, you're with me." Obi Wan stated to the remaining flyers. He glanced out his window at the large, flat ship that held many smaller star ships on its deck. Obi Wan and his team flew low over the huge ship and fired at the deck. Obi Wan noticed droids rushing away from the laser fire. "Bail, the large guns won't get through the shield, and our smaller ones won't put a dent in their armor." Obi Wan reported. "We'll have to come up with something else."  
  
Bail Organa sighed in frustration. "I knew it couldn't be this easy." He stated under his breath. "Do what you can General, we'll keep them from entering the city."  
  
"Yes Viceroy." Obi Wan turned off the communication with Organa and led his troops on another run over the battleship. Suddenly the smaller starship droids began to chase after them. "Evasive maneuvers!" Obi Wan called out to all his troops as the dangerous flying droids closed in on them.  
  
Three star fighters began to chase after Obi Wan as he broke off from the rest of the group. The little red astro droid kept in the back of the ship began to wail as the fighters grew closer. "Relax R4; I'm not that bad a pilot you know." Obi Wan tried to reassure the droid who seemed to huff at his statement. "Have you lost all your confidence in me my little friend?" Obi Wan asked as he stopped accelerating and quickly shifted to reverse. His ship then dropped behind the three enemy ships and he fired at them, causing one to crash into the other two. R4 whistled and Obi Wan smiled. "See R4 you have just been flying with Anakin too long." Obi Wan boasted, his smile faded however when five more ships came at him. He quickly pulled down on the stick and forced his fighter into a nose dive. The five ships following right behind him. "Blast." Obi Wan muttered under his breath.  
  
Suddenly a huge door on the battleship opened and a rack carrying hundreds of battle droids extended. Bail Organa noticed this and stared in confusion. He ran to the com unit and called to Obi Wan. "General Kenobi, that battle ship is a giant MTT!"  
  
Obi Wan glanced at the massive vehicle and noticed droids being dropped into the water. "What is that?" He asked as droids continued to drop into the waves beneath the MTT. His attention quickly returned to the fighters still on his tail. He continued to dive towards the water, accelerating to an unsafe speed. R4 beeped what could only be determined as curse words at his companion. Obi Wan pushed his plane to the limit that he could still control it and headed straight for the water, at the last second he pulled up, the bottom of his ship grazing the surface of the sea. Two of the enemy fighters couldn't pull up in time and plunged into the depths with a huge splash. Obi Wan turned and noticed three of the fighters were still with him.  
  
"Viceroy Organa." Gold leader called over the com unit. "Prepare to fire at the first of the AATs."  
  
Bail looked out towards the tank and wondered what the clone had in mind. He then noticed a lone tie fighter being pursued by four droid star fighters. He watched as the tie fighter took a dive towards the large tank. The clone pulled up in time to barely miss the tank, but the four fighters crashed into it, shorting out the deflector shield. Organa smiled. "Fire!" He shouted over the rain and the ion cannon roared to life, blasting a huge hole in the AAT.  
  
"Way to go Gold leader." Obi Wan called over the com unit as he maneuvered his plane around the battle. He was interrupted by one of the tanks laser cannons shooting towards the city. Obi Wan held his breath as the shot expertly took out one of the Republic's AT-TE walkers. The flaming wreckage crashed to the sea below, taking out several enemy fighters and Tie fighters with it. 'Why isn't the Confederacy going after the city?' Obi Wan wondered as he stared at the other five AATs. He continued to out run the three fighters on his tail, and he twisted around the stilts of the city, trying to lose them. As he passed the large stilts he noticed battle droids climbing up the sides, heading towards the city. "Organa!" Obi Wan called over the com unit, but the unit wasn't working.  
  
Bail Organa and several clones ducked as pieces of the walker fell around them. He then rose to his feet and stared at the water below. "Is this all you can muster Dooku?" He asked under his breath. He was then caught off guard by laser blasts coming from behind him. He turned and faced hundreds of battle droids entering the city. He waved his hand and the clone troops aimed at the droid army. "Fire!" He commanded and a huge battle commenced on the slippery platform.  
  
Obi Wan flew above the city and saw the battle. He knew he'd have to find a way to stop the droids. Suddenly blasts came from behind him as the three fighters continued their pursuit. "Oh you've got to be kidding me." He pushed his plane to full speed and headed back to the battle on the sea. One of the fighters hit his star fighter, causing his gun to jam. "Damn it." He cursed under his breath. "And people wonder why I hate flying." He flew past several troop pilots, who were engaged in their own dogfights and tried to get lost in the fray, just as one of the fighters had him locked in their radar, the three were blown out of the sky by one of the Arc troopers.  
  
"I owe you one Red leader." Obi Wan stated which confused the clone.  
  
"Just doing my duty General." The loyal clone answered.  
  
Suddenly Red leader was hit by a missile from a hailfire droid that was rolling along the surface of the water. The explosion caused Obi Wan's ship to malfunction and caused him to lose control of his plane. One of the other clones watched as Obi Wan's star fighter plunged into the water, the clone immediately destroyed the hailfire droid.  
  
****************  
  
Padme Amidala-Skywalker wrapped her cloak tighter around herself as she waited in the Supreme Chancellor's sitting room. She was uncertain weather or not Palpatine would even see her at such a late hour, but she had her mind set on speaking with him. She glanced around the lavish room and noticed all the various works of art that decorated it. The work was very strange and very dark, many of the paintings and sculptures depicting pain and suffering. Padme had been here several times, but had never noticed the art work before. Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice.  
  
"Late is the hour in which you come." Palpatine broke the silence, startling the senator because she didn't even hear him enter the room. "To what honor do I hold for your presence Senator Amidala?"  
  
Padme felt her cheeks get hot from embarrassment, knowing that she had disturbed him. "I hope I did not wake you Chancellor."  
  
Palpatine shook his head. "No my dear, I just returned from a meeting with the Jedi Council." He eyed her. "Although I assume you somehow know that."  
  
Padme avoided his gaze and nodded. "Chancellor I am sorry for my intrusion, but I need to speak with you." She looked at him. "It's urgent."  
  
"Ah urgent." Palpatine entered the room and poured himself a drink, he offered one to Padme, but she shook her head. He then slinked his way to his couch and sat. "And this urgent matter cannot wait until we convene in the morning?"  
  
Padme shook her head. "Your honor I do not think it can." She sat on the couch opposite of him. He took a sip and motioned her to continue. "I know that you believe that this war is the only answer to dealing with the Separatists, but I think you have jumped to conclusions Chancellor." She held her head up to look more impressive as she continued. "You have yet to address the concerns of the opposition, we have been in the middle of a civil war for two years and it has no signs of stopping."  
  
Chancellor Palpatine sipped his drink and stared at her. "And you believe Senator that if you come here in the middle of the night that you would be able to single handedly end this war?" Padme started to speak, then shook her head. "By all means Senator Amidala, if you have all the answers please tell me."  
  
Padme sighed. "It's not that Chancellor, it's just. . ."  
  
"It's just what Senator?" He rose to his feet and poured another drink. "Frankly my dear I am surprised that you aren't in support of the war."  
  
Padme was shocked by this thought. "Chancellor, how could you even assume such a thing? I could never condone such an act."  
  
"But you were willing to condone such an act 12 years ago."  
  
She stopped short. "That was different." She protested.  
  
Palpatine put down his glass and walked towards her. "Really Senator explain to me how it was different. I see it as I am a ruler of a land that is having its freedom threatened." He stood inches from her. "It maybe a different kind of freedom, but freedom none the less." Padme avoided his gaze. "So explain to me how it was ok for you to go to war 12 years ago, but I am a monster for suggesting it now."  
  
Padme moved away from him and thought for a moment. "I am not proud of my actions 12 years ago you know that. I did what I had to do, our people were dying." She looked back at him. "The war on Naboo started to STOP people from dying, this time people are dying BECAUSE of this war."  
  
"Are you speaking of people in general, or specifics?" He eyed her.  
  
"I'm speaking of the thousands of woman and children, I'm speaking of homes, cities being destroyed by both armies!" She shouted, then calmed herself down. "This isn't right, there should be another way to end the corruption."  
  
Palpatine sighed. "I wish I knew Senator, if you have an idea please help me to see it."  
  
Padme slowly shook her head. "If we sit down with Count Dooku then maybe. . ."  
  
Palpatine laughed. "My dear you met the man, did you get anywhere with him?"  
  
"No." Padme looked at the ground.  
  
Palpatine rose and began to walk towards her. "Are you really concerned about the war in general, or is it that you are worried about a particular person?"  
  
Padme was taken back by his question. "What?"  
  
"I would hate to think that your opinion on this matter is clouded by certain Jedi." He continued.  
  
"I don't understand." She tried to play cool, even though she feared her marriage had been discovered.  
  
"I know you care for Master Kenobi and Padawan Skywalker, I would hate to think you are campaigning just to ensure their safety." Palpatine smiled at her reaction. "A senator who lets personal opinions get in the way is not a very good senator."  
  
Padme sighed. "That is true." She admitted. "Then maybe I should no longer be a senator." ************  
  
Obi Wan's head snapped back as his starship made contact with the water. The crash shook him up so bad that he had to take a moment to regain his composure. He looked down at his legs and noticed the water beginning to fill the cockpit, quickly unbuckled and grabbed his light saber. He tried to release the hatch, but it had been damaged, he then ignited his saber and burned a hole through the top. He crawled through the hole and began to swim to the surface.  
  
He gasped for air as his head broke through the waves. He quickly assessed the situation at hand. He now found himself in the middle of the battle without a ship. He watched the Arc troopers continue to fight off the enemy fighters, he also remembered the droids attacking the city. Suddenly he heard a sound coming straight for him, he turned and saw the large MTT. He dove under the large vehicle and came up behind it. The ship hovered just above the water and moved very slowly. He then noticed as more droids began to emerge on racks and were dropped into the water.  
  
Obi Wan stared at the large ship and smiled when an idea hit him. 'Anakin always says I overanalyze things, well I guess he'd be proud of me now.' Obi Wan thought to himself as he grabbed his cable launcher. His arms were almost pulled from their sockets as the cable dragged him up the back of the ship, he barely had the arm strength to pull himself up onto the deck. When he did he was quickly surrounded by several droids pointing blasters in his face.  
  
"Halt." The lead droid commanded him. Obi Wan stood up and held a round device in his right hand. "Drop your weapon." The droid pointed the blaster closer to the Jedi.  
  
Obi Wan smiled. "As you wish." He stated, and dropped the round device. He quickly ignited his saber and cut down the droids surrounding him as he used the Force to guide the device to the center of the deck. He quickly ran and dove off the back of the ship just as the thermal detonator went off, causing a blinding white light and a shock wave that ripped through the battle.  
  
The MTT split in two and began to sink, Obi Wan swam as hard as he could to avoid being sucked down with the ship. Suddenly he realized why he tends to overanalyze things. He felt the pull of the ship tug on him and he knew he physically couldn't do anything to prevent it. He then called upon the power of the Force and pushed himself to safety.  
  
Bail Organa turned his attention away from the battle with the droids when the thermal detonator went off, he wondered how it happened, but for now he didn't care. Suddenly the droids they were fighting began to go limp. He smiled, then composed himself. "Back to the cannons!" He commanded the troops.  
  
Suddenly the droid fighters also began to drop out of the air, which confused the clones. "What happened Gold leader?" One of the Arc troopers asked.  
  
"Don't worry about what happened, let's just finish up." Gold leader commanded. The squad found themselves tangling with the AATs and Hailfire droids.  
  
"Only two AATs remained and half a dozen Hailfire droids sir." A clone explained to Bail Organa as the battle was winding down.  
  
"And what of the damage so far?" Organa asked.  
  
"We have only ten Tie fighters left sir, and General Kenobi is MIA." The clone reported.  
  
Bail lowered his head. "Captain, let's finish this." The clone saluted and ran back to the ion cannon.  
  
"Viceroy Organa, this is Gold 2, get ready with the ion cannon." One of the Arc troopers called over the com unit. He was suddenly hit by a Hailfire droid. "Never mind sir, I've been hit." The trooper exclaimed over the unit without a hint of fear in his voice. Bail still couldn't get over how willing to die the troopers were.  
  
The Arc trooper aimed his ship for one of the remaining AATs, he crashed into it, causing a fireball after impact. Organa then ordered the ion cannon to finish off the AAT, which caused it to explode.  
  
Obi Wan floated, watching the battle unfold. He saw several clone bodies floating in the water around him and he suddenly felt sick to his stomach. The Force warned him seconds before the last AAT fired at the ion cannon, causing it to go up in a cloud of smoke.  
  
Obi Wan knew that was the only chance to get rid of the AATs. He quickly swam toward the large tank. 'We've come so close, I'm not going to let us lose because of one tank.' He thought to himself. He climbed on the side of the tank and ignited his light saber. He cut a hole large enough for him to get through and he began to attack the droids inside.  
  
Bail Organa coughed as the smoke rose from the ion cannon, he quickly turned his attention to the last AAT, when he noticed it wasn't moving. He pulled out his Binoculars and noticed a familiar Jedi sitting on the roof of the destructive vehicle, waiting to be picked up. Organa laughed and shook his head. "Gold leader, you want to give General Kenobi a lift?" He called into the com unit. ******** Obi Wan thanked the Force when he felt solid ground under him again. He then turned to Organa who was shaking his head. "You have an interesting battle plan, I'll give you that."  
  
Obi Wan chuckled, he looked at Bail's soot covered face and clothes. "You look terrible." He stated with a smile.  
  
"Well thank you master Jedi, although I'm not sure if the ladies will go for your drowned rat look." Organa clasped Obi Wan on the shoulder.  
  
Suddenly Obi Wan's comlink beeped. "This is Obi Wan." He answered it.  
  
"General Kenobi, we're in." The familiar voice of a clone trooper came over the static.  
  
"Good, I'm on my way." Obi Wan put away his comlink.  
  
"In where?" Organa inquired.  
  
"We found their base camp here on Kamino, I sent a special squad to find it while we distracted them." Obi Wan answered.  
  
Bail looked at Obi Wan in surprise. "I'm sorry I ever doubted you General."  
  
Obi Wan turned to leave when the door opened behind them. Obi Wan was shocked to see who was standing there. "Master Yoda?" He asked, very curious to see the small wizened master.  
  
"Speak to you I must." Yoda tapped his walking stick.  
  
"I thought you were joining the search for Siri." Obi Wan stated.  
  
Yoda nodded.  
  
*TBC.I know evil of me to end it here. 


	6. strength 6

Title: Strength over fear  
  
Author: ewan's girl  
  
Disclaimer: I make no money off of my stories (alas); the wonderful world of Star Wars belongs to George Lucas.  
  
*Chapter 6:  
  
"Milady please think about what you are doing." Dorme grabbed her master by the arm, trying to reason with her. "Come inside, there must be another way."  
  
Padme smiled at her handmaiden. "I've made up my mind." She turned and began to walk towards the Naboo Cruiser sitting on a lone landing platform.  
  
Dorme tightened her cloak around her; the early morning fog gave a chill to the air. She looked at the senator then over to the other companion on the landing pad. The third woman sighed and walked over to Padme.  
  
"In the past you have rushed into situations that you probably shouldn't have." The brunette woman grabbed Padme's arm. "If I may be so bold as to say this is one of those times."  
  
Padme smiled at her companion. "No one has worked with me longer, and knows me better than you do Sabe." She released her arm. "So why do you bother trying to change my mind?"  
  
Sabe sighed and glanced back at Dorme. "Is this why you called for me?" She looked back at the senator.  
  
Padme nodded. "Dorme has been with me for a while now and I trust her with my life, but no one carries my likeness as you do." She smiled. "We have always been mistaken for twins." Padme took Sabe's hands in hers. "No one must know that I have gone."  
  
"What about the Chancellor?" Sabe asked.  
  
"He believes that I am considering leaving the Senate, he won't expect me to attend any meetings." Padme reassured her.  
  
Dorme walked up to them. "Milady it is a dangerous quest that you are embarking on."  
  
Padme hugged her friend and sighed. "I know, but I have to do this." She released her faithful handmaiden. "I don't expect you to understand." She turned and hugged Sabe. "Thank you my friend." She pulled away from the hug. "And thank your husband for letting you come out of retirement."  
  
Sabe smiled. "Be careful Senator." And with that the two handmaidens watched Padme climb into her starship, her faithful droid R2 already waiting for her. The ship took off and disappeared into the clouds. The two women looked at each other and sighed.  
  
****************  
  
Obi Wan stood in the rain, he felt numb when he saw the small master nod. "What has happened? Is she here?" He asked, feeling hope and dread rise inside of him.  
  
"Know that I do not." Yoda claimed, motioning for Obi Wan to come in from the rain. "Led me here the Force has." He eyed Obi Wan as the younger man tried to shake off some of the water that had collected in his hair. "Brought you here too the Force has, nothing happens by accident, hmmm."  
  
Obi Wan looked at the diminutive Jedi with a curious glance. "What are you saying master?"  
  
"Know this I am not sure." Yoda looked up into the blue/grey eyes of his friend. "Clouded the Force is becoming, clear its will is not."  
  
Obi Wan hung his head, he knew this to be true for all the Jedi, yet it was hard to hear it from Master Yoda. His comlink beeped and broke the silence. "Kenobi." He answered it.  
  
"General Kenobi we are in position." A voice of a clone trooper was heard through the static.  
  
Obi Wan looked at Yoda and sighed. "I wish to help you search for Master Tachi, but I have been called to Kamino, by the Council might I add and I must finish here first." Yoda nodded and Obi Wan bowed. "Viceroy Organa and his men are here, if you need any assistance. . ."  
  
Yoda put up a clawed hand to stop him from continuing. "Have the assistance of the Force I do."  
  
Obi Wan nodded and walked past the council member. "Master Yoda." He called and Yoda turned. "May the Force be with you in finding her." Obi Wan said softly and turned to leave. "Captain, I'm on my way." He called into his comlink.  
  
*******************  
  
Obi Wan stared out the window of the transport and noticed a building set on stilts coming closer into view. The building looked similar to the ones in Tipoca city, but was much smaller. He figured that the Separatists must have taken over the inhabitants of the building to make it their base camp. The transport came to a halt and Obi Wan jumped out, heading towards the group of soldiers waiting for his arrival.  
  
The moment he came near the building, he unconsciously wrung his hands, feeling a strange disturbance in the Force. He stared up at the dark, round structure and shuddered. 'Something is not right.' He thought to himself as a lead clone walked towards him.  
  
"General Kenobi." The clone addressed him. "We have taken the base."  
  
Obi Wan continued to stare at the building, rain dripping down his face. "Were there any live beings?" He asked.  
  
"No sir, only droids."  
  
Obi Wan closed his eyes and listened to the Force. "Were there any chemicals found Captain?" He asked, his eyes still closed.  
  
"No sir, no antidote was found." Obi Wan looked at the clone. "No chemicals of any kind were found sir."  
  
The tired general sighed. "Very well captain. Proceed as planned." He then began to walk away from the building as the Captain turned to the other troops.  
  
"Prepare the detonators!" The captain called out over the rain.  
  
Obi Wan continued to walk away from the commotion when the Force seemed to grab him, forcing him to stop. He closed his eyes and listened, he felt a faint whisper calling to him.  
  
He opened his eyes and looked towards the building. He shook his head. 'I'm going crazy.' He thought to himself, but then felt the whisper again.  
  
He stopped and listened to the voice that seemed to blow with the wind. He felt strange about the voice, as if he recognized it. 'Master Qui Gon?' He closed his eyes again and listened harder. He felt the Force all around him; suddenly he felt a dark ripple. He quickly opened his eyes and ran towards the building. "Hold it Captain!" He shouted as he skitted to a stop on the slippery platform. The clones all stared at him. "Hold the detonators." Obi Wan commanded and the head clone signaled for the other troops to stop what they were doing. He looked up at the building again and turned to the Captain. "Wait." He said and headed towards the dark structure.  
  
The Captain cocked his head in confusion. "General?" He asked and walked towards Obi Wan who didn't say anything and walked into the enemy base. As the Jedi master disappeared into the darkness the clone turned to his men and shrugged.  
  
Obi Wan walked around the disheveled room and listened to the Force. He had no idea what the Force was telling him, it appeared that the clone army had ransacked the building and found nothing that he was searching for. 'Maybe I'm letting my concern for Anakin cloud my connection to the Force.' Obi Wan thought to himself as he continued to search the room.  
  
Suddenly he felt a disturbance through the Force. A familiar presence passed through his subconscious. He tensed and instinctively put a hand on his light saber. "Dooku." He whispered under his breath. He scanned the room with his eyes and also the Force and found no source of the disturbance. He shook his head and turned to leave when he noticed something peculiar. He walked to the back of the room and pushed a button, suddenly a door in the floor opened, revealing a grand stair case. Obi Wan pulled out a glow rod and slowly descended down the stairs.  
  
**************************************  
  
Mace Windu held on as his swoop covered more ground faster and faster. He glanced to his side and looked at Ferus Olin who had a look of pure concentration on his face. Mace knew that the young man was an exceptional apprentice and a very skilled Jedi in his own right. Yet Mace was concerned that the Padawan would use his personal feelings about the capture of his master in battle. Ferus hadn't said much to anyone since Mace arrived on Ohma-D'un, but he had almost single handedly come up with their battle plan and that impressed the Council member.  
  
Mace returned his attention to the task at hand; they were leading a battalion of troops to the Confederacy's base in order to hopefully retrieve the antidote. More and more clones became infected everyday and the threat of more chemical warfare worried the Senate. On a personal note the threat of more chemicals worried the aging master for the already depleting Jedi population. Anakin Skywalker was the first Jedi to fall victim to its effects and the boy has survived longer than any of the healers thought he should. This alone gave speed to Mace's decision to infiltrate the enemy's base.  
  
"Master, it's just over that next ridge." Ferus exclaimed, pointing towards a hill of red rock. Mace nodded to Ferus and the two Jedi ignited their light sabers.  
  
*************************************  
  
Obi Wan continued his trek down the long stair case. He felt as if he had already traveled for miles and was sure he was underwater by now. Finally he came to the bottom and found himself standing in a fluorescent lit hallway. He extinguished his glow rod and listened to the Force to guide him in the right direction. He turned right and headed towards a large set of steel double doors. He carefully opened them and what he saw took his breath away.  
  
He found himself staring at a very large room that seemed oddly familiar. He noticed thousands upon thousands of glass tubes holding human babies. The babies were identical in their features.  
  
// "It depends on how good your manners are and how big your. . .pocket book is."// the voice of Dex rang through his mind.  
  
Obi Wan stared in horror as the realization hit him. "They're building a clone army." He quickly ducked behind one of the tubes as a droid rolled past him. "That's why they created an antidote." He hung his head. "We are so blind to not see this coming."  
  
Obi Wan turned away from the scene and continued his search. He walked back into the brightly lit hallway and stealthily made his way down it. He passed by several small rooms, which he decided to ignore and continued to search for a medical facility of some kind. Suddenly the hairs on the back of his neck seemed to stand on end and something seemed to call out his name. He turned quickly around and saw no one in the hall. He then felt a soft Force presence, so weak in fact that he almost missed it. He quickly ran back down the hall and stopped at one of the many doors. He put his hand on the door and immediately felt a familiar presence. His heart began to thud in his chest as he used his light saber to cut through the steel.  
  
The sight before him made him stop in his tracks.  
  
He saw a person, naked, lying on the floor with their back to him. Their hands were chained above them to the wall, and they had pulled their legs up towards their chest, trying to form the fetal position. He noticed the person was malnourished and their head had been shaved. Obi Wan felt sick to his stomach when he smelled the air in the small, dark room. The aroma was so bad that he had to step back into the hall to get some fresh air. After taking a deep breath of clean air he forced himself into the cell, walking up to the prisoner. He bent over the lifeless form and quickly averted his eyes when he discovered the prisoner was female. Suddenly his heart was in his throat as he looked down at the pale face of his dear friend Siri Tachi.  
  
"Siri?" He asked, even though he knew it was in fact her. He took off his cloak and placed it over her shivering body and placed a hand on her forehead, feeling her feverish skin. He then noticed the thing that made him the most appalled. The Separatists had not only shaved her beautiful blonde hair completely off, but they had tattooed a number onto her skull. He ran his hand over the 8 digit number and felt anger rise inside of him. He then grabbed his light saber and cut through her chains. He carefully put her arms through his cloak, noticing the black bruises on her wrists from the chains. He scooped her frail form into his arms and carried her out into the hall.  
  
He turned towards the staircase when he felt a dark ripple in the Force. He turned and saw Count Dooku leaning on the wall, watching him with an amused look on his face. Obi Wan tightened his hold on Siri and stared at the leader of the Separatists.  
  
"You." He growled. "How could you resort to such evil? You were once a Jedi."  
  
"I don't expect you to understand Master, I'm sorry General Kenobi." Dooku answered, continuing to lean on the wall. "It is nothing personal I assure you."  
  
"Nothing personal? You are a sick, sadistic man." Obi Wan spat.  
  
"Come now General." Dooku pushed himself off the wall, and stood in front of the Jedi. "Tell me, what do the Republic do with their prisoners of war?"  
  
"The Republic doesn't have any. . ." Obi Wan stopped himself.  
  
"Exactly my point." Dooku smiled. "With the Sith in control of the Senate, do you really think you would treat your prisoners any better?"  
  
Obi Wan shook his head. "I took this little matter of yours involving a Sith controlling the Senate, and they found nothing." He stared the old man down. "By all accounts, you are the Sith."  
  
Dooku laughed. "My dear friend, of course they found nothing. The Sith have clouded their vision like I explained before." He suddenly grew serious. "Tell me Master Kenobi, how is your own connection to the Force these days?" Obi Wan tried to hide his response, but Dooku noticed his eyes widen. "Muffled?"  
  
Obi Wan turned his gaze away from Dooku.  
  
"We live in a dark time my friend, the Sith have returned. You above all others know this to be true, you have been in their presence before." Obi Wan gave a sharp look at Dooku. "You have proven to be instrumental in their downfall, they know this, that is why you suffer needlessly."  
  
Obi Wan looked down at Siri and then back at Dooku. "Enough of this old man." He stated. "You are under arrest, ordered by the Supreme Chancellor himself."  
  
Dooku laughed at Obi Wan's statement. "And just how do you expect to do that my young Jedi? How are you planning to carry us both out?"  
  
"My troops have taken over your base, they will be here shortly." Obi Wan answered, hoping Dooku wouldn't call his bluff. "Now are you going to come quietly?"  
  
"I hope you are prepared to have so many lives on your hands." Dooku exclaimed, and his servant Steve appeared, holding up a remote. "You see I too have set detonators about." He smiled a wicked smile. "I would hate to see it go off before you get dear Master Tachi to safety." He took the remote from his servant. "Prepare the ship Steve." Dooku commanded to the young man. "Now you have a choice Obi Wan, join me or your life and the life of Master Tachi will be forfeit."  
  
Obi Wan held Siri closer to his chest. "We are both Jedi, we are prepared for death."  
  
"And what about your apprentice? Are you prepared to let him die?" Dooku asked, and noticed Obi Wan stiffen. "Tell me, how is young Skywalker feeling these days?"  
  
"You monster." Obi Wan stated under his breath.  
  
Dooku smiled and held up a small vile of yellow liquid. "I hold in my hands the thing you've most been searching for. Essentially I hold the Republic's victory." He rolled the vile between his fingers. "The cure for the boy you deem as a son, they way to ensure the prophecy that your master believed so much in will come true. Because if the boy dies, how can he bring balance to the Force?"  
  
"What do you want Dooku?" Obi Wan asked, although he knew the answer.  
  
"I told you what I want." He smiled. "I want you to help me defeat the Lord of the Sith."  
  
Obi Wan shook his head. "I will never join you."  
  
Dooku shrugged and placed the vile back in his tunic. He turned away from Obi Wan only to turn back and defend against a blue blade. "Are you sure you want to do this? There's no little troll to save you this time."  
  
Obi Wan swung his light saber down then across in an upward stroke so quickly that he pushed Dooku towards a corner. Obi Wan smiled while twirling his blade. "Very sure."  
  
*TBC! Please review! 


	7. strength 7

Title: Strength over fear  
  
Author: ewan's girl  
  
Author's note: Thank you to all who have reviewed this and any other of my stories. You are the ones who keep me writing. I for some reason am having a lot of inspiration for this story and right now the chapters are coming to me really fast. I will update "Promise me you'll train the boy" probably in the next week or so. Well like I said in the beginning this is a WIP and it is writing itself, I was as surprised as you were to see what happened to Siri, but that is what my muse told me to do, but don't worry it'll all come together I'm sure. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
Count Dooku was renowned in the Jedi order for his skills with a blade. He in his prime was one of the most celebrated light saber duelists, making it seem like an effortless dance. His opponent was renowned however for a different although somewhat similar reason. Obi Wan Kenobi was the first Jedi to fight against a sith lord in over a millennia and to live to tell the tale. But where Darth Maul was an awesome power to be dealt with, fighting Dooku took much more skill and thought. The last time these two foes met Dooku had dispatched Kenobi in what seemed like record time. The knight wasn't about to let history repeat itself.  
  
Obi Wan continued to push Dooku into a corner, surprising the Count with his newly acquired skills in combat. Dooku continued to take the defensive stance against the onslaught brought on by the younger man. "Why master Kenobi you have been practicing since our last meeting." Dooku tried to keep an air of cockiness about him.  
  
Obi Wan slashed at Dooku's head, only to have his blade blocked by the red one. "Maybe you're just getting too old for this Dooku." He stated with a small smile, while pressing his attack more.  
  
Dooku twisted and ducked away from a wild swing from the younger man's sword. He then took his turn and attacked. Obi Wan was not surprised by this turn in the battle, but something in the back of his mind continued to distract him. "Qui Gon always did brag about you, it's a pity he never saw you become the knight you are now." Dooku exclaimed while taking a swing at Obi Wan's mid section. "Although I always found it strange that he was so willing to give you up for that slave boy." He smiled as he swung at Obi Wan's legs, forcing the Jedi to jump up and do a backwards flip. "Tell me, how did that make you feel?"  
  
Obi Wan landed from the back flip and blocked another blow, then aimed his own light saber at Dooku's head, causing the older man to leave his mid section exposed. Obi Wan used this distraction to kick the fallen Jedi in the stomach, causing him to fall back. "Number one, I have put that time in my life where it belongs. . .in the past. Number two, don't ever, EVER refer to my apprentice as that slave boy." Obi Wan commanded in a stern tone as he held his blade up to Dooku's neck.  
  
Dooku gave the Jedi an evil stare as Obi Wan bent down and retrieved the vile from his tunic and placed it in his own. "You'll never make it out of here alive." Dooku threatened.  
  
"If you keep running your mouth off like that, you won't make it out of here alive." Obi Wan answered pushing his blade closer to Dooku's throat. "Now as I said before, you're under arrest."  
  
A smile appeared on the withered face and Dooku began a deep laugh. "Is that so?" He asked as he felt the heat of Obi Wan's blade come closer to his skin.  
  
Obi Wan wasn't in the mood to play games, he grabbed Dooku's light saber and held both blades up to the old man's neck. Suddenly he heard a gun cock behind him; he slowly turned his head and saw a familiar form dressed in silver and blue armor. 'No, it cannot be.' He thought to himself. He then watched as the bounty hunter pointed his gun towards the unconscious form of Siri Tachi. Obi Wan turned back to Dooku who had a huge grin on his face.  
  
"Master Obi Wan, you remember Bobba Fett." Dooku motioned towards the young bounty hunter. "I know he remembers you."  
  
"Let her go." Obi Wan commanded. "Haven't you hurt her enough?"  
  
"Well that is entirely up to you General." Dooku exclaimed, slowly rising to his feet. "Give me back the vile and surrender yourself to me and I will let Master Tachi live."  
  
Obi Wan stiffened at this. "You will guarantee that no further harm will come to her?" He asked, still holding the light sabers up to his opponent.  
  
"Not only will I guarantee her safety, but I will arrange the best medical help the galaxy has to offer." Dooku smiled. Obi Wan glanced at Siri and noticed how deathly pale she was, he slowly returned his gaze to Dooku. "What will it be Obi Wan, the life of your apprentice, or that of your best friend?"  
  
Obi Wan shook his head and summoned the power of the Force around him. Dooku noticed this and Force pushed Obi Wan into the far wall, causing the Jedi to dislocate his shoulder. Obi Wan then noticed Bobba Fett prepare to fire at Siri, Obi Wan quickly Force pushed Bobba into Count Dooku. He then ran to Siri. "Now will you come quietly Dooku?" Obi Wan asked after he made sure his friends condition hadn't worsened.  
  
Bobba helped Dooku to his feet and the old man laughed at the knight. "You never learn anything do you Jedi?" He pulled out the remote and pressed a button. Explosions were heard above them, growing louder with each passing second. Obi Wan glanced at the ceiling and listened with the Force, he knew he only had a matter of seconds to find an escape, he then noticed that Dooku and his bounty hunter had already left the hall. He called upon the Force and picked up Siri, placing her over his shoulder. He then ran back towards the stairs.  
  
**********************  
  
The Force wrapped itself around him like a blanket, warming him in its embrace. He could sense his connection to it as well as his connection to all the other Jedi in the galaxy. Yoda continued his meditation, trying to find answers to his questions concerning the whereabouts of Jedi Knight Siri Tachi. She had been taken captive 3 weeks ago, and her presence in the Force was waning. Yoda knew he had to find her quickly.  
  
Suddenly a disturbance brought him out of his deep trance. A dark presence was near, and he knew exactly who that presence belonged to. He opened his eyes and contemplated his next course of action. He then slowly rose to his feet and hobbled out of the small room he had used for his meditation. He came out into the hall and noticed the chaos. Clones were running to and fro, an alarm was heard as were many shouts of orders. Yoda sighed and slowly made his way down the hall; he finally came to the command center and found Bail Organa giving orders to several clones.  
  
"Master Yoda." Bail acknowledged the small Jedi master.  
  
"What is happening Viceroy?" Yoda asked, leaning on his gimmar stick.  
  
"There are reports of a structure exploding in the distance; we have been told by the soldiers there that it is the enemy's base camp." Organa explained.  
  
"That is good yes?" Yoda asked.  
  
"It wasn't our troops that set off the explosions; we now must send a rescue team to pick up any of the survivors." Organa then looked at Yoda with apprehension in his eyes. "General Kenobi is there as well, and no one has heard from him."  
  
Yoda closed his eyes and slowly nodded. "Hmmm. Grave this news is." He closed his eyes and listened to the Force for a moment. His eyes then snapped to attention. "Take me to a transport." He commanded.  
  
*************************************  
  
Mace jumped off his swoop as a blast caused it to explode. He then gracefully twisted in mid air and landed on the ground only to be surrounded by several super battle droids. He ducked as several of them began to fire, and rolled past another, slicing its legs with his light saber, causing the droid to come crashing to the ground. He then jumped to his feet and deflected another blast.  
  
Ferus, still on his swoop continued to cut down droid after droid as he flew through the middle of the fray, his green blade hissing with each blow. He glanced at Mace who gave him a nod and the young Jedi jumped off his swoop and raced towards the building, cutting down droids as he went. He then threw his light saber into the chest of a super battle droid that was blocking the entrance. He continued his trek to the building as he called his light saber back to his hand.  
  
Mace kept Ferus in his eye line, he was worried about letting the padawan enter the base alone, but he had faith in the boy's abilities. He knew Ferus was almost ready for the trials, and he knew this would be a true test to his abilities. Suddenly a laser bolt hitting his foot caused Mace to turn his attention back to the battle. He ignored the throbbing in his foot and quickly dispatched the droid who shot him and then two more with ease. 'This is too easy.' He thought to himself as he blocked another shot. Suddenly he noticed Ferus running out of the building, being chased by close to a hundred droidekas. Mace quickly as his injured foot would allow ran to the padawans side and helped his defend against this new enemy. Several of the clone troops also joined the battle, but the droidekas were more advanced and their shields were too strong.  
  
Mace began to grow concerned as a trooper next to him was taken down, his thoughts briefly returned to the massacre at Geonosis. "Fall back!" He called over the battle, but it was too late, they were surrounded.  
  
"Now what Master Windu?" Ferus asked, blocking another bolt.  
  
Mace glanced at the boy and shrugged. "I'm sure another solution will present itself." He stated, although not too sure he even believed it.  
  
Suddenly a ship zoomed overhead, creating a distraction in the battle. Mace squinted his eyes, trying to see the ship when he suddenly recognized it to be a Naboo Cruiser. 'What the?' He thought to himself as he watched the ship turn back and begin to fire at the droids. This turn of events gave the Republic troops a new burst of energy and they began to fight back harder. Mace then motioned for Ferus to follow him and they worked together to take down more of the droidekas.  
  
The cruiser was careful not to shoot any of the clones, or the Jedi for that matter, but it was clear to Mace that the pilot was not a skilled one. He began to wonder who their savior was, and why they were here. When the last of the droids had fallen Mace motioned for Ferus to take several troops with him into the base camp to search for the antidote. Mace then noticed the Naboo cruiser carefully land and someone emerge from the cock pit. He limped on his bad foot to meet the pilot, when he came closer he noticed the pilot was a female.  
  
"Senator Amidala?" He asked, surprised to see the young woman standing before him.  
  
Padme took off her helmet, letting her hair that was done in several small braids fall down to her shoulders. "Master Windu." She bowed her head slightly when she saw him. He gave her a curious look. "I suppose you want to know why I'm here." She shyly stated, avoiding his gaze.  
  
"An explanation would be good." He answered, folding his arms across his chest.  
  
**********************************  
  
Obi Wan raced towards the stairs, keeping an arm around Siri, to make sure she didn't fall off his shoulder. He began to climb the long flight of stairs when he heard a rumbling noise. He called upon the Force and sensed the wall of water rushing towards them just as it knocked him off his feet and carried him with it back down the stairs. The force of the water pushed him against the wall with a loud thud. He glanced around him, searching for Siri, who he had dropped when the water crashed around them. He noticed that she was being carried down the hall by the water, he then used all of his strength and pushed himself off the wall and followed her downstream. He swam to her as quickly as he could and grabbed her, making sure her head stayed above the water. He noticed the water taking them to the end of the hall, he turned his back towards it so that he would feel the impact and not his friend. His back hit the wall with intensity, and the push of the water was forcing Siri's body into his, almost crushing him. He pulled against both the weight of Siri's body and that of the water and tried to find a way out. The water began to rise and Obi Wan began to fear they would drown. He glanced at Siri and knew that she wouldn't be able to keep herself above the water without his help. He then grabbed his breather from inside his belt and forced it into her mouth. He let her go and then took a deep breath himself and dove beneath the waves. He searched for a way out and noticed the door that Dooku must have slipped through. He swam as hard as he could towards it, the current trying to push him in the opposite direction. Finally he came to it and pushed the button to make it open. With a swoosh sound the doors opened and the water began to fly through the new opening.  
  
Obi Wan struggled to hold onto the door as the water raced past him. He waited until the motionless body of his friend came towards him, then he let go and was carried down the small hall into a large hanger. Obi Wan thanked the Force that the hanger was large enough that it would take the water a little while to fill up the entire space. He grabbed Siri and searched the room for an escape. He wasn't expecting to find a ship, because he knew that the Force didn't love him that much, and he was right. He leaned Siri against the wall and thought to himself. He then heard more explosions that began to rock the entire structure. Suddenly an idea came into his mind, but he knew it was dangerous. He knelt next to Siri and made sure his breather was tight inside her mouth he then lifted her over his shoulder again and grabbed his light saber. He then began to cut a hole in the wall, causing more water to dump into the room.  
  
Obi Wan used the Force and pushed himself and Siri out the opening he had created. He held onto her as best he could when he realized just how far below the surface they were. He felt the pressure of the water press down on his body and he hoped his breath wouldn't give out before they reached the top, and even then he didn't know how far out to sea they were. But he pushed his anxiety aside and focused on the task at hand. He swam as hard as he could, but he could feel the water pressure threatening to cause him to black out. He could feel his lungs begging for air and yet he pushed forward. Finally when he thought he wouldn't make it his head broke through the surface and the Jedi took the deepest breath of air he ever had in all of his life.  
  
He pulled Siri close to him and soon he realized that they weren't safe yet, actually far from it. He tried to find a structure through the storm, but he couldn't see any signs of life. He silently cursed as he fought against the waves that tried to take the two friends back under the water. "I hate this planet." He said to no one in particular. "I swear Siri if we get out of this I will tell the council that I am never coming back to Kamino." Siri for her part didn't answer, instead her head lolled back into the water and Obi Wan quickly pulled it closer to him, causing her face to lean on his. The two knights floated for what seemed like hours to Obi Wan when he began to feel his strength leaving him. He continued to call for help through the Force, but wasn't sure if anyone would hear it. He held Siri tighter as he began to prepare himself to become one with the Force. "I'm sorry I let this happen to you." He told his silent partner. "I'm so sorry you are here with me right now." He then kissed her forehead. "But I am glad that if I am to die with someone by my side that it is you."  
  
Obi Wan then felt as if he could no longer hold the two of them above the waves. His entire body had grown numb from the chilly water and he found it difficult to move his legs. Suddenly he felt his body begin to sink and he closed his eyes, waiting for death.  
  
TBC!! I know I'm so evil, but would you expect anything less from me? Please review. 


	8. strength 8

Title: Strength over fear  
  
Author: ewan's girl  
  
*Author's note: Ok guys, I'm sorry this chapter took longer, real life got in the way. I thank you all for the wonderful reviews!  
  
/ = bond speech  
  
// = memories  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
// "Master?" A young voice awoke the tired young master from his slumber. The 27 year old blinked against the intruding light and noticed he had fallen asleep with his data pad on his lap; he looked over to the source of the voice and saw his 11 year old apprentice standing in front of him with a look of concern on his face.  
  
"Anakin?" Obi Wan asked as he rubbed the last sleep from his eyes. "What are you doing out of bed?"  
  
"I had that dream again." Anakin confessed.  
  
Obi Wan sighed, and sifted his body to make room for Anakin next to him on the large chair. "Padawan, I already explained that it is only a dream." Obi Wan put an arm around the boy's shoulder. "What have I told you?"  
  
"Dreams pass in time." Anakin answered him. "But master, what if it really does happen? I mean, Master Qui Gon died before you were made a knight." The boy sincerely stated, his incredible blue eyes began to water.  
  
Obi Wan smiled. "If for some reason that does happen then it is the will of the Force." Anakin turned away at this, and Obi Wan put a strong finger under the young boy's chin lifting him to meet his gaze. "I promise you padawan; I will live to be almost as old as Master Yoda." He smiled and Anakin giggled at this prospect. "And you want to know why I believe this?" Obi Wan asked, and the boy nodded. "Because my young apprentice, the Force has a sense of humor and someone will have to be around to keep you in line."  
  
Anakin frowned. "Very funny master."//  
  
Obi Wan gasped for air and began to cough up huge amounts of sea water. He suddenly realized he was on solid ground; he opened his eyes and searched his surroundings.  
  
"He's breathing!" He heard a voice call. He then felt a familiar presence next to him; he slowly turned his head and stared into the eyes of the greatest Jedi ever to live.  
  
"Master Yoda?" Obi Wan coughed, and spit out more sea water. "Your timing is impeccable."  
  
Yoda nodded and placed a clawed hand over Obi Wan's eyes. "Hmmm. Rest." He commanded.  
  
Obi Wan closed his eyes, and then remembered why he was in the water in the first place. "Where's Siri?" He snapped to attention and searched the transport.  
  
"Safe she is." Yoda motioned to the other body lying on the floor of the ship. "Very ill she is." Yoda stated.  
  
Obi Wan nodded. "I sense that as well." He crawled over to his friend and lifted her head onto his lap. "I have to get her to Ohma-D'un." Yoda said nothing but gave him a curious look. "I found the antidote, I believe she has fallen ill to the same chemicals, but there isn't enough of the antidote to help more than one person, so I will take it and her to the healers on Ohma-D'un."  
  
Yoda nodded. "Count Dooku?" He asked.  
  
Obi Wan hung his head. "Escaped."  
  
"Hmmm, grave this news is." Yoda looked out the transport window.  
  
"He had a cloning facility." Obi Wan said after a moment. "It is destroyed now, but they were creating a clone army of their own."  
  
Yoda looked at Obi Wan with a look of shock, then a look of sorrow. "Saw this coming we did not." He responded. "Blind we are."  
  
Obi Wan slowly nodded. "I think a meeting with the Prime minister of Kamino is in order."  
  
***************************  
  
Padme looked away from the intense stare of the Jedi master. "Well. . ." she began. "I have come here as a diplomat to help ease the suffering of the locals in this system." She stated, still not looking at the man standing before her.  
  
Mace pondered this for a moment. "Then where are all the supplies that are usually sent with a diplomat?"  
  
Padme bit her lip and contemplated a solution. "It's on its way." She said, feeling more confident. "I decided to come first, to assess the situation."  
  
Mace stared at the senator, and Padme knew she couldn't fool a Jedi Council member. Before Mace could answer he was distracted by another presence.  
  
"Master Windu." Ferus cleared his throat after a moment.  
  
Mace gave the senator one more look then turned his attention to the apprentice. "Padawan Olin?"  
  
"Master, we didn't find any trace of an antidote." Ferus reported, hanging his head. "But I have ordered the troops to keep searching."  
  
Mace noticed the look of defeat in the young man's eyes; he clapped the padawan on the shoulder. "We must keep faith." He told Ferus. "The Force will guide us to a solution."  
  
Ferus nodded and headed back to the base, leaving Mace and Padme alone. Mace looked back at the politician.  
  
"Well milady, it was a foolish and dangerous decision to come here without notifying us first." He stated, folding his arms across his chest. Padme looked to the ground again. "Thank you." Mace then added with a warm smile.  
  
"Anytime Master Windu." Padme returned the smile.  
  
Thunder broke the awkward silence and rain began to fall all around them. "Well senator, perhaps we should head indoors." Mace suggested and Padme nodded.  
  
************************  
  
"How, how could they be such traitors to the Republic?" Bail Organa was forced to nearly shout over the sound of rain and engines.  
  
Obi Wan was finishing securing Siri in a transport, trying to ignore the angered politician. "Calm down Viceroy." Obi Wan commanded, placing a hand on Siri's forehead and sensing her fever.  
  
"If the Kaminoians are in league with the Separatists then we are done for." Bail continued to rant.  
  
Obi Wan sighed and walked up to the Viceroy. "The only thing Kamino is in league with is money." He explained. "They never said that they would be faithful to the Republic, and how can we expect them to be when they are not even a part of the Republic?" Obi Wan ran a hand through his soaked hair.  
  
"So what are we to do? What if Dooku has more cloning facilities?" Bail asked.  
  
"This is why I am grateful that I am a Jedi and I don't have to figure that out." Obi Wan put a hand on Organa's shoulder. "That is up to the Senate; perhaps an arrangement can be made with the Prime Minister of Kamino."  
  
"A deal like that could put the Republic in economic devastation." Bail hung his head. "It could tear us apart."  
  
"Hmmm, hide from this we can not." Yoda interjected. "Talk further we will Viceroy Organa, go Master Obi Wan must."  
  
Obi Wan nodded and then shook hands with Organa. "It's been a pleasure serving with you General." Organa stated as Obi Wan climbed into his transport.  
  
"And you Viceroy." He bowed to the politician. "I will be in contact Master Yoda."  
  
Yoda nodded. "May the Force be with you."  
  
*****************************************  
  
Padme Amidala placed the medical mask over her mouth and stepped inside the large hospital tent. She searched the room for the person she had traveled half way around the galaxy to see and noticed the rows upon rows of sick clones. She shuddered as she heard moans of pain and sickness. The stench was almost unbearable, even with the mask and the sight was grotesque.  
  
She suddenly found herself remembering walking through the huge medical facility on Naboo shortly after the invasion and visiting every single wounded person there. She remembered the looks on their faces, the pain, and the fear of death. It had broken her heart and this time it was worse.  
  
In the back of the room, she finally found who she was looking for. Her heart caught in her throat at the sight of her husband in the medical bed. She quickly rushed over to his side and stared at his motionless body.  
  
"Ani?" Her voice cracked slightly as she spoke. She felt her eyes begin to water as she reached out to caress his face. His usually tanned skin was incredibly pale, and dark circles had formed under his eyes. She ran her thumb over his dry, chapped lips, making sure not to disturb the tube sticking out of his mouth. "Oh Ani." She hung her head and felt tears running down her cheeks.  
  
She sat down next to him on the bed and composed herself. "Don't you give up on me Skywalker." She stated, clasping his hand in hers. She then felt more tears threatening to spill. "Hold on Anakin. . .please."  
  
She sat in silence for hours, just holding his hand. She wasn't sure what to do; she only knew that her presence was needed. She began to notice healers running excitedly past the tent. She slowly rose to her feet and gave Anakin one last glance. She ran a hand through his hair. "I'll be right back." She told him.  
  
She exited the tent and had to quickly jump out of the way of several healers. She then found her way outside and found Mace Windu in the communications tent, ordering troops to various tasks.  
  
"What's happening?" She asked him as she came out of the rain.  
  
Mace had a look of relief on his face. "We just came in contact with Master Kenobi." Mace answered the politician. Padme felt a wave of relief hit her, she had also been afraid for her friend's welfare.  
  
"What is it?" She asked.  
  
"He believes that he has found an antidote to the chemical weapon." Mace said, his face stern as ever, but a glimmer was in his eyes. "He will be here shortly."  
  
**************************************  
  
Obi Wan carefully landed his ship in the mud; he then cut the engine and ran to the back of the ship. He found Siri right where he had left her, still wrapped inside his dark brown cloak. He carefully lifted her into his arms and exited the ship.  
  
Mace and Padme along with several healers ran to meet him as he walked down the ramp of the transport. Padme stopped short when she saw the limp form in his arms and also the look on his face. She suddenly realized that it may have been a bad idea in rushing to see her husband. She knew that Obi Wan suspected their feelings for one another, and she was afraid how he would react to her being there. She quickly went the opposite way of the transport, deciding that it wasn't the opportune moment to talk with her old friend.  
  
Mace met Obi Wan partway up the transport and offered to take Siri out of his arms. As exhausted as the Jedi was, he wasn't about to let Siri out of his sight. Mace gave him a curious look.  
  
"Obi Wan?" Mace inquired about his well being.  
  
"I have the antidote right here master." Obi Wan ignored the inquiry and handed the vile to the council member. "At least I hope it's the antidote." He added.  
  
Mace handed the vile to one of the healers who ran with it back to the medical tent. He then followed Obi Wan to his quarters. Obi Wan carefully laid Siri down on his sleep couch and covered her with a blanket. Obi Wan then stepped back as a healer looked her over.  
  
"Has she been unconscious the entire time?" Mace asked, watching the doctor work on Siri.  
  
Obi Wan nodded. "I found her that way." He revealed. "She was chained to a wall."  
  
Mace slowly nodded. "And Count Dooku?"  
  
Obi Wan turned his gaze to the ground. "He escaped master." He then looked back at Siri. "I apologize master."  
  
Mace looked at Obi Wan. "You have no need to apologize Master Kenobi. You accomplished more on your mission to Kamino then you were assigned."  
  
"Yes master." Obi Wan replied. He watched the healer work on Siri for a moment longer then turned to face the Jedi master. "Master, if you would please keep me informed on her condition, I have some other business to attend to."  
  
Mace nodded. "Of course Master Kenobi I will." He said and watched the knight turn towards the door. "Obi Wan!" Mace called after him, Obi Wan turned and looked at the older man. "You saved many lives today, let that be some consolation to you."  
  
"Yes master." Obi Wan said with a bow. "But I wonder, if I had not let personal feelings interfere if I would've saved more."  
  
"Do not live in the past Obi Wan; the choices we make are made for a reason, nothing happens by accident with the Force." Mace stated, returning his attention to the ill knight.  
  
Obi Wan contemplated this and exited his quarters.  
  
**************************************  
  
Padme slowly approached the two men that she held in her heart above any other. She quietly made her way towards the bed that held her husband, trying not to disturb his mentor from his meditation or sleep, she wasn't sure which. She glanced down at Anakin and noticed that some of the color had returned to his features since the antidote had been given to him. He also was breathing on his own, so the tube was removed from his throat.  
  
She sighed a sigh of relief as she continued to take in the image of her husband, she then turned to look at her old friend and noticed he hadn't moved an inch, but two intense blue/grey eyes were staring at her.  
  
"He looks better already." She lamely said, trying to ease the tension in the room. "Don't you think?"  
  
Obi Wan continued to stare at her. "Yes he does."  
  
She began to feel uncomfortable under his stare. "Obi Wan you must understand."  
  
Obi Wan ignored her and rose to his feet. "I understand." He said under his breath, and walked out of the tent.  
  
Padme followed Obi Wan out into the rain. "Really? Do you?" She asked. "So you understand why I came?"  
  
"Why did you come senator?"  
  
"Because I couldn't let my husband die without me by his side." She almost shouted, then quickly cursed herself for saying it.  
  
Obi Wan stopped. He turned and looked at Padme, shaking his head. "I'd expect this from him, running off and acting on emotions, but you."  
  
"What about me?" She asked him, feeling offended at his tone. "I'm not the one with a code that forces me to be an emotionless robot! Why am I expected to not do something that makes me happy?" She put her hands on her hips; he never tore his gaze from her. "Not all of us are content to live a life void of any happiness."  
  
"Happiness means different things to different people." Obi Wan argued.  
  
"Exactly, so why do you expect the things that make you happy will also make your apprentice happy?" She challenged. "And then to place the blame on me! Well you know what Master Kenobi, maybe if you had spent more time getting to know Anakin instead of trying to turn him into you, this wouldn't have happened."  
  
Obi Wan nodded, and turned away from her.  
  
"Obi Wan, I'm sorry. . .I"  
  
"Senator Amidala, I hope your diplomatic mission proves useful to the Republic." Obi Wan began to walk away. "Now if you'll excuse me."  
  
Padme watched him leave and she felt very sorry. She suddenly wondered if she had made the right choice in rushing to marry Anakin; this wasn't the first time she had wondered this, and it wouldn't be the last time.  
  
TBC: I hope that chapter was ok, I know there wasn't any action in this one (sorry padawan), but I hope it was ok none the less. 


	9. strength 9

Title: Strength over fear  
  
Author: ewan's girl  
  
Disclaimer: As always I make no money off my stories, I'm just having a bit of fun.  
  
*Author's note: Thank you to those who are still reading this story and reviewing, all your concerns and questions will be answered I promise. . .this story is far from over.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Ferus Olin ran through the mud, his heart was beating at an incredible rate. He tried to keep an air about him that seemed to be in control of his emotions, but it was hard for the young man. Once reaching the base he felt her presence, but something was different, something had changed. Her usually bright and energetic Force signature seemed dim and scarred somehow.  
  
He searched the medical tent and found no sign of his master; he called upon the Force to calm his nerves. Finally he found master Windu.  
  
"Master Windu!" He called, but was almost out of breath.  
  
"Padawan Olin, don't worry she's here." Mace answered with a warm smile.  
  
The apprentice could sense something else behind the master's cool exterior. "How is she?" He asked, trying to keep his feelings in check.  
  
Mace put a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "She was affected by the same chemicals as Padawan Skywalker." Mace sighed. "She was given a more intense dose of the chemical." Ferus stiffened when he heard this. "But no worries Padawan Olin, Master Kenobi found the antidote and she was given it." He smiled. "The healers say that she should be awake anytime now."  
  
Ferus felt a wave of relief hit, yet something was still plaguing his mind. "Can I see her?" He asked.  
  
Mace nodded. "Of course, but remember she has been through hell."  
  
Ferus swallowed hard and followed the Jedi master into the tent that housed the officer's quarters. They then stepped into General Obi Wan Kenobi's room. "Why is she staying in Master Kenobi's quarters?" Ferus asked.  
  
"Master Kenobi wanted to give her a comfortable place to rest." Mace answered, although still not really sure why Obi Wan had chosen to give Siri his bed.  
  
As soon as they entered the room Ferus stopped short. He slowly walked up to the form lying incredibly still on the bed and knelt down in front of her. "Master?" He tried to rouse her, but it was no use. He tried to keep his feelings in check, especially in front of the Council member, but his whole world seemed to be crashing down around him. He had known Siri Tachi since he was eleven years old. She had always been sarcastic, and a bit eccentric, but she was also very kind hearted Ferus couldn't believe someone would do such a thing to his master. He then noticed the number tattooed to the side of her head. He suddenly felt as if he would vomit.  
  
"Do not take it personal Padawan Olin; it is the unfortunate outcome of war." Mace explained.  
  
The apprentice looked back at Mace and buried his feelings. "Yes master." He complied.  
  
"I will leave you two now." Mace stated and began to leave the room.  
  
Ferus rose to his feet and ran to meet Mace. "Master Windu, if you don't mind I would like to stay with you and learn all I can from you until my master is healed." He looked back at Siri. "I will do her no good just sitting by her side."  
  
Mace marveled at the young man. "Are you certain Padawan?" He asked.  
  
"Yes master." Ferus bowed.  
  
*************************************  
  
"Mom? Mom is that you?" Anakin began to stir and Padme quickly grabbed his hand.  
  
"No Ani, it's me." She answered in a soothing voice.  
  
His eyelids fluttered open and Padme smiled when she was met with two crystal blue eyes. She could still see illness in them, but at least he was awake. Anakin stared up at his wife in confusion. "Padme?" He asked hoarsely.  
  
Padme nodded, and could feel tears begin to fall. "It's me Ani, I'm here."  
  
He tried to sit up, but was met with intense weakness. "How can this be?" He asked.  
  
"I heard what happened, and I came to be with you." She explained.  
  
"You flew all the way here from Courascant?" He asked, and she nodded. "In the middle of a war?" She looked away and nodded. "That is the most reckless and stupid thing you could've ever done." He told her. "What would I do if something had happened to you?"  
  
"I asked myself the same thing about you, and that's why I'm here." She met his gaze, and he could sense her honest concern for him.  
  
He smiled and pulled her onto the bed with him. She laid her head on his chest and he ran a hand through her soft brunette curls. "I am very glad to see you my angel." Anakin finally broke the silence. Padme looked up at her husband and gave him a quick kiss. "But one of us has to stop being so reckless." Anakin teased. "Or our children are really going to be messed up."  
  
Padme laughed the laugh that Anakin loved and the couple shared a passionate kiss.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Her eyes snapped open, and her muscles tensed. She as she had many times in the past several weeks woke up to find herself in an empty room. She could feel her heart rate increasing to incredible speeds. Her instincts were as they had been in the last three weeks set completely on survival mode.  
  
She rose from the bed as quickly as her incredibly weak body would allow and then fell to the ground. She tried to call upon the Force, finding it surprisingly easy to do for the first time in three weeks. This didn't put her at ease. 'He's playing with me again.' She thought to herself. She looked down at the clothes she was wearing and recognized them to be Jedi sleep clothes, only she could tell they were men's because of the style and the fact that they didn't fit her. 'Don't give into the illusion, that's what he wants.' She told herself.  
  
This was not the first time she had woken up to a warm room and the possibility of a rescue. Count Dooku had on several occasions played a sick game with her, making her think she had been saved, only to find more torture at the end of the day. Siri shook her head. 'Not this time.' She vowed.  
  
She silently made her way out of then tent and found no one guarding her. She could feel her body protesting each movement, but she willed herself to go on. She pushed her body to the limit and ran outside into the rain. Her bare feet slipped in the mud and she tried to regain her balance. She then noticed clone troopers running to various stations. She relaxed for a moment before her survival instinct kicked in again. 'Do not believe what you see, your eyes can deceive you.' She then picked herself up and began to find a way from the camp.  
  
**********************************  
  
Obi Wan was deep in thought as he had been for the past several hours. He was frustrated with the conversation he had with Senator Amidala as well as other aspects in his life at the moment. He thought about the things she had said, and about the things she had accused him of. He suddenly realized that part of what she said was true, that what makes him happy may not make his apprentice happy. But how does she even know what makes him happy when he didn't know?  
  
He shook off the feelings. 'You don't have time for happiness right now Kenobi' he told himself. He brought back his attention to what he was doing and paid the local merchant for the goods he was buying. He then jumped on his swoop and headed back to base. The unrelenting rain stung his face as he rode the distance back to the camp. He tried to stop his thoughts about his conversation with Padme, but found he couldn't. 'Why is this bothering me so much?' He wondered.  
  
// "What is happiness to you Padawan?" Qui Gon Jinn asked the nineteen year old one day during a sparing match.  
  
"To be a Jedi." They young man answered simply.  
  
"Is that what brings you true happiness Obi Wan?" Qui Gon pushed the subject.  
  
Obi Wan thought for a moment. "Well if it didn't, then why would I put myself through all of this?" He asked sincerely.  
  
Qui Gon smiled. "Good answer Padawan." He then restarted the sparring match. "Although, you have never known anything else, so how can you judge that is true happiness?"  
  
Obi Wan stopped for a moment and pondered this new question. "That may be true master, but if I've never known anything else, then how can anything else be happiness to me?"  
  
Qui Gon smiled. //  
  
Obi Wan came back to the present. He decided to not put too much more thought into the conversation with Padme. He knew he already was going to have a wonderful talk with his apprentice once he woke up. He knew that Anakin and Padme had feelings for one another; he saw evidence of this two years ago after their battle with Dooku. He cursed himself for not intervening, but was it really his place to forbid Anakin from seeing her? He already had such a strained relationship with the boy as it was.  
  
He knew if he forced Anakin to choose either the Jedi or the senator he would never see Anakin again. But on the other hand if the relationship is brought to the attention of the Council Anakin would more than likely be expelled from the Jedi order. Either way he would lose the boy, and fail in his last promise to his master. "Damn it Anakin." He cursed under his breath. He now realized that he would have to turn a blind eye to the marriage, and help his apprentice hide his true feelings from the Council. 'That boy is going to be the death of me.' He recited the saying in his head that had become an all too familiar phrase for the knight.  
  
As he approached the base he felt a strange disturbance. He scanned the landscape and noticed a figure running away from the camp. He turned his swoop in that direction and as he got closer he realized who the figure was.  
  
"Siri!" He called out to his friend as he landed his swoop and ran through the thick mud towards her.  
  
Siri looked at him, and he noticed intense fear in her eyes. She then continued to try to run away, but she was still too weak.  
  
Obi Wan ran to her as she fell to the ground. He knelt next to her and could feel her body shaking. He took off his cloak and draped it over her shoulders, only to have her try to push him away. "Siri, it's ok." He said in a soothing voice. "You're safe now, it's over."  
  
She looked at him, her eyes wide with intense fear. "I will not give in to you this time Dooku." She stated with as much confidence as she could muster. "Do you hear me?" She shouted into the wind.  
  
Obi Wan put both hands on her shoulders, trying to hold her down. "Siri, it's me." He forced her to look at him. "It's Obi Wan." He tried to give her a smile. "You're safe now; no one is going to hurt you anymore."  
  
She stopped writhing in his arms and stared into his eyes. He could see tears begging to be shed glossing her eyes. She put her hands on his face. "Is it really you?" She asked and he nodded. She stared at him for another moment then tried to push him away. "No!" She shouted. "I won't believe you this time Dooku." She then punched Obi Wan in the face and scrambled to get away.  
  
Even though she was weak, her punch still took Obi Wan by surprise. He placed a hand on his jaw and then looked back at Siri. He grabbed her again, and tried to dodge her flailing limbs. He then put his thumb and forefinger on the base of her neck. "Relax." He said in a soothing tone as he gave her a sleep suggestion. Luckily she was so weak that it took effect immediately.  
  
He went back to his swoop and grabbed the bag of merchandise he had purchased; he then walked back to Siri and carefully scooped her into his arms and carried her back to his quarters.  
  
*******************************************  
  
"It is done my lord." Count Dooku bowed before a small blue hologram of a cloaked figure.  
  
"You have done well my apprentice." Darth Sidious smiled, showing a set of jagged teeth. "This will ensure the Republic's victory, which will ironically be its downfall."  
  
"And the Jedi will be crushed under the weight of the Republic's fall." Dooku added with a smile.  
  
"Too long have the Jedi thrived while the true masters of the Force are forced into hiding." Sidious growled. "Too long have the Jedi lived in lavish accommodations while the sith are forced to hide in dark corners of the galaxy. The tide is turning, and they will not be able to stop it."  
  
"What about the prophecy of the Chosen one?" Dooku asked.  
  
"Their arrogance and foolish prophecy will be their downfall." Sidious hissed. "The Chosen One will be mine."  
  
"My Lord?" Dooku was taken back. "I thought you wanted Skywalker destroyed."  
  
"He will be my apprentice, the ultimate power of the sith." Sidious explained. "I have foreseen this."  
  
"But my Lord, if he's place is by your side, then where shall I be placed?" Dooku asked, feeling anger build inside him.  
  
"Silence!" Sidious commanded. "Your place will be shown to you shortly my apprentice." Dooku felt his blood chill at this. "Now you will proceed as planned."  
  
Dooku bowed. "Yes My lord."  
  
"See you on Courascant." Sidious cackled and then his hologram disappeared.  
  
Dooku exited his quarters on his ship and entered the bridge of the Trade Federation Ship. He found his way to his chair and sat down.  
  
"Count Dooku, what is your command?" One of the Nemodian pilots asked.  
  
"Set coordinates for Courascant." He commanded and there was a collective gasp from everyone on board. He looked at all the individuals on the ship. "The Capital will be defenseless, we will bring down the Republic." He watched as the commanding officer set coordinates for the central of the Republic system. Dooku smiled and turned to a figure standing next to him. "It is time to earn your place in the galaxy my young friend. Time to exit from the shadow of your father's legacy." He glanced up at the masked figure, who hadn't moved since Dooku arrived on the bridge. "You know the plan?"  
  
"I know the plan." Bobba Fett answered with assurance.  
  
Dooku intertwined his fingers. "Excellent."  
  
TBC: Muhah ha ha! What will happen next? Well you'll just have to wait and see. 


	10. strength 10

Title: Strength over fear  
  
Author: ewan's girl  
  
*Author's note: Thank you to all who are reviewing, it means so much to me. Now please review this chapter, it'll be like a Christmas gift to me! Merry Christmas to my faithful readers.  
  
-Beezelbub Skywalker: Yes poor Siri, you probably will still be saying that a lot in the coming chapters, I guess I am a big meanie. And I promise you Anakin will have plenty of action in the coming chapters, but I don't know if he'd get tired of being in bed all day if Padme was always around. Thank you for the reviews.  
  
-Jedikma: Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews. Your reviews always help keep me inspired to write better chapters. I hope I can keep juggling the characters and plots as this story continues. So much has to happen in this story and I hope I can make it work.  
  
-Obiwafan: Yes I am evil, but you should know that from my other stories. I know Siri punched Obi Wan, but I had to think what I would do in her situation. Ferus is a weird guy, there really isn't anything weird up with him, at least not in my story, other that him trying to be the "perfect" padawan. Thank you for all your reviews.  
  
-Glavin69: Hulk not incredible. Well padawan, thanks for all the reviews and help you continue to give me with this story, I'm glad you liked the action scenes, and yes I am sorry but there will be mushy stuff in the chapters to come so bear with it. And if you're good maybe Santa will bring you the fatty Obi Bobba fight you wished for.  
  
Chapter 10:  
  
Siri opened her eyes slowly, she carefully took in her surroundings and noticed she once again woke up to find herself in a warm bed and unchained. She felt her heart rate quicken as she was unsure of the game her captures were playing. She wanted to believe with all of her heart that she had been rescued, but she was afraid to believe, she didn't want to make that mistake again. She closed her eyes to adjust to the light and searched her surroundings again. She noticed a cloaked figure sitting next to her on a chair with his eyes closed and she grew afraid.  
  
She silently tried to slip past the sleeping guard when she felt strong fingers grip her wrist and held her down. She hissed in pain as the fingers grabbed her bruised wrist. She tried to kick him with her powerful legs, but was blocked and held down on the bed. She struggled under his weight. She shook her head violently as she tried to free herself.  
  
Obi Wan held onto Siri tighter, hating himself for having to do this to calm her down, but he knew it was the only way. He pulled down his hood, hoping that seeing his face would calm her down, but it did nothing of the kind. She writhed underneath his body and he held her tighter. "Siri." He spoke to her in a soothing voice. "Siri relax, you're safe." He held her arms above her head and stared into her intensely scared eyes. "I promise you I won't let him hurt you again."  
  
Siri's body shook as she met his gaze, she could feel the Force flowing between the two of them. She relaxed her body after a moment. "Obi Wan?" She asked, her voice cracking. She could feel a single tear rolling down her cheek. "Please tell me it is really you."  
  
Obi Wan eased his grip on her and smiled. "It is me." He assured her. "The bane of your existence, remember?" Siri felt more tears spilling and she laughed for the first time in weeks. Obi Wan joined her in laughing and thanked the Force he was able to calm her down. He waited a moment before speaking again. "Are you ok?" He lamely asked.  
  
Siri stared into his eyes that were etched with concern and shook her head. She then quickly wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly. Obi Wan was shocked by her actions, but put his arms around her waist and returned the embrace. She moved her hands from the back of his neck and placed them on either sides of his face, holding his attention. "I cannot believe I am here." She said her voice hoarse. He gave her a small smile. What she did next really shocked the usually reserved Jedi knight. She put one hand on the back of his head and leaned in towards him. He suddenly felt her lips brush against his, inviting him to taste them. He pulled back slightly from the invitation and stared at her. He stared as she licked her lips, enticing him more to give in. Suddenly he gave in, he let go, and for once in his life everything that he had devoted himself entirely to didn't matter and he lived in the moment.  
  
He returned the kiss, his lips hungrily attacking hers. He then lowered her back onto the bed. Siri wrapped her legs around him and kissed him back with as much intensity as he had given her. She began to slip her hands underneath the fabric of his cloak and remove it, then his tunic. He ran his hands over her body, being careful of any injuries she had occurred.  
  
He carefully removed his sleep pants that she was wearing and she in turn removed his pants and pulled him closer towards her. She wrapped her legs tighter around him as he pushed himself into her. She let out an involuntary moan and he silenced her with a kiss.  
  
"We have to be silent." He told her and she nodded, her eyes filled with a fire he had never seen before. They eventually found their rhythm and both found themselves stifling moans as they continued in their forbidden dance. Siri pulled Obi Wan into her and as she suppressed another moan she dug her nails into his back.  
  
Something in the back of Obi Wan's mind kept nagging him as he continued to live in the moment. He suddenly realized what he was doing and stopped. He found himself panting and then looked at Siri who immediately knew why he had stopped. "I know." She said quietly.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said and quickly as his body would allow him began to get dressed. He then looked back at Siri and sighed. "I'm sorry for everything." He told her. She looked at him with almost a cold stare. He bent down next to the chair he had been occupying earlier and picked up the bag of goods he had purchased, he gave it to Siri. "This is for you." He told her.  
  
She looked at the bag, then back at Obi Wan. "What is it?" She asked.  
  
"It's just some clothes I bought from the locals, I don't know if it is your size, but I figured it would fit you better than my clothes." He explained, trying to give her a warm smile. Siri then pulled a small red cloth from the bag that had several strands of beads hanging from it. She cocked an eyebrow at Obi Wan. "That is actually for your. . ." He looked at her before continuing. "That is for you head." He explained and she lowered her eyes. "It is a special head dress that the locals wear. They made me pick out the beads. I hope they are ok." He shifted nervously as he spoke.  
  
She ran a strand of beads through her fingers and nodded. "It's fine." She answered.  
  
Obi Wan nodded. "Well Master Tachi, I have some things I have to do." He changed the subject and she looked at him. "I will be by later to check on you." He promised her and she nodded, avoiding his gaze again.  
  
She stared at the head dress in her hands. "It's fine." She mumbled under her breath again after he had left the room.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Obi Wan hurried out of the tent and out into the rain. He rounded a corner away from any attention and without warning shouted at the top of his lungs. He quickly composed himself and attempted to cast his feelings into the Force. When he felt the lapse in his facade had passed and he felt he could face people again he emerged from his hiding place and came face to face with Padme Amidala who had a look of great concern on her face.  
  
"Obi Wan?" She asked, her voice small and nervous.  
  
"Milady." Obi Wan answered and tried to move past her. Padme grabbed his sleeve as he tried to escape a conversation with her. She stared at him and he in turn stared at her. Nothing more was spoken between the two, yet both understood one another at that moment. Padme finally let him go and Obi Wan went about his duties.  
  
He headed for the war room when he noticed a figure standing away from the camp, practicing kata stances. The young man was lean, but powerful and a very skill warrior. Obi Wan headed towards the figure and watched with a watchful eye as the twenty one year old flawlessly demonstrated why he could be the chosen one. Obi Wan was careful not to let the prophecy go to his already arrogant apprentice's head.  
  
He looked at his charge that was in the middle of freezing rain wearing nothing but a pair of pants. "Didn't I just put myself through hell trying to find a way to get you out of bed?" Obi Wan asked as Anakin finished one level of kata. "Would you like to explain to me why you are out here in the freezing weather almost nude?"  
  
Anakin glanced at his master and rolled his eyes. "Practicing, I've been on my back for too long." He answered, moving to the next level of kata.  
  
Obi Wan folded his arms across his chest and watched with a skilled eye, ready to catch any mistakes. He watched as Anakin kicked out with his left leg then twisted into a back flip. "Well done Anakin." Obi Wan encouraged. Anakin then twisted and kicked out with his right leg. "You are up on your toes too much, use the balls of your feet; you'll find you'll get more support." Obi Wan taught.  
  
Anakin huffed. "It's an easier move when you go on your toes." He argued.  
  
"What is easier is not always the most effective." Obi Wan explained. "Don't succumb to the temptations of cutting corners padawan."  
  
Anakin rolled his eyes. "Yes master." He huffed and did the move again, this time with the correction.  
  
Obi Wan heard the huff in his apprentice's voice and he frowned to himself. He watched Anakin perform several more kata moves before he spoke again. "By the way Anakin," Anakin stopped and looked at his master. "I spoke with senator Amidala."  
  
Anakin held his breath at this and stared at master. "What did she tell you?" He asked.  
  
"Something I should've heard from you." Obi Wan answered. He then began to walk away from Anakin.  
  
"Master?" Anakin called.  
  
Obi Wan sighed. "I wish you would just be honest with me padawan." He explained, never turning to face his apprentice.  
  
Anakin thought for a moment. "If I had been honest, what would you have done?"  
  
Obi Wan turned to look at his apprentice. Anakin noticed a cold look in his eyes. "I guess we'll never know will we?" He then continued to walk away. "Put something on Anakin, I don't need you back with the healers."  
  
Anakin watched as Obi Wan left him alone in the rain, he felt his body tense with anger.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Siri stepped out of the shower, she couldn't remember the last time she had felt more refreshed. She dried her body off with a towel and thought about what had happened with Obi Wan. She didn't know what had come over her, it just for some reason felt right. She felt she needed the release and she wasn't going to apologize for her actions.  
  
Her thoughts then returned to her time in captivity and she felt her body tense. She felt as if a part of her had died during that time and she hated that feeling. She had felt this way once before when she had first returned from infiltrating a team of pirates only this time it was worse. She put on the clothes that Obi Wan had given her, surprised that they actually fit her. She tied the black halter top and stared at herself in the mirror. She glanced down and fixed the long black skirt that had a slit up the front and placed the belt over her mid section. She ran her fingers over the soft fabric that had to have been made by some sort of animal.  
  
She then picked up the head dress and looked at her face in the mirror. She for the first time actually saw herself without hair. She stared in disbelief at her reflection for a moment when something caught her eye. She turned her head slightly and noticed the eight digit number tattooed on her skull. She raised a shaky hand up to her head and carefully caressed the numbers for a moment. She then looked back at her face and felt a tidal wave of emotions rising inside of her.  
  
She then pounded her fists into the mirror, shattering some of the glass.  
  
"Master, are you ok?" A familiar voice called along with a knock on the door.  
  
Siri glanced at the door, then down at her hands which were covered in little streams of blood. She flexed her fingers and felt little shards of glass dig their way deeper into her skin. She then heard the knock again, this time followed by another voice.  
  
"Master Tachi? Are you alright?" The voice of Mace Windu asked.  
  
Siri looked at herself again, tears rolled down her cheeks. She quickly swallowed her emotions and turned on the faucet. "I'll out in a moment." She called out to the people banging on the door. She tried to pull out as many of the pieces of glass that she could, but knew she should probably go to a healer. She shrugged off the inkling of her common sense and washed off the blood.  
  
Mace looked at Ferus who was trying to keep his emotions in check. Mace knew the young man was very worried about his master, but was trying to save face to the Council Member. He put a reassuring hand on the padawan's shoulder. Finally the door opened and a very exhausted woman dressed in black, wearing a red bandana on her head exited the freshener.  
  
"Master Tachi?" Ferus asked, apprehensively.  
  
"Yes, what is it?" She asked, coldly.  
  
Mace looked at her in surprise, but he could sense the emotions behind her façade. "We heard a loud crash; we wanted to make sure you were alright Master Tachi." Mace explained.  
  
"Well I'm fine." She answered, moving past them.  
  
Ferus frowned, he then noticed the blood beginning to once again trickle down her hands. "Is there anything I can do for you master?" He asked.  
  
Siri didn't respond, she didn't have the energy to deal with this at the moment.  
  
Mace stepped forward. "I think your master needs her rest Padawan Olin." He looked at Siri, sensing a dark ripple through the Force.  
  
"Yes Master Windu." Ferus caught on. "Rest well master." He said as he exited the room.  
  
Mace lingered for a moment longer. "You should see the healers." He stated, motioning to her hands.  
  
"I'm fine." She defended.  
  
"Whatever you say Master Tachi." Mace sighed and followed the apprentice out of the room.  
  
*************************************************  
  
"You told Master Obi Wan?" Anakin stormed into the tent that Padme had been given during her stay. The senator turned from what she was doing and faced an extremely angry husband.  
  
"I was angry, it slipped." She explained.  
  
"Do you have any idea what you've done?" He asked. "He'll never nominate for the trials now. What were you thinking?"  
  
"I wasn't thinking," She explained. "I'm sorry." She walked up to him, placing her hands on his arms.  
  
Anakin grabbed her by the shoulders, holding her very forcibly. "He'll tell the Council, they'll force me to choose!"  
  
Padme squirmed under the weight of his arms. "Anakin, stop, you're hurting me." She tried to push him off. "I'm sorry."  
  
Anakin noticed the look on her eyes, the pain he was causing and also fear, he quickly stopped and removed his hands from her shoulders. He then dropped to his knees, hugging her around her waist. "Forgive me Padme, I didn't mean to do that. I would never hurt you,"  
  
She looked down at him and noticed the innocent look in his eyes, she still felt uneasy. She lifted him up to his feet. "It's ok Ani." She gave him a small feigned smile. "Now tell me, what did Obi Wan say?"  
  
"He just said that he spoke to you, and he should've heard it from me." Anakin told her.  
  
"He didn't say he would tell the Council?" She asked, and Anakin shook his head. "No lectures, nothing?"  
  
Anakin shook his head again. "No, it was eerie." He explained. "He seemed so. . .so tired."  
  
****************************************************  
  
"How feel you?" a holographic image of Yoda asked.  
  
"Tired master." Obi Wan revealed.  
  
"Hmmm, yes tired, but something else I sense." Yoda purged.  
  
Obi Wan shook his head. "No master Yoda, nothing else."  
  
"See through you I can."  
  
Obi Wan sighed. "I have not contacted you to talk about me master."  
  
"Evade that topic forever you cannot." Yoda scolded. "Contacted me for what matter have you Obi Wan?"  
  
Obi Wan lowered his head and took a deep breath before continuing. "I would like to nominate Anakin Skywalker for the trials."  
  
Yoda's eyes widened. "Sure of this you are?"  
  
Obi Wan slowly nodded. "He is head strong and has much to learn of the Unifying Force, but he is capable; there is little more he can learn from me." He exclaimed, and then felt a pang in his heart at his choice of words.  
  
Yoda sighed. He knew the Council felt the same way; they were just waiting for Obi Wan's nomination. Yoda however wasn't so sure. "Nominated for the trials young Skywalker is." He replied after a moment. "Discuss this with the Council I will."  
  
Obi Wan bowed. "Very good master."  
  
Yoda grumbled as he ended the comlink. Obi Wan rose to his feet and stared blankly at the maps and holopics the decorated the war room. He then felt a presence enter the room, he looked up and noticed Mace Windu slowly making his way towards him.  
  
"What made you change your mind?" Mace asked.  
  
"Let's just say I've discovered that there are only so many times a man can run into a dead end before he realizes to try a different route." Obi Wan answered. "Anakin now must have life as a teacher."  
  
"The boy has exceptional skills." Mace put a hand on Obi Wan's shoulder.  
  
"I know." Obi Wan admitted. "That's why I nominated him for the trials."  
  
Mace stared at Obi Wan. "Is it?" He asked.  
  
Obi Wan turned away from the Council member's stare and sighed. "Yes." He answered.  
  
Suddenly the two Jedi were interrupted by a clone trooper running into the room. "General Kenobi!"  
  
Obi Wan looked up at the clone and suddenly his sense of duty kicked in. "Alpha?" He inquired.  
  
"General, we just received news." Alpha had to catch his breath and this worried both Jedi masters. "Sir, the separatists have attacked Courascant. They have taken the Chancellor!"  
  
*********************************  
  
* Author's note: Ok, I don't know if I'm happy with that chapter, but like I said it's a WIP. Please let me know what you all think. 


	11. strength11

Title: Strength over fear  
  
Author: ewan's girl  
  
*Author's note: Once again thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I hope this story keeps up with your expectations. To briefly answer some comments made on some of the reviews, yes a lot of un-Jedi like things are happening to the characters because the Jedi are being faced with something they have never had to deal with. War takes its toll on people in more ways than one; just remember the dark side is on the rise and it will consume at least one Jedi, but that doesn't mean others won't be tempted.  
  
Chapter 11:  
  
Mace and Obi Wan exchanged worried glances. "They have taken the Chancellor?" Obi Wan asked, looking back at Alpha.  
  
"Yes sir." Alpha explained. "We have just received our information from our soldiers based on Courascant; they have taken the Senate building and are holding the Chancellor hostage."  
  
Obi Wan turned to Mace. "What about the Jedi still at the Temple? Maybe they could do something."  
  
Mace sadly shook his head. "The only Jedi still on Courascant are crèche masters taking care of the children, everyone else was sent to war."  
  
Obi Wan nodded his head, pondering this news. He then turned to the clone trooper. "Alpha, round up the troops; we fly tonight." Alpha then saluted and exited the war room.  
  
Mace turned to Obi Wan. "I will contact the Council, and will round as many Jedi as I can back to Courascant."  
  
Obi Wan nodded. "I will fly with my troops immediately and see what I can do."  
  
"I'm going too." A voice interrupted them.  
  
Obi Wan and Mace turned and faced Anakin Skywalker dressed in black Jedi garb and Padme behind him wearing a black unisuit. "Anakin?" Obi Wan moved towards his apprentice. "Are you sure you are up for this?"  
  
"Yes master." Anakin answered. "I have my duty to uphold." Obi Wan gave a cold stare towards Padme, who had was shifting nervously.  
  
"Anakin?" Padme asked, worried.  
  
"I feel fine." He glanced at Padme who was giving him a curious look.  
  
Mace looked between the three, and felt a strange tension building. "I am going to go contact master Yoda." He said and exited the war room.  
  
The three stood in silence for a moment, but to each of them it felt like an eternity. Finally Obi Wan made the first step. "We leave shortly Anakin, so say your goodbyes and meet me by the landing pad." He then turned to leave.  
  
"Obi Wan?" Padme called for him. Obi Wan turned and faced the young couple. "Please talk to us, we never meant for. . ."  
  
"For what?" He cut her off. "For me to find out?" Anakin and Padme were silent. Obi Wan sighed. "I don't have the time or the patience to deal with this at the moment. The two of you made a choice and will now have to live with the consequences of that choice." He looked at them. "If I have learned anything in all my years as a Jedi it's that you cannot go back and change things; also that your decisions effect others more than you know." With that the Jedi master left the newly weds alone.  
  
Padme stared up at her husband. "Do you think he'll tell the Council?"  
  
"What does it matter?" Anakin sighed. "He'll just use this as an excuse to make my life a living hell." He stated, moving away from her.  
  
Padme scrunched her eyebrows; sometimes she felt her husband was overly dramatic. "Anakin, I don't think he purposely sets out to make your life hell." She tried to reason with him.  
  
Anakin moved some of the papers on the table in front of him. "Now he'll never nominate me for the trials." He wined.  
  
Padme sighed and walked up behind him, running her hands over his shoulders. "He knows your skills; he knows you have worked hard to prove yourself." She ran a finger along his cheek, forcing him to look at her. "And even if he doesn't see it, I know the Council will."  
  
"And what if he tells the Council about us?" Anakin asked. "What if they expel me, or worse, force me to choose?"  
  
In that instance Padme was reminded that she was the older, more mature one in the relationship. She was suddenly taken back to their first meeting when he was a young boy on Tatooine. She grabbed his face in both of her hands and kissed his forehead. "We'll cross that bridge when we get there." She reassured him.  
  
He grabbed her hands in his and kissed her deeply. "I better go; I have to save the Chancellor." With that he turned to leave his wife, he then stopped and looked back at her. "And one more thing Padme, stay here." He told her.  
  
Padme put her hands on her hips. "Excuse me?" She asked.  
  
"I was unconscious last time you rode into a war; I won't let you do it now that I'm awake." He explained to her.  
  
"I have to go back; I left Sabe and Dorme in my stead." She stood her ground. "If anything happened to them it's my fault."  
  
Anakin shook his head. "No. I'm telling you that you will stay here." He commanded her in a forceful tone. Padme stood staring at him, appalled as he exited the war room.  
  
"You're telling me?" Padme asked under her breath. "Yeah we'll see about that Skywalker." She then also exited the war room to prepare to leave.  
  
*************************************  
  
Obi Wan entered his quarters to gather up some belongings before leaving for Courascant. He stopped outside his door and sighed, he wasn't sure what to expect from the person he could sense on the other side. He cast his feelings into the Force and entered his room. He looked at his bed and noticed Siri was not there, he then scanned the room and found her in a dark corner sitting on the floor in a meditative stance. He quietly began to gather his belongings, trying not to disturb her.  
  
"Something is weighing heavily on your heart." A soft, feminine voice broke the silence.  
  
He turned and saw Siri still sitting on the ground, her arms wrapped around her legs, staring at him intently. Obi Wan struggled to find the right words to explain his emotions.  
  
Siri watched the Jedi knight stammer with his words and smiled. She chuckled under her breath as she rose to her feet. "Let me guess, you don't know exactly what to say to me after what happened earlier." She said, chuckling again.  
  
Obi Wan looked at her for a moment, and felt a strange ripple through the Force. "Siri, I. . ."  
  
Siri put up a hand to silence him. "It's ok, I understand." She said with a strange tone of her voice. "I mean, who would ever think you and I would ever. . ." She began to laugh and Obi Wan felt a strange disturbance surrounding her. She looked at him and her laughter turned into tears and she sank to her knees, shaking her head.  
  
Obi Wan knelt next to her, trying to find a way to comfort her. "Siri, you are not yourself right now and that is understandable." Obi Wan told her and she looked at him under red rimed eyes. "I was wrong to take advantage of the situation."  
  
Siri began to laugh again, holding Obi Wan's tunic in her hands. "Ever the dutiful knight." She said through her laughter and tears. "I give myself to you and yet you turn it into your fault, your responsibility." She looked at him again.  
  
Obi Wan could feel her breath on his neck, he felt his heart rate quicken as he held her. "We cannot do this." He told her.  
  
Siri placed a hand on his face as she spoke. "There were several times during my captivity where I begged the Force to take me in her arms." She stared into his eyes. "I do not know why the Force decided to spare me, but I will not be afraid of living anymore Obi Wan."  
  
Obi Wan ran his fingers over her cheek. "We are still servants of the Force Siri, and therefore we are servants to the code." He gave her a quick kiss and rose to his feet. He then offered a hand to her, but she shoved it aside and crawled back to the corner he first found her in.  
  
"The code doesn't forbid physical relationships." She muttered under her breath. "As long as we don't let it go too far, and form no attachments." Obi Wan stopped and pondered this for a moment. "I do not see why we cannot find some pleasure in times of despair."  
  
Obi Wan grabbed his bag filled with some belongings. "I have to return to Courascant." He explained, ignoring her last comment. "Dooku's army has taken the Capital, and has taken the Chancellor hostage."  
  
Siri's eyes sprang to life. "Dooku is on Courascant." She rose to her feet.  
  
"We don't know that for sure Siri."  
  
"He is; I can feel it." She stated. "I must go with you to Courascant."  
  
Obi Wan eyed his friend and felt a dark ripple growing in her heart. He suddenly feared for her. "You wish to go after Dooku." He stated, not questioned.  
  
"What if I do?" She asked. "I would end the war."  
  
"And it has no personal gain for you?" He asked.  
  
"I never said that." She placed her hands on her hips.  
  
Obi Wan shook his head. "You will be going to Courascant. Ferus is taking you back to the Temple; you need to see the healers."  
  
Siri crossed her arms. "You mean a mind healer."  
  
"I never said that." Obi Wan explained.  
  
"You wish to save me Obi Wan?" Siri asked and Obi Wan tore his gaze from hers. She suddenly couldn't stop the tears from flowing.  
  
Obi Wan looked at her and his heart broke. "I have to go." He told her and headed for the door. "Please Siri, go see the healers." He begged her, but knew it was a losing battle.  
  
Siri watched him go then stormed out of the room herself. She silently made her way down to the healer's tent and grabbed a syringe off one of the medical tables and placed it into a pouch on her belt. She then went into an adjoining medical tent and grabbed a vile and also placed it onto her belt.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Anakin's jaw dropped as the Senate building came into view. The usually grand structure seemed to be barely standing and was surrounded by weapons and war ships. Courascant had become the apprentice's home ever since his mother's death. Anakin vowed never to return to Tatooine, and now he felt anguish in his heart at another home being threatened. He also was suddenly glad for the rashness of his wife. He didn't know what he would do if he ever lost her. He quickly shook off his feelings and focused on the task at hand. The enemy had attacked his home, and more importantly they had kidnapped Chancellor Palpatine.  
  
Anakin was fond of the Chancellor, and knew that he was held in favor. The old man had become somewhat of a grandfather figure in the young boy's life, giving council and advice when he could not get any elsewhere. Obi Wan was a stern father figure that Anakin really did admire and love, but Palpatine. . .Palpatine fed the boy's ego, and never made him feel unwanted.  
  
Anakin glanced out the cock pit of the tie fighter he modified especially for him at the Jedi star fighter flying next to him. He caught Obi Wan's glance and the two Jedi led a team of fighter pilots into battle. Anakin was the most skilled pilot in the Jedi, and possibly the galaxy. He had been called by the Chancellor to train Special Forces of clones how to fly. He maneuvered flawlessly around skyscrapers and engaged in dogfights with other ships. Obi Wan always marveled at the skill his apprentice showed.  
  
When several of the enemy fighters had been disabled Obi Wan signaled Anakin and the master/padawan team landed their ships on the roof of the Senate building. They quickly assessed the situation and began to search for the Chancellor.  
  
The lights flickered as the generator kicked in, they had to be careful as they stepped over pieces of the ceiling that had collapsed, and also shattered glass that continued to fall all around them.  
  
/How did this happen Master? / Anakin asked through their bond.  
  
/We were blind indeed to not see this coming Padawan. / Obi Wan answered. /Now, keep your senses keen, we need to find. . . / suddenly Obi Wan stopped in mid sentence and felt the Force calling to him.  
  
/I feel it too/ Anakin confessed. /What is that? /  
  
Obi Wan and Anakin both felt an incredible dark ripple through the Force. It was unlike anything they had ever experienced before. Obi Wan was reminded briefly of the stench of the dark side he felt off of the sith lord he faced over twelve years ago, only this time it was much more powerful. Suddenly it was gone.  
  
Obi Wan glanced at Anakin and shrugged. Anakin then felt a presence through the Force. "Master, the Chancellor is right behind those doors." He whispered.  
  
Suddenly Obi Wan felt a strong, thin cable tighten around his neck and pull him off his feet. Anakin turned just in time to see his master fall on his back with a loud thud and begin to be dragged down the hall by a familiar form dressed in silver and blue flying down the hall with his rocket pack. Anakin grabbed his light saber and began to chase after them.  
  
/Anakin, rescue the Chancellor/ He heard Obi Wan call through their bond. Anakin hesitated briefly and knew Obi Wan could take care of himself. He quickly ran back to the doors where he had sensed the Chancellor. He kicked open the doors and found himself in the Senate debate chambers. He looked down at all of the hover platforms that were used during Senate meetings all hovering about the room. He then noticed that one of the platforms in the center of the room contained the Chancellor, who was bound and gagged.  
  
Anakin quickly began to hop from platform to platform, trying to rescue the Chancellor. Suddenly he heard laughter bouncing off the walls. He glanced around the room, but found no source of the sound. "Show yourself Dooku!" He called out. "Unless you are afraid to face me."  
  
Laughter rang through the chamber again. "My dear boy, you sure are full of yourself aren't you?" Dooku asked. "The Jedi must be desperate for numbers if they are putting up with an attitude like yours."  
  
Anakin felt his blood begin to boil. "Why don't you come out and face me?" He asked. Suddenly the chamber was filled with an awkward silence and Anakin felt a strange disturbance in the Force. Then, without warning the hover platforms began to move around the room. Anakin lost his balance and fell back into the seat; he then regained his footing, only to come face to face with hundreds of small flying droids. He quickly ignited his light saber.  
  
********************************************  
  
Dooku chuckled under his breath as he watched Anakin Skywalker continue to battle the dangerous flying droids. He turned to his companion. "Tell me Steve, what do you think about the Chosen one?"  
  
Dooku received no answer.  
  
"Steve? Answer me Steve." Dooku commanded. The fallen Jedi then turned around and suddenly found himself plunged in total darkness. He folded his arms across his chest. "Hmmm, very interesting." He muttered under his breath. He then ignited his crimson red light saber to give him some light. He then noticed the unconscious form of his servant lying on the floor. Dooku continued to search the room. "You might as well show yourself." He called to the room. "I do not engage in fights with cowards who hide in shadows."  
  
"Why? Because you can't handle someone using your techniques against you?" A woman's voice answered him.  
  
Dooku smiled, and turned his light saber in the direction of the voice. He then spotted a tall, slender figure dressed completely in black, save for a red head dress. "Why master Tachi, I didn't expect to see you so soon."  
  
Siri didn't answer the old man, instead she gave him a wicked smile that was illuminated by the red glow of his blade. Suddenly Dooku felt himself being Force pushed into a far wall.  
  
****************************************  
  
*TBC: I know I should continue, but this battle scene coming up would've made this chapter way too long, so please review and let me know what you think. 


	12. strength 12

Title: Strength over fear  
  
Author: ewan's girl  
  
*Author's note: Hey look at this another chapter, am I good or what? Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. And I wish everyone a happy 2004.  
  
Chapter 12:  
  
The wire began to pierce the skin of his neck as he continued to be dragged along the corridors of the Senate building. He reached for his light saber, but found it difficult as his body once again slammed into a wall. He gagged as the wire clutched tighter and tighter around his throat; he tried to pull it away with his hands.  
  
Bobba Fett glanced back at his opponent and smiled. He had long wished revenge on the Jedi. Not only with the death of this Jedi would he avenge his father's death, but it would also prove him better than his father ever was. He salivated at the thought of being the most feared bounty hunter in the galaxy. Suddenly a blue glow caught his attention. He looked at his victim again and noticed the Jedi's light saber, the sound of the laser sword causing a chill to run down his spine. He quickly changed directions and crashed through a plate glass window, taking the Jedi with him.  
  
Obi Wan closed his eyes as glass fell all around him. He then felt his body begin to fall, but was stopped by a very hard jerk, almost breaking his neck. The sudden stop almost caused him to pass out, and he dropped his light saber. He used what energy he had and quickly called his weapon back to him with the use of the Force. As he hung in mid air his vision began to blur, he quickly thought of a solution. He began to swing his legs towards a balcony on the Senate building, finally getting enough momentum to reach the ledge and pull himself on. He stood up and ignited his light saber.  
  
Bobba saw this and growled to himself. 'Don't these Jedi ever die?' He quickly took off, heading to the top of the Senate building. Obi Wan gasped as the cable once again tightened around his throat and dragged him higher. His body smacked into the side of the building with a jarring thud, causing immediate pain in the Jedi's right shoulder. Suddenly a statue on the top of the Senate building came into view of Obi Wan's path. He tried to maneuver around it, but instead he was dragged along side the bird like statue, the beak making a long gash along the Jedi's arm, and causing him to drop his light saber.  
  
By this time Obi Wan hadn't much strength to call his weapon back to him. There is only so much hanging a man can take, even a man powerful with the Force. Bobba Fett continued to climb above the Senate building, watching the body below him twitch and begin to fall limp. Obi Wan felt his legs and arms begin to grow numb, he also felt the air in his body begin to leave him. He for the second time in the span of a week prepared himself for death.  
  
Suddenly a stray laser hit Bobba's rocket pack and the two began to fall towards the roof of the Senate building. Bobba glanced up at the sky and noticed a yellow and silver star ship flying towards him. He braced himself for the impact of the roof. Obi Wan hit the roof top with a bone crunching thud and found himself struggling for air. He quickly removed the cable from around his neck.  
  
The Naboo star fighter carefully landed on the roof, trying to avoid landing on anyone. Obi Wan stared at the fighter in confusion as the pilot ran to him. The pilot knelt next to him and removed their helmet. Several brown braids fell around her slender face and she glanced down at the Jedi.  
  
"Obi Wan?" She asked, concerned.  
  
Obi Wan coughed and stared up at the feminine figure. "Senator Amidala?" He coughed again. "What are you doing here?"  
  
She smiled. "Apparently saving your life." She ran a hand through his sweat soaked hair. "Just returning the favor."  
  
Suddenly blaster fire interrupted the two and Padme grabbed her gun and returned fire. Obi Wan struggled to his feet and pushed the Senator back behind one of the statues. They glanced at Bobba who was firing his father's two small blasters. Obi Wan glanced at his belt and remembered he dropped his light saber. 'Of course.' He thought to himself.  
  
Bobba suddenly put his father's blasters away and grabbed a much larger one. Obi Wan stared at the gun in awe, he had been at war for two years now, seen all manner of weapons, but never had seen a gun such as this. Bobba aimed it at the statue and Obi Wan grabbed Padme and pushed her to the ground just as the blast disintegrated the statue. The two friends looked at the smoking pile of ash that was left of the marble bird and quickly ran for more cover. Obi Wan pushed Padme behind another one of the statues when he noticed a silver cylinder lying next to the pile of ash. He quickly called his light saber to him.  
  
"So now what master Jedi?" Padme asked, breathing heavily.  
  
Obi Wan thought for a moment, and noticed a door about two yards from where they were hiding. "I'll draw his fire, you make for that door." He told her.  
  
Padme glanced at the door, then back at her friend. "What if he shoots you?" She asked, motioning to the pile of smoking ash.  
  
Obi Wan smiled. "Then I'll have to make sure he doesn't shoot me."  
  
Padme sighed nervously and nodded. She began to muster up her strength to run. Obi Wan concentrated on the Force and ran towards Bobba. The bounty hunter was surprised at the Jedi's boldness and began to involuntarily back away. He shot at Obi Wan several times, but the Jedi dodged the blast each time. Obi Wan jumped in the air and came down with a powerful kick to Bobba's mid section. Bobba fell backwards to the ground, his father's helmet falling off his head.  
  
Obi Wan kicked the gun from the bounty hunters hands and placed his light saber up to his neck. Suddenly Obi Wan realized that his opponent was a thirteen year old boy. He stared into Bobba's large brown eyes and felt a lump in his throat. He lowered his weapon and pulled out a set of binders from his belt. He turned the young bounty hunter over and bound his hands behind his back. The Jedi then rose to his feet and quickly walked to the door of the Senate building.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Anakin swung his light saber gracefully through the air, causing another of the flying droids to split in half and crash to the ground. He smiled at himself as he continued to skillfully destroy the annoying little droids.  
  
"Don't worry Chancellor Palpatine, I'll be there shortly." He called to the Chancellor as he cut down another droid. 'This is too easy.' He thought to himself as he jumped to another of the flying platforms. Suddenly several of the small droids transformed into spider like shapes and flung themselves at the young Jedi's body. Anakin gave a short yelp as the droids dug their "claws" into his flesh. He began to remove them one by one. He then felt electrical currents flow through his body. He stumbled backwards as the droids continued to shock him.  
  
Anakin fell back to the seat of the platform, writhing in pain as the droids continued to shock him. He tried to remove the droids, but they dug their claws deeper into his skin. He then felt a strange power come over him through the intense pain and agony these droids were causing. He called upon that power and felt a renewed strength. He suddenly Force pushed the small droids off of his body and crashed them into an opposite wall. He stood as this power flowed through him and he began to fire blue bolts of lightening from his left hand. After he had dispatched all of the droids he suddenly came to his conscious self and fell backwards to the seat of the platform. He held up his left hand in awe. He quickly shook off his personal feelings and began to jump platform to platform until he reached the center of the room. He quickly disabled the platforms and they hung in midair.  
  
Anakin reached the Chancellor and untied him. The old man stared at Anakin with eyes wide as saucers. Anakin removed the Chancellor's gag and helped him to his feet.  
  
"Are you alright sir?" Anakin asked.  
  
Palpatine backed away from Anakin for a moment, and Anakin worried if he had done something wrong. "My boy that was the most amazing display of power I have ever seen." Palpatine then clasped Anakin on the shoulder. "You are without a doubt the most powerful Jedi in the history of the Jedi."  
  
Anakin smiled, and looked down at his left hand. "All in a days work Chancellor."  
  
Palpatine smiled. "Yes, indeed."  
  
***********************************************  
  
Padme ran down the dark halls of the structure, heading towards her office. She came to her hallway and found it in almost ruin. She swallowed her fear as she made her way towards the end of the hall. Suddenly she saw movement under some of the rubble, she quickly ran to the source of the movement and her heart broke at the sight before her.  
  
"Jar Jar?" She asked, moving some of the rubble off the Gungan's head. The amphibious creature was covered in dust, and had a huge gash on his head and one of his eyes seemed to fill with blood as he looked at Padme. Padme felt her own eyes fill with tears.  
  
"Milady Padme?" Jar Jar coughed, and Padme nodded. "Yousa safe!" Jar Jar tried to smile. "Meesa was so worried about yousa." He coughed again. Jar Jar then looked into the senator's sad eyes. "Masser Qui Gooon told meesa to protect yousa as meesa's life debt." The Gungan explained. "Meesa's life debt is done meesa thinks."  
  
Padme shook her head. "No." She argued. She then felt the life leave her long time friend. She carefully closed his eyelids and placed a hand on his chest. She cried a few more tears for her friend before rising to her feet and heading for her office. She then saw two figures making their way towards her. She ran to meet them and saw Captain Typho, carrying a woman's body and her hand maiden Dorme walking next to him.  
  
"Senator Amidala?" Captain Typho asked relief evident in his voice.  
  
Padme ran and hugged Dorme and then glanced at the body in Typho's arms. She placed a hand on the cold cheek of her life long friend. "Sabe." She suddenly couldn't stop the onslaught of tears streaming down her face. She held the lifeless hand in hers. "Oh gods Sabe."  
  
************************************************  
  
Obi Wan ran back to where he had left Anakin, he feared that his apprentice may have had to engage in a fight with Count Dooku. He had felt a strange disturbance through the Force involving his padawan and his fear grew as he came closer to the Senate hall. He came to a quick stop when he saw the tall form of his apprentice leading Chancellor Palpatine through the rubble. He ran to meet them.  
  
"Anakin!" Obi Wan called when he spotted them. He stopped to catch his breath and glanced at his apprentice then at the Chancellor. "Are you alright?" He asked both of them, noticing Anakin's tattered tunic and strange burns on his skin.  
  
"The Chancellor has a hurt leg master." Anakin informed. Obi Wan nodded and gave a look towards Anakin. "I am fine master." He assured. Anakin then noticed the bleeding bruise forming on Obi Wan's neck. "Are you alright master?" He asked.  
  
Obi Wan placed a hand on his wound. "Oh yes I'm fine." He stated. "Thanks to Senator Amidala."  
  
Anakin tensed when he heard his wife's name mentioned. "Wait, Padme is here?" He asked.  
  
"Yes Anakin, Senator Amidala is here." Obi Wan reminded his apprentice to use formal addressing while in the presence of the Chancellor.  
  
"And she saved you?" Anakin asked, his blood boiling.  
  
"Yes padawan. She is quite resourceful." Obi Wan explained.  
  
Chancellor Palpatine glanced between the two Jedi and smiled. He could sense the tension building between master and apprentice. Suddenly the two Jedi felt a strange disturbance through the Force.  
  
Obi Wan stopped in mid sentence and listened to the Force. Anakin seemed to stare into space, then back at his master. "What is that?" He asked.  
  
Obi Wan closed his eyes for a moment. "I'm not sure."  
  
"I sense a dark disturbance through the Force." Anakin stated. "It's coming from this building." He looked at his master, searching for an answer. "It's Count Dooku."  
  
Obi Wan suddenly opened his eyes. "And Master Tachi." He glanced at his padawan, then at the Chancellor. "Anakin, make sure the Chancellor is safe." He commanded and quickly headed in the direction of the disturbance.  
  
Anakin huffed at being left behind; he also had a bone to pick with Dooku. He glanced at the Chancellor who seemed to be reading his thoughts.  
  
"You know Anakin; this little kidnapping has put something to my attention." Palpatine stated. "I need someone by my side that has the strength to protect me." He smiled at Anakin, who was staring at him. "How would you like to be my personal body guard?"  
  
Anakin was taken back by this. "Chancellor? I don't know if I would be aloud." He motioned to where Obi Wan had just been.  
  
"I'm sure I can come to some sort of arrangement with the Council." Palpatine gave a warm smile. "During the duration of the war of course."  
  
Anakin nodded. "Of course."  
  
"Any leader would be blessed to have the most powerful Jedi as his right hand." Palpatine stated, putting an arm around Anakin. Anakin couldn't help beaming with pride. "Will you join me my son?"  
  
Anakin thought about it for a moment. "I would be honored Chancellor." He stated with a bow.  
  
Palpatine smiled. "Now as your fist act as my body guard, I want you to take care of Count Dooku by any means necessary."  
  
Anakin nodded and followed Obi Wan towards the disturbance.  
  
Palpatine smiled. "Good, very good."  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Dooku struggled against the power that held him against the wall. He was surprised by the power that was being displayed by Siri Tachi. He looked at her and noticed the anger in her eyes. He knew she was treading a thin line between light and dark.  
  
Siri used the Force and pulled Dooku down from one wall, and threw him against another with a loud thud. She stared at him. "How are you enjoying it Master Dooku?" She asked. "How are you enjoying the pain?"  
  
Dooku felt his body being pressed against the wall. "If this is your idea of revenge master Tachi, then you have quite a few things to learn." He spoke in his arrogant voice.  
  
"Really?" Siri asked, walking up to him. "Well this is my first time." She eyed the dark Jedi, still holding him against the wall. "Maybe I should strip you of your clothes and let my servants have their way with you." She Force pushed him against another wall. "Or pump your blood full of a hallucinogenic drug, making you have deranged visions, making you believe that everyone you ever cared for is dead, and that you have gone insane." Her voice cracked at the memories.  
  
Dooku eyed the young woman and smiled; he then counteracted the Force push and pushed Siri across the room. He fell to the floor. "I sense your anger Master Tachi, use that against me." He snarled as he rose to his feet.  
  
Siri picked herself up and began to circle her opponent. She tried to keep her anger in check, but found it increasingly difficult. She quickly ducked behind a column as Dooku sent Force lightening flying at her.  
  
*************  
  
Obi Wan raced to where he sensed the disturbance, he prayed he wasn't too late. He couldn't believe how stupid he was to believe that Siri would actually go back to the Temple when she knew Dooku was near. 'She never has listened to me, what made me think she'd start now?' He thought to himself as he rounded another corner. He quickly came to the Chancellor's office and knew that was where the disturbance was coming from. He entered the sitting room and came to a set of double doors that lead into the office. He heard the distinct sound of Force lightening and he then saw the two opponents. His heart leaped into his throat when he saw the look on Siri's face.  
  
*******  
  
Siri continued to duck behind the column when she felt a familiar presence closing in on her. She quickly turned her attention and noticed Obi Wan Kenobi making his way into the office, his light saber ignited. She quickly Force pushed him back outside the office and pushed the double doors closed. She then Force pushed the Chancellor's huge desk in front of the doors.  
  
Dooku raised an eye brow at this. "In your sleep you screamed his name so often, and now when he finally comes to your rescue you refuse his help." He chuckled. "That is why I can never understand you women.  
  
Siri gave him a mock chuckle and called upon the Force, causing some of the ceiling to collapse on top of Dooku.  
  
************  
  
Obi Wan felt himself being pushed by the Force back out the door. "Siri, no!" He called out as he saw the doors swing shut. He quickly got to his feet and raced back to the door. He pushed on the doors, knowing it was no good. He then pulled out his light saber and plunged it into the steel.  
  
Anakin Skywalker raced after his master; he suddenly felt the guidance of the Force telling him to head for the Chancellor's office. He raced down the hall and stopped short when he saw Obi Wan being Force pushed outside the office. He then saw his master run back and plunge his saber into the door. Anakin followed suit.  
  
"Anakin?" Obi Wan inquired. "I thought I told you to stay with the chancellor?"  
  
"Chancellor Palpatine told me to help you." Anakin hid some of the truth from his master.  
  
Obi Wan sensed Anakin hiding something from him, but didn't inquire any further. "Master Tachi is in there with Dooku." He explained.  
  
Anakin nodded and the two began to melt the door with their light sabers.  
  
*************************  
  
Siri stood above Dooku as the old man began to remove pieces of the ceiling from him. She then kneeled over him, pinning him down with the weight of her body. She then pulled out the syringe from her pouch on her belt.  
  
"Or perhaps I should fill your veins with a horrible virus that will cause you a slow and painful death." She said pulling out the vile that was also in her pouch.  
  
Dooku said nothing, but watched as she filled the syringe.  
  
Siri looked at him; she felt the rage rise inside of her at the image of this man. "Then, I can shave your head and brand you for what's left of your life with numbers that indicate you were nothing more than digit in a computer." She removed the head dress and turned her head so Dooku could see the black numbers. "Is that a more fitting revenge?" She asked.  
  
Dooku smiled. "Much better Master Tachi." He then laughed and Siri punched him, causing his lip to bleed. "Good, feel your anger Siri, use that against me." He smiled and she punched him again.  
  
**************  
  
Obi Wan sensed his friend's thoughts and he grew worried. "Siri, do not give in to the dark side!" He called through the doors. "If you give in to hate, then he will have won!"  
  
Anakin stared at his master; he had never felt such emotions coming from the usually emotionally handicapped knight. He knew that Siri and Obi Wan were very close friends, and had been together through many missions, but something in his tone made Anakin wonder if there could be something more. He quickly shook off the idea; he could never see Obi Wan loving someone.  
  
The two Jedi continued to use their weapons to melt the strong metal.  
  
******************  
  
Siri punched Dooku one more time, causing the fallen Jedi to pass out momentarily. She then picked up the syringe and held it in front of her eyes. She pushed on the end, causing some of the liquid to spill out, trickling down her hand. Her mind was clouded with anger and she had no other desire then to drive the needle into Dooku's flesh. But something was stopping her; she felt a strange whisper in the back of her mind.  
  
Suddenly she caught her reflection in the grand window of the Chancellor's office, and the voice she was hearing was suddenly much clearer.  
  
"If you give in to hate, then he will have won!" She heard Obi Wan call through the door.  
  
She found herself looking down at Dooku and seeing the dark side radiating off him. She then felt the same power inside her. She quickly dropped the syringe and rose to her feet. She felt tears streaming down her face as she stared at Dooku, she still hated him, but she no longer feared him, and even a part of her pitied him.  
  
*************************  
  
Obi Wan felt despair run through him as he could no longer sense what was happening in the office. He suddenly found himself hating blast doors as he tried to push his way through with his saber. Suddenly the doors flew open and Siri Tachi was standing in the door way, tears running down her cheeks.  
  
Obi Wan and Anakin ran into the room. Obi Wan grabbed Siri as she collapsed; he held her face, forcing her to look at him. "Siri, you didn't?" He asked.  
  
She shook her head. "No." She answered him. "I didn't." She then passed out.  
  
Obi Wan held her tightly and thanked the Force. He then noticed her head dress in her hands. He took it and placed it on her head; he then lifted her into his arms.  
  
Anakin watched and shook his head. He then turned his attention to the still form of Count Dooku. He knelt down and felt the old man's pulse. "Well, she didn't kill him, but she sure knocked him out." He told Obi Wan.  
  
Obi Wan nodded. "Anakin, I need to take Master Tachi back to the Temple." He explained. "Take Dooku into custody, the war is over." He said with a smile.  
  
Anakin nodded and watched Obi Wan leave the room, carrying Siri. He then turned his attention to Dooku, who to Anakin's surprise was suddenly awake.  
  
***********************************  
  
TBC: Uh oh! 


	13. strength 13

Title: Strength over fear  
  
Author: ewan's girl  
  
Disclaimer: We all know that I don't own any of these characters; I'm just having some fun so no one sue me please.  
  
*Author's note: Once again thank you to all my wonderful reviewers. Sorry this chapter took so long, real life got in the way again. As I'm writing this I'm realizing it is becoming more of an Episode III story, I know everyone and their mom is writing Episode III stories, but this one I think is from a different standpoint because it does mainly deal with Obi Wan and Siri. I will admit I am having fun turning Anakin to the dark side. Please keep reviewing, I love you all!  
  
Chapter 13:  
  
Anakin took an involuntary step back when he saw two dark eyes staring at him. He tried to find his center and focus before he could engage in a fight with the aging sith. Dooku took this opportunity and Force pushed the young Jedi into a far wall, and slowly rose to his feet. Anakin felt a jarring pain run up his shoulder as he hit the wall; he was quick to recover and jumped back to his feet with his light saber ignited. Dooku stared at him and smiled.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this boy?" He placed his hands on his hips as he spoke. "Interested in losing another limb are we?"  
  
Anakin felt his blood begin to boil. "You will never get a chance like that again." He tightened his grip around his saber as he spoke.  
  
Dooku ignited his own crimson saber and smiled. "We shall see." The two blades then met with a hiss, and the two opponents held an intense gaze. "There is no one to save you this time boy, prepare yourself to be one with the Force." Dooku then took a swing to Anakin's head, but Anakin ducked and rolled away from the attack.  
  
"I think you have become senile in your old age Dooku." Anakin scoffed. "It is you who should prepare yourself for death." Anakin then jumped high into the air and came down with a powerful kick to the older man's head. Dooku stumbled backwards in surprise. Anakin then came at him with a powerful onslaught of blows; Dooku, on the ground struggled to block them.  
  
Anakin felt an incredible surge of power flow through him as he blindly attacked his opponent. He knew in his heart that this wasn't the fighting style he had been trained to use, but it was more effective.  
  
"I feel your anger Skywalker." Dooku stated as he fought for his life. "I sense your hate towards me, use that and strike me down."  
  
Anakin continued his powerful swings towards the old man's head. He suddenly felt a conflict of emotions rise inside his heart. He stopped for a moment and stared at Dooku. The usually elegant man was disheveled and withered looking, but had a wicked smile across his face. Anakin felt his heart racing and he was breathing hard, something that in battle a Jedi is suppose to keep under control.  
  
He suddenly turned off his saber and backed away from Dooku. "Enough old man, you are under arrest for the crimes against the Republic." He stated, putting away his saber and pulling out a set of binders.  
  
Dooku struggled to his feet. "Then my master was wrong about you Skywalker." Anakin gave Dooku a strange look at this statement. "You are not the most powerful Jedi in the galaxy."  
  
Anakin felt his muscles tense. "What would you or your master know about anything?"  
  
"My master knows everything my boy, he has the entire Republic in the palm of his hand, and that includes the illustrious Jedi Council." Dooku smiled.  
  
Anakin shook his head. "You are speaking of the dark side, there is no such corruption in the Jedi."  
  
"Really? So you have not felt the arrogance of the council?" Dooku watched Anakin's reaction carefully. "You have not felt the favoritism given to other Jedi who are far less talented than you?" Anakin lowered his gaze. "You have never felt the jealousy of you from others? That is the sole reason the Jedi holds you back Anakin."  
  
"How did you. . ."  
  
"I know this because the same thing happened when I was a Jedi, only I know it must be worse for the Chosen one." Dooku spoke in a soothing tone. "I also sensed the Jealousy emulating off you master the last time we had a confrontation."  
  
Anakin felt his head and his heart arguing with each other, he knew he shouldn't let the words Dooku was saying bother him, but he also felt so much truth behind the words.  
  
"He's jealous of you Anakin, he is also afraid of your potential. He is afraid that you will surpass him in everything." Dooku continued. "What he doesn't know is you already have." At this Anakin looked up at Dooku and held a slight glimmer in his eyes. "Yes Anakin, I sense the anger inside you." Dooku continued. "There are those in this galaxy who understand what you are going through, those who can show you the true power of the Force."  
  
Anakin suddenly came to his senses. "Enough of this, I tire of listening to you Dooku." He then walked towards the old man with the binders ready.  
  
Dooku's brow furrowed and he stared at the young Jedi. He then shot a bolt of Force lightening at Anakin and watched as the blue bolts sent the Jedi crumbling to the ground. "I suppose even my master can be wrong, you are pathetic." He stopped for a moment and Anakin groaned in pain. "Chosen one indeed; nothing more than a slave boy."  
  
Anakin felt the intense pain flowing through him; he knew he wouldn't be able to take much more of the electric currents flowing through him. He also felt his anger reaching a boiling point. He suddenly felt an extreme power as he focused on his hate, he concentrated on this and stared up at Dooku, not even winching from the lightening. Dooku noticed this and stopped. Anakin then rose to his feet, keeping his intense stare on Dooku.  
  
Dooku quickly shot more lightening from his finger tips, only to be caught by his opponent and held. Dooku was amazed; he only knew of Yoda to posses this kind of power and connection with the Force.  
  
Anakin held the concentrated Force energy in his palm; he then gave Dooku a wicked smile and sent the ball of energy towards the dark Jedi. Dooku gave out an ear piecing scream as the energy connected with his body.  
  
********************************************  
  
Obi Wan raced down the hall of the Senate building, cradling Siri in his arms. He knew he had to get his friend back to the Temple because she had gone into some sort of shock, but something in the back of his mind was pulling him to go back to his apprentice. He stopped mid step and glanced back down the hall towards the Chancellor's office.  
  
He wanted to let Anakin handle things on his own, he had just nominated the boy for the trials and knew that he would have to learn to let go and let the boy make his own mistakes. Yet something was urging him to return to his apprentice's side. He looked down at Siri and noticed she had grown deathly still and her breathing had slowed. He then shook off the warnings of the Force and continued to race down the hall, hoping he hadn't made the wrong decision.  
  
********************************  
  
Mace Windu and several other Jedi knights raced towards the Senate building, suddenly finding themselves engaged in a battle with droids. Mace ignited his saber and raced into the thick of the droids, cutting down several as he headed towards the entrance of the building. Something was plaguing the Council member; he suddenly felt the great need to reach the Senate building. He felt the dark side emulating off the structure.  
  
He turned to the Jedi fighting on his left. He watched as the powerful alien Jedi Force pushed four droids out of their way. "Master Fisto." Mace called to his companion. "Cover me."  
  
With that command the Nautolan favored him with one of his famous smiles and flipped up in the air and came down on several droids that had their blaster aimed at Mace. The Jedi master then raced towards the doors of the Senate building and kicked them in.  
  
Mace glanced around the entryway of the building and noticed how much it had been damaged during the battle. He cursed himself for not being there to help with the evacuation, and prayed that too many lives had not been lost. He figured that the turbo lifts would not be in operation so he chose to head for the stairs. As he ran up the stairs he suddenly felt a presence running towards him, he stopped and listened to the Force to determine if it was a friend or an enemy.  
  
He held his hand on the hilt of his light saber as he grew closer to the presence. He was then greeted by Senator Amidala and her security team almost running into him. He stopped them, and looked at the senator in surprise.  
  
"Senator Amidala?" He asked, stunned. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Padme tried to catch her breath. "Master Windu, I came to see if I could help in any way."  
  
Mace cocked his head in confusion. He wasn't sure how this resourceful young woman kept surprising him. He then noticed the body in the arms of her security captain. He motioned towards the lifeless body.  
  
"This was one of my hand maidens." Padme put a hand on Sabe's forehead, and fought off a tear. "She died in my place."  
  
Mace bowed his head. "I'm sorry Senator." He then remembered what was happening around him. 'Why am I so distracted?' He thought to himself. He looked at Padme. "Senator, I'm sorry but I think you must leave your friend behind. There is nothing you can do for her now and you must get yourself to safety." He turned his attention back to the door and felt droids entering the building. He pushed Padme and Dorme out of the way just in time to block laser fire. "We can't go that way!" Mace exclaimed. "They have the building surrounded."  
  
"What do we do?" Padme shouted over the blaster fire.  
  
Mace blocked another bolt and Captain Typho returned fire. Mace tried to come up with an escape. "This building was built around the time of the Jedi Temple." He stated.  
  
Padme looked at him in confusion. "I believe so." She said, not sure where the Jedi was going with this.  
  
"Structures built during that time have an underground tunnel for emergencies." Mace explained. "Not many know of these tunnels because they empty into the lower levels of Courascant." He sent a bolt back to a droid, hitting the machine in the chest.  
  
Padme ducked and returned fire. "I think I'd rather take my chances in the lower levels." She stated.  
  
Mace nodded then felt a Force presence coming down the stairs. He listened through the Force to sense who was coming, but found his connection to the Force was muddled. He pushed the senator behind him and prepared to engage in battle if he had to. He relaxed when he saw a familiar ginger haired knight come into view.  
  
Mace then noticed that Obi Wan was carrying another Jedi in his arms. "Obi Wan!" Mace called and blocked another shot. "What happened?"  
  
"Master Windu." Obi Wan knelt down next to the council member. "Master Tachi is in need of medical treatment." He motioned to his friend. "She needs to return to the Temple."  
  
Mace nodded. "I was about to lead the senator through the tunnels." He explained. "You can take her to the Temple that way."  
  
Obi Wan shook his head. "I can't leave, my padawan is left with Count Dooku, and I fear he needs my help."  
  
Mace looked at Obi Wan in shock. "You left Anakin with Dooku?" He asked.  
  
"Dooku was unconscious." Obi Wan explained. "Listen master I don't have time for this, the Force is telling me to hurry back. Can you take her please?"  
  
Mace glanced down at Siri, he knew she needed medical attention and fast, but he also felt the Force telling him to be there. He looked at Obi Wan and was interrupted before he spoke.  
  
"We will take her." Padme interjected. "I think Anakin could use all the help he can get."  
  
Obi Wan looked at Padme and noticed the sorrow and fear etched into her features. He could sense her feelings and knew she was very worried about her husband. "Are you sure?" He asked.  
  
Padme nodded. "Captain, please take master Tachi with us." At this the captain of security scooped the slender Jedi into his arms. "Go, I know where the tunnel entrance is, we will be fine."  
  
At this Mace rose to his feet and continued to block laser fire. Obi Wan stared at Padme. The Senator stared back at her friend and mouthed. 'Help him.' Obi Wan looked at her in confusion for a moment and nodded. He then rose up and helped cover the Senator and her entourage as they escaped. The two Jedi then raced back up the stairs.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Anakin stood over the lifeless body of Count Dooku and smiled. He suddenly felt the rush of adrenaline flowing through his body. He had never imagined the feeling he now felt, so powerful and so invincible. He bent over the old man's body to make sure he was dead. He then noticed a strange blinking comlink on Dooku's belt, curiosity got the best of him and he answered it.  
  
"Well done my young apprentice." Came an eerie, yet strangely familiar voice. "You have almost completed your transition to becoming the most powerful force in the galaxy."  
  
Anakin looked at Dooku and wondered who would ever call this old man a young apprentice. "I hate to inform you, but your apprentice is dead." Anakin called into the comlink, with a hint of pride in his voice.  
  
"My dear Skywalker you are mistaken." The voice answered. "My apprentice has just been born." Cackling laughter was then heard over the system.  
  
Anakin felt himself begin to shake involuntarily. His Jedi instincts had just kicked in at that moment. "Who are you?" He asked.  
  
"You can and will call me master." The voice hissed. "For now that is all you need to know."  
  
Anakin nearly dropped the comlink at this. "I think you are mistaken." He tried to sound confident, but something about the voice was enticing him.  
  
"When you grow tired of being lied to, and not finding your true potential I will be there." The voice said and then the comlink went silent.  
  
Anakin sat on the floor next to Dooku's body for a moment, contemplating what had just occurred. Suddenly he realized what he had done, and how he had killed Dooku. He jumped to his feet in a panic. He stared down at the body and ran his hands through his hair. "Gods, if my marriage doesn't get me expelled this will." He said under his breath. He glanced around the room for some kind of an idea when he came across Dooku's light saber on the ground, next to the binders.  
  
Anakin unconsciously put the comlink on his belt and ran and grabbed the items off the ground. He then ignited his own blue blade and stood over Dooku. With a strange smile on his face he plunged the laser sword into the dead man's chest and quickly pulled it out again. He then put the binders on the wrinkled wrists.  
  
Suddenly he heard his master's voice calling to him.  
  
"Anakin?" Obi Wan called as he raced into the Chancellor's office. He then saw his apprentice walking up to meet them. Obi Wan glanced the young man over, he became aware that something in his apprentice's countenance had changed. He grew worried.  
  
Anakin met Obi Wan and Mace in the sitting room of the Chancellor's office. He bowed to them. "I'm here master." He answered when he saw the worried look on Obi Wan's face.  
  
Obi Wan walked up to him and put a hand on Anakin's shoulder, and looked him in his sky blue eyes. "Are you alright my young apprentice?" He asked in a fatherly tone.  
  
Anakin brushed Obi Wan's hand off his shoulder. "I'm fine master." He then turned back towards Dooku's body. "Never been better." He whispered under his breath.  
  
Mace ran to Dooku's body, followed quickly by Obi Wan. Anakin lingered in the sitting room. "What happened Anakin?" Mace asked, kneeling next to the fallen Jedi.  
  
Anakin shrugged. "I put the binders on him master just like you told me too." He explained. "He then woke up."  
  
Obi Wan looked at his charge with concern. "Did you engage in a fight?" He asked.  
  
Anakin shook his head. "No master, he said that there was no way he'd be a prisoner of the Republic so he grabbed my light saber and turned it on himself." Anakin swallowed hard, hoping his master would buy it.  
  
"He killed himself?" Obi Wan asked, a hint of skepticism in his voice.  
  
Anakin nodded. "Yes master."  
  
Obi Wan continued to stare at his apprentice. He noticed Anakin begin to wrap himself up in his cloak as if he was cold. Something began to plague Obi Wan's mind, but before he could ask another question another presence in the room surprised all of the Jedi.  
  
"It appears that young Skywalker has ended the war." Chancellor Palpatine stated, seeming to appear from no where.  
  
Mace and Obi Wan exchanged glances, and then turned their attention back to the Chancellor. "Chancellor Palpatine?" Anakin asked in confusion. "How long have you been here?"  
  
Palpatine smiled. "Not long my boy, I'm sorry did I surprise you?" The aging politician then clasped Anakin on the shoulder. "Come my boy we have much to do before we can celebrate the hero of the war." He then led Anakin out of his office, leaving the two Jedi masters.  
  
Obi Wan glanced at Mace then back at Dooku. "How did we not sense him?" He asked.  
  
Mace sighed. "This is becoming a dark age Obi Wan; our connection to the Force is getting weaker everyday." He looked at the younger Jedi and noticed the concern in his eyes. "It's almost as if we are losing the very thing that makes us Jedi." Obi Wan closed his eyes and sighed. Mace then rose to his feet. "We still have work to do, there still is a droid army outside that needs to be taken care of."  
  
Obi Wan nodded. "I'll be right there master." Obi Wan then found himself alone with Dooku. He tried to call upon the Force to ease his emotions. He was about to get up when he noticed something strange with Dooku. He looked at the wound in his chest very carefully and noticed the way the body was cut. Obi Wan quickly rose to his feet, placing a hand on his forehead. "Oh Anakin what have you done?" He then turned and quickly left the room.  
  
********  
  
TBC: What will happen next? Tune in next time, same Jedi time, same Jedi channel. 


	14. strength14

Title: Strength over fear  
  
Author: ewan's girl  
  
*Author's note: Hey, here's another chapter! I don't know exactly when I'll get another one after this; I'm in the process of moving again. Please review, I am addicted to reviews! Ok these next couple of chapters will have more Obi and Siri so if you like that then you'll be happy and if you don't then you shouldn't be reading.just kidding. Thanks guys.  
  
Chapter 14: (One week later)  
  
Anakin Skywalker sat with his master Obi Wan Kenobi outside the Jedi Council chambers. It had been a difficult week between the two old friends. The tension was unusually high and arguments seemed to happen every time one or the other opened their mouths. They now sat in uncomfortable silence, because both were afraid of speaking to each other so near the heads of the Jedi order.  
  
Anakin had been summoned by the Council. The padawan knew in his heart that something big was about to happen, he wasn't quite sure what. He figured that his master had spoken to the Council about his affair with Senator Amidala, or perhaps Obi Wan had found out what happened with Dooku. Anakin had noticed his master seemed to shift uncomfortably whenever the demise of Dooku was mention.  
  
Anakin closed his eyes and held his head in his hands. He knew he would be expelled from the Jedi; he would let down his mother, Qui Gon, and even Chancellor Palpatine. He suddenly felt ashamed for his behavior and his love for Padme. But in another sense he didn't feel ashamed for anything; he wondered why he should be made to feel ashamed. Suddenly the conversation he had with Dooku returned to his thoughts, he too felt the arrogance of the Jedi, and it frustrated him. He decided then and there that if he were to be expelled then he would make sure the Jedi knew what a mistake they had made. His master coughing interrupted his thoughts; he quickly put mental shields around his emotions.  
  
Obi Wan glanced over at his apprentice, he saw the lanky youth slouched over with his head in his hands; Anakin looked tired, as he always had since his confrontation with Dooku. Obi Wan too was feeling the effects of the past week; actually the thirty seven year old was feeling the effects of the last twelve years. He was tired, and more than ready to have some time to himself. He turned his attention away from Anakin and back to the double doors of the Council chambers. He silently sighed; he was mostly tired from his battle between heart and mind. He knew he should've reported what he had discovered concerning Dooku's death, and his apprentice's secret marriage for the matter, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to do that to Anakin. He leaned back and rested his head on the wall, and closed his eyes.  
  
'Am I doing the right thing?' He asked himself and the Force. 'Should I just let Anakin get away with this?' He stopped for a moment and listened to the Force, but just like all the times he'd sought answers in the past week he sensed nothing. 'What would Qui Gon do?' He thought to himself. 'If it had been me, would he protect me as I do Anakin?'  
  
Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by the doors of the Council room opening. Obi Wan tapped Anakin on the shoulder and the two rose from their seats. When the doors opened a figure emerged from within. To Obi Wan's surprise it was Siri Tachi. As Siri exited the room Anakin and Obi Wan bowed to her. She stopped and stared at both of them.  
  
"Don't do that." She commanded them.  
  
Anakin shrugged and Obi Wan looked at Siri with concern. Before he could say anything the Council's aid called for Anakin.  
  
"Padawan Skywalker." She called. "The Council is ready to see you."  
  
Anakin swallowed hard and put up thick mental shields. He then glanced at his master. "Aren't you coming master?" He asked.  
  
Obi Wan shook his head. "They asked for you padawan." He stated. "I have already spoken to them concerning this matter."  
  
Anakin glared at Obi Wan and then turned to the Council chambers. Obi Wan was taken back by Anakin's stare and wondered if he had indeed made the right decision. Once the doors slid shut Obi Wan turned his attention back to his friend who had disappeared.  
  
Obi Wan raced down the hall after her. "Siri, wait!" He called.  
  
Siri stopped and looked at Obi Wan. "Shouldn't you be in there with Anakin?" She asked.  
  
Obi Wan looked back towards the Council room and shook his head. "I nominated him for the trials." He stated.  
  
Siri folded her arms and contemplated this. "You did?" She asked and Obi Wan nodded. "Wow, you think he's really ready?"  
  
Obi Wan shrugged. "He has proven to be capable, and he is very gifted."  
  
"But. . ."  
  
"But he's still very unpredictable." Obi Wan admitted. He looked at Siri. "Do you think I made the right decision?"  
  
Siri put a hand on his arm and sighed. "You must trust in the Force." She said. "And if he is not ready to be on his own then the Council will see that." She then glanced down at the ground.  
  
Obi Wan could sense a strange feeling coming from his friend. "Siri, what is it?" He asked.  
  
Siri looked up at him. "The Council has placed me on probation." She cleared her throat as she talked.  
  
Obi Wan avoided her gaze; he wasn't too surprised by this. "I'm sorry Siri." He offered.  
  
"I don't need your pity Obi Wan." She stated and began to walk away.  
  
Obi Wan grabbed her. "I will admit I'm not surprised by this Siri, but I am sorry. But think of it this way, you started down the dark path and yet you came back. It could've been much worse" He offered her a small smile. "What about Ferus?"  
  
"Another master will finish getting him ready for the trails." Siri explained. "He is very gifted and will have no trouble finding a suitable master."  
  
"Siri."  
  
"Well what else can I do Obi Wan?" She asked, folding her arms across her chest. "He is not ready for the trials and he won't get the proper training with a master that cannot even leave the temple."  
  
Obi Wan nodded and took her into his arms. "I know." He tried to sooth her. "I know what's it's like to be on probation. To have every move you make watched and have whispers behind your back." He placed his hands on either side of her face. "I'm sorry you have to go through it."  
  
Siri placed her hands over his. "I just hope you are better to me than I was to you." She looked down at the ground, and then moved away from him. "But I will not let this bother me; I do deserve this punishment for what I did." She stated, turning her back to Obi Wan. "Of course, I would've thought the weeks I spent in captivity would be punishment enough." She stated under her breath.  
  
Obi Wan came up behind her and placed his arms around her shoulders. He planted a kiss to the top of her head and suddenly was captivated by the fragrance of her. He lowered his nose to her neck and breathed in the sweet, soothing aroma. Siri closed her eyes as she felt his breath on her neck. Without thinking Obi Wan suddenly found himself leaving a trail of small kisses down her neck, he quickly recovered and moved away.  
  
Siri turned and looked at Obi Wan who was shaking his head. "What is it that you want Obi Wan?" She asked, and he couldn't answer. She shook her head again and began to walk away.  
  
Obi Wan stood dumb founded for a moment then raced to catch up to her. "Siri wait." He grabbed her arm and turned her towards him. She cocked an eyebrow, waiting to hear what he had to say. "I'm sorry." He stated, not sure what else to say. He then felt himself leaning in to kiss her again, he stopped, and then his sense of duty kicked in. "I can't." He informed her. "Anakin will be done with the Council shortly and I need to be there when he gets out."  
  
Siri pulled away from his grasp. "Tell Anakin I said congratulations." She said and walked down the hall, leaving Obi Wan to his thoughts.  
  
*******************************  
  
"Confer on you the level of Jedi knight the Council does." Yoda exclaimed with a sigh. He knew the Council had made the decision, yet something was still bothering him.  
  
Anakin looked around the room in surprise. "I'm sorry master, what?" He asked.  
  
Mace and Yoda exchanged glances. "You have proven yourself worthy Knight Skywalker." Mace stated.  
  
Anakin was shocked, but tried to hide it from the Council. "What about Master Obi Wan? Does he think I'm ready?"  
  
"Your master nominated you Skywalker." Ki-Adi-Mundi explained. "He believes you are ready as does the Council."  
  
Anakin was taken back. He had prepared himself for possible expulsion and instead had been promoted. He suddenly realized that the Council was staring at him, waiting for him to speak. "Thank you masters." Anakin barely got out, still stunned by the news.  
  
Behind him the doors opened and Obi Wan walked in. The master came to the middle of the room and bowed to the Council; he then looked at Anakin and bowed. "Congratulations Knight Skywalker." He stated with a smile.  
  
Anakin found himself smiling; he couldn't believe he had finally made it. "Thank you Knight Kenobi."  
  
Obi Wan glanced at Mace and Yoda. Mace rose to his feet as did the rest of the Council. "Kneel Knight Skywalker and complete your transition."  
  
Anakin looked around the Council members and obeyed. He kneeled and then glanced up at Obi Wan. He watched as his master walked to Mace and opened a wooden box that was trimmed with gold markings. Obi Wan then pulled out an elegant vibro blade and ignited it. He then walked over to his apprentice and took Anakin's padawan braid in his left hand.  
  
"A Jedi's strength flows through the Force." Obi Wan told Anakin and lowered the vibro blade to the pleated hair. "Peace over anger. Honor over hate." He then cut the braid and it fell into his open hand. "Strength over fear."  
  
Anakin bowed his head once more and then looked into his former master's eyes. He noticed Obi Wan held a mixture of emotions behind his normal Jedi mask. Anakin saw pride and yet sorrow and fear in the older Jedi's blue/grey orbs. Anakin unconsciously placed a hand over his right ear and found it weird to no longer feel the usual thin braid. He smiled at Obi Wan for the first time in months. "I won't fail you master." He said in a whisper.  
  
Obi Wan returned the smile. "Don't fail yourself Anakin." Obi Wan told him. The Jedi knight then rose to his feet and returned the vibro blade back into the small box. Anakin also rose to his feet.  
  
"Now Knight Skywalker we have your first mission." Mace broke the silence.  
  
Anakin and Obi Wan both looked at the Council member in confusion. Anakin quickly composed himself and straightened his posture. "I am ready master."  
  
Yoda glanced at Mace and then at Obi Wan before settling his gaze on the young knight. "Request your assistance the Chancellor has." Yoda explained. "Protection he needs, asked for you specifically he did."  
  
Obi Wan felt a strange feeling rise in his stomach at this, yet he knew it wasn't a strange request. He knew Anakin had a bond with the politician and it wasn't uncommon for a Jedi to provide extra security to a diplomat. He suddenly realized that he couldn't interject his opinion, because he no longer had any say in Anakin's life. He stood silently behind his former apprentice.  
  
"Report to the Chancellor's office immediately Knight Skywalker." Mace commanded.  
  
Anakin bowed and began to exit the room.  
  
"May the Force be with you." Yoda called after him.  
  
Obi Wan watched Anakin leave and then bowed to the Council himself and began to exit the room.  
  
"Knight Kenobi?" Mace called after him. Obi Wan stopped and looked at the council.  
  
"Confer on you the level of Jedi Master the Council does." Yoda told him with a warm smile.  
  
Obi Wan bowed his head. "Thank you masters." He then turned to leave and Yoda called to him.  
  
"Follow me you will." Yoda commanded, hobbling out of the Council chambers. He led Obi Wan to his meditation chambers. The ancient Jedi master then sat on a small round cushion and motioned for Obi Wan to do the same. "How feel you?" Yoda asked his friend.  
  
Obi Wan sighed. "Tired master." He admitted.  
  
Yoda scrunched his eyes and looked at his companion. "Yes tired we all are, dark times we are facing yes." Yoda watched as Obi Wan rubbed the back of his neck with his hands. "Not always had the worries you do now." Yoda told him.  
  
Obi Wan looked up at Yoda. He had come to value his time spent with the Jedi master, especially since the death of his master. "I've grown up master that's all."  
  
"No." Yoda argued. "Worry too much you do, never focus on where you are, what you are doing." Yoda reprimanded him. "Always look to the future you do, always in motion it is."  
  
"But master, I sense such darkness in the future, how can I not worry?" Obi Wan asked.  
  
"Hmmm, sensed that as well I have." Yoda agreed. "Changes are coming, not sure if ready the Jedi are or the code." Obi Wan looked at Yoda and noticed an emotion he'd never seen from the ancient master, fear. "Hmmm, sensed much I have." Yoda stared into space, then turned to Obi Wan after a moment and offered a small smile. "But written in stone it is not." He answered. "Focus on the moment you should, been told that before you have yet remember it you do not."  
  
"I know master." Obi Wan answered. "Is that what you brought me in here for, to remind me of my faults?"  
  
Yoda sighed. "No, remind you of your faults I need not do, remind yourself already enough you do."  
  
Obi Wan shut his eyes. "What would you have me do master?" He asked.  
  
Yoda rose to his feet and placed a clawed hand on Obi Wan's knee. "Listen to the Force, and trust your feelings." He then began to exit the room. "One other thing to do you must Obi Wan." He looked back at Obi Wan who was looking at him intently. "Smile again, plenty of time for worrying there will be." Yoda then hobbled out of the room, chortling.  
  
********************************  
  
Obi Wan was left in the head Council member's meditation room contemplating what had just occurred. He then rose to his feet and quickly exited the room, heading down the hall towards the turbo lift. He dropped down to the sixth floor and headed for the living quarters. He came to the fourth door on the right side and rang the chime.  
  
He was greeted by Siri Tachi who was giving him a curious look. "Obi Wan?" She asked after a moment.  
  
"I have been thinking about what you said, about finding some sort of pleasure in times of despair." He lowered his voice so no one would hear him.  
  
"And?"  
  
"And. . ." He struggled to find the right words to say. "I could really use some sort of pleasure for once in my life." He quickly looked to the ground, then back at her.  
  
Siri eyed the Jedi in curiosity. "You're certain?" She asked.  
  
Obi Wan nodded then shook his head. "No, but I know it is something that I want, and why can't Obi Wan Kenobi be selfish for a change?"  
  
Siri shifted her weight. "Because being selfish is not a part of your character." She reminded him. Obi Wan shrugged and Siri smiled.  
  
"As long as we do not form any sort of attachments we will be fine." He stated. "I think we have the discipline to accomplish that."  
  
Siri opened the door and let Obi Wan enter. He removed his cloak and threw it on the couch and stared at Siri awkwardly. She stared back at him and sighed. "Obi Wan?" She held a tone of voice that was concerned.  
  
He moved towards the window. "I want to Siri, believe me, it's just. . ."  
  
Siri walked up behind him. "I know." She said. "Maybe I can help you decide." She then turned him around and removed her tunic.  
  
Obi Wan as a reflux turned his gaze away from her body. She then turned his eyes back towards her. He stared at her for a moment, and then bent down to kiss her. He then led her to the couch and laid her down, caressing her.  
  
*****************************************  
  
"So when does Senator Amidala return?" Palpatine turned around in his chair so that he was facing Anakin.  
  
The young Jedi stiffened and watched as the remaining committee members filed out of the Chancellor's office. Once the door was shut he turned to the Chancellor. "How. . .how would I know?" He fumbled with his words.  
  
"Well you are fond of the Senator are you not?" Palpatine smiled as he watched the new knight's reaction. "I figured she would have told you."  
  
Anakin let out his breath in relief. "Oh, yes well she said probably by the end of the week." Anakin informed. "She unfortunately had to return home for some funerals."  
  
Palpatine nodded. "Yes I heard. It's a shame about representative Binks, he was a good man."  
  
Anakin looked down on the ground. "Yes he was."  
  
"And I heard one of her hand maidens was also killed." Palpatine stated, watching Anakin intently.  
  
Anakin nodded. "Yes, one of her best." He swallowed. "Of course, I am glad it wasn't her." He admitted.  
  
"You care for her greatly." Palpatine stated, not questioned.  
  
Anakin tried to hide his emotions. "Well of course I do."  
  
Palpatine nodded, and turned his chair so he was facing his large window. "It is a shame Anakin that so many had to lose their lives in the name of the Republic."  
  
Anakin too turned his gaze out the window, he found himself focusing on the Jedi Temple. "Yes it is." Anakin then let out a sigh.  
  
"What troubles you my boy?" Palpatine asked, never removing his gaze off the view.  
  
"It's just. . .it's just I don't understand." Anakin stated, not sure how to find the right words. "I don't understand how things such as this happen in the galaxy. I mean so much suffering like wars and slavery." Palpatine turned his eyes towards the young Jedi. "The Jedi are powerless it seems. We try so hard to help, but nothing gets done!" Anakin ranted. "And the Senate, they can't make up their minds about anything!" He suddenly found himself feeling a sense of adrenaline as he spoke. He turned towards the Chancellor. "I'm sorry your Excellency, I don't know what I'm talking about." He lowered his gaze.  
  
Palpatine rose to his feet and clapped Anakin on the shoulder. "No my boy, this is exactly the attitude I need to help rebuild the Republic." He smiled as Anakin looked at him curiously. "I need you Anakin, to bring this galaxy into order. I need the most powerful Jedi to be there to ensure the security of my office." Palpatine then grabbed a twisted black cane and began to lead Anakin out of the room. "The Republic is in ruin, there is nothing we can do about that except begin a new. The Senators are nothing more than children who cannot agree on anything, and worst of all the Jedi have even become something of a joke in the galaxy." Palpatine stopped and turned to Anakin. "They should be made to agree Anakin, for the good of the galaxy, and for the good of the Force."  
  
Anakin nodded, then stared at the Chancellor in surprise. "Well who is going to make them agree?"  
  
Palpatine clapped Anakin on the shoulder one more time and led him out of the office. "Come my boy, we have work to do."  
  
***********************************  
  
TBC: Ok, don't know when the next one will come, but please stay with me, you can't leave the story now.hahahaha! 


	15. strength15

Title: Strength over fear  
  
Author: ewan's girl  
  
*Author's note: Well I was able to get one last chapter up before I move. I did it just for you wonderful reviewers, especially Jedikma who seems to understand the characters in this story (or at least how I want them to be seen). Thank you for all the wonderful reviews everyone. And for those who still read "Promise me you'll train the boy" I will be finishing it soon, I promise.  
  
Chapter 15: (Three weeks later)  
  
Siri released a long breath of air and looked down at the man beneath her, she smiled at him and he in turn smiled at her. She then collapsed next to him on the bed, sweaty and fulfilled and made herself comfortable. The two Jedi had made this a daily routine for three weeks now, and both had never been happier.  
  
Obi Wan turned on his side to face her; he ran a hand over her bare shoulder, tickling her slightly. Siri giggled and gave him a small slap on his arm.  
  
"Stop that." She commanded him.  
  
Obi Wan smiled. "You didn't mind me touching you a minute ago." He joked, tickling her more.  
  
Siri tried to grab his hands away from her. "That was before I was satisfied." She laughed. "I have no need for you anymore today."  
  
Obi Wan shrugged and began to sit up, Siri pulled on him. "I thought you had no more need of me?" He asked, teasing her.  
  
Siri gave a seductive smile. "Well, give me a moment, I might think of some use for you."  
  
Obi Wan chuckled, and kissed her on the forehead, then ran a hand through the very short blonde hair that had begun to grow back. "I'd love to stay, but I can't, I have to get ready for the Celebration ball this evening." He said, rising to his feet.  
  
Siri sat up and wrapped her arms around her knees. She watched as he stretched his arms over his head, flexing every muscle in his muscular frame. "I know you can't stay." She said, disappointment entering her voice.  
  
Obi Wan grabbed his pants and pulled them on. "Do I detect disappointment Siri Tachi?"  
  
Siri shook her head. "Of course not, I'm glad to be rid of you as soon as possible." She giggled.  
  
Obi Wan made a swift movement and forced her on her back, and held her legs over his shoulders. Siri cocked an eyebrow and Obi Wan smiled. They stared at each other for a moment, Obi Wan stroking her leg softly. He then cleared his throat and let her legs to the bed. "I do have to go." He stated sadly.  
  
"I know." Siri stated, sitting up and wrapping a sheet over her naked body. She watched Obi Wan pull on his tunic and then his boots. "I sometimes wish we had a way to spend the entire night together." She admitted.  
  
Obi Wan stopped and looked at her. "I know, but we would be discovered." He reminded her.  
  
Siri nodded, she then noticed him staring at her. "You better go; the General of the Army cannot be late for this function." She rose to her feet, holding the sheet around her body.  
  
Obi Wan opened the door of her quarters. "You are coming tonight aren't you?" He asked.  
  
Siri looked away. "I don't deserve to be there, plus I just got off of probation."  
  
"And what, going to celebrate for the Republic will get you into trouble?" He asked and she continued to keep her gaze away from him. "Besides, if anyone deserves to be there it's you." He said and shut the door behind him.  
  
Siri sighed and went to the freshener and turned on the shower.  
  
******************************************  
  
Bail Organa feigned laughter at a joke one of his fellow senators had just told. He took a sip of his drink and scanned the crowd for someone else to talk to. He then turned his attention to the Chancellor sitting in a large, plush chair surrounded by guards dressed in red and also a young, tall man dressed in black. Something about that scene gave Organa the chills, but he shrugged it off and continued to survey the crowd.  
  
He suddenly felt out of place in the presence of the other politicians. He had been in the field for several months, trying to put action behind his words. He felt the rest of the Senators had sat back and done nothing to prevent the war, and then to end the war. Suddenly he caught a glimpse of the only exception to his feelings. He looked up at the stairs that entered into the ball room and noticed an elegant figure at the top. He smiled as Padme Amidala gracefully descended down the steps, wearing a beautiful dark purple gown, the corset like bodice showing off her slender form. Her dark brown hair was placed on top of her head in an intricate fashion, topped with a silver headdress.  
  
Organa stood at the bottom of the steps and smiled as she came closer. Padme spotted him and returned his smile. He bowed to her in respect and she giggled. "Get up." She commanded him. He obeyed and eyed her up and down; he noticed the elegant bead work woven into the gown.  
  
"You look amazing my lady." He told her. "If that isn't too bold of me to say."  
  
Padme blushed. "Thank you Bail."  
  
Bail then offered his arm to her, she took it and he led her into the room. "I heard about Representative Binks, and your handmaiden." He said after a moment. "I am truly sorry."  
  
Padme swallowed. "Thank you Bail, it was a terrible day, too many lost their lives."  
  
The two walked towards the edge of the room. "I know we shouldn't talk politics tonight." He started.  
  
Padme tilted her head. "Oh Bail, what else is anyone going to talk about tonight?"  
  
Bail chuckled. "You're right." He then stared at her.  
  
She suddenly felt uncomfortable. "Please don't look at me like that." She told him.  
  
He quickly looked away from her. "I'm sorry Padme, I didn't mean to offend." He explained. "It's just, you look so beautiful, I cannot help but look at you."  
  
Padme found herself looking at Anakin across the room, she then looked at Bail. "That is very kind of you to say Bail; however I cannot return your favor."  
  
Bail moved closer to her. "I understand." He looked away for a moment. "Actually I don't understand milady." He turned his attention back to her. "We have been friends for a while now Padme and I thought we shared something."  
  
Padme looked at him again, then back at her husband. "Bail, you are very dear to me and always will be, but I cannot be with you in the way that you want." She looked back at him. "I am sorry; you will one day make a woman the happiest in the galaxy." She offered a warm smile.  
  
Bail smiled back and nodded. He quickly changed the subject. "I heard a rumor while I was out pretending to be a soldier." He grabbed two drinks off a serving droid. "I heard that you were considering leaving the Senate."  
  
Padme took a sip of her drink. "I've contemplated it, but I'm not sure if I will ever be able to actually leave politics." She sighed. "But I have thought about what it would be like to lead a normal life, have a family."  
  
Bail nodded. "Could you ever lead a normal life Padme?" He asked with a chuckle. "Could you honestly give this up?" Bail took a sip of his own drink. "It would have to be quite an amazing man to actually get you to leave this behind, a man who could give you everything you ever wanted."  
  
Padme took another sip of her drink and stared at Anakin. "Yes it would." She stated under her breath.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Obi Wan closed his eyes as the stench of another drunken senator's breath hit his nose. He quickly recovered and tried to listen intently to what they were telling him. He used the Force to try to find someone else to talk to. He was never fond of politicians, let alone ones that couldn't hold their alcohol. Suddenly he felt a strange disturbance through the Force.  
  
"Ah, General Kenobi there you are." The voice of Chancellor Palpatine distracted him from his thoughts.  
  
Obi Wan turned to face the Chancellor and bowed. "Your Excellency." Obi Wan looked up at the Chancellor, then to his former apprentice. "Knight Skywalker."  
  
"Master Obi Wan." Anakin replied, annoyance evident in his voice. "I heard about your promotion, congratulations."  
  
"Yes General Kenobi, congratulations." Palpatine interjected. "I was just telling some of the Senators how lucky we are to live in an era that has the most talented Jedi in the history of the order."  
  
Obi Wan noticed Anakin beaming. "I'm sorry to disappoint you Chancellor, but we are no where close to being the most powerful Jedi in the history of the order."  
  
Anakin frowned. "Not yet." He whispered under his breath.  
  
"What are your plans now that you have no apprentice and the war is over General Kenobi?" Palpatine asked.  
  
Obi Wan thought about it for a moment. "I will do my best to continue to serve the Republic."  
  
Anakin rolled his eyes and Palpatine smiled. "I'm very glad to hear that, I have need for your service."  
  
Obi Wan bowed. "Yes Chancellor, what service can I provide?"  
  
"I need you to come to my office tomorrow General, we have received word that what is left of the Separatists are regrouping in the Rishi Maze, and we have been informed that a team needs to be sent there to ascertain what is happening."  
  
"You mean you need a team to go and clean up what's left of the Separatists." Obi Wan answered.  
  
Palpatine chuckled. "Yes General Kenobi, we wish that." He then became serious again. "The Senate has voted that it would be best for a Jedi to lead the team."  
  
Obi Wan silently sighed, he had hoped that the war was indeed over. 'How silly of me to believe that even though the head of the enemy was no longer around that there wouldn't be any threat.' He thought to himself. "Yes your Excellency." He bowed.  
  
Palpatine smiled. "We will discuss this later General, tonight we celebrate!" He then clapped Anakin on the shoulder and headed for a group of Senators.  
  
Obi Wan shook his head and grabbed a drink off a serving droid. He watched as the Chancellor proposed a toast to the "hero" of the war. Obi Wan studied his ex apprentice carefully and saw the extreme pride emulating off of him. Obi Wan quickly drank the entire contents of his drink.  
  
"You drink too much." A feminine voice interrupted his thoughts.  
  
He turned around and smiled at Siri standing behind him. He noticed she was wearing the outfit he had purchased for her. He smiled. "It's amazing; you are actually out of the Temple." He joked with her.  
  
She rolled her eyes and walked closer to him. She then noticed Anakin and Palpatine in the center of the room. "When did this start?" She asked, motioning to the pair.  
  
"The Chancellor has always taken an interest to Anakin; it's never really bothered me till now." Obi Wan answered.  
  
Siri nodded. "There is something wrong with this, yet I cannot sense what it is."  
  
Obi Wan watched Anakin for a moment then turned to Siri. "Come with me." He told her and led her onto one of the balconies. He held her hand as he led her away from the party. "I'm glad you came." He admitted. "I at least have one person to talk to."  
  
Siri smiled. "Well, I couldn't let a night like this go to waste I suppose."  
  
Obi Wan held both of her hands in his and kissed them. "I have a surprise for you." He told her. "I figured tonight was supposed to be a celebration, so I thought about the best way for me to celebrate." She cocked an eyebrow as he continued. "I've rented a room at the Corellean." He leaned in and whispered in her ear.  
  
Siri looked at him in shock. "Are you certain you want to do this?" She asked. "Someone might notice both of us missing from the Temple."  
  
He cupped her face in his hand. "With all that is going on tonight, no one will miss two Jedi." He then kissed her. "Will you meet me there later?" He asked.  
  
Siri nodded. "Yes."  
  
Obi Wan smiled. "I have a few more rounds to make first, but I will see you later." He said, giving her one last kiss.  
  
Siri smiled to herself as she watched him return to the party. She then turned to go the opposite way and nearly ran into Adi Gallia.  
  
"What are you doing?" Adi asked, folding her arms across her chest. "You know attachment is forbidden."  
  
Siri nervously chuckled. "Master, what are you talking about?" She played dumb.  
  
Adi gave her former padawan a stare that she had seen too much growing up. "You and Obi Wan."  
  
"Me and Obi Wan?" Siri continued to play ignorant. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I saw you together Siri, if you are trying to hide an affair I think it would be best not to kiss out in the open." Adi reprimanded. "What are you doing child?"  
  
Siri avoided the Council member's gaze. "It's not what you think master, it's nothing, only an infatuation."  
  
Adi sighed. "The infatuation will end." She scolded Siri as if the woman were ten years old again. "Go to him, end it Siri." Siri stood dumb founded. "Siri, you have just come off of probation, it would not be smart to go against the code now." Adi reminded her. "And if you don't care about yourself at least think of Obi Wan."  
  
Siri noticed the look on Adi's face. "What is it Adi?" She asked.  
  
"I shouldn't tell you this, but Obi Wan is up for a seat on the Council." The older woman revealed. "They are impressed with his commitment to the Force and the Code."  
  
Siri was taken back by this news; she sat down on a bench behind her. "The Council?"  
  
Adi nodded, and sat next to her former apprentice. "I understand how easy it is to succumb to temptation Siri, but if it truly is just an infatuation then it will be easy to break off."  
  
Siri nodded.  
  
*******************************  
  
Padme returned to her apartment later that night and was greeted by her familiar companions. She smiled at the two droids as they tried to serve her in some way.  
  
"Is there anything I can get for you Miss Padme?" The droid Anakin had built asked.  
  
Padme eyed the newly gold plated droid and smiled. "No 3PO, I am tired, I think I will retire for the evening." She then walked to her bedroom.  
  
The lights slowly rose as she entered the room, she began to undress and prepare for bed. She suddenly felt as if someone was watching her, her heart rose in her throat as she slowly turned her head around the room. She was startled by her husband lying on her bed.  
  
"Anakin?" She asked as she composed herself. "Why are you just sitting here in the dark?"  
  
"I was waiting for you." He explained. "I snuck in so that 3PO wouldn't give me away." He smiled.  
  
Padme shook her head. "You better be more careful, someone may see you."  
  
Anakin sat up on the bed. "Like who, Bail Organa?" He asked with a snide tone in his voice.  
  
Padme was taken back. "Excuse me?" She asked.  
  
"He seemed very friendly with you tonight." Anakin continued.  
  
"Well, he is a dear friend." Padme argued.  
  
"Seemed like more tonight." Anakin pressed, jealously evident in his voice.  
  
Padme stood appalled. "Are you accusing me of something Anakin?"  
  
"Well you tell me, I haven't seen much of you in almost three weeks, and you couldn't even come and dance with me on the night they honor me because you are too busy talking to other men?"  
  
Padme cocked an eyebrow. "I wanted to dance with you Ani, more than anything, but you know we couldn't have."  
  
Anakin looked away. "I know."  
  
Padme kneeled on the bed behind him, massaging his shoulders. "I am sorry you thought I would ever betray you." She said, kissing his neck. "I love you Ani, I would never do that to you, and you must trust me."  
  
Anakin turned to face her. "I do trust you; I just can't bare the thought of losing you."  
  
"If you ever lose me Anakin it won't be because of my choosing." Padme promised him.  
  
Anakin smiled and kissed her passionately, he then laid her on the bed, climbing on top of her.  
  
Artoo beeped a curious beep and the couple looked at the droid and laughed. Anakin then took off his tunic and threw it onto the droid's dome head. He then turned back to his wife.  
  
*****************************  
  
Siri slowly opened the hotel room door; she tried to calm her nerves as she entered the dark room. She noticed Obi Wan standing by the window, illuminated by the lights of the skyscrapers. He smiled when he saw her.  
  
"It's late; I thought you might not come." He said as she closed the door.  
  
"I almost didn't" She admitted.  
  
Obi Wan gave her a strange look. "What's wrong?" He asked.  
  
Siri looked at him and sighed.  
  
Obi Wan walked up to her and ran a hand over her cheek. "You can tell me." He assured her.  
  
Siri closed her eyes under his touch; she couldn't deny that he held a power over her with his touch. She moved away from him. "We have to end it." She told him.  
  
Obi Wan held his usual placid face. "I see." He replied. "Why?"  
  
Siri stared out the window. "Adi knows Obi Wan." She told him. "Sooner or later the Council will as well."  
  
Obi Wan was stunned by this news. "Adi knows?"  
  
Siri nodded. "She saw us on the balcony." Obi Wan reprimanded himself for forgetting to hide their affair. "We've let this go too far." Siri continued. "We have to end it."  
  
"We've only gone too far if we've formed attachments Siri." Obi Wan moved towards her. "Have you?" He asked.  
  
Siri shook her head. "Have you?" She asked. Obi Wan shook his head and walked up to her. He took her in his arms and began to kiss her neck. Siri closed her eyes for a moment, and then pushed him away. "Don't you see, the fact that we are having such a hard time ending this means we've gone too far."  
  
Obi Wan backed away and cleared his throat. "You're right, we are not acting like Jedi masters, and we are acting like a couple of hormonal padawans."  
  
"I think it's best if we don't see each other for a while." Siri stated. "Send me away."  
  
Obi Wan looked at her curiously. "Send you away? I don't have the authority to do that, I'm not on the Council."  
  
'Not yet.' Siri thought to herself. "You still are General." She told him. "Send me to the Rishi Maze, I heard the Chancellor speaking to you about it."  
  
Obi Wan shook his head. "No, I won't send you back to battle."  
  
Siri sighed. "The fact that you won't send me away is the very reason why I must go."  
  
Obi Wan stood his ground. "No Siri, I won't send you."  
  
"You know it will take a skilled pilot to lead the team, I am the only Jedi qualified for the job." Siri told him. "The only other Jedi that could lead the team is Anakin." She stared at him for a moment. "I won't let it happen again Obi Wan, I've learned my lesson, and you have to let me go."  
  
Obi Wan ran his hands through his hair. He stood silent for a long moment. "You're right." He finally admitted. "Ok, take the tie squadron and report to the Rishi Maze." He said, defeat evident in his voice.  
  
Siri walked up to him and kissed his cheek, the two friends stared at each other for a moment. "May the Force be with you." She replied and slowly exited the room.  
  
Obi Wan watched her leave; he then sat on the bed contemplating everything, holding his head in his hands.  
  
***********************************  
  
The next day, following his meeting with the Chancellor, Obi Wan headed to Dex's diner to gain any information he could gain on the Rishi Maze, He was worried about Siri, and wanted to help her in any way that he could. He opened the door and was almost knocked down by a Dug leaving the diner. Obi Wan noticed how crowed the diner was, and hoped Dex would have an opportunity to speak with him.  
  
"Someone to see ya honey," The droid waitress called out to the kitchen. "Jedi by the looks of him."  
  
Obi Wan shook his head, it didn't matter how many times he came to visit Dex, his waitress never remembered him.  
  
"Obi Wan!" Dex called, cheerily. "I'll be with you as soon as I can."  
  
"No worries Dex, I can wait." Obi Wan told his friend.  
  
He then walked to the counter to find a stool when he noticed a familiar form sitting in a back booth. He slowly approached her, noticing the woman buried in a stack of papers, eating the diner's special of the day.  
  
"Senator Amidala?" Obi Wan asked surprised to see the politician there. "Fancy meeting you here."  
  
Padme looked up from her work and smiled. "Likewise Master Kenobi." She acknowledged his presence and put down her fork. "Would you care to join me?"  
  
Obi Wan glanced back towards the kitchen and noticed Dex busy with his work. He sat down on the bench opposite the Senator. "I would never imagine meeting you here." He stated with a smile.  
  
"Yes well, the food is better than what they serve us at the Senate." The young woman motioned to her plate of food. "Plus, I can get a lot of work done because no one bothers me here."  
  
"Well I apologize for interrupting you Milady." Obi Wan stated, beginning to get out of the booth.  
  
Padme grabbed his hand. "Don't be silly, I always make time for friends." She offered a warm smile.  
  
The human waitress brought Obi Wan a cup of Jawa juice and he sipped it. "I never got the chance to thank you for riding to my rescue."  
  
Padme smiled. "Well, it's a hobby of mine, rescuing handsome, dashing men in distress." She and Obi Wan shared a laugh at this, she then began to pick at her food, Obi Wan notice she had become uncomfortable.  
  
"Is something bothering you Senator Amidala?" Obi Wan asked.  
  
"Padme." She corrected.  
  
"Is there something bothering you Padme?" He asked again.  
  
"I'm worried about Anakin." She admitted. "He's not acting like himself."  
  
Obi Wan cleared his throat. "He's not?"  
  
"Haven't you noticed?" She asked.  
  
"I haven't really talked to Anakin in three weeks Milady." Obi Wan revealed.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be sorry Padme; it's common for a Jedi to not see each other for weeks, months, even years at a time." He offered her a smile.  
  
"But he was your apprentice." She argued.  
  
"It's even common for masters and apprentices to not see each other much once the apprentice is knighted, although I will admit I had hoped Anakin and I would've been different." Obi Wan admitted.  
  
"Like you and Qui Gon would have been?" She asked.  
  
Obi Wan contemplated this for a moment. "I don't know." He stated. "I guess I'm not use to being on my own." He took another sip of his drink.  
  
Padme gave him a sad stare. "This must be hard for you."  
  
Obi Wan shook his head. "A Jedi doesn't focus on such things."  
  
"But as a human, not a Jedi how do you feel?" She asked.  
  
Obi Wan stared down at the table then looked up at her. "There is a flaw in that question Milady because I am a Jedi."  
  
Padme gave him a warm smile. "And I and I'm sure the galaxy are glad for that Obi Wan."  
  
They sat in an awkward silence for a moment before Obi Wan spoke again. "I heard you went back to Naboo." He said.  
  
"Yes, I accompanied the bodies back." She told him, taking a bite of her food.  
  
"Bodies?" He asked.  
  
"Didn't Anakin tell you?" She asked and he shook his head. "Oh, well that makes sense as to why you weren't there." She said softly.  
  
"Why would I be there?" He asked, becoming very serious. "Who died?"  
  
Padme closed her eyes for a moment, when she reopened them Obi Wan noticed tears forming. "Jar Jar was killed during the evasion." She told him.  
  
Obi Wan sat back in the booth as his brain registered this news. "Jar Jar is gone?" He softly asked and Padme nodded. "How could Anakin not tell me? I mean, I should've been there if not for my friendship, which wasn't that much of one, but for Qui Gon."  
  
"I was really surprised to not see you at the wake." She admitted. "Sabe was also killed."  
  
Obi Wan gave Padme a sad look. "I'm so sorry Padme; I know this must be a difficult loss for you." He reached out and grabbed her hands in his. "In the short time I knew her, I really liked her. She was a great person."  
  
Padme began to cry. "Yes, she was."  
  
Obi Wan felt the great despair oozing off his friend, he rose to his feet and sat down next to her in the booth, putting an arm around her.  
  
Padme leaned her head on his shoulder and tried to stop crying. "I'm so sorry Obi Wan." She said through the tears.  
  
"Don't worry about it Padme, I have a very good shoulder to cry on, probably the best in the galaxy Milady." He tried to make her feel better. "Next to yours that is." He put a finger under her chin and lifted her gaze to him.  
  
She smiled at the memory of twelve years ago when she had comforted a newly appointed Jedi knight. "I'm not sorry about this." She said after a moment. "I'm just sorry about everything with Anakin." She held his other hand with both of hers. "We never meant to hurt you."  
  
Obi Wan thought about it for a moment. "I won't lie to you Padme, because your friendship means too much to me. I was very disappointed to learn of your marriage." He looked down at her. "Just promise me one thing."  
  
Padme looked up at him. "Sure, anything."  
  
Obi Wan sighed. "Take care of him." He said and Padme nodded. "And, take care of yourself as well. Because I'm going to tell you Padme, being a Jedi is not an easy life, but being married to one is probably even harder."  
  
Padme leaned her head on his shoulder again and sighed. "I just hope I made the right choice." She said.  
  
Obi Wan put his head on top of hers. "So do I."  
  
************************************  
  
His blood began to boil as he watched the scene unfold before him. It took all of his Jedi training to not storm in the restaurant and break his former master's neck. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, his wife in the arms of Obi Wan Kenobi? He had never felt such betrayal before in his life, and what made it worse was it was from the two people he loved most.  
  
Anakin clenched his fists as he stared at Padme and Obi Wan through the window. He had sensed his wife near and was planning on surprising her, he now found himself blinded by fury, and he didn't know what to do. Suddenly he felt his fingers brush against a strange item on his belt. He picked it up and stared at the strange comlink. He had kept it as a sort of trophy of killing Dooku, yet for some reason he felt he had to keep it on his belt.  
  
He quickly activated it. "I am ready." He spoke into the device.  
  
"Excellent my young apprentice." Came the eerie voice. "Soon they will be no match for you." The voice disappeared in a fit of evil cackling.  
  
Anakin returned the comlink to his belt and turned away from the diner.  
  
**********************  
  
TBC: I know a lot of mushy stuff in this chapter (sorry padawan) I hope this was ok, it was longer than I expected, so maybe the reviews should be longer.hint, hint.just kidding! 


	16. strength16

Title: Strength over fear  
  
Author: ewan's girl  
  
*Author's note: Hello to all, I'm back! I don't have a computer of my own so I type the chapters at work, so if they don't come quite as fast as usual, that's why. Thank you to all who are still reading this story, I love the reviews. Ok folks some dark things are coming up in these next several chapters so please be ready. And Jedikma, you might need tissues, just to warn you. *wink. Also, bear with the spelling I for some reason could not find the spell check on my computer program at work.  
  
Chapter 16:  
  
Padme returned to her apartment later that evening, exhausted from the days meetings. She entered the dark room and immediately found it strange that the lights were not working.  
  
"Artoo?" She called into the darkness. "Threepio?" She stretched out her hand to catch herself from bumping into anything as she tried to find the lights. She finally found the switch and the fluorescent lights rose to their full brilliance. She was startled to see Anakin sitting on one of the couches in the sitting room; her two droids slumped next to him, powered down.  
  
Padme had to put a hand on her chest to calm her breathing as she gave her husband a strange look.  
  
"Where have you been?" He asked her, not hiding the harsh tone of his voice.  
  
Padme began to remove her robe as she continued to calm herself. "Meetings." She answered, putting her robe over the back of the other couch across from Anakin. She stopped and looked at him. "What happened to the droids?" She asked.  
  
Anakin shrugged and rose to his feet and moved towards her. "Who were your meetings with?" He asked.  
  
Padme suddenly felt uncomfortable and began to back away from him. "They were senate meetings," she stopped backing up and looked at Anakin. "Ani, what is going on?"  
  
"So you're telling me that you were in meetings in the senate building all day?" He asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You didn't go anywhere else?" He closed the already small gap between them, towering over her. "You didn't meet secretly with anyone?" He stared down at her.  
  
Padme tried to figure out where he was going with this. "What are you accusing me of?" She asked, her tone becoming firm. "I'd like to know."  
  
"You forgot to mention your little gathering with Obi Wan." Anakin sneered.  
  
Padme looked at him and began to laugh. "That's what this is all about?" She asked, moving away from him. "That's what you're so upset about?"  
  
Anakin felt his muscles tense at the sound of her laughter. "Why is that so funny?" He asked. "You're telling me I have nothing to be concerned about with my wife and my former master meeting secretly?"  
  
Padme stifled her laughter. "You honestly think something is going on between me and Obi Wan?" She asked. Anakin made no answer. "You don't trust the two of us? First of all he's a Jedi master, second of all. . ."  
  
"You're the one who told me all those years ago you had a crush on him." Anakin cut her off, he could feel his blood boiling.  
  
Padme sat down on the couch. "Ani, I was fourteen and he was a handsome Jedi knight, of course I had a crush on him, all of us did." She explained, shaking her head. "But I've grown out of that stage, besides I'm in love with another handsome Jedi knight."  
  
Anakin moved towards her. "I'm sorry, you're right I'm being silly." He kissed the top of her head. "What did you talk about?"  
  
Padme gave him a hard stare. "That is none of your business." She answered, getting more than annoyed at his tone. "That is between myself and my friend."  
  
Anakin felt his anger reaching a boiling point; he grabbed Padme roughly by her arms and held her tightly. "Everything about you is my business, you are my wife!"  
  
Padme struggled under his grip. "Let me go Anakin, you're hurting me." She commanded. Anakin tightened his grip and she moaned in pain. "Alright, fine." She finally gave in. "We were talking about Jar Jar and Sabe!" She almost screamed in pain.  
  
Anakin stopped and slowly let Padme go. "That is what made you upset." He stated, not questioned. He suddenly realized what he had done. "I'm. . .I'm sorry Padme."  
  
Padme rubbed her left arm that had begun to bruise from his mechanical fingers wrapped around her flesh. "Get out." She commanded, moving away from him.  
  
"Padme." Anakin tried to calm her down.  
  
Padme continued to back away from him. "Get out of here Anakin, or I'll call security."  
  
Anakin stopped and stared at her. He was about to say something but the look on her face made him think twice, he then turned around and exited the room, his black cloak swishing behind him.  
  
Padme wiped her eyes due to the moister that had accumulated in them and walked over to her droids. She turned both of her metal companions on and waited for them to greet her.  
  
"Oh, hello miss Padme." Threepio exclaimed as he came to life. "Master Anakin is here." He stated.  
  
"Yes Threepio, I know." Padme sadly stated. Artoo gave a questionable beep, asking Padme what was wrong. She patted the droid on his dome. "Nothing Artoo, I'll be alright."  
  
******************************  
  
Obi Wan Kenobi sighed as he exited the Supreme Chancellor's office. It had been a long meeting with the leader of the Republic and he had hoped that the Chancellor would relieve him of his duties as a general, but unfortunately that did not happen. Obi Wan felt frustrated with the politician, he was very tired of having the extra duty of being in charge of the Republic's grand army, and he didn't understand why he was still asked to do it even though the war was basically over.  
  
He then thought about what was left of the battles and thought about Siri. She had kept in contact with him, but kept their conversations only to the happenings of the battle. He suddenly found himself missing her company greatly, and wondered if she missed his. He found himself wondering that more and more the longer she was away. He smiled to himself because he knew the reason she left was to help them stop wanting each other, it seemed her plan had backfired, at least for him.  
  
He pushed his personal feelings into the Force as he had done his entire life and continued his trek down the hall. He suddenly came across a familiar face. He smiled as he came closer to Padme and then snuck up behind her.  
  
"Good day Milady." He said, startling her.  
  
Padme looked back and took a deep breath. "Do all you Jedi sneak around, or is this a trait Anakin picked up from you?" She asked.  
  
"I'm sorry Padme." Obi Wan stated, feeling sorry for scaring her. "Can I walk you home?" He asked. "To make up for startling you."  
  
"That would be very gentlemanly of you." She said with a small smile.  
  
Obi Wan offered his arm and Padme extended hers to take his. Obi Wan then noticed the very large bruise on her left arm. It didn't take the Force to tell him what caused such abrasions. The two walked down the hall for a few minutes in silence before Obi Wan asked the question Padme was secretly dreading.  
  
"What happened to your arm?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing." She answered, acting like nothing happened.  
  
Obi Wan stopped mid step. "Padme."  
  
Padme avoided his gaze. "Well, it's nothing I can't handle." She assured him.  
  
Obi Wan gently lifted her arm and noticed how badly it was bruised. He carefully laid a hand on the wound and sent healing waves through the Force. Padme hissed in pain at his touch, then let out a sigh of relief as the Force healed her. He then continued to lead her down the hall.  
  
"You're not going to say anything else?" She asked, surprised.  
  
"I have no say in it Padme." He stated. "I am only a friend and therefore can only be there when you need my help."  
  
Padme shook her head, she suddenly felt tears coming to her eyes and didn't know why. "I forgot what you gentlemen looked like." She offered a sad smile.  
  
Obi Wan looked at her. "Padme, what's going on with him?" He asked. "He won't speak to me whenever he comes to the Temple, and that is rarely." Obi Wan then sighed. "I know we have our differences, but I thought we were friends. . .at one time."  
  
Padme patted Obi Wan on the arm. "I don't know what's wrong with him." She sighed. "He's been acting so strange, it seems ever since Dooku died."  
  
Obi Wan tensed at the mention of that incident. "I know." He said quietly.  
  
Padme looked at Obi Wan with a strange look. "Tell me what happened."  
  
Obi Wan was about to refuse her request, then decided to admit what he found out. "I have reason to believe that Anakin killed Dooku." He quietly stated, not offering details about how he killed the Sith.  
  
Padme held an expression on her face that wasn't all that surprised. "Oh." Was all she could say. "I figured something like that had happened." She finally stated. "He was acting similarly to the time he killed the Tuscan Raiders."  
  
Obi Wan cocked an eyebrow. "When did this happen?"  
  
Padme looked up at Obi Wan. "He never told you?" She asked, and he shook his head. "It happened two years ago.They killed his mother." She revealed with sorrow in her voice.  
  
Realization dawned on Obi Wan. "That was why he went back to Tatooine." He nodded as he spoke. "I should've sensed it." He stopped and sat down on a bench that was in the hall. "I should've sensed his pain."  
  
Padme sat down next to Obi Wan. "There wouldn't have been anything you could do."  
  
"Contrary to popular belief, I do care about things, I'm not totally emotionless." He stated with a fake smile. "I would've liked to know, and maybe try to help him." He then looked at Padme. "Maybe I can do something now." He motioned to her arm.  
  
Padme shook her head. "This is between myself and Anakin." She resolved. "I appreciate the sentiment, but it doesn't concern you."  
  
Obi Wan nodded, he knew he had been put in his place. He rose to his feet. "Promise me something Padme." He said, looking down towards her. "If things get any worse, please know that I'm here." He then began to walk away. "I do know Anakin very well, and maybe I can help." He said over his shoulder.  
  
Padme slowly nodded and watched her faithful friend walk down the hall.  
  
****************************  
  
(Three weeks later)  
  
~ * Siri walked out into the moonlight and felt the chill of night touch the bare skin of her face. She pulled her cloak closer to her body and looked up at the stars of the flat countryside. She could feel the Force all around her, protecting her, guiding her as it had done all of her life. But something was different, something had changed through the Force, something dark loomed over the horizon and she knew she wasn't prepared for it.  
  
She let out a long breath of air and watched her hot breath lift up in a cloud of fog and get carried off on the wind. She then realized someone was standing next to her, she turned her head to face the cloaked figure, she noticed the figure was carrying something close to his body. Obi Wan glanced over at Siri and offered her a sad smile, he then turned to face her and presented her with a small bundle wrapped in a white cloth. Siri craddled the bundle in her arms and removed some of the angelic white cloth. She looked down and was met by two intensly blue eyes. She felt a tear escape down her cheek as she held the child closer to her heart, the baby smiled, his chubby cheeks holding dimples as he offered a giggle. Siri pressed her lips to the child's forhead and hugged him tighter. Obi Wan put a gentle hand on the child's head and offered Siri a warm smile. He then took both of them in a warm embrace.  
  
Suddenly the ground began to quake and crack causing the small family to break apart. Siri still holding the child found herself on the other side of a large river of lava. She watched Obi Wan as he tried to find a way across. She then noticed a large black figure moving towards him with a red light saber raised to admit a killing blow. Obi Wan quickly turned around and deflected the blow and was forced to his knees due to the strength of his opponent. Siri searched despratly to find a way across the lava, but to no prevail. She then watched in horror as Obi Wan continued to fight the masked man. She closed her eyes as Obi Wan ducked and rolled and came back with an onslaught of swings at his enemy. She looked down at the child who had tears streaming down his face, but was making no sounds. Siri glanced back to the fight just in time to see Obi Wan take a deep slash to his chest. Siri screamed as Obi Wan fell to the ground.*~  
  
Siri sat straight up in her bed, she felt beads of sweat dripping down her face, into her eyes. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness and she noticed a red light blinking on the night stand next to her. She rose from her bed and picked up her comlink, she cleared her throat and answered it.  
  
"Tachi here." She spoak with a rasp to her voice.  
  
"Siri?" A familiar accented voice asked. "Did I wake you?"  
  
Siri smiled despite herself. "Obi Wan, yes but it's ok I needed to return to the bridge soon anyways." She rolled her eyes at her lame answer. "To what honor do I hold for this unusual call?" She asked.  
  
Obi Wan thought for a moment to himself, he actually didn't know why he was contacting Siri, he didn't even remember dialing her comlink. "I. . .um. . .just was wanting an update on the situation." He shook his head as the words exited his mouth.  
  
Siri suddenly found herself disapointed and she quickly chastized herself for feeling that way. "Of course General Kenobi." She turned her tone to one of business. "We are very close to wrapping up the remaining threats here and probably will be returning home by the end of the week."  
  
Obi Wan felt bad when he heard the shift in her tone, but was glad she'd be returning home soon. "Very good Commander." He too took on the business tone. "I do have a request for you before you return home though."  
  
"Yes sir, what is it?"  
  
"The Chancellor has decided to hold a Summit to discuss the future of the Republic's army." Obi Wan revealed. "The planet he's decided to hold the summit on is Mustafar, and I know that is close to the Rishi Maze, and we could use as much help as possible with security."  
  
Siri was surprised. "Palpatine is holding an offical summit on Mustafar?" She asked. "That planet is nothing more than a volcanic mess."  
  
"He apparently wants the summit to be descreat and difficult for any uninvited company to find, I personally don't understand but my hands are tied." He explained.  
  
"Very well General Kenobi, my squadren will report to Mustafar as soon as we have things under control out here." Siri answered.  
  
"Thank you Siri." Obi Wan stated, surprising Siri with his soft tone. "I just have a bad feeling surrounding this summit."  
  
Siri thought back to her dream and remembered the river of lava. "Obi Wan?" She asked cautiously.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Siri thought for a moment then decided against telling Obi Wan about her dream. "Nothing, just watch yourself out there."  
  
Obi Wan was taken back by comment, but decided not to react to it. "May the Force be with you Master Tachi." He then ended the call.  
  
*TBC: I know I know, it's shorter than usual but if I continued into the next scene it would've been way too long. Please review! The next chapter will probably contain "The duel" so I am still figuring out how to proceed with that. I'm also trying to finish "Promise me you'll train the boy" so I'll have a new chapter ASAP. 


	17. strength17

Title: Strength over fear  
  
Author: ewan's girl  
  
Author's note: Ok folks here is my attempt at a political speech and I want to thank my padawan Glavin69 for reading it first and letting me know if it works. And just because I am a very proud master I'm going to pimp my padawan's new story "The dark Genosis" go read that, it's very well written. . .ok I'm done beaming with pride, thank you for all the wonderful reviews as always. Here goes this chapter, wish me luck. Once again I'm sorry but I cannot find the spell check on my computer at work, so I'm sorry I'm a terrible speller.  
  
Chapter 17:  
  
"I want you to monitor all points of entry every ten minutes, report to me if there is anything out of the ordinary." Obi Wan commanded Ferus, as he prepared himself for the Chancellor's speech.  
  
"Yes master." Ferus complied.  
  
Obi Wan patted Ferus on the shoulder, he had asked the Council if he could take the young man as his apprentice to finish his training, he felt it was his duty to help Siri's former apprentice meet knighthood, maybe he felt it was his duty to do this for Siri in all honesty.  
  
He was very surprised how different training Ferus and training Anakin had been, at first he thought it was because Ferus was pretty much already trained, where he started from scratch with Anakin but he learned that the two young men were just completely different people. Obi Wan actually missed Anakin's personality because Ferus was just too much like him. He wasn't use to someone who would just follow his orders and not argue. Obi Wan began to walk away from his new apprentice when Ferus caught up to him.  
  
"Master, I'm sorry to disturb you." Ferus held his head up high as he always did. "I know I should concentrate on the moment, but I was curious if when you'd be available. . .I'm sorry it's not important."  
  
Obi Wan smiled, he wondered if Ferus ever annoyed Siri considering he was the spitting image of Obi Wan's padawan self. "It's ok padawan, I know I have been busy with this summit, but I promise I'll make time once the Chancellor has given his speech."  
  
Ferus nodded and bowed, walking towards a cluster of clone troopers. Obi Wan shook his head and headed towards the doors of the conference room. A voice coming from the shadows startled him.  
  
"Since when does Ferus call you master?" Anakin's voice was tense.  
  
"Anakin?" Obi Wan was surprised he didn't sense his former apprentice. "You are becoming very skilled at masking your presence." Obi Wan stated.  
  
"So now that I'm no longer your student I actually get a compliment?" Anakin asked sarcastically.  
  
"Well you finally did something that earned you one." Obi Wan teased back. Anakin tensed at the joke and Obi Wan could sense that his friend took it seriously. "I'm kidding of course." Obi Wan offered.  
  
Anakin gave Obi Wan a mock bow and smiled. "No worries master." He then walked the other direction, his black cloak flowing behind him. Obi Wan watched him leave, confused and concerned.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Padme walked out of the public freshener, holding her stomach. She had just lost her breakfast for the third time that morning, even though she didn't have anything left in her stomach. She whiped the small collection of sweat that had collected on her brow and gathered her strength to walk into the meeting. Bail Organa noticed her and wondered what was wrong.  
  
"Padme?"  
  
She turned and offered a weak smile as he offered an arm to lean on as they walked. "Bail, good day."  
  
He looked at her, noticing her hair wasn't in a familiar intrigate style. "Are you feeling alright Milady?"  
  
She swallowed back the nausious feeling in the pit of her stomach. "I'm fine, I think I have a bug, I've been sick for the past several mornings." She admitted.  
  
Bail smiled at her. "I'm sorry to hear that." He stated warmly. "Perhapse you're pregnant." He stated, laughing, trying to make light of the situation.  
  
Padme chuckled along with him nervously as she sat down in her seat.  
  
************************************  
  
The senators filed into the auditorium, waiting for the Supreme Chancellor to make his speech concerning the fate of the army. The aura in the room was an upbeat one due to the recent victory that the Republic had occured during the war. The senators were convinced that the Chancellor was going to give back the emergency power they had given him two years ago. As they found their seats the murmur of the crowd grew.  
  
Jedi Masters Yoda and Mace Windu were also in attendance, they found their seats towards the back of the room. Mace noticed the hollovid cameras that were placed around the stage, he glanced down at his companion who seemed to also notice.  
  
"Strange, the Chancellor seems to be broadcasting tonight." Mace commented.  
  
"Hmmm, strange this is." Yoda agreed, seeming to drift his attention off into space.  
  
The crowd silenced as Palpatine hobbled to the podeium, his aids slowly walking behind him, followed by Obi Wan who was completely hating the fact that not only did he have to be in the presence of so many politicians, but in front of them. Palpatine smiled at the crowd and then cleared his throat, waiting for the cameras to begin recording. He then offered a larger smile to the cameras.  
  
"My dear citizens of the Republic, as we all are aware we are at an end of an era. For thousands of years this democracy has upheld the wishes of it's people, but this same democracy has also stood idley by and done nothing on more than one occasion." He began, and the senators glanced at each other in confusion. "One example of this was twelve years ago when this very Senate could not decide on a source of action and a young queen had to take matters into her own hands to save her planet." He continued, and almost every pair of eyes turned towards Padme. "And what about the creation of the Army for the Republic? Did it not take one person to decide what was for the greater good for our sovernty? When an evil man decided to threaten our way of life, did the Senate do anything in time to stop him, or prevent a war? How can you be certain that when another situation like that arrises that your children will be safe? What will happen when a new threat emerges? Will you want a Government that will stand by and argue their points to one another as your livlihoods are in peril? Would you want your leaders to do what's right for the people, or to do what's right for their own pocket book? Or would you want a leader who will make the decison nessicarry to keep your children safe?" Palpatine paused for effect.  
  
"The Republic was created during a time of great peace, but we have borne witness to it's inability to work during times of war. My good citizens, the Clone Wars are over, Count Dooku is dead, but the threat didn't die with him. Other systems have seen our weakness and are waiting to strike, but if we show them that we are not weak, that we prove to them that we are not afraid, that we are not weak then we will conqour and will be the most powerful Empire the galaxy has ever known." Palpatine smiled into the cameras, the Senators exchanged glances and began to talk among themselves. Padme looked at Bail who was looking agrily at Palpatine.  
  
"That having been said, I will not relinquish the power that was given to me by the Senate; I will not stand by while those who pose a threat to our way of life are still at large. I promise to unite all systems in this galaxy, and those who will not join us on their own accord shall bear witness to the full power of the Imperial army." The Chancellor paused. "And to ensure our safety I have decided to place General Kenobi and his army in charge of homeland security."  
  
Obi Wan tried to hide his look of shock from the politicans, he quickly shot a look towards the audience, fixing his gaze on the two Council members and then on Padme. Obi Wan swallowed hard and turned towards Palpatine who was waiting for his reaction. A microphone droid flew in front of him, waiting for him to respond. Obi Wan cleared his throat. "No." He resolved and the crowd gasped. "I will not. Unlike you your honor I will relinquish the power that was given to me during the war. The Jedi are gardians of the peace, not promoters of war, I know that has been made unclear in the past few years, but it is time that we as a society go back to what we know, and what makes this Republic great." He felt his heart pounding, he had face monsters and Sith lords and droid armies but he had never been so nervous in his life.  
  
Palpatine stared coldly at the Jedi, he then turned back to the camera. "You are saying then Master Kenobi that the Jedi wish the people of this great Empire leave themselves open for another attack? That you will not help make them safe?"  
  
Obi Wan felt trapped, he realized he should've known better than to try to matcch wits with a maser politician.  
  
"But at what cost will this extra security come?" Padme's voice rang through the chamber. "When you know what every citizen of the Republic is doing, who they are contacting because you've tapped their comlinks in the name of security? The people are not as naive as you think, they will not want someone knowing their every move."  
  
Palpatine held a mask of coolness. "What the people want and what they need are sometimes very different things." He smiled. "I will ensure that they no longer will have to live in fear of people who threaten their way of life."  
  
"By taking away their rights? That's already threatening their way of life, only it's worse because you are altering their way of life!" Padme argued.  
  
"But they will be safe, they will no longer live in fear of war." Palpatine countered, and turned to the camera on his right. "My dear citizens, of course the Senators do not agree with my proposal, they do not wish to lose their extravagant salaries. They want you to live in fear because then they can keep working and accumulating more money while so many of you barely get by on what meager earnings you make." Palpatine then turned towards Obi Wan. "And of course the Jedi disagree, because the more you live in fear the more missions they are sent on and the more kickbacks they will recieve from the Senators." At this the crowd roared in disagreements. Obi Wan glanced up at Mace and Yoda who were remaining calm.  
  
"You claim the people will not live in fear, on the contrary Palpatine, the people will be forced to live in fear of their own government!" Bail Organa interjected. "The people won't stand for it."  
  
"They will do what I tell them to do." Palpatine smiled a wicked smile to the Viceroy of Alderaan. "And if they don't. . ."  
  
"They will have to deal with me." A voice from the back of the room rang out, Obi Wan and Padme imediatly recongized the source of the voice.  
  
They turned and watched as Anakin made his way to the podium dressed in a black uniform with a long, black cape flowing behind him. He ignored the stares from the Senate and the Council, he then walked past a stunned Obi Wan. "Anakin?" He tried to get his attention.  
  
Anakin didn't turn his head, but looked at Obi Wan out of the corner of his eye. He said nothing to his former master and continued until he was facing Palpatine, he bowed before the leader of the new Empire. "I offer you my allegance my lord, I will defend your Empire with total loyalty." Palpatine smiled at this.  
  
"Rise my young apprentice, and take your place at my side." Palpatine stated, and Obi Wan and Yoda exchanged worried glances at those words.  
  
Anakin rose to his feet and slowly turned to face the Senators. "All hail Emperor Palpatine!" He called out and was met by total silence.  
  
**************************************************  
  
"This is wrong, this is so wrong." Padme continued to state as the senators filed out after the meeting.  
  
"The people won't stand for it, they won't accept a dictatorship." Phan Di the senator of Dantooine stated, trying to keep her hopes up.  
  
"The general public are on a whole uneducated, Palpatine is playing to their worst fears." Bail Organa Interjected.  
  
"Unfortunatly Bail is right, and even if they didn't want a dictatorship they now must live in fear of his army." Padme replied, angry at her husbands actions.  
  
Mace, Yoda, Obi Wan, and Ferus slowly filed into the hall.  
  
"Where do you stand master Jedi?" Bail asked.  
  
Mace sighed. "We will continue to be guardians of the peace." He avoided the senator's gaze. "We are bound by our code, we cannot let personal feelings force us to choose a side." He explained.  
  
"Yet you chose a side during the war." Bail reminded them.  
  
"That was a mistake that will haunt us for the rest of our lives." Obi Wan stated, thinking back to his memories of the war. "We Jedi try to do what is right, but we are falable."  
  
"Then it could be possible you are making a mistake now." Bail argued.  
  
"Hmmm, impossible to see the future is, but speak of this further here we should not." Yoda stated and everyone turned their attention to him. "A time for everything there is."  
  
Everyone agreed and went their seprate ways. Obi Wan lingered a moment and shared a worried glance with Padme.  
  
"Master?" Ferus caught Obi Wan's attention and he followed the other Jedi down the hall.  
  
Padme turned, heading for her apartment when a voice startled her. "For once I agree with the little troll." Anakin moved into the shadows. "Although you shouldn't speak of such things anywhere."  
  
"Anakin, I really can't look at you right now." Padme stated, hurrying to her room, Anakin right behind her.  
  
"Padme, why are you so upset?" Anakin asked, as Padme tried to close the door on him.  
  
"The fact that you even have to ask that shows how little you know me." She stated, pacing the room.  
  
"I know you better than you think." Anakin stated. "I thought you'd be proud of me."  
  
Padme stopped dead in her tracks and faced him. "What?" Anakin stared at her. "What would ever make you think that would make me proud of you?" She put her hands on her hips. "Because I'm at a loss trying to figure that one out."  
  
Anakin shifted his weight. "I thought you trusted Palpatine, I mean he is from Naboo."  
  
"Do you trust everyone from your home planet?" She rebuttled and Anakin was silent. "Yes maybe I did trust him at one time, but I now see him for what he is Anakin, he's a Tyrant who's done nothing but hurt people to get what he wants."  
  
"I think he's a good man." Anakin interjected.  
  
Padme shook her head. "And how dare you bring him into this conversation, this is about you."  
  
"Padme."  
  
"Tell me Anakin, why did you do it?" She asked, feeling betrayed.  
  
"I did it for us, I did it for our children." He simply stated.  
  
Padme folded her arms. "What children?"  
  
"The children we'll have someday." Anakin moved towards her. "Padme, don't you want them to be safe?" He took her hand in his, and rubbed her arm.  
  
Padme tried to hold back her tears. "I'd rather our children die on their feet then live on their knees." She avoided his gaze.  
  
Anakin felt his blood begin to boil. "This is because of Organa isn't it?"  
  
Padme looked at him. "What?" Anakin folded his arms. "You're serious." Padme threw her arms up in the air and walked away from him. "I cannot keep having this argument with you Anakin, not on top of everything else you've done. . .I can't."  
  
"What are you saying?" He moved towards her, his eyes betraying his mask of calm.  
  
Padme stood silent for a moment, staring out of the window at the volcanic mountains of the planet. "It's over Anakin." She stated softly.  
  
Anakin shook his head and moved towards her, rubbing her back. "No." He protested. "Padme, you can't be serious."  
  
She closed her eyes under his touch. "No, I am serious." She tried not to cry. "What started out as something beautiful has turned into something rotting." She moved away from him.  
  
Anakin fell to his knees, wrapping his arms around her waist, burying his face into her stomach. "No Padme, I love you." He begged. "I can't live without you. . .you're my angel."  
  
Padme tried to hold back the tears screaming to be released, she pushed him off of her. "No, you're a completly different person to me now, you've become someone I could never love."  
  
Anakin looked at her, trying to hold back his own tears. He then said no more and left the room.  
  
Padme sunk to her knees, crying.  
  
****************************************  
  
*TBC: Well, the next chapter will hold THE DUEL, so prepare yourselves for that. Thank you for all your reviews. 


	18. strength18

Title: Strength over fear  
  
Author: ewan's girl  
  
*Author's note: Ok my little ones, this is the chapter that contains "The Duel" I worked really hard on it, I even made a little comic book version of it in my notebook...lol. Thank you my apprentice for taking a look at it and saying it was good. Also thank you to all who are still with this story. And to answer your question Jedikma this is not an AU from my other story, "Reflections" is just an expanded version of the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 18:  
  
Padme rubbed the remaining tears away and glanced around the room through red rimmed eyes. She sniffed and rose to her feet. She had a desparate need to talk to someone, she exited her room quickly, hoping she could find the person she needed.  
  
She raced down the hall, her eyes swollen and numb from crying so she didn't even notice the fresh batch of tears that were trailing down her cheeks. She continued down the hall, ignoring stares from other people and litterally bumped into Bail Organa.  
  
"Padme?" He asked worriedly, steadiling himself and her. "What's wrong?"  
  
She tried to stop the tears, but found she no longer had the strength. "Obi Wan, I need to find Obi Wan Kenobi." She huffed.  
  
Bail looked at her confused, then nodded and took her by the hand to help her with her search.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Anakin Force pushed the doors, entering the room of the newly appointed Emperor, he was so upset that he didn't even care that five crimson guards were staring at him, their blaster staffs pointed in his direction. Palpatine emerged from the back room with a holocron in his withered hand he gave Anakin a sympathetic stare.  
  
"What has happened my young friend?" He asked, watching Anakin breathing in and out heavily, trying not to show the Emperor weakness.  
  
Anakin paced the room like a caged animal. "She doesn't understand!" He unleashed his emotions completely and Force pushed papers on a small table in the center of the room. "She is so blind, and she blames me for her faults." Anakin looked at Palpatine, his eyes blood shot from crying. "It's just like you told me."  
  
Palpatine put the holocron down and moved towards the young man. "I'm sorry Anakin, I had wished it would've been different for you." He placed a hand on Anakin's shoulder. "Remember my young apprentice, it is your duty to make them understand. . .by any means nessicarry." Palpatine smiled.  
  
Anakin looked at Palpatine with a fire in his eyes, he no longer held sorrow but determination. He quickly turned and left, his black cape flowing behind him.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Ferus tried to calm his nerves, he was incredibly angry with the situation at hand and more so with the man who had created this. He found himself thinking very dark thoughts about Anakin Skywalker, to the point that he knew he needed to keep his anger in check. He sighed and released his anxieties into the Force, he decided to wait and let the masters decide what to do with the fallen Jedi.  
  
He was waiting for his new master Obi Wan to return from a meeting with the Council members. They had been in a meeting since the summit ended and he figured it would last long into the night. Suddenly he felt a commotion through the Force and turned and saw a woman running towards him with a man dressed in a blue robe behind her. Ferus stood at attention, waiting. He recongnized the woman to be Senator Amidala and the man to be Bail Organa, he then noticed the woman seemed to be crying. He bowed as they approached.  
  
"I need to speak with Master Kenobi." She demanded, not paying attention to his bow.  
  
Ferus looked up at her in surprise. "I'm sorry Senator, but he's in a meeting with the Jedi Council." Ferus explained.  
  
Padme shook her head. "I don't care, I must speak with him immediately." She commanded, showing the padawan that she meant business.  
  
Ferus looked at Bail then back at Padme and slowly bowed. "I will see if I can get him." Ferus then left the two politicians and entered the room desinated for the Jedi Council members.  
  
Padme sighed, and whiped her eyes, Bail put an arm around her shoulder. "You want to tell me now or later?" He asked.  
  
Padme looked at him. "I can't Bail, not until I talk to Obi Wan." She stated.  
  
Bail nodded. "Alright Milady, but just know that not only Jedi care about you."  
  
Padme gave her friend a hug. "Thank you Bail, I know."  
  
Suddenly Bail was ripped from her arms with a powerful push. Padme screamed and quickly turned and faced Anakin Skywalker who had a look of pure evil on his face. Padme ran to Bail who was thrown into the far wall. She kneeled next to him and stared up at her husband.  
  
"Anakin?" She felt her heart beating a million miles an hour.  
  
Anakin stared down at her. "I knew it." He stated in a low tone. "How many men did you give your love to Padme?" He asked, snidely.  
  
Padme rose to her feet. "I gave my love to only one man, and he threw it back in my face." She stated angrily. "He use to be a wonderful, caring man, a man who would never let an evil force control his actions." She held a face that challenged him. "The man I loved is dead."  
  
Anakin felt his blood boiling, he never in all his worst thoughts imagined Padme turning on him. He had never felt so betrayed, so angry in all his life. He watched as she continued to stare at him coldly, he held up his hand in anger and felt immense power flowing through it. Suddenly Padme began to feel her throat tighten as if she was being strangeled. She put her hands on her neck, trying to pull away the phantom fingers that were squeezing the breath out of her body. Anakin held his hand out, squeezing her throat harder and harder. Padme sunk to her knees, gasping for air, struggling against the darkness that was threatening to consume her. Anakin began to smile at the raw power that was coursing through his body.  
  
He suddenly realized what was happening, he lowered his hand and Padme dropped to the ground, coughing. He quickly turned and left, heading out the door. Bail, feeling emense pain running through his should crawled to Padme who was passed out on the ground.  
  
"Medic!" He frantically called. "I need a medic!"  
  
At the same moment Obi Wan raced into the hall, followed by Ferus. He quickly bent next to the still form of his friend who was still gasping for air. He placed a hand on her forehead and whispered an ancient chant, sending healing waves to the Senator. Padme coughed and briefly gained consciousness. Her eyelids fluttered and she grabbed Obi Wan's neck with one hand.  
  
"Anakin. . ." She rasped. "Help him." She then blacked out again.  
  
Obi Wan looked at her with a worried expression, he then looked at Bail. "What happened?" He asked.  
  
Bail, who held an expression of disbelief shook his head as he spoke. "Skywalker was choking her, only he wasn't touching her."  
  
Ferus and Obi Wan exchanged glances. "Force choke." Obi Wan whispered.  
  
Ferus shook his head. "That's impossible, that would take an extreme amount of power."  
  
Obi Wan turned back to Bail. "Where did Skywalker go?" He asked.  
  
"He left outside, I think he was heading for the mountain." Bail stated, holding Padme in his arms.  
  
Obi Wan rose to his feet followed quickly by Ferus. "She needs medical attention." He told Ferus.  
  
"You can't go after Skywalker alone." Ferus argued.  
  
Obi Wan held a stare that showed Ferus he was in charge. "I have to go alone, you stay with the Senator." He placed a hand on Ferus' shoulder. "Tell Master Windu and Yoda what has happened." With that he left his new apprentice to go face his old one.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Obi Wan listened to the Force, let the familiar warmth flow through him, guiding him to find his former apprentice. He had been with the heads of the Jedi order discussing his friend's future and he had fought to put a good word in for Anakin, but now he felt it was a losing battle. He felt the familiar Force signature and raced up the steep mountain that held an errie silloutte in the darkness. He climbed the jagged cliffside and found a way into the heart of the volcano. He searched with his eyes as well as the Force and finally found Anakin standing on the edge of a cliff that fell into a river of lava.  
  
Obi Wan caustiously walked towards his former padawan, who had his back to him staring at his left hand. "I can feel it Obi Wan, it is amazing, the true power of the Force, you have no idea."  
  
"Anakin, it's not too late, she's not dead." He stated, taking on a tone of negotiation, trying to change the subject.  
  
Anakin didn't turn to acknowledge his former master. "She is to me." He whispered and lowered his gloved hand. "She is set in her ways Obi Wan. The tide is changing and those who do not change with it will drown."  
  
Obi Wan cautiously took a step closer. "There is no way the Jedi will allow that to happen." He stated, trying to convince his former apprentice.  
  
Anakin laughed. "You are such a fool Obi Wan. The arrogance of the Council will be the downfall of the Jedi. You must embrace the true power of the Force, or be destroyed."  
  
Obi Wan felt Anakin's Force presence begin to darken, it pained him to sense it. "Anakin, this true power you speak of is the dark side. It is an easier path that is true, but ultamatley more destructive."  
  
Anakin felt something snap, he turned around to face his former master, his light saber ignited. "You never believed in my full potential!" He held Obi Wan's gaze. "You were always jealous of me."  
  
Obi Wan put his hands up, yet holding his ground. "Anakin, release your anger into the Force, before it's too late."  
  
Anakin stared at Obi Wan coldly. "You no longer have any control over my life, you are no longer my master, therefore you can no longer hold me back!" He stated snidley.  
  
Obi Wan held a placid face. "What you deem as holding you back I did for your own good. If you can't see that then you didn't learn anything."  
  
Anakin tightened his grip on the hilt of his light saber, his knuckles growing white. "Is that why you took on Ferus? Because I was such a failure as an apprentice?"  
  
"Anakin, I won't even answer that question, you should know better than that." Obi Wan answered, trying not to let Anakin get to him.  
  
Anakin noticed this and grew even more angry he then lunged at Obi Wan who was barely able to ignite his own saber in time to deflect. "It no longer matters, because I will prove to you, to the Council, to everyone exactly what I have learned. . .from my true master!" Anakin then pushed on Obi Wan with a series of blows, causing the older Jedi to drop to one knee. Anakin beemed as he slashed at his former master's head, forcing Obi Wan to duck and roll away.  
  
Obi Wan came back to his feet, his back to the cliff and the river of lava. Anakin ran at him, their blades meeting with a hissing sound that echoed off the cavern walls. Anakin was blinded by fury and attacked the bearded Jedi no real technic other than driving him to the edge of the cliff. Anakin pounded against Obi Wan's saber, causing him to go to one knee once again.  
  
Obi Wan felt the heat of the lava below him, and realized he was coming percariously close to the edge, he quickly summed up all his strength and Force pushed his former apprentice away from him. Anakin felt his body flying through the air and smacking hard against the rock wall, he quickly recovered and raced back towards Obi Wan.  
  
Obi Wan tried to catch his breath and suddenly the volcano errupted, causing the ground beneath him crumble. Obi Wan quickly grabbed what was left of the cliff and held on, Anakin leaned over the side and smiled a wicked smile.  
  
"Well now does this seem familiar Master?" Anakin sneered. "You hanging for your life, and realizing you are too late to save someone you love."  
  
"Anakin" Obi Wan shifted, trying to gain a better hold on the rock. "Do not give in to the dark side, you are better than that."  
  
"You can't handle it can you Obi Wan, you can't handle the fact that you failed." Anakin stated, running his light saber across the rocks, forcing Obi Wan to slip further down.  
  
Obi Wan glanced down and then back up at his former padawan. He locked eyes for a moment with Anakin then purposely let go of the ledge. Anakin was stunned and he quickly glanced over the edge, the sight he found made his blood boil even more. He watched his former master jumping rocks over the red, flowing river of magma. Anakin summed up the dark side of the Force and lowered himself to a rock below. He then began to chase Obi Wan, trying not to fall into the lava.  
  
"Don't make me destroy you." He called out to Obi Wan.  
  
Obi Wan turned around quickly, almost slipping on the rock deflecting a blow to his head from his opponent. The master tried to keep his fighting to the defensive, hoping that his former student would eventually grow tired; the look in Anakin's eyes made him decide otherwise. Obi Wan suddenly took on the offensive, driving his ex apprentice back towards the cliff. Anakin quickly stopped this and regained the upper hand, almost forcing Obi Wan to slip off the rock. Obi Wan took a powerful swing to Anakin's head, causing the dark Jedi to duck, Obi Wan used this opportunity to do a series of back flips away from his apprentice and away from the river of lava.  
  
Anakin chased quickly after him and came at him with an intense kick, causing Obi Wan to drop his light saber. Anakin quickly used the Force to push the weapon away from the reach of his opponent. Blinded by rage the younger man took wild swings at Obi Wan, who was barely able to dodge them. Unfortunatly for the young master he wasn't fast enough for one swing. Obi Wan cried out in pain as the blue blade met with flesh and was dragged across his chest, burning clothes, skin, and a couple of ribs. Obi Wan staggered back, clutching his wound, Anakin smiled and lunged at his former master. Obi Wan sensed his attack and used what was left of his strength and jumped in the air and came down with a powerful kick, causing Anakin to drop his light saber, Obi Wan then Force pushed the weapon away from his old padawan.  
  
Anakin quickly recovered from the kick and pounced on Obi Wan, knocking the master to the ground. He then began to punch Obi Wan in the face over and over. Obi Wan tried to fight back, but he was growing weak due to the gash in his chest. Anakin pounded his opponent again and again, causing Obi Wan's jaw to bleed, the enraged young man then stopped hitting his master after his knuckled began to bleed and proceeded to wrap his hands around the older Jedi's neck and strangle him. Obi Wan struggled under the weight of his former apprentice and knew he didn't have the strength to push him off, he began to feel darkness coming to claim him then used his free hand and called a rock towards him with the Force, causing it to smack into Anakin's head.  
  
Anakin was caught off guard by the pain in his head, he removed his hands off Obi Wan's neck and Obi Wan used this opportunity to knee Anakin in the stomach and flip him off of his body, causing the dark Jedi to tumble down the hill. The very wounded master rose to his knees with difficulty and watched as Anakin disapeared into the darkness.  
  
Obi Wan stayed on his knees for a moment, using the Force to give him strength, he then slowly rose to his feet and called his and Anakin's light sabers to him, he put Anakin's light saber on his belt. He then carefully slid down the hill, and searched for his former friend. Anakin crouched in the shadows, hiding his presence, stalking his prey. Obi Wan continued to search, walking into a large cavern that held a waterfall of lava that spilled into a large pool.  
  
Anakin rushed Obi Wan, taking him completely by surprise. Obi Wan struggled as Anakin held onto him from behind, trying to remove his ex master's head with one swipe of the light saber. Beads of sweat dropped down both men's faces as the heat of the lava began to overwelm the tired fighters. Obi Wan could feel his skin begining to scinge as the laser sword came closer and closer to his neck. He could feel his strength wanning, and the darkness emmulating off his opponent was nausiating. He knew he had to do something otherwise he would be one with the Force. The more experienced Jedi quickly pulled out Anakin's light saber off of his belt and turned the hilt so that it faced Anakin's leg, he then ignited it, the blade plunging into the younger man's leg.  
  
Anakin bellowed in pain and staggered back, towards the cliff. Obi Wan distanced himself away from Anakin, trying to regain his strength. The two stared at each other, both breathing heavily and both bruised and beaten. Anakin held intense anger in his eyes, and Obi Wan realized that his friend was gone, probably never to return but he couldn't bring himself to give up.  
  
"Anakin, I sense it's not too late, you can come back to the light." Obi Wan pleaded.  
  
Anakin, still holding his wound on his leg looked up at Obi Wan, with hatred in his eyes. "Why would I want to do that Obi Wan?" He asked. "When I can have anything I want with this power."  
  
Obi Wan felt the familiar signature of his "son" suddenly morph into something dark, twisted, evil. "No." He whispered under his breath.  
  
"You failed Obi Wan, you failed the Council, Qui Gon, and Anakin Skywalker." The dark Jedi sneered. "And now you are once again alone, facing the power of the Sith, only this time you will lose."  
  
"Anakin."  
  
The Sith apprentice stood at his full height. "Anakin Skywalker is dead, I am Darth Vader."  
  
Obi Wan felt as if someone had ripped out his heart at the sound of that name. He closed his eyes in sorrow. Vader laughed, the sound echoing off the walls of the cavern. Suddenly the volcano errupted and caused the ground beneath the Sith to crumble and fall, taking the dark man with it. Obi Wan raced to the edge of the cliff, and found a black gloved hand gripping on for it's life. The bearded Jedi stared into the intense blue eyes of his former friend. Obi Wan offered his hand to the dark Jedi, hoping to save him, Vader shoved his former master's hand away with his other hand. Obi Wan tried again.  
  
"Grab my hand." He shouted over the rumblings of the volcano.  
  
"No." Vader stated angrily. "I will not give you the satisfaction."  
  
Obi Wan shook his head. "What satisfaction?" He watched his former friend slip further towards the pool of lava. "What about Padme?" He asked, sliding out onto the edge, reaching.  
  
"Tell her you failed."  
  
Suddenly a huge fountain of steam shot up from the pool of lava, taking the Sith apprentice with it. Obi Wan held onto the cliff, trying not to be carried away as well.  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!" He screamed out into the cavern when the steam settled. He stared down into the pit, but couldn't see anything because of the blanket of steam. "Anakin!" He screamed as well as he could despite his jaw injury. He crawled back away from the edge of the cliff, feeling overwelmed by grief.  
  
Suddenly the volcano began to shake and the ground beneath him cracked, Obi Wan summed up the Force and raced out of the cavern and found a way out. As he came into the light of day he suddenly had no more strength left in his entire body and he collapsed in a heap on the slopes of the mountain, still holding his saber in one hand and Anakin's in another.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Mace Windu raced towards the large volcanic mountain. He had just spoken to Ferus and learned what had happened concerning Kenobi's former apprentice. He raced to find the pair, hoping he wasn't too late, Yoda had sensed a dark disturbance through the Force. The Council member began to climb the steep craig when he noticed a familiar form stumble out of the opening and collapse to the ground, Mace ran to the form and knelt down next to Obi Wan, who was barely breathing. Mace pulled out his comlink.  
  
"Master Yoda, tell the healers to meet me at the bottom of the mountain." He explained, then used the Force to pick up the fragile body. 'Hold on Obi Wan.' He thought to himself as he carried the battered master down the rocky slope. 


	19. strength19

Title: Strength over fear  
  
Author: ewan's girl  
  
Author's note: Ok my faithful readers who I love, this chapter may seem familiar to some of you that is because it is. "Reflections" is a short story that expands on this chapter, I took out the memories to make it fit into this story...hope it works. Be kind, rewind. . . I mean review!  
  
Chapter 19:  
  
Siri Tachi walked down the ramp of her transport, it had been a grueling month of space battles and the female Jedi was glad to be on a planet again. She stopped at the bottom of the ramp, placing her hands on her hips and watched the clone troops running around doing various tasks. She sensed a strange disturbance through the Force, and didn't know why. She slowly made her way out of the hanger, trying to locate the one person she was hoping to see.  
  
"I heard it was a Jedi." One clone trooper was stating to another.  
  
Siri slowed her pace to listen.  
  
"A Jedi?" Another asked the first clone.  
  
"That's what some of the guys are saying, that two Jedi were fighting each other in the mountain." The first clone explained. "They said that one of them is in the healers ward barely alive, and the other one hasn't been found."  
  
"I heard General Kenobi was involved." A third clone stated. Siri suddenly had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.  
  
The three clones stood in silence for a moment. "You ever serve under General Kenobi?" The first clone asked the other two.  
  
Siri didn't wait around for the answer, she quickly headed for the medical ward.  
  


* * *

  
Mace Windu awoke with a start. He looked around his surroundings, taking in the white walls of the hospital, the familiar sterile scent. . . his thoughts were interrupted by the commotion of four healers surrounding a gurney racing to another room, shouting orders at each other.  
  
He rubbed his tired eyes and sighed. He had been in that waiting room for four hours and still no word on his fellow jedi's condition. He looked at the chair next to him and noticed that Jedi master Yoda meditated peacefully. He admired how his companion was able to keep his center even though so much chaos was happening around him.  
  
He returned his thoughts to what had invaded his meditation, he had a vision of what seemed like ages ago, when Obi Wan Kenobi was a clumsy, uncertain preteen who's future was undecided. That same boy had grown into an outstanding Jedi Knight, who was one of the finest in the order. 'How could I be so blind not to see his potential?'  
  
Kenobi had been in the intensive care unit for the past four hours, he was on the brink of death when Mace found him. The council member found the knight sprawled across the side of a mountain, badly bleeding and struggling for breath.  
  
Obi Wan had gone to confront his apprentice Anakin Skywalker, who was on the verge of turning to the dark side. He thought he could save his padawan from a life of darkness. No one knew what exactly happened on the mountain, but there hadn't been any sign of Skywalker since.  
  
Mace couldn't help but worry about Obi Wan's condition. He had become incredibly valuable to the Jedi order, but not only that he had become a good friend. He had been wrong about Obi Wan when the boy was twelve, and he always felt bad about not believing in him.  
  
Suddenly he heard the sound of foot steps walking behind him, he turned around and faced a woman dressed in a form fitting two piece leather suit that showed off her curvaceous body a little too well, her blonde hair was cropped short and in the back stuck up in several wild spikes, with a few longer hairs adorn in beads that hung around her face. She was in her early thirties and was very beautiful, but looked very tired.  
  
"Master Tachi?" Mace rose from his chair and she bowed in front of him. "I thought you were in battle." He asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"The battle is over, and Obi Wan asked me to bring my squadren here to help with security for the summit. . .apparently I'm too late."She simply stated. She looked at the concern in Mace's eyes and she grew concerned as well. "Are the rumors true?" She asked.  
  
"What rumors do you speak of master Tachi?" Yoda, finally out of his mediation asked.  
  
Siri stared at the small master."Well, when we landed I sensed a disturbance through the Force." She stated, taking off her black gloves. "The moment I got off the ship I heard that there had been a horrible battle involving two Jedi, and that one was in the intensive care unit." She finished her story, and sat on the back of one of the chairs.  
  
Yoda and Mace exchanged glances. "True the rumors are." Yoda answered.  
  
"So the disturbance I felt was from him." Siri stated, not questioned. "How is he?"  
  
"We haven't heard anything yet." Mace answered.  
  
"I heard that they haven't found Skywalker yet." Siri crossed her legs as she sat, listening.  
  
"No he hasn't been found yet." Mace replied. "Either he's one with the force, or he is deep in hiding."  
  
"Know the truth we will not until wakes Kenobi does." Yoda interjected.  
  
"If he wakes up." Mace stated under his breath, but both his companions heard him.  
  
Siri pretended to scoff at Mace's comment. "He is the most stubborn man I know, he will survive." She tried to hide her concern. They sat in silence for a moment as Siri let the information sink in. "I've heard other strange rummors since I landed. . .What did I miss?"  
  
Yoda and Mace exchanged glances and then began to explain what happened during the summit, up until Mace found Obi Wan on the side of the mountain, almost dead.  
  
The Jedi were then interrupted by the presence of a healer in the room, they looked at her with anticipation in their eyes. "Master Jedi." She softly stated, in a voice that was meant to cushion horrific news. "We have General Kenobi stabilized."  
  
"That's great news!" Mace stated, excitedly. He was even surprised at how ecstatic he was.  
  
"But. . ." Siri motioned for the doctor continue.  
  
The healer rubbed the back of her neck, she was clearly exhausted. "Among other problems he was bleeding internally. We fixed the problem, but the damage may have been too severe." She tried to give the group a reassuring smile. "We are expecting the shut down of several major organs as the night wears on."  
  
Mace leaned on the back of one of the chairs, Yoda closed his eyes and Siri opened her big mouth.  
  
"Well then you get back in there and you make sure that doesn't happen!" She stood up to make her point.  
  
"Master Tachi!" Mace reprimanded. Siri turned to him and bowed her head in respect, and was silent. "Isn't there anything that can be done?" He asked after a moment.  
  
The healer shook her head. "We've done all we can for him, it's up to General Kenobi now. . .and if it makes you feel any better the force."  
  
The three jedi exchanged nervous glances, the force hadn't been too kind to them in the past few months.  
  
"One of you can see him now." The healer stated after she saw the looks on their faces. "But don't expect him to feel your presence, besides being unconscious he's heavily medicated."  
  
The council members turned to Siri. She tried to hide her concern behind a mask of coolness.  
  
"Stay with Obi Wan you should." Yoda exclaimed, putting a hand on hers. "Need someone to stay with him we do, but too much have we to do." He finished and began to walk out the door, pulling Mace with him.  
  
Siri gave them a curious look, but shrugged it off. She then headed for Obi Wan's room.  
  


* * *

  
Siri came to a single room at the end of the hall, she stopped in front of the door and thought about when she was a young girl, she remembered how much Obi Wan annoyed her and how much she in turn annoyed him. They had once been rivals, but their relationship became so much more as they grew. She inhaled three times and tried to cast her anxiety into the force. She then opened the door and what she saw made her heart catch in her throat.  
  
The room was dark, save for a dim light that illuminated the bed in the center of the room. She slowly walked up to the bed and noticed the lifeless form resting in the center of the bed. She noticed his features and shuddered at the extent of his injuries.  
  
He had a large gash on his forehead, that was closed by several stitches. His jaw was very swollen and bruised. Her eyes traveled down his bare torso and noticed all the welts and burns that could've only been caused by a light saber. She also noticed several other older scars on his body. 'We've had such a hard life.' She thought to herself. "well that and you're a clutz." She stated outloud, trying to make light of the situation, she cleared her throat, shook her head and continued to look at her battered friend. She softly ran her hands on his chest, near a terrible, deep gash that was being healed by bacta. She then took his very pale hand in hers and gripped it tightly.  
  
"Wow, this is pretty bad Kenobi." She looked around the room and sighed. "Why do you always insist on getting yourself in these situations?" She asked him as she ran a hand through his hair.  
  
Siri pulled a chair up to the bed and tried to make herself comfortable. She removed the top piece of her suit and reveled a black tank top underneath. She also took off her belt and boots and situated herself for a long night.  
  
She tried to meditate, to calm her nerves, but she found it difficult to calm herself when the only noise in the room was the irregular beeping of Obi Wan's heart monitor. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at her friend. "Why didn't you call for help? Why do you always have to be the hero?" She asked him, but received no answer.  
  
She then looked at him again and looked at his pathetically pale features, frustration began to rise inside her. "Your so insufferable Obi Wan. You make me so mad sometimes." She began to pace the room. "Why do you constantly let things like this happen to you? Why do you prefer to almost kill yourself as to admit you are wrong and need help?" She looked at him again and sighed. "No one is holding Melida/Daan over your head anymore, so why do you continue to be like this? You have nothing to prove." Once again she heard no answer to her questions.  
  
She walked up to his bed and sat down next to him. She looked at him and sighed. "You have friends you know. There are people in this galaxy who care for you." She once again took his hand. "It just took some of us longer than others to realize it" She softly stated, and kissed his hand. "You have to come back to us so that I can make it up to you." She felt her eyes begin to water and she quickly wipped them dry.  
  
'No, this is not Jedi like behavior...worst of all this is not Siri like behavior.' She thought to herself, rising to her feet.  
  
The door slowly opened and a man dressed in a white lab coat walked in. He came over and began to check on Obi Wan's condition. Siri could tell by the look on the man's face that nothing had changed, at least not for the better.  
  
"How is he?" She lamely asked, then criticized herself for asking such a dumb question.  
  
"To be honest master Jedi, I'm not very hopeful." The doctor answered, very unsympathetically. "If he makes it through the night we should be able to get him in the bacta tanks, he's just too unstable right now." He finished checking his patient and began to walk out the door.  
  
He stopped and looked back. "So this is the great General Kenobi." He said with a smile, Siri slowly nodded. "I tell you he's almost a legend in these parts."  
  
'A legend?' Siri couldn't hide the amused look on her face. 'If only Bruck could see old Oafy wan as a legend in one part of the galaxy.' She lowered her eyes to the floor when she remembered why Bruck wasn't there to see it.  
  
"Are the stories about him true?" The doctor asked, very interested. "They say he could take on the separatists all by himself."  
  
Siri smiled and looked back at her friend. "He would if he could." She softly stated and the doctor left the room.  
  
She pulled the blanket up to his stomach, not wanting to cover up his wounds and sat down next to him again. "Legend huh?" She shook her head. "You'd enjoy rubbing that in." She smiled.  
  
Siri was once again lost in thought then looked at him. "Do you remember when we pretended to be king and queen?" She chuckled. "Gods, you looked so silly trying to hold your head up and impress the head of the school." She looked up at his heart monitor and felt herself playing with the edge of the blanket between her fingers. "It was ridiculous, us pretending to be husband and wife. . . but in a way it almost felt natural." She said under her breath.  
  
/ "If you ever get tired of being a Jedi, you'd make an amazing queen." Obi Wan told Siri as soon as the door had slid shut behind them./  
  
Siri closed her eyes. 'That was the best compliment I have ever received.' She sadly thought to herself. She quickly rose off the bed and noticed the blanket had come off and exposed his left leg. She noticed a large scar and felt herself catch her breath. She gently ran her hand over it then quickly returned the blanket over his thigh. "I remember when you got that." She said to him, not caring if he answered anymore. She stood up and placed her hands on her hips. "We haven't talked about that day since it happened." She stated more to herself than anyone. "I guess we are both avoiding what it meant." She picked up his hand, and wrapped her fingers tightly between his. "You know when you stop and be yourself, you're actually surprisingly normal." She chuckled. "And surprisingly charming." She stared at him for a moment in silence, replaying the day they shared their first kiss in her mind.  
  
Siri came to her senses and noticed how tired she was, it was very late and she hadn't slept in about two days. She then noticed that it also was very cold. She looked at Obi Wan and noticed his lips were turning blue, she felt his skin and it was deathly cold. She began to worry. She called for the nurse.  
  
The woman entered the room, her hair falling out of her bun. "Is everything alright?" She asked.  
  
"My friend is very cold, isn't there another blanket or something else that you can do?"  
  
The nurse shook her head. "I'm very sorry, but our supplies cannot meet with how many are here right now, we have no extra blankets because of the summit." She said with an apologetic look.  
  
Siri felt rage rise inside her, she knew this would never happen if they were at the temple. She then counted to ten and calmed down. She looked back at Obi Wan, and feared he wouldn't make it through the night. His breathing had become more labored, and his heart beat was still irregular. She looked at him and ran her fingers through his ginger locks.  
  
"You can't give out on me now Kenobi." She said with a hint of pain in her voice. "If you leave who will I make fun of?" She tried to put on a smile.  
  
He coughed and his whole body shook violently, he then let out a soft moan. She could feel tears threatening to spill. His body then began to shiver from the cold.  
  
Siri didn't know what to do. "Force please." She begged. "You cannot do this to me." She tried to hold back the tears. "You are the only one in the whole Jedi order that doesn't annoy me, you are the only one who understands me." She felt herself lose the battle and the tears began to fall. "I...I love you." She softly stated, then the realization dawned on her. "I really do, I love you."  
  
She watched him shiver more and more, she then climbed into his bed, and used her body heat and the force to warm him. "Kenobi you listen to me, if you survive this I'll....I'll bind myself to you." She said and wrapped the warm blanket of the force around them, using all her energy to heal him.  
  
Eventually she passed out.  
  


* * *

  
Siri could see light behind her eyelids, she felt that morning had come, reluctantly she opened her eyes. It took her a moment to remember where she was, but when she sensed the presence next to her she immediately remembered. She rolled over and stared at Obi Wan who was stirring, she smiled.  
  
"Who's there?" He asked as well as he could despite his broken jaw.  
  
Siri ran a hand through his hair and kissed his forehead. "Your mom." She joked in a loving tone.  
  
Obi Wan chuckled and coughed; Siri then found herself staring into two blue/grey eyes that were filled with so many emotions. She began to get out of bed when he attempted to move his hand to hold her still. She then nuzzled up next to him.  
  
"Welcome back." She said with a smile.  
  
He attempted to smile back, but he found he couldn't move his jaw. He gave her a sad wink instead. He then lifted his left hand and ran it through her hair. She could see the pain and sorrow in his eyes, she knew he had lived through a horrible experience yet again, she grabbed his hand. "I'm sorry." She softly told him.  
  
He closed his eyes for a moment in pain then looked at her again. He gestured her to lean closer to his mouth. She barely could make out his whisper. "Thank you." He said as best he could without the use of his jaw. "My queen."  
  
She smiled, and kissed his cheek. "Rest now." She commanded. "I better tell master Yoda that you are awake. She got up and looked at him once more and smiled.  
  
"What?" He asked as loud as he could.  
  
"I still think you'd make a lousy king." She said with a chuckle.  
  
Obi Wan rolled his eyes and went back to sleep. Siri watched him for a moment longer before exiting the room, she entered into the hall and almost tripped over someone sitting on the floor with his back against the wall. She looked down at the young man who apparently had been there most of the night.  
  
"Ferus?" She softly tried to wake the sleeping apprentice. "What are you doing here?" She asked when he finally came to.  
  
Ferus stood up as quickly as he could, trying to make himself presentable, he then gave Siri a curious look. "Master Tachi?" She stared at him, waiting for an answer. "I'm waiting to see Master Obi Wan." He simply answered. Siri continued to give him a strange look, making the padawan feel awkward. "He took me on as his apprentice, to finish my training." He softly stated, hoping he didn't hurt her feelings.  
  
Siri stopped and softened her features. "He offered to finish your training?" She asked and he nodded. Siri thought about it for a moment and smiled, she then patted Ferus on the shoulder. "You finally got the master you deserve." Ferus was about to protest, but she stopped him. "He just woke up, you should go to him." She offered a smile, and continued down the hall.  
  
Ferus watched her go and slowly entered into Obi Wan's room. Siri searched the Force to find Masters Yoda and Windu.  
  


* * *

  
(Three days later)  
  
Obi Wan stirred, he could feel his fever slowly returning, he had spent the better part of three days in a bacta tank healing majority of the wounds, but he had grown sick from too much bacta. He rolled onto his right side and realized that there was another presence in the room. He listened to the Force, thinking he was going mad because he was sensing a presence he thought he'd never sense again. He lifted his weary head off his pillow, turning onto his back, straining in the dark to see the source of the presence.  
  
"Anakin?" He horsley asked, his throat extremely dry.  
  
The figure moved closer to his bed, Obi Wan relaxed when he saw the familiar form of Padme. 'I must be going mad' He thought to himself as he closed his eyes due to the dizziness he was feeling, he then began to cough. Padme quickly moved to the side of his bed and grabbed a glass of water that was resting on the nightstand. She put an arm behind his head and supported him as he drank the refreshing liquid.  
  
"The healers said that you still have quite a lot of ash in you lungs." She stated as she lowered him to the bed.  
  
Obi Wan pushed his discomfort to the Force (atleast he tried to). "I'm alright." He whispered. Padme gently tried to fluff his pillows and make sure he was comfortable. He looked up at her and noticed she was wearing a simple black gown with a black lace veil covering her face, he suddenly found himself not able to look her in the eyes. "I'm sorry Padme." Was all he could say.  
  
She looked at him; although he looked ten times better than when they first brought him in, he still looked horrible. "I suppose it's silly to mourn something you lost long ago." She softly stated. Obi Wan reached up and held her hand, she suddenly couldn't stop herself from crying.  
  
Obi Wan felt as if his heart had been ripped out of his chest at the sight of this woman crying, mixed with his own grief he also felt incredible guilt. He carefully rose out of bed and enveloped the senator in a tight embrace. Padme cried into his chest, soaking his hospital tunic. "I can't believe he's actually gone." Padme sobbed.  
  
Obi Wan ran calloused, bruised fingers through her soft hair, trying not to cry himself. "I swear I can still sense his presence." He stated, holding her. He then stopped for a moment and listened to the Force, he held her at arms length and stared at her. "Why do I sense his presence in you?"  
  
Padme avoided his gaze and walked to the window, she ran a finger along the glass pane. "I'm going to bear Anakin's child." She softly stated.  
  
Obi Wan stared at her, stunned. He turned her towards him, holding a very concerned look in his eyes. "Who else have you told?" He asked worriedly. "Who else knows that there is a Skywalker inside you?"  
  
Padme felt her eyes begin to water again, she shook her head. "No one knows." She answered. "I am so afraid Obi Wan, I fear that whatever darkness consumed Anakin will come after my child."  
  
"I swear to you on my life I will not allow that to happen." He promised.  
  
Padme rushed into his arms, almost knocking him over. "Thank you Obi Wan."  
  
Obi Wan held her for a moment before speaking. "Padme." She looked up at him. "There is something I need from you, actually from everyone." He walked away from her, she looked at him in confusion.  
  
"Of course, anything." She answered.  
  
"From now on I will be known as Ben Kenobi." He stated, sorrow emulating off his voice.  
  
Padme cocked an eyebrow. "Ben Kenobi?" She asked. "May I ask why?"  
  
Obi Wan looked at the senator and offered a sad smile. "Obi Wan was the name given to me when I came to the Temple. Some Jedi are given a new name when they enter the order." He paused for a moment. "Actually Master Yoda gave me my name, or so I've been told." Padme walked up to him and squeezed his shoulder. "Obi Wan is Twe'lik and it means savior." Obi Wan chuckled. "I never really felt I earned such a name, and now I really don't feel like I deserve such a name." He looked at Padme. "My birth name is Ben."  
  
Padme gave him a sad look and complied. "Very well, Ben it is."  
  
Obi Wan suddenly became very serious. "Now Milady we must get you away from the Republic." He explained. "You have to leave the Senate, leave your old life behind." Padme looked down at the ground and slowly nodded.  
  


* * *

  
TBC: Ok, I know padawan, it's a mushy chapter, but I hope it was still ok. 


	20. strength20

Title: Strength over fear  
  
Author: ewan's girl  
  
*Author's note: You know I just realized that this is the longest story I have ever written! Thank you for all who are still reading this and reviewing, it means a lot to me.  
  
Chapter 20:  
  
Obi Wan sat down on his sleep couch, feeling drained from packing. He was gathering what he needed back at the Temple and was in a hurry to get Padme off the planet, but he was pushing his just healed body too hard. A soft knock at his door forced him to ignore his weariness, he rose to his feet and opened the door only to come face to face with his apprentice. Ferus gave a slight bow towards his master, but it went unoticed because Obi Wan had turned back into his room. Ferus sighed and shut the door, the two stood in awkward silence for a moment, before Ferus spoke.  
  
"When do we leave?" He asked, motioning to the bag Obi Wan was packing.  
  
Obi Wan picked up another tunic and placed it in his bag. "I leave as soon as possible, you are to stay here and finish your training." Obi Wan didn't face Ferus, because he didn't want to see the look on his face. "Master Windu has offered to train you."  
  
"Yes master." Ferus replied calmly.  
  
Obi Wan turned around, astonished. "That's it? Yes master?" He asked and Ferus nodded.  
  
"What else can I say master? I wouldn't be able to change your mind." Ferus commented.  
  
Obi Wan softened his features, remembering how much Ferus reminded him of himself when he was an apprentice. "I know what you are thinking padawan, and you're wrong." He walked up to the young man. "This has nothing to do with you."  
  
Ferus looked into Obi Wan's eyes. "I'm sorry master but you are the one who is wrong. You don't know what I am thinking, because I know this has nothing to do with me, it has to do with Skywalker." Obi Wan avoided his gaze at the mention of his former apprentice. "I only hope one day you will realize that he knew what path he was taking, it was not your fault."  
  
Obi Wan clapped a hand on Ferus' shoulder. "You've been an amazing apprentice Ferus, and you're a much wiser man than I. . .I forsee you'll be a great Jedi knight." Obi Wan smiled to himself at his choice of words.  
  
Ferus smiled, surprising Obi Wan because he had never seen the apprentice smile before. Ferus then bowed. "Thank you master." He exited the room, leaving Obi Wan to his thoughts.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
The smell of burnt flesh would've been enough to make lesser men ill, the body half eaten by lava would cause most men to turn away in disgust, but to the Sith lord it was the most beautiful sight he's ever witnessed. He could sense such pain, but not only just physical pain (which was intense) but emotional pain. Sidious knew this pain would feed the dark side, summiting his apprentice totally to its wim.  
  
The elderly Sith watched the charred, lifeless body float aimlessly inside a glass tube filled with bacta. He knew it would be a long, painful process to bring his apprentice to life, but he knew without a shadow of a doubt that it would all be worth it. Sidious placed a withered hand on the glass and smiled.  
  
"Soon my friend you will have your revenge." He hissed, as was suddenly met by two intense blue eyes staring at him through the liquid. Palpatine then chuckled as a horrible scream errupted from inside the bacta tank. He continued to smile as the body writhed in pain as conciousness returned, the medical team scrambled to admit pain killers, but the Sith stopped them. "No, he must learn to enjoy the taste of pain." Sidious stated, and the healer backed away in fear.  
  
Sidious then returned his hand onto the glass and spoke in an ancient tounge; as soon as the words left his lips the body seem to calm down, but the eyes still held an incredible amount of anquish. "Rest my young apprentice, your mind maybe ready, but your body is not." Sidious then turned away from his young charge and stared at the team of healers. "How much longer before he is ready?"  
  
"My lord, so much damage has been done to his body, he is lucky to be alive." The head healer began. Sidious then held out his hand and the doctor began to choke on thin air, the other healers backed away. "My lord, we don't know if his body will accept the mechanical organisms." He choked out.  
  
Sidious kept a placid face as the healer's body fell to the floor, the Sith then stared at the remaining doctors. "See that his body accepts the mechanical organisms." He hissed and the four remaining healers nodded in fear.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Obi Wan headed for the transport that would take him, Padme and her unborn child to Naboo. As he entered the hanger he noticed a familiar slender figure sitting on the wing of his transport, her arms folded across her chest. Obi Wan sighed and walked to the transport, carrying a box of supplies, followed by Padme's two droids also carrying boxes of supplies.He pretended to ignore the stares of the blonde woman, who's eyes were burning into him, and began to put the boxes on the transport.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" She asked, jumping down from the wing, coming to the bottom of the ramp.  
  
Obi Wan came down the ramp, rubbing his still sore back. "Siri." He acknowledged her, not sure how to continue.  
  
She gave him a challenging stare, one he was all too familiar with. "Obi Wan." She shot back.  
  
"Ben." He reminded her.  
  
Siri let out a long, frustrated sigh, obviously tired of fighting him on this subject. "Ben." She complied.  
  
He turned away from her and took another box up the ramp of the ship. Siri felt frustration build inside of her. "You are not ready for a mission." She called up the ramp. "The Council should see this."  
  
Obi Wan returned down the ramp, avoiding her gaze. "The Council is not sending me, this is my choice." She forced him to look at her. "I have to do this, and this must not go anywhere else except between us Senator. . ."  
  
"Senator Amidala is pregnant, with Anakin's child." She stated, taking him by surprise.  
  
"How did you. . ."  
  
"It's easy to sense a Force signature off of someone who has never had one before." Siri explained. "I just put two and two together as to who the father was, give me some credit Kenobi." Obi Wan stared at her in disbelief. "Master Yoda and I sensed it the first day they had you in the bacta tanks, we then took turns in hiding the child's presence, just in case." She then looked away from Obi Wan. "Obviously Master Yoda wanted you to sense the child's presence." She stated.  
  
Obi Wan contemplated everything. "I have to do this Siri, I don't expect you to understand, I made a promise to her."  
  
"No, I have no idea about Kenobi and his promises." She stated sarcastically. "I had wished that perhapse one day I would be worthy of one of those promises." She said under her breath, and began to walk away.  
  
"Siri." Obi Wan called after her, she turned and looked at him and he stared at her awkwardly. "I cannot give you want you want." He admited.  
  
She looked at the floor then back at him, he noticed a strange look in her eyes. "When I bound myself to you I did it under my own devices, I never expected anything in return."  
  
Obi Wan walked up to her, taking her hands in his. "I'm sorry." He told her.  
  
Siri felt her eyes begin to water, she shook her head and removed her hands. "Will I ever see you again?" She asked.  
  
Obi Wan looked at her and felt extreme sorrow for hurting her. He pulled his light saber off his belt and handed it to her. "Here." He put the weapon in her hands.  
  
She looked at him in a state of shock. "You cannot give this to me." She tried to give it back to him.  
  
He closed her fingers around the cylinder. "I have many things to consider Siri." He stated softly, staring into her eyes. "In nine months I will be faced with a choice, and I may return for this." He motioned to the saber, he waited a moment before continuing. "If I do not return, I want you to have it." He felt his own eyes begin to water due to his unshed greif over Anakin and his guilt of hurting her. "I want you to have atleast some part of the man you bound yourself to." He cupped her face and kissed her passionately, they stared at each other for a moment. "I know it is a small compensation for the gift of your heart that you have given me, but for now it is all I can give you." He then kissed her forhead and climbed the ramp into the transport.  
  
Siri then felt a presence behind her, she turned and watched a greif stricken, nervous woman heading towards the transport. Siri moved aside so Padme could pass, neither woman said one word to each other, but through their eyes an entire conversation was spoken.  
  
Siri sighed deeply as the sleek transport shot out of the hanger. She glanced down at the saber in her hands as a single tear traced down her cheek.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
(Six months later)  
  
The large orange orb peeked above the horizon, casting away the shadows for yet another cycle. The brilliance of the morning always gave Obi Wan comfort, the rutine of daybreak gave him some sort of consistancy in his life. He had never been one of those Jedi to rise with the sun, unlike his master and apprentice he tended to sleep late, preferring to gaze at the stars instead of the sun. He use to prefer the night, prefer the cover of dark; that is until Mustafar.  
  
Now the night only offers nightmares, and time to contemplate his mistakes. The night also haunted him with visions of that face. The once innocent smile of a sandy haired, bright eyed boy had turned into a grin full of evil mallace. Obi Wan woke most nights in a cold sweat, heading for the balcony to wait for the comfort of the light, this had become a rutine for the Jedi for the last six months.  
  
Padme stirred, realizing that she would not be able to sleep on her back, unfortunatly her stomach was too swollen to do much else. She sighed a frustrated sigh and rose to a sitting position (not without much effort). She waddled into the freshner and after a few moments returned to her dark room where she contemplated her next course of action. She stood there, rubbing her every growing belly.  
  
"I'm hungry." She stated to the empty room, remembering that in a fit of hormones she had commanded her usual droid companions to leave her alone. She pulled on an oversized robe and headed into the hallway.  
  
She quietly exited her quarters, not wanting to disturb her Jedi protector. The two of them had lived together for six months in the home that Padme had bought right after she and Anakin were married. She sadly realized that her husband had never set foot in that home, and now she shared it with another man.  
  
She glanced into the room directly next to hers (Obi Wan always left the door open in case she needed him) and noticed his bed was empty, she looked and found the him sitting on the balcony. She grabbed a blanket and walked towards him.  
  
Obi Wan sensed her enter his room. "Is everything alright?" He asked, with a hint of concern in his voice.  
  
"I couldn't sleep." She answered. "What are you doing?" She asked.  
  
"I'm watching the sunrise." Obi Wan explained.  
  
Padme watched the beauty unfold before her. "Mind if I join you?" She asked.  
  
Obi Wan helped her carefully to the ground, letting her lean on him for support, he then wrapped the blanket around them.  
  
They sat in silence for a while, enjoying the view as well as the company. The two friends then began talking about memories past as well as other topics. Padme learned much about spirituality from him and she inturn taught Obi Wan a great deal about politics. It never failed however that when the conversation grew deep it always turned to the topic of Anakin.  
  
"Do you think it would've been different if he knew I was pregnant?" She asked, aimlessly rubbing her stomach.  
  
Obi Wan kissed the top of her head. "I would like to think so." He answered softly.  
  
"But. . ."  
  
"But the Jedi code states that once you begin down the dark path it will forever dominate your destiny."  
  
Padme looked up at Obi Wan and noticed a look in his eyes that took her back to right after Qui Gon died. "And what about his child's destiny?" She asked.  
  
"The child inside you is not Anakin, his fate is not tied to his fathers." Obi Wan stated, although not totally believing it himself for some reason.  
  
"But he will still have the same temptations." She continued. "He has the same blood."  
  
Obi Wan held her tightly. "I promise you Padme, I will not allow that to happen. I will protect your child for eternity if I have to."  
  
Padme wiped the tears from her face, and offered him a sad smile. "I know you will." She stated softly, not sure how to continue. "Perhapse if he never learns to be a Jedi then he might be protected from the dark side." She waited for Obi Wan to react but the Jedi sat, staring at the finally risen sun with a placid look on his face. "Ben?" She purged.  
  
Obi Wan scratched his head and looked at her. "That choice is yours Milady." He stated, and helped her to her feet. "Whatever you choose Padme, I will support."  
  
Padme smiled at him, then wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him as best she could despite her large stomach. "I don't deserve you." She stated.  
  
Obi Wan held her for a moment then suddenly felt a disturbance through the Force. He pulled her away from him and stared into the distance, listening.  
  
Padme looked at him with a worried glance. "Ben?" She asked.  
  
Obi Wan closed his eyes for a moment, then quickly pulled her into the house. "We have to go, Naboo is no longer safe." He stated, grabbing his survival pack.  
  
"Wait, what?" She asked, very nervous.  
  
He continued to gather his belongings, then ran to her room to gather some of hers. "We have to leave now!"  
  
************************  
  
TBC: MUAH HA HA! I'm so evil I know, I hope you liked this chapter, please review. 


	21. strength21

Title: Strength over fear  
  
Author: ewan's girl  
  
Author's note: Well this chapter would've been here sooner my faithful readers but just when I was about to finish it the computer forced me to format my disk and erased everything on my disk! So, I had to go back and retype it. I hope it's ok, I forgot some of what I wrote before, and I was angry so hopfully the chapter didn't suffer.  
  
*Chapter 21:  
  
Obi Wan rushed Padme off of the planet of Naboo, so fast that she didn't even get a chance to say goodbye to her family. The Jedi was insistant that her safety and the safety of her child was the utmost importance. Obi Wan brought the two of them to the only place he felt they would be truly safe; Tatooine. He didn't know why the Force insited they go to the desert planet, but he knew better than to argue.  
  
Padme had told him about Anakin's distant relatives and so for a little over two weeks the refugees stayed with the Lars on their moisture farm. Owen, was more than hesitant at first to let them stay; Padme had contacted them with news of Anakin and he wasn't sure he trusted his late brother's "master". He certainly didn't trust whatever the Jedi's intentions were with Anakin's widow and unborn child, he didn't have much of a choice in the matter though because his new wife Beru insisted that they help Padme.  
  
Beru was a sweet, timid woman most of the time, but she was also the only one who could win an argument against her husband. The young couple had recently discovered they were unable to have a child of their own so she her maternal insticts kicked in and she had this need to help out the pregnant senator.  
  
Beru was always kind towards her sister in law and to her Jedi protector, but unfortunatly she couldn't keep Owen at bay forever, he quickly decided that Obi Wan was no longer allowed on their property (after an argument over some "damn idealistic crusade"). Obi Wan hesitated, but agreed and found a small hovel out past the Dune sea. Padme, headstrong as always insisted that she stay with her Jedi protector so the two of them stayed together in the desert home, Padme on the sleep couch and Obi Wan on the floor.  
  
*******************************  
  
(Two months later)  
  
Padme watched the Jedi kneeling before her in the middle of the living room completely in a meditative trance. She didn't want to disturb his rest, because she knew he didn't get much of it, but he felt her presence anyways.  
  
"Yes?" He asked, not opening an eye.  
  
"I made breakfast, do you want any?" She asked.  
  
"I didn't know you could cook?" Obi Wan teased, opening one eye.  
  
Padme placed her hands on her hips (as well as she could) and gave him a hard stare. "Just because I am a modern, working woman does not mean I don't know my way around the kitchen." She huffed.  
  
"I figured a woman who surrounded herself with handmaidens all her life. . ." Obi Wan egged her on.  
  
"Now to be fair, when I was queen I played a handmaiden more often than not. Sabe was basically the real queen." Padme defended herself.  
  
The two of them stared at each other for a moment and laughed at each other. "Breakfast sounds great." Obi Wan stated, rising to his feet. He followed Padme into the dining area and noticed the aboundance of food on the table, he helped Padme down to one of the chairs. "So, did you use all the food in the house?" He asked, smirking.  
  
Padme shot him a dirty look as she began to pile food on her plate. "Remeber, I'm eating for two now." She took a bite of pastry. "Don't mess with a pregnant woman and her food Kenobi."  
  
Obi Wan laughed, putting up his hands in defeat. "It's alright, I wanted to make another supply run anyways Milady." He stated, fixing himself a cup of jawa juice and taking a seat across from her.  
  
The two friends continued to enjoy their breakfast, keeping the conversation light hearted. Padme watched Obi Wan as he continued to tell a story from his past, she smiled despite herself.  
  
"I'm telling you Padme" Obi Wan continued telling his tale. "I have never had to do so many dishes in my life. All she had to do was shut up, and let the teachers speak, but oh no not Siri." Obi Wan stopped, a longing look was on his face. "She always has to be right." He softly stated.  
  
Padme waited for him to continue, but noticed he grew very quiet. "Ben?"  
  
Obi Wan looked at her and smiled. "To this day I hate dishes, that's why I always had Anakin do them." Padme chuckled, and Obi Wan was glad to hear it because it was the first time she smiled at the mention of her late husband.  
  
They stared at each other for a moment in awkward silence, then Obi Wan rose to his feet and began to clear the table. Padme sat back in her seat, watching him. "You love her don't you?" She asked after a moment. Obi Wan put the dishes in the sink with a loud clank and stared out the window at the desolute landscape. When he didn't respond Padme continued. "That Siri woman, you speak of her often."  
  
Obi Wan turned around and leaned on the counter. "It's that obvious huh?"  
  
Padme shrugged. "Well, you are much better at hiding it then let's say other Jedi I've known but. . ." Obi Wan turned away again. "Let's just call it woman's intuition." Padme quickly added. "Sometimes I think it can be stronger than the Force." Obi Wan looked at her with a soft smile. "That's why I bet female Jedi are some of the strongest in the order."  
  
Obi Wan chuckled to himself. "You have no idea."  
  
Padme waited for a moment. "Do all Jedi fall in love?" She asked.  
  
Obi Wan thought about it for a moment. "Despite the fact that attachment is forbidden by our code?" He asked the question more to himself than her. "It can be a balancing act Milady, I think it's easier for humans to fall victim of it, and I believe it's even easier for the ones who are strong with the living Force, because they are able to live more in the moment." He sighed. "Like Qui Gon, Siri. . ."  
  
"And Anakin." She finished, Obi Wan nodded, he had taught her a great deal about the Jedi and the Force.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And what about you?" She asked.  
  
"Jedi such as myself find it difficult to succumb to the moment, because no matter how beautiful the moment is there is always something looming over the horizon." He answered her, staring out the window again.  
  
"That is so sad." Padme stated. "Isn't there anything you can do?"  
  
Obi Wan sighed. "I've tried, Force knows I've tried. All my life I've had these visions, and I wish I could just ignore them. I use to frustrate Qui Gon to no end because of it."  
  
Padme rose to her feet, and walked up to him, taking his hand and placing it on her stomach. "The baby is kicking." She explained, Obi Wan looked into her huge brown eyes then down at his hand on her stomach. "Just live in this moment."  
  
Obi Wan closed his eyes and listened to the Force flowing between him and the child. Suddenly his eyes flew open and he stared Padme.  
  
"What?" She asked worriedly. "Is something wrong?" She couldn't hide the tremble in her voice.  
  
Obi Wan moved his hand slowly over her stomach. "Padme, do twins run in your family?" He asked, offering a warm smile.  
  
"Twins?" She asked, astonished and relieved at the same time.  
  
"Twins."  
  
********************************  
  
Barriss Offee ran as hard as she could; she could sense the dark sider closing in on her and her master. She rounded a corner and suddenly realized that her master was no longer behind her, she slowed her running, hoping that Luminari would be able to catch up.  
  
The young woman rounded another corner and then skitted to a stop as she came upon a squad of Imperial troops. More came at her from the sides, and more still from behind surrounding the Jedi padawan. The exhausted woman pulled out her light saber in a flash and held a deffensive stance, sweat dripping down her face as she prepared herself for innevitable death.  
  
She then felt the sick sense of the dark side, she turned around and faced a tall, dark figure dressed in black armor, his sleek, dark mask hiding his identity. The only sound that was heard was the sound of deep, rythmic breathing. Barriss then noticed in his right hand he held her master above his head, gasping for air.  
  
Barriss tried to push back her feelings, tried to remember the code. "What do you want from us?" She asked as forcibly as she could muster.  
  
The masked man said nothing and Barriss pleaded with him as the body of her master began to grow limp. The Sith lord took pleasure watching the padawan sink to her knees as he finished killing the master.  
  
"Noooooo!" Barris screamed as Vader cast aside the dead body and turned to the commander of the storm troopers.  
  
"Finish it." He commanded.  
  
"Yes Lord Vader." The trooper salluted.  
  
The circle of clones shot as one at the girl kneeling in the center, causing her to become one with the Force. Vader watched the execution intently. "All too easy."  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Mace Windu entered into Yoda's private meditation chambers with a solemn look on his face. He sat down on the other cusion, waiting to be acknowledge by his friend. Yoda kept his eyes closed for a moment longer then slowly opened them. Mace immediately noticed the sorrow etched in the depths of his eyes.  
  
"I believe now is the time to call back all teams." Mace softly stated. "The new Republic has made it clear that they no longer have need for us." The usually placid face held an abundance of emotions.  
  
Yoda hung his head for a moment and softly sighed. "Give into fear we must not, but realistic we must be." He slowly turned his gaze up towards his fellow Council member. "The dawn brings so much turmoil with the Force, soon forever changed our lives will be."  
  
Mace sat puzzled. "For good or for bad?"  
  
Yoda closed his eyes again. "Know this I do not."  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
~ "Obi Wan" The familiar voice called out to him. "Wake up padawan."  
  
Obi Wan stirred from his position on the floor. "Master?" He suddenly opened his eyes and came face to face with a ghostly blue image of his former master. The familiar strong features holding a sad smile when Obi Wan looked up at him. A part of Obi Wan was afraid that he had actually gone crazy to be able to see Qui Gon standing before him again, the other part of him was overwelmed with happiness. "How can this be?" He asked.  
  
"Anything is possible through the Force, but I do not have the time to explain everything." He stated, his aura diming slightly. Obi Wan suddenly realized how much energy he was using just to be there. "I come to you now padawan to tell you that you must decide what you are going to do."  
  
Obi Wan turned away. "I know what you are going to say master, and I do not know what I'm. . ."  
  
"Padawan." Qui Gon snapped in a tone Obi Wan hadn't heard in almost two decades. "I only have a short time, I have been given the opportunity to glimpse into the future and I know that you play a signifigant role. . ." Suddenly Qui Gon's image disapeared.  
  
"Master?" Obi Wan searched for him, he suddenly grew frustrated. "Master?" ~  
  
Obi Wan awoke and sat straight up. He suddenly realized that he had been dreaming, he glanced around the room and heard the heavy breathing of Padme sleeping on the sleep couch. He rose to his feet and headed to the kitchen for a glass of water. He glanced out the small window, watching the twin suns begin to make their apperance over the horizon and he began to ponder the dream he just had.  
  
He had been having dreams/visions for the last several nights concerning his desicion on his position within the Jedi order. He knew that if he didn't return to the Jedi he would be letting down so many, but if he did then who would look after Anakin's children? The desicion had suddenly become more difficult now that there was two children instead of one. He felt responsible for them, and much of his choice to return to the Jedi depended on their mother's desicion on having them raised by the Jedi. His hopes of that seemed to die every day he talked to her, she was so afraid for her children and felt that if they never learned how to be a Jedi then they would be safe from their father's fate. Obi Wan knew in his head that was a flawed theory, but in his heart he couldn't bring himself to disagree with her.  
  
Padme had become a very dear person to him over the years, and especially during their time together over the last several months. As much as he loved and cared for the former senator, he knew that his entire being belonged to the Jedi. No matter how much a part of him wanted to he knew he could never turn his back on the people who had given him a home all these years, on the people he deemed as his family. . .on the people he loved.  
  
Suddenly his thoughts were interupted by a strange shadow moving across their front windows, Obi Wan tensed his muscles and searched with the Force to decifer if the inturder was friend or foe. He cursed under his breath as he couldn't get a clear focus on the Force due to an unusual amount of turmoil. He crouched behind the door, waiting for the intruder to enter.  
  
The door slowly opened and a man stepped in wearing a helmet and unisuit. Obi Wan suddenly didn't recongized the orange and white flight suit, he grew curious as to who this intruder was. He quickly jumped in front of the pilot, igniting Anakin's light saber. Padme instinctivly arose when hearing the sound of the weapon.  
  
The pilot stood, holding up his hands up in a gesture of surrender, then he slowly removed his helmet, revealing a man a little older than Obi Wan with dark brown hair. Obi Wan lowered his weapon at the sight of this man.  
  
"Bail?" Obi Wan asked, puzzled that the Viceroy was standing there, he brought up the light saber again. "How did you find us?" He asked, making sure he was between the intruder and Padme.  
  
Bail Organa stared at Obi Wan in disbelief. "It's me my old friend." He stated, backing away.  
  
"You didn't answer my question." Obi Wan held his ground.  
  
"I convinced Padme's handmaiden to tell me where you were, I was worried after I heard about Naboo." Bail explained, his nervousness getting the best of him.  
  
Padme pushed past Obi Wan and stood in front of Bail. "What about Naboo?" She asked, worried.  
  
Bail looked at her in surprise. "Padme, you're. . .you're."  
  
"Yes Bail I am. . .very." She answered in a huff. "What happened?"  
  
Bail came to his senses and looked at her in sorrow. "I'm sorry to be the bearer of such news then Milady." He said. "It might be best if we sit down."  
  
The three companions sat around the kitchen table, Obi Wan brought both Padme and bail a drink of cool water and found a seat himself. Bail was in the process of explaining what had happened in the past nine months involving the turmoil in the Republic, the rise of the Empire and also the small resistant movement that was brewing. He then stopped and lowered his gaze to the table.  
  
"Palpatine has declared war on any system and anyone who has shown resistance to the Empire, anyone who doesn't summit to his every wim." He took Padme's hands in his. "He made an example of his home planet, proving that it didn't matter where the system was, that any who denied his power would be punished."  
  
Padme felt her eyes begin to water. "Bail, tell me what happened." She insisted.  
  
He glanced at Obi Wan and sighed. "The army went through Theed and the outer lying villages, and anyone who didn't pledge themselves to the Emperor were executed." He squeezed her hands tightly. "Your family. . ." He couldn't bring himself to continue.  
  
Obi Wan closed his eyes as he felt the sorrow emulating off of his friend, he put an arm around her shoulder. Padme rose to her feet as quickly as she could and headed to the freshner, her hand over her mouth. Obi Wan turned back to Bail, who had a very sorry look on his face.  
  
"I'm sorry." Bail said to Obi Wan.  
  
Obi Wan glanced back towards the freshner then back to Bail. "Give her time, she needs to soak in this news." The two men sat in silence for a moent. "So, is that why you came, to tell her about her family?" Obi Wan asked for a moment, taking on a very protective tone. "Because I think that could've been told to her by her hand maiden, and not jepordize her location to possible bounty hunters." his fingers brushed the hilt of Anakin's light saber.  
  
"I wanted to make sure she was safe." Bail defended himself. "I also wanted to ask her something."  
  
There it was, Obi Wan was waiting for the real reason for Organa's sudden arrival. He folded his arms across his chest. "Why does that not surprise me?" He asked. "What is it?"  
  
"Yes Bail, what is it?" Padme who had reamurged from the freshner with tears staining her face asked. Obi Wan jumped to her side, giving her someone to lean on.  
  
Bail rose to his feet and began to pace the room. "I am starting a rebellion." He stated matter of factly. Obi Wan and Padme exchanged glances, surprised that he came right out and said it. He looked between the two. "Palpatine can't get away with such atrosity, such tryanny." He fumed. "He must be stopped."  
  
"And how exactly do you plan to do this Bail?" Obi Wan asked, thinking the politician was jumping to conclusions.  
  
"I am in the process of gathering together a secret band of rebels, we have surprising numbers already." Bail explained. "We will take back the galaxy for the Republic."  
  
"This won't be as easy as you are selling to people Bail" Obi Wan stated. "This isn't like overthrowing a regional government, or even a planetary government, this is overthrowing the entire galatic government."  
  
"Palpatine was able to do it!" Bail shot back. "But so far the Jedi have taken no stance on this issue, so I'd expect the same from you."  
  
Obi Wan relaxed, releasing his tension into the Force, he knew he shouldn't get into an argument with Organa. "No one is saying that something shouldn't be done Bail, but rushing into a war with Palpatine is not the smartest choice." He looked up at the frustrated pollitition. "You must remember Palpatine had years to over throw the Republic."  
  
Bail stood silent, not sure how to argue with the Jedi. Padme then stepped forward. "I want to help Bail, I want to start the rebelion with you." She surely stated and Obi Wan looked at her in a state of shock. She looked up at him and offered a sad smile. "I can't let him win Obi Wan, I don't expect you to understand nor do I expect you to go with me."  
  
Obi Wan cleared his throat, taking her hands in his, he stared at her hands for a moment then looked up and met her gaze. "I made you a promise Milday that I would watch over you and your child and I am bound to that promise."  
  
******************************************************************  
  
*TBC: I FINALLY got this chapter typed! Hopefully it turned out ok, please review! Tune in next time, same Obi Wan time. . .same Obi Wan channel. 


	22. strength22

Title: Strength over fear  
  
Author: ewan's girl  
  
Disclaimer: Once again as always I don't own anything, if I did I wouldn't be so poor.  
  
Author's note: Inspiration has hit me again! huzzah! I think it's partly because I found a hard back Jedi Quest book that I somehow missed called "path to truth" and if you haven't read it yet I command you too...just kiding! I'm sure if you are a fan of Siri you have already. The first part of this chapter was written just for you in mind Jedikma!  
  
*Chapter 22:  
  
~ long, slender fingers reached out to him, stroking his rough bearded cheek, gliding up the side of his face and into his hair, brushing it gently off his forehead. The sent of Corelliean lilacs filled his nostrils, and the sense of hot breath was felt on his neck then the touch of soft wet lips. Obi Wan slowly opened his eyes and gazed into two deep blue ones.  
  
"Siri?" He asked, his voice gruff as sleep continued to leave him. The blonde woman smiled and continued to run her fingers through his thick, ginger hair. Obi Wan pulled her down, holding her tightly, afraid if he were to let go she would leave him forever. Something in his subconscious was warning him, but of what he could not guess. She leaned down and kissed him deeply, then slowly rose to her feet. Obi Wan noticed she was wearing a flowing creme colored dress made of shimmersilk embroidered in delicate gold thread, it was a strange ensamble for Siri Tachi to be dressed in.  
  
She turned to Obi Wan and smiled a sad smile. He then noticed a large structure behind her was engulfed by flames, he didn't know why but he couldn't take his eyes off of the burning building. He looked back at Siri, who seemed to ignore the fire behind her. "If you trust nothing else Obi Wan, trust in the Force, it is a light that will guide you." She softly stated, her voice sounding haunted by something.  
  
Obi Wan rose to his feet and walked up to her, taking her hands in his. He stared at her, brushing some of her golden hair behind her ear. "I will always trust in the Force Siri, but I sometimes wonder if it is enough." He revealed. "I feel so lost right now Siri, how could I not see Anakin's downfall?"  
  
She looked at him and gave him a smile that was distinctly Siri. "Then you may also trust in this." She placed his hand over her heart.  
  
Obi Wan looked down at his hand then he turned away. "I know that I can, but I'm not sure that you can trust in it." He stated sadly. He waited for a moment for her to speak, then he realized she was staying silent he looked up at her. Siri held a face that he was all too familiar with, a face that showed she wouldn't lose the argument. Obi Wan smiled a crooked smile and kissed her passionately.  
  
Siri pulled away from the kiss, Obi Wan's hands still cupping her face. "It is time." She told him. Suddenly her face seemed to morph in front of his very eyes and turn into Padme's face. "It is time." ~  
  
Obi Wan awoke quickly at the sound of Padme's voice. He looked up at the pregnant senator who had beads of sweat collecting on her brow. He sat up worriedly, staring at her. "Padme?"  
  
Padme took several short breaths then released the air in one long gush. "It is time." She explained.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
The Jedi Temple was always a symbol of reverance and peace, but it was amazing how much more quiet the building was in the middle of the night. Siri Tachi exited the training room, wipping the last remaining sweat off her neck with a towel and glanced around the darkened hallway. She had grown accustom to working out after the other Jedi had gone to sleep, she felt more comfortable having the temple to herself, not having to worry about running into anyone with intreging questions about her time spent in captivity, or her propation or worst of all about Obi Wan.  
  
She prefered time to herself, avoiding coming out in the daylight, unless summond by the Council (which was rare considering missions had dropped considerably since the formation of the Empire). She had at first pestered the Council to send her on a mission, any mission so she could focus on something besides Kenobi, but the assignments never lasted long enough, and eventually they stopped coming all together.  
  
Siri stepped out into the hall, feeling the cool tile floor under her bare feet. She made sure hers and Obi Wan's light sabers were securly placed on her belt and headed for the room of a thousand fountains which had become her nightly rutine to go to her favorite place to meditate after a hard workout.  
  
Tonight she felt more of a need than ever to calm her nerves; it had been nine months since Obi Wan left to watch over the pregnant senator from Naboo and he would be making his desicion soon. She wondered if he would return to the Jedi, or if he would leave the order for good. She hadn't seen or spoken to him since the day he left, and she wondered how he was doing. She had gone to Naboo when she heard about the attack, hoping to warn him, but the Force had beat her to the punch and the refugees were long gone.  
  
She entered the room and imediatly began to feel at peace with the sound of trickling water. She glanced up at the artificial sky, the "stars" giving off a small amount of illumination, giving the room a blue tint. She ran her hands through her hair, careful of the small braids that were adorn in beads that she had place in her now long, blonde locks. She pulled her hair up into a messy bun, peices of hair falling around her face. The young master then stretched her arms over her head, extending her tall, lean body to it's full height.  
  
She began to quiet her mind, preparing for meditation when she felt a strange disturbance through the Force. She tried to focus on the source of the disturbance, but it was gone as quickly as it had appeared. She then realized that there was another presence in the room, she searched and found Mace Windu standing next to one of the fountains, staring up at the "sky". Siri slowly walked up behind him, not sure if she should interupt his thoughts.  
  
"I'm surprised to see you out and about Master Tachi." Mace commented, not turning to face her.  
  
"I'm always out at this time of night, I'm surprised to see anyone else out and about this late." She replied.  
  
Mace ignored her reply and changed the subject. "I assume you heard that Ferus passed his trials." He turned to Siri.  
  
"I had." She answered, looking at the ground.  
  
"He wishes for you to cut his braid." Mace continued. Siri stayed silent. "He is very gifted, he learned well."  
  
"Despite what happened." Siri softly commented. "It goes to show how dedicated he is."  
  
"It is unfortunate what happened to both him and you." Siri looked up at him. "But as Jedi we are required no to dwell, only to accept and move on."  
  
'More pools of wisdom from our wonderful code?' Siri thought to herself. "Yes master" She stated outloud.  
  
Mace rose an eyebrow at her. "What issues are you having with our 'wonderful' code?" He asked her.  
  
Siri silently chatized herself for not putting up better mental sheilds around the Council member. "Nothing master." She answered.  
  
"Your thoughts betray you Master Tachi." Mace glanced around the room.  
  
Siri sighed. "The reason I cannot cut Ferus' braid is because I have shamed the code." She stated, avoiding the Councilor's gaze. "I have formed an attachment." She admitted.  
  
Mace showed no signs of surprise, actually showed no emotions at all, a look that annoyed most Jedi. "I see." He answered. They sat in awkward silence for several minutes before Mace continued. "I find it fascinating that when the Jedi order was created they were actually encouraged to marry, to ensure the order would go on for generations." Mace went off on a tangent. "It wasn't until the discovery of the dark side and the creation of the code that attachment became dangerous and forbidden."  
  
"Why change anything?" Siri asked.  
  
"The dark side can take something beautiful and turn it into something dangerous, evil." Mace explained. "Love is a wonderful emotion but it can lead to so many others, such as jealousy, hatred, and revenge." Siri turned away, Mace looked at her. "Of course there are always exceptions to every rule." Siri looked up at him.  
  
She then cleared her throat and changed the subject. "Why are you out so late Master Windu?" She asked.  
  
Mace returned his gaze away from Siri. "I am awaiting the return of Master Yoda." He explained.  
  
"Didn't master Yoda have an appointment with Chancellor, sorry Emperor Palpatine?" She asked and Mace nodded. "Wasn't that hours ago?"  
  
Mace sighed (a gesture that most didn't see). "That is what troubles me." He admitted. "With all that has been happening in the galaxy as of late, I seem to lack trust of Palpatine, but I cannot get a clear reading through the Force."  
  
"And Master Yoda went by himself?" Siri asked.  
  
"He insisted on it." Mace explained.  
  
Suddenly Mace grew extremely quiet and closed his eyes, Siri stared at him. "Master Windu?" She asked. Suddenly she felt the sick disturbance through the Force as well. Mace's eyes snapped opened. "I sense it too." Siri stated, grabbing her light saber off her belt.  
  
Mace had his saber already ignited and was searching through the Force for the disturbance. "May the Force be with us." He wisphered as the sound of breaking glass along with blaster fire was heard in the distance.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Obi Wan stared out into the infinate space through the large window on the medical freighter, he had been on that ship for what seemed like an eternity. Padme's labor had lasted through the night and well into the next day, all went well and a boy followed quickly by a girl were finally born. "Luke and Leia." Obi Wan stated under his breath. Padme had let Obi Wan name the boy, something that had both surprised and overwelmed the Jedi. He chose the name Luke because it was the name of the hero in Anakin's favorite book. A book that he remembered reading over and over to his young padawan until the binding began to break.  
  
Obi Wan had stayed with the new mother to make sure there were no complications, but after five hours she commanded him to leave so both could get some well deserved sleep. The aging Jedi hoped that sleep came easily to the exhausted woman, because it didn't for him, the minute he closed his eyes he continued to see fire, and more than that he continued to see a familiar building on fire. He was tempted to call the Temple to make sure everything was ok, but he was afraid of giving the rebels position away. He sighed and rested his weary forehead on the cool glass of the ship's window.  
  
He then felt a slight disturbance through the Force; Obi Wan made his way into the ship's nursery and stared down at two small human babies. Both were wrapped in blindingly white cloth, Leia with light brown, extremely curly hair was asleep, her brother Luke however was wide awake and staring at the world around him. Obi Wan leaned down and placed a gentle hand on the child's forehead, and was met by two sky blue eyes staring at him. Luke was slightly bigger than Leia, with a lighter complextion and tuffs of blonde hair.  
  
The six hour old child stared up at the Jedi and kicked his legs enthusiastically, Obi Wan smiled. He was working in overtime to keep his emotions at bay considering how much the child resembled his father. He leaned down and kissed wee Luke on his forehead. "I am sorry that your father is not here." He softly told both the children. "I will do what I can in his stead."  
  
Padme leaned on the doorway for support, she watched as Obi Wan bent down to give a small kiss to Luke, and listened as he spoke to them. She felt her eyes begin to water at his words to them, wishing that he didn't have to make her children that promise. She suddenly noticed that he had turned towards her, they stared at each other for a moment.  
  
"What are you doing out of bed?" He asked, rushing towards her.  
  
"I have to feed them." She explained.  
  
Obi Wan helped her into the room, and sat her down on a soft rocking chair. He then carefully picked Luke out of his craddle and handed him to Padme. Padme looked up at him and then began to position herself and Luke to so he could feed. Obi Wan turned away, making sure he didn't catch a glimpse of anything he wasn't suppose to.  
  
Suddenly the vision hit him hard, he witnessed the Jedi temple burning, the sounds of people screaming rang through his ears. He held onto his head and stumbled over to the couch. Padme looked up at him in concern. "Ben?"  
  
He held his head in his hands as the vision intensified, he saw a man dressed in black armor walking out of the burning temple, holding the body of Yoda, laughing an evil laugh. Obi Wan tried to shake off the image, but he found he could not, he called upon the Force to calm his nerves.  
  
Padme continued to stare at her friend and feed Luke at the same time, she knew something was troubling Obi Wan, but he wouldn't share it with her. Suddenly Luke began to wail, Padme tried to calm him, but found that she could not. She looked at Obi Wan for help. Obi Wan walked over to her and placed a hand over Luke's eyes, the baby almost instantly fell asleep.  
  
"There is a great disturbance through the Force." Obi Wan explained to Padme.  
  
"What happened?" She asked, holding Luke tightly.  
  
"I do not know, I only sense something terrible is about to happen." He suddenly looked at Padme and she noticed the fear etched in his eyes, something she had never seen before. "I must go back to the temple."  
  
"Tell me, what is happening?" She asked. "I'm having a hard enough time learning to be a mother, let alone a mother of a Force sensitive child, I need to know what he's sensing."  
  
Obi Wan softened his features. "I had a terrible vision Padme, I saw the Jedi Temple and it was burning." He explained and Padme looked at him in horror. "I'm sorry, but I have to go."  
  
Padme grabbed his hand. "You never have to appologize to me Kenobi" She stated with a warm smile. "Now go."  
  
Obi Wan kissed the top of her head and flew out the door, skitting on the metal floor, almost knocking over Padme's two droids, he then took off down the hall.  
  
"How rude." C3PO huffed, and Artoo whistled.  
  
Padme watched Obi Wan disapear out of the room, she held onto Luke tightly and felt tears begin to drop down her cheeks. "Force be with him." She softly stated. "Force be with us all."  
  
************************************************************  
  
Jedi master Yoda slowly opened his eyes, feeling intense pain rushing to his consciousness. He quickly called upon the Force to regain his composure, he found himself being carried down a dark hall by two Royal Crimsion guards, and surrounded by seven others. Suddenly the memories came flying back to him, he remebered he had a meeting with Emperor Palpatine to discuss the Jedi's role in the galaxy, but the Council member had been ambushed, he had discovered that the illusive Lord of the Sith was none other than the slimey Palpatine, Yoda felt ashamed for not realizing this sooner. He had found himself facing not only one Sith, but two, Yoda was introduced to Sidious' newest and most powerful apprentice yet. . .Darth Vader.  
  
/ Yoda felt his muscles tense as Palpatine's cackle filled the room, he quickly did a back flip as the Sith lord shot bolts of blue lightning at the Jedi master. Yoda landed on his feet and quickly absorbed more lightning in his hand.  
  
"Win you cannot." Yoda exclaimed. "Doomed the dark side is."  
  
Sidious smiled from under his hood. "Fool, even at your end you still are arrogant." He then came from behind his desk, weilding a deep red light saber. "You have the same choice as the rest of the galaxy, join the true power of the Force, or suffer death. . .the choice is yours master Yoda."  
  
Yoda ignited his own small, green light saber, taking a defensive stance. "The Force is my allie, and dark it is not."  
  
Palpatine slashed down at Yoda's head with his red blade, Yoda twirled out of the way with surprising speed. "It matters not." Palpatine sneered. "There can only be two, no more, no less. . .a master and an apprentice." Yoda stared up at the Emperor as their blades met in a clash, he then felt a dark presence behind him.  
  
The doors to the Emperor's office opened and a tall figure stormed in, his own red light saber blazing. Yoda stared at the tall menacing figure, while still fighting the Emperor.  
  
"This is my apprentice, Darth Vader." Sidious introduced the dark newcomer. "Some of your Jedi have had the pleasure in meeting him already." Yoda then noticed familiar light saber hilts on the Emperor's wall, in some sort of trophy case, the green master called upon the Force to calm his emotions.  
  
Yoda suddenly found himself defending himself against both Sith lords, he bounced off the walls, hoping to confuse them and stay one step ahead of them. Sidious was skilled like Dooku, and Vader was powerful; together as a team they had the upper hand against the best swordsman in the galaxy. Yoda continued to block blow after blow, using his size to escape out of narrow spaces. Vader came at Yoda with intensity, slashing at his head, Yoda did a series of back flips across the room, but wasn't fast enough for the Force ligthning that came at him from Sidious. Yoda was hit in the back, and fell to the ground.  
  
Vader picked up the diminuative master and raised his light saber.  
  
"No." Sidious commnanded. "Leave him Lord Vader."  
  
Vader turned to his master, and dropped Yoda to the ground. "Yes my master."  
  
Palpatine grabbed his cane and hobbled to where Yoda lay, he then picked up the Council member's light saber and placed it on his trophy self. "He will sense the death of the Jedi first." The Emperor smiled a sick smile. "He will beg for death, and we will give it too him once the rest of the Jedi are dead." He turned to his dark apprentice. "The last of the Jedi's blood will be spilt in a public execution, they will be made an example." Sidious cackled and Vader nodded.  
  
"Yes, my master." /  
  
Yoda hung his head, ashamed for letting himself get caught by the Sith, he quickly cast his shame away, knowing now was not the time to get emotional. He tried to call upon the Force to heal, and to help him escape, when he realized that he was wearing a Force collar that muffled his connection to the Force, he closed his eyes in defeat.  
  
The Royal guards threw Yoda into his cell and turned on the laser wall; Yoda turned towards the large window and noticed he had a perfect view of the Jedi Temple. He saw that it was the dead of night, and that none of the lights were on in the place he called home, then to his horror he watched as the entire Imperial army marched towards the Temple, led by a familiar black figure. Yoda knew the end had come, and he was powerless to stop it. . .all he could do was watch the death of the Jedi.  
  
******************  
  
TBC: muah - ha - ha! 


	23. strength23

Title: Strength over fear  
  
Author: ewan's girl  
  
Author's note: Wow, I can't believe how fast the chapters are coming to me now, I guess it's because I've had these chapters planned out a long time ago, I was just trying to get to them. I also just want to let any of you Siri and Obi Wan fans out there know that Jude Watson has released the newest Jedi Quest book, and there are some classic Siri and Obi scenes in it. Ok faithful readers, here is the Temple siege scene, I hope it works ok. Please as always review!  
  
*Chapter 23  
  
Mace Windu raced out of the room of a thousand fountains, followed quickly by Siri Tachi. The two Jedi entered the dark hallway, hearing more and more glass shattering and blaster fire. Light sabers were also heard in the distance as the Jedi began to discover that they were under attack. Mace searched through the Force for guidance, but couldn't get over the overwhelming stench of the dark side, he glanced back at Siri, taking note that she held a face of determination.  
  
"To the gate." Mace commanded, and the two took a hard right at the end of the hall, racing towards the entrance of the Temple. As they ran they came across several other Jedi who had been awoken, who quickly followed the head council member down the hall, when they finally reached the entrance they noticed the silhouette of clone troopers in the windows, preparing to break in.  
  
Mace, Siri, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Adi Gallia, Plo Koon, and Ferus hid behind pillars, waiting for the intruders to enter the Temple. Siri pushed her back to the pillar and glanced over to the one to her right and stared at her former master. Adi Gallia gave Siri a wink, a gesture that had been common in their time together (although Siri noticed it was sadder than she last remembered it). Siri then looked to her left and noticed Ferus standing behind the pillar next to her, Siri gave him the same gesture and Ferus nodded.  
  
The six Jedi called upon the Force for support and when the first wave of troops ran past them Mace gave the call and as one the Jedi attacked in a blur of blue, green, and purple light. Mace ran into the thick of the troops, cutting off limbs as he went, he was closely followed by Ki-Adi- Mundi, and Plo Koon who jumped over one trooper, beheading him and stabbing another through the chest as he hit the ground. Adi, Siri, and Ferus tried their hardest to force the soldiers back out the gate of the Temple, but were not having much luck considering how out numbered they were. Siri kicked out gracefully with her bare foot, kicking the helmet off of one of the troops, then quickly driving Obi Wan's blade into it's chest, while blocking a blast bolt with her own weapon. She kept a watchful eye on her former padawan, a habit she had grown accustom to during his apprenticeship. She watched as Ferus was surrounded by five troops and deflected all of their fire, rolling to safety. Siri thanked the Force he was as skilled as he was and prayed it would last.  
  
**  
  
Elsewhere in the Temple troops were pouring in through windows, killing the Jedi in a blur of blue blast bolts. Most of the younger Jedi were still in their beds when the soldiers crashed through their windows, shooting them before they could defend themselves. One trooper crashed through a small bedroom window, and was quickly followed by two of his comrades. They held their blasters, searching for the Jedi, they noticed a bundle on the dark bed and opened fire. Suddenly a green glow came from behind them and all three troopers were beheaded in one swift movement. Their headless bodies crashed to the floor, at the feet of a green Jedi dressed in his sleep tunic. Kit Fisto stared down at them and shook his head, he then raced out into the hall, immediately finding chaos. He glanced up and down the hall and found several Jedi running out of their rooms, all in their nightclothes, their light sabers ignited, all with the same look on their faces. Suddenly the door to the room next to his opened and Shaak Ti ran through it, an expression of pure dread on her face. Kit walked past her and glanced into her room noticing the body of her young padawan sprawled across the floor, next to four troopers. Kit placed a webbed hand on her shoulder, she looked up at him and in an instant had calmed her features.  
  
The two Jedi masters then gathered their strength and raced down the hall, followed by several other Jedi. Kit noticed the window at the end of the hall and the Force warned him just as a rocket crashed through it, Kit quickly grabbed Shaak Ti and a young Twi'lek Jedi and jumped off the sixth story walkway just as the rocket exploded, killing eight Jedi who weren't fast enough to get out of the way. The three Jedi used the Force to slow their descent, they landed on the third story walkway with a bone-crunching thud, and quickly as they could continue their trek to the gate. Kit peered over the railing and watched as six Jedi fought against the onslaught of troops that seemed to be pouring in through the gate. Shaak Ti glanced at Kit who favored her with his famous smile and the two masters jumped down on top of several clones, igniting their sabers and joining Mace and his companions in the fray.  
  
Mace looked up in time to see Kit Fisto and Shaak Ti crash into several clones. Kit then ignited both ends of his double bladed light saber and twirled it, cutting off two clones heads in one swift move, Mace turned and slashed his saber into a pillar, causing it to tumble on top of five clones. He then turned and noticed Ferus Olin strike down another clone with a twirl of his saber, the two exchanged glances and then heard the scream of children in the distance.  
  
"Go to the children." Mace commanded Ferus.  
  
"I can't leave you alone." Ferus told him.  
  
"We have to get the children out, and I entrust you to do it knight Olin." Mace exclaimed, cutting down another clone.  
  
Ferus blocked a blast bolt, hesitating. "Yes master." He agreed, racing away from the battle.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
The A-wing fighter dropped into the atmosphere of Courascant, the pilot immediately finding it strange that there were no longer security checkpoints. Obi Wan skillfully piloted the small ship into the traffic, swerving between speeders, trying to race to the Temple. The master hoped that he was not too late, he felt a sick disturbance in the Force, and knew time was running out. Obi Wan took a moment to relax his fears, and live in the moment, he suddenly realized that it was the middle of the night and there was a monstrous traffic jam. He glanced out his windshield and realized that the planet security force were diverting traffic away from the Jedi Temple, his heart began to race.  
  
He pulled back on the stick and forced his plane to rise above the traffic, hoping to get a better view as to what was happening. He rose above the skyscrapers and the sight before him caused his heart to catch in his throat. He put the fighter into hover mode and stared in disbelief as he watched what seemed to be the entire clone army attack the only home he'd ever known. Battalions of tens of thousands were marching on the front gate, while hundreds of others were scale ling the walls and towers, crashing through windows. He also watched as tie fighters flew along the outside of the Temple, occasionally shooting rockets at the already battered building.  
  
Obi Wan quickly mustered up his strength and flew his ship away from the sight, he pushed the ship as fast as he could without crashing into anything and headed to the lower levels of the city. He then landed his ship near the outskirts of the industrial district and pulled out Anakin's light saber, cutting a hole in the sewer cover. Obi Wan dropped down beneath the streets, into the cities' water tunnels and headed in the direction of the Temple.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
"The Jedi need our help!" Padme sat up in her bed, almost shouting at Bail Organa who had just come to see how she was doing.  
  
"We don't even know anything is even happening, we can't risk our identities just because one Jedi had a nightmare." Organa explained.  
  
"It was a vision Bail." Padme argued. "And something must be happening because Luke and Leia are uneasy."  
  
Bail sighed and sat down on the edge of her bed. "Padme, we cannot risk open war yet, are numbers are still too few."  
  
"But what about the Jedi?" She asked, her eyes pleading.  
  
"They can take care of themselves." Bail told her, rising to his feet. "Besides, we have given the Jedi plenty of opportunities to join with us, and yet they haven't." He looked at her. "They stood by and did nothing while the Empire came into power, where were the Jedi when they attacked Mallastar? Where were the Jedi when they attacked Naboo?" He ranted, and Padme turned away, tears stinging her eyes. "No Milady, we cannot risk helping the Jedi, they are on their own."  
  
He began to leave but Padme's voice caught him off guard. "How many times have the Jedi saved your life or the lives of the people of Alderaan since you were elected?" She asked.  
  
Bail stood with his back towards Padme, then said nothing else and exited the room.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Ferus scrambled to the turbo lift, but found that the Imperial army must've cut the power to the Temple; he quickly accessed the situation and stared up at the walkway above him. He summoned the power of the Force and it propelled him to the next level, he then ran down the now empty hall and searched for the stairs that would take him to the initiate's wing.  
  
The newly knighted Jedi rounded another corner and suddenly heard the scream of a woman. Ferus turned away from his mission and headed into one of the darkened rooms, he ignited his light saber and jumped into the living room of a master/padawan team and came face to face with a girl a couple of years younger than himself, standing over the body of her slain master. Ferus then saw a clone trooper that had been obviously Force pushed across the room lying in a heap against the wall. Ferus walked up to the Trooper and grabbed the blaster out of his hand, slipping it over his shoulder. Ferus then turned to the distraught girl, and her fallen master.  
  
"Master Soara!" The girl, now on her knees cried.  
  
Ferus touched the girl gently on the shoulder. "Darra, she is one with the Force now, I am sorry."  
  
Darra Thel-Tanis stared up at Ferus. "Why are they doing this?" She asked hoarsely.  
  
Ferus knelt down next to her. "Now is not the time for why or why not." He put a finger under her chin, forcing her gaze to meet his again. "I need your help, we have to get the children out of the Temple."  
  
Darra swallowed hard and nodded, she quickly gave her master a kiss on the forehead and followed Ferus into the hall. The two young Jedi were careful to keep to the shadows as they continued to search for the younglings. They silently passed into the children's wing of the Temple and found several bodies of young padawans. Darra had to put a hand over her mouth at the sight, and even Ferus found it difficult to keep his emotions at bay.  
  
"We are too late." Ferus sadly stated.  
  
The two Jedi continued to search the wing for survivors when they noticed five storm troopers trying to break into an old training room. Ferus and Darra listened to the Force, and realized that a small group of children had barricaded themselves in the room. Ferus gave Darra a glance and the two Jedi moved as one, running towards the clones, diverting their attention away from the children. Darra jumped in the air and kicked out with both legs, stunning two clones, she then landed on her knees and slid under another clone, chopping off his leg. Ferus blocked blaster shots; cutting off limbs, watching as the clones backed away in pain, then without notice more soldiers appeared.  
  
"We can't keep this up forever." Darra shouted to Ferus. "Any ideas?"  
  
"I'm thinking." He shouted back, blocking a blast bolt, sending it back to the clone that shot it.  
  
Suddenly the door behind them opened and a hooded figure with a blue light saber appeared. The stranger proceeded to take down the remaining troopers with skill, clearly a master with a laser sword. He flipped into the air and came down with a powerful kick to one of the troopers; he then threw his light saber into the chest of one, while head butting another. Ferus and Darra quickly regained their composure and joined him in defeating the last of the squadron. When all was quiet the hooded figure turned to the children that were hiding behind the door.  
  
"Stay where you are little ones." He commanded them, and the children obeyed.  
  
Ferus immediately recognized the accented voice. "Master Kenobi?" He asked, excitedly.  
  
Obi Wan withdrew his hood. "Yes Ferus, I've returned." He looked at the two young adults. "Are you hurt?" He asked.  
  
Darra and Ferus shook their heads. "When did you return?" Ferus asked. "How did we not know of your return?"  
  
Obi Wan put a hand on his shoulder. "We don't have time for this now padawan." He looked the young man in the eyes. "We need to get the children to safety." Ferus nodded. "There is an old escape tunnel through that wall." He pointed back to the room that the children were hiding in. "I want the two of you to gather these children, and any others you can find and go into the tunnels below Courascant." Ferus was about to protest. "It is too late, we must fall back, and we must abandon the Temple." He stated sadly.  
  
Ferus slowly nodded, the defeat registering in his brain. "Yes master."  
  
Obi Wan clapped him on the shoulder. "Wait for us to find you." He stated, and then hesitated. "If we don't meet you by daylight you must find a way off of the planet, you must continue the order if the worst happens."  
  
Ferus looked into Obi Wan's blue/gray eyes and saw determination in his orbs. "Yes master."  
  
"May the Force be with you. Now go." He commanded and began to run down the hall.  
  
"Master!" Ferus called after him. "They are at the gate."  
  
Obi Wan turned and waved then continued down the hall. Ferus turned to Darra who had a single tear streaking down her cheek.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
The battle at the gate had raged on for the better part of an hour and the Jedi were starting to show signs of fatigue. Fifteen Jedi had now found their way to the entrance of the Temple and were helping Mace Windu keep the army at bay, but it seemed to be a losing battle because the Jedi were few and the army was many.  
  
Suddenly a stray rocket crashed into the wall, causing it to crumble around them, the smoke then caused the sprinkler system to go off and water rained down on the battle. The Jedi took what cover they could as debris fell around them, crushing several clones. Mace coughed as the dust cleared and took a mental count of the remaining Jedi, he then looked to his right and saw that one of the large pillars had collapsed during the explosion and had landed on Ki-Adi-Mundi. Mace ran to his friend, lifting the pillar off his body with the aid of the Force.  
  
Ki-Adi shook his head at Mace's attempts to help him. "My body is broken my friend, I go to the Force." He bravely stated. Mace lowered his head in sorrow and nodded, he then felt the life force of his friend leave.  
  
Mace looked back at the gate and noticed that the explosion had confused the clones briefly and they had mere seconds before more troops would pour into the entrance. He glanced up and saw the worried face of Adi Gallia, an expression one didn't see too often on her. "Pull everyone back." Mace told her, "Pull them back to the second level."  
  
Adi nodded and grabbed an injured knight that had fallen next to her, she then called out to the other Jedi and they began to head back to the corridors of the Temple. Adi then whistled at Siri who was at the front of the battle with Kit Fisto, Siri looked back at Adi just as a clone came up behind her, grabbing her by the neck, getting ready to snap it. Siri quickly drove her light saber into the soldier's leg and turned around in a swift, fluid motion and cut the trooper in half with Obi Wan's light saber. She and Fisto then retreated with the rest of the Jedi.  
  
The small group of Jedi ran away from the battalion that was charging after them and ran into the large dinning room, Mace and Plo Koon Force pushed the doors shut and Adi and Siri forced several large tables to block the door from opening. The exhausted, sopping wet Jedi stopped to catch their breaths, but knew the army would break through shortly. Mace rose to his feet and forced the other Jedi to do the same, the small band of knights began to head towards the back entrance of the cafeteria when suddenly the doors blew shut, trapping them. They quickly turned around, their light sabers ignited, they stood before a hooded man who was breathing heavily as if he had been running for miles.  
  
The man lowered his hood to reveal one of their own.  
  
"Obi Wan?" Mace asked in surprise.  
  
Siri felt her eyes water due to the emotions of the battle, and now knowing he was safe. "You came back." She whispered.  
  
Obi Wan offered her a warm smile, then he turned to Mace. "There are more troops coming from that way." Obi Wan explained why he closed the doors. "The Temple is surrounded." He stared Mace in the eyes. "The Empire has unleashed the entire army on the Jedi, our only hope is to abandon the Temple."  
  
"No." Shaak Ti whispered.  
  
"That means we have lost, the Jedi order is no more." Adi Gallia finished.  
  
"A Jedi does not need a Temple to be a Jedi." Kit Fisto stated.  
  
"Master Fisto is right." Mace commented. "There is always hope for the Jedi, as long as we hold true to the Force." He looked at Obi Wan. "I assume you have a plan."  
  
Obi Wan nodded. "The underground passageway has yet to be discovered by them, I believe it to be our only way out." He finally caught his breath. "I have already sent Ferus and Darra with a group of children down there."  
  
"Let's go." Plo Koon stated, rising to his feet.  
  
"If we are indeed leaving the Temple, there are some things we will need to start over." Mace interjected. "We will need credits, and also some of the archives would be a good idea."  
  
"I'm not certain it is a good idea to return for anything." Obi Wan stated.  
  
"I just need to get to the Council chambers, everything we will need is stored next to it." Mace continued. "I will go alone, it will be easier."  
  
"I do not think going at all is a good choice, but certainly not going alone." Obi Wan exclaimed. "I will go with you."  
  
"You need to make sure everyone gets out Obi Wan." Mace stated. "I know where the underground tunnels are."  
  
"I will go with you Master Windu." Siri interjected. "With the power off it will prove difficult to get to the Council chambers, perhaps my time spent as a pirate will prove useful in finding alternate routes." Obi Wan stared at Siri with a gaze that told her no, she in turn stared back at him with a look that said "you better not argue".  
  
"We will rendezvous beneath the Temple." Mace knew time was of the essence. "May the Force be with us."  
  
The group went their separate ways, Siri began to follow Mace to the turbo lift when she turned back towards Obi Wan, she looked up at him and handed him a silver cylinder. "I knew you'd come back for this."  
  
Obi Wan took the familiar weapon and placed it on his belt. "Thank you for guarding it." He then ran a hand over her cheek. "I just came back to you, so please don't do anything stupid." He begged.  
  
She leaned into his touch. "Hey, it's me." She said in her usual joking tone, but it was etched with sorrow and weariness.  
  
Obi Wan glanced around to make sure no one was watching them and he quickly leaned in and planted a soft kiss on her lips. Siri's breath hitched as he released her, she reluctantly turned away from him. Obi Wan then watched as she and Mace Windu used their light sabers to open the turbo lift doors and begin to climb the inside of the tube. He sighed to himself and headed to the small group of Jedi that were waiting for him to lead them to safety.  
  
************************************************************  
  
TBC! 


	24. strength24

Title: Strength over fear  
  
Author: ewan's girl  
  
Author's note: Ok faithful readers I'm sorry this chapter took a little longer, real life really kicked my ass this week (pardon my french), and I also wanted to take some real time with this chapter because it deals with a lot of emotions. I want to give a huge thank you to Jedikma who has become a source of inspiration for me, and my padawan (glavin69) for helping me with some of the action.  
  
Chapter 24:  
  
The small band of Jedi continued their trek through the Temple that had quickly become a tomb, trying very hard not to become distracted by the bodies that littered the halls. Obi Wan was determined to get the group to safety, he led them down smaller corridoors, hoping to avoid any unwanted attention.  
  
He suddenly felt a strange, yet familiar presence enter the Temple. He stopped dead in his tracks and tried to listen to the Force over the sound of his heart thumping in his chest. He closed his eyes and tried to grasp the fleeting presence that use to fill him with such joy, but it was quickly devoured by something dark, evil. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to push away the emotions he associated with the presence, emotions he had spent the better part of nine months trying to overcome.  
  
Adi Gallia noticed and stopped as well, she placed a soft hand on his shoulder. "Obi Wan? What is it?" She asked, breathing heavily.  
  
"I sense something. . ." He admitted. "A presence I have not felt since. . ." Adi gave him a very confused look, observing him carefully. Obi Wan slowly opened his eyes, keeping his gaze on the ground. "But it's different somehow." He stated under his breath, then shook his head. "It's nothing, it must be these halls, they are so full of memory."  
  
Adi removed her hand from his shoulder. "Yes they are." She admitted sadly.  
  
The two Jedi masters sat in silence for a moment, almost forgetting how precious little time they had left to escape. What happened next seemed to go in slow motion for Obi Wan, he suddenly felt the disturbance at the end of the hall and turned just in time to watch a Storm trooper aim a rocket launcher straight for them.  
  
"Watch out!" Adi screamed, pushing him out of the way and ducking for cover just as the rocket exploded all around them. Obi Wan covered his head as debris fell around him, some of the pieces burning him due to the fire from the explosion. He slowly rose to his knees, taking in the destruction. He looked to his left and noticed a familiar form lying deathly still on the ground, he rushed Adi's side, and noticed that she had been impailed by a sharp piece of debris.  
  
She looked up at Obi Wan, and struggled to breathe. He knelt down next to her and quickly pulled out the metal object out of her body, using the Force to keep her from bleeding profusly. Adi watched his attempts to heal her, she grabbed his hand and held it tightly. "It's too late Obi Wan." She struggled to say.  
  
/It's too late. . .too late. . .Obi Wan/ The memories came flooding back.  
  
Obi Wan shook his head in protest. "No Master Gallia."  
  
Adi took a deep breath, and could feel the taste of blood in her mouth. "Focus on the moment Obi Wan." She rasped out. "You've got to. . .save them. . ." Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, she used all of her strength to bring herself back. She looked up at him and offered a warm smile that was etched with pain. "Take care of her Obi Wan. . .take care of my daughter."  
  
Obi Wan slowly nodded. "You have my word." He then watched as Adi's life force left her and her body vanished before his very eyes. He hung his head for a moment, then realized that a squad of troopers were rushing towards him, he quickly jumped to his feet and deflected blaster fire, hitting one of the clones in the chest.  
  
Kit Fisto was there a moment later, blocking a blast that almost hit Obi Wan in the leg. "We cannot risk being followed." Obi Wan told him, Kit then winked at Obi Wan and the two Jedi flipped in the air and came down in the center of the troops and quickly dispatched them. Obi Wan glanced back at the small group of Jedi and noticed that four others had been killed in the rocket blast including Shaak Ti and Plo Koon. Obi Wan lookd back at Kit Fisto who sadly shook his head and offered a small prayer to the Force. They then turned and raced down the hall, taking the dwindelling group of knights with them.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Alpha turned quickly around and fired his two pistols at the figure racing towards him, he and three of the Arc troopers had been scouting the Jedi Council chambers for any survivors when they heard a strange sound in one of the turbo lift shafts. The soldiers began to open fire down the dark tube, hoping to dispatch whatever the disturbance had been, a moment later Alpha found himself the only trooper left standing as a man weilding a purple laser sword came flying at them.  
  
Mace Windu continued to block the blaster fire with ease, then came at the clone with a fake out to his head and managed to come down low with a slash to his mid section, cutting the soldier in two. The Council member looked down at the bodies that were by his feet and shook his head, he then turned back to his companion who was climbing out of the turbo lift, her shoulder bleeding. Siri had been leading the two of them up the turbo lift shaft when she had been struck by a stray blast bolt, Mace helped her to her feet.  
  
"It's ok." Siri told him, taking the long piece of fabric that held up her hair and wrapped it around her arm. "It's just a flesh wound."  
  
Mace nodded and the two Jedi proceeded to make their way towards the Council's treasury. Mace placed the security code and the doors slid open, revealing a room filled with various holocrons and credits. Siri strode inside and grabbed a cloth bag and began to fill it with things they felt would be needed. Once the bag was full she noticed that Mace had disapeared, she listened to the Force and felt a disturbance heading their way. She quickly slung the bag over her good shoulder and searched for Mace.  
  
She found him standing in the center of the Council chambers, staring at Yoda's seat with an unreadable look on his face. Siri didn't want to disturb him, but she knew time was running out.  
  
"Master Windu?" She purged.  
  
Mace continued to stare at the different seats for the various Council memebers. "First Geonosis, and now. . ." He softly stated, Siri looked behind them, watching for any troops. "We could feel the disturbance growing, yet we did nothing." Mace continued. "The end may have finally come."  
  
"Master Windu, as long as we have a breath in our bodies it is not the end of the Jedi." Siri told him. "You above all should know this, you always keep us focused to the code, to our duty." Mace looked at her. "Perhapse this is not the end, rather a new direction."  
  
Mace offered her a smile (a gesture not seen much) and nodded. He then felt the overwelming sense of the dark side approaching, he turned and looked at Siri and knew she felt the same thing. The two Jedi suddenly realized that they were trapped; Mace and Siri searched the room for an escape Siri quickly noticed the ventalation unit.  
  
"The vent." She exclaimed to Mace, pointing up to the ceiling.  
  
Mace nodded and used the Force to remove the grate off of the vent, Siri then Force jumped and grabbed the vent and pulled herself inside. She turned back to Mace who was staring at the door of the Council chambers; Siri glanced through the vent and noticed a menacing black figure standing in the door way followed by a man dressed in silver and blue armor, aiming a large blaster in the direction of the Jedi. Siri then felt the surge through the Force, realizing that Mace was hiding her presence from the intruder.  
  
Mace continued to stare at the dark sider, trying not to let his emotions get the best of him. He took in the appearance of the tall figure and noticed he was a man dressed fully in black armor, complete with a black mask. The only sound heard in the room was a deep, rythmic breathing that seemed to be coming from the dark figure.  
  
"Master Windu; it has been a while." The deep, booming voice of the masked man rang through the chambers. Mace stood his ground, trying to mask Siri's presence; he watched as the tall figure moved into the room. "I'm always amazed by the arrogance of the Council, it has kept all of you from seeing the true power of the Force."  
  
Mace instinctivly placed his hand on his light saber hilt, keeping an eye on the dark figure while noticing the bounty hunter aim the blaster at his head. "You are speaking of the dark side." Mace commented. "It is not the true power, I can assure you."  
  
Darth Vader laughed. "There is that arrogance that I spoke of." He turned towards Mace."It will be the death of you Jedi."  
  
In a split second Vader withdrew his crimson red light saber, Mace was right there to block the blow. Siri strained to watch as Mace tried to defend himself, while also taking the advantage, the two opponents were almost evenly matched in power and skill with a blade. Vader swung with a powerful swing at Mace's head, but Mace quickly ducked and rolled out of the way. He came back to his feet just in time to block another onslaught of blows.  
  
Siri prepared herself to jump into the battle when she felt the presence of someone calling her through the Force, telling her to stay put. She hesitated, knowing that Mace would need help against this dark foe and the bounty hunter, yet she knew he was right and that she should get back to the rest of the Jedi. Before she could make up her mind, Vader spoke again.  
  
"Just who are we contacting Master Windu?" Vader asked, stopping the duel breifly.  
  
Mace held out his saber, preparing himself for whatever Vader was going to do next, keeping his thoughts away from Siri and the remaining Jedi.  
  
Suddenly Vader stretched out his hand towards the vent, using the Force to pull it down causing a section of the ceiling to come down with it, the Sith lord then proceeded to use the Force to push the piece of vent that contained Siri out the large window of the Council chamber, Mace ran to the window just in time to watch the vent begin the large drop to the ground below, he called upon the Force to try to slow it down. Vader noticed this and lunged at Mace, causing him to drop the vent.  
  
Vader and Mace continued their battle, both taking the advantage at different times. Mace felt beads of sweat collecting on his brow, then suddenly felt a searing pain in his arm, he backed away in surprise and realized that he had been so wrapped up in the duel he had ignored the bounty hunter who had now shot him in the arm, paralizing his right side.  
  
Vader turned to Bobba Fett, and used the Force to pull the gun out of his hand. "Not yet." He stated in a very comanding tone.  
  
"You promised if I helped you I would get my revenge." Bobba exclaimed.  
  
"And you will, but only when I say." Vader replied, pointing a finger towards the young bounty hunter. "Not a moment sooner."  
  
Mace tried to use the Force to heal his wound, but knew his time was drawing to a close, he prepared himself for death, but the warrior inside him wasn't about to go down without a fight. He put his light saber in his left hand and stared down Vader; the two opponents circled each other.  
  
"Fool, this is my hour." Vader taunted him. "Do you not know death when you see it? The Jedi have long had this day coming, finally balance has been brought to the Force." Mace showed no signs of surprise, but he suddenly realized why the Sith lord's presence seemed oddly familiar. As Mace defended himself he could almost sense Vader smiling beneath the mask. "And you didn't want me to be trained." Vader snarled and swung at Mace's neck, Mace quickly deflected the shot and kicked Vader in the midsection, causing the Sith to stumble.  
  
"Obviously our first instincts were correct." Mace shot back, waiting for the Sith to come at him again.  
  
Vader, full of rage lunged at the Jedi master, almost knocking him down, he then proceeded to drive Mace to one knee with blow after blow, finally getting a break in the battle by slicing Mace's arm off at the elbow. Mace pulled back with a yell, falling completely to his knees. Vader stood over him, and picked up the fallen limb off the ground, removing the saber from it's grip, placing it and his saber on his belt. The dark lord took one more look at Mace, then walked over to Bobba Fett who seemed to be salavating at the thought of getting his revenge.  
  
"He is all yours bounty hunter." Vader stated, moving out of Bobba's way.  
  
Bobba strode up to the Jedi that was kneeling before him, he then unstrapped a large gun off his back. Mace looked at him, then closed his eyes and began to meditate, calling on the Force to welcome him in it's arms. Bobba shot the gun and in a flash of light the Jedi known as Mace Windu disapeared before their very eyes, his cloak crumpling to the ground.  
  
Vader walked up to the garmet, roughly picking it up and storming out of the room.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
Sidious strode purposely down the dark hall, he was very pleased with himself at that very moment. He had waited years for this exact moment, ever since he was a young Sith apprentice and his master had foretold of the greatness yet to come for him. He had been patient, and it had paid off. Not only had he used the prophecy of the Chosen one to his advantage, and brought about the downfall of the Jedi, but he also found himself as the most powerful being in the entire galaxy, yet his hunger for power was not yet quelched. . .he wanted more.  
  
As he rounded the corner that led to the dugeon Palpatine sensed a strange disturbance through the Force, he quickened his pace and headed for the cell that contained Jedi master Yoda only to find six crimson guards littering the halls. The Sith lord kicked in the door of the cell and found nothing but a Force collar lying on the ground. His blood began to boil as he bent down to retrieve the collar.  
  
"Obviously I have underestimated you Master Yoda, a mistake I will not make again." Sidious snarled.  
  
As he began to exit the cell, he noticed one of the crimson guards was still alive, Sidious looked at his servant with rage in his eyes and quickly shot the guard with a batch of Force lightning. He then continued his way back to his office.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Siri pulled out her light saber as she felt the rush of air, she knew she was falling at an incredible rate. She ignited her saber and quickly sliced through the steel that had her incased. She found herself free floating for a moment, trying to determine her next course of action. She called upon the Force for guidance and then noticed several storm troopers climbing up the sides of the towers with cables. Siri twisted her body and came straight at one unsuspecting trooper, she crashed into him, causing him to fall, she then grabbed onto his cable stopping her plumit.  
  
Siri hung in mid air for a moment, trying to catch her breath when the Force warned her of danger. She quickly ignited her saber again and deflected blaster fire that began to rain upon her. Siri then wrapped the cable around her wrist and she began to run around the side of the tower, avoiding blaster fire as she went, she swung down and crashed through a plate glass window. She rose to her knees, feeling shards of glass piercing her skin, she then looked up and noticed she was currently surrounded by eight storm troopers aiming their blasters at her.  
  
Siri instinctivly went for her light saber, but found that she had dropped it during her crash landing. She then did something that Siri Tachi has never done in her life, she gave up, she closed her eyes calling upon the Force, preparing herself for death.  
  
// I am so sorry Obi Wan // She called out through their friendship bond, and waited to become one with the Force.  
  
The surge through the Force was great as a small green figure emerged from the shadows moving so quickly that he almost seemed like a blur, weilding a violet light saber that obviously wasn't made for his small frame, yet he used it masterfully, taking out several of the clones. Siri opened her eyes and was astonished, she then rose to her feet and helped take out the troopers as best she could without the use of a weapon.  
  
When the two Jedi were standing over a pile of clone bodies Siri looked down at Yoda and noticed that the deminutive master looked like he had already been to hell and back, she was certain that he had.  
  
"Master Yoda" She stated, kneeling in front of him. "What happened to you?" She asked.  
  
Yoda handed her the light saber. "Hmmm, time for that tale there is not, escape we must."  
  
Siri nodded and helped Yoda onto her back, she then rose to her feet and took off down the dark corridoors.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
*TBC: Whew, I have no idea why this chapter took me so long. . .I hope it turned out ok, please review and once again I'm sorry about the spelling but I only have access to wordpad and it doesn't have spell check. 


	25. strength25

Title: Strength over fear  
  
Author: ewan's girl  
  
Chapter 25:  
  
Ferus Olin unconsciously wrung his hands, he had spent his entire life learning to overcome his emotions, espcially his fear yet today he found himself more frightened than ever before. He was not only worried about the welfare of the other Jedi that were left inside the Temple, but he was scared to death of having to rebuild the order himself if needs be, he for the first time in his life doubted his abilities.  
  
He kept a very careful visual of the underground entrance to the Temple, ready to give the word for the children to flee if an enemy found their way down, or help the survivors that he was sure were still on their way. He stole a quick glance back to Darra Thel-Tanis, who seemed to have taken a shine to keeping the children calm, she had a distinctly maternal instinct and Ferus knew she would make a great master someday. The young Jedi knight looked at the children and marvelled at how well they were handeling the situation, only a few had burst into tears while the rest tried to remember the teachings they had learned from their crech masters. Ferus took a mental count of the children, it broke his heart to realize that only ten had survived the invasion of the Temple.  
  
He suddenly felt a disturbance through the Force and quickly rose to his feet, his hand on the hilt of his light saber. He looked back again at Darra who was pushing the children into a corner, and pulling out her own light saber. Ferus' muscles eased when he saw the familiar form of Obi Wan Kenobi leading a small group of Jedi into the sewer with him; eight knights in all, and the only masters were Kenobi and Kit Fisto, Ferus closed his eyes in sorrow.  
  
Obi Wan walked up to him, trying to catch his breath and clapped him on the shoulder. "Good job protecting the children." He exclaimed.  
  
Ferus looked up at Obi Wan, and noticed the sorrow in his own eyes. "So few survived." He blurted out. "Could you save no others?"  
  
Obi Wan looked at the small group of Jedi and sadly shook his head, he then noticed that Mace and Siri were no where to be found. "Master Windu and Tachi have not returned yet?" He asked quickly.  
  
Ferus looked at Obi Wan, confused. "They haven't; weren't they with you?" He asked.  
  
"They went to gather holocrons and credits." Kit Fisto explained.  
  
// I'm so sorry Obi Wan. // Siri's voice rang through Obi Wan's head.  
  
Obi Wan closed his eyes, trying to hold onto the small bond he shared with Siri. // Siri? // He called out through it, but recieved no answer, he looked at the group of Jedi, then locked eyes with Ferus. "I'm going back." He stated assuridly.  
  
"Do not let your personal feelings get in the way Master Kenobi." Kit Fisto reminded him. "We have a duty to the children."  
  
"We have a duty to the Jedi Master Fisto, and as such I believe we should attempt to save as many as possible." Obi Wan shot back, trying to keep his emotions in check. "I'm going back." He stated, heading for the entrance to the Temple.  
  
"I'm going with you." Ferus stated, running to catch up to Obi Wan.  
  
Kit Fisto sighed and glanced back at the small group of Jedi. "Stay with the children." He commanded and followed the two human men back into the Temple.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Siri dropped to her knees in a dark corner, and Yoda climbed off of her back, the two had been running non stop since Yoda saved Siri, and they had also run into several clones along the way. Siri tried to catch her breath, and regain some of her fleeting strength; her body was aching from the lack of sleep and extreme physical demands she'd been put through, not to mention her wounds though minor were slowing her down. She looked at Yoda and noticed he too had his own set of wounds, he also in that moment looked older than she had ever seen him (something she didn't think would be possible).  
  
Yoda looked up at her. "Get up you must, continue on we should."  
  
Siri attempted to force her legs to move, but they wouldn't. "I'm trying master." She stated, falling back to the ground.  
  
"Do, or do not. . ."  
  
Siri nodded. "There is no try." She finished Yoda's famous saying. "Yes master." She complied and took a deep breath and rose to her feet, then stooped over so Yoda could climb onto her back.  
  
They continued their trek down the dark halls of the Temple trying to keep their presence unseen, making their way to the unground tunnel. As they drew closer to the entrance they could feel a dark presence seeking them, Siri involuntarily shuddered, knowing exactly where the presence was coming from. As they rounded a corner they noticed a large battalion of Storm Troopers blocking their way.  
  
"Proceed we must." Yoda whispered in her ear. "If die we do, the will of the Force it is."  
  
Siri took a deep breath and gathered the Force around her, she at that moment reached an inner peace and was prepared to die. She pulled out her light saber and glanced back at Yoda. "May the Force be with us."  
  
Siri turned and raced around the corner, her light saber blazing, cutting down two troopers with one flick of her wrist. Yoda came into view and Force pushed several other clones who were about to fire at Siri. More and more soldiers began to apear and Siri knew they were inormously out numbered, then out of the corner of her eye she noticed a blaze of blue light, followed quickly by two green lights. She turned and watched as Obi Wan, Ferus and Kit Fisto jumped into the fray, taking out clones. Ferus jumped, kicking out with both his legs and knocking two clones off their feet. Kit used his double bladed light saber and plunged it into the chest of one clone, while bringing it back out quickly, twirling it and driving it into another one. Obi Wan sliced through a trooper's blaster and Force pushed him into a far wall, then turned and noticed a clone aiming for Siri he quickly threw his light saber, impailing the trooper in the chest and called back his weapon in time to deflect a blast from another clone.  
  
When the entire squad was dispatched the Jedi gathered in the center of the room, Obi Wan stealthly grabbed Siri's hand and noticed Yoda for the first time. "We send you off with one high Council member and you return with another?" He asked Siri, half joking half not.  
  
Siri looked down at Yoda, then removed her hand from Obi Wan's grip. "Master Windu is in the Council chamber, he needs our help." She exclaimed, heading towards the door.  
  
"One with the Force Master Windu is." Yoda exclaimed sadly, forcing everyone to look at him.  
  
The small group stood in silence for a moment, not a single one of them sure what to say next. Obi Wan cleared his throat, and broke the silence. "We must get moving, more soldiers will arrive here shortly."  
  
The Jedi all agreed and Ferus stooped down and helped Yoda onto his back. Obi Wan let Siri lean on him for support as they began to make their way back underground. Suddenly several loud bangs were heard on the other side of the door, the Jedi all knew it meant a squadren were attempting to shoot their way inside.  
  
"Go." Kit Fisto turned to Obi Wan.  
  
"What?" Obi Wan looked at him in a state of shock.  
  
"You must lead them on, get the children out of the Temple Obi Wan, that's all that matters now." Kit insisted.  
  
"We cannot leave you." Siri argued.  
  
"I will draw their attention, it is the only way." Kit explained. "Now go, there isn't much time."  
  
Obi Wan hesitated, then noticed that Ferus had already made his way to the underground entrance. Siri looked up at Obi Wan, her eyes actually glossy from unshed tears. Obi Wan tightened his grip around her and began to lead her away from the room. "May the Force be with you Master Fisto." Obi Wan stated as he left the green alien to his demise.  
  
Kit watched them go, and then stepped in front of the hallway, preparing himself for death. As the doors blasted open Kit posistioned himself in a defensive stance as about fifty storm troopers entered the small space. Kit ran towards them, his light saber swinging, taking down several in one swift motion. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain errupt just below his right shoulder, he glanced down and realized he had been shot. He then grabbed his saber in his left hand and continued to fight, taking out two more clones. He then felt searing pain on his left side, he fell to the ground momentarily, his vision blurring from the pain. He then summed up his strength and stood again, cutting off the head of one trooper, and slicing the arm off another, he then felt a blast bolt hit him in the stomach. Jedi Master Kit Fisto dropped to his knees, still clutching his light saber.  
  
His spirit was prepared to become one with the Force, yet his body wasn't ready to give up. He tried to lift his saber one last time, but found that he was just too weak. He slowly lifted his head and watched as a tall figure dressed in black armor entered the room. The Sith lord stared at the dying Jedi he then walked past him, ignoring his pain. Kit helplessly watched as the rest of the Storm Troopers walked past him, following their leader and entering the hallway that would lead them to the other Jedi. Kit closed his eyes and fell to the ground.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
The four Jedi ran as best they could through the murky water, hoping they would be able to escape. None of them knew what would await them on the outside of the Temple, but they knew they had to stay in the moment. As they neared where the children were hiding Obi Wan suddenly stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
Siri looked at him with a confused look on her face. "Ben?" She asked, remembering his request to be called by his birth name. "Are you alright?"  
  
Obi Wan didn't answer her, he closed his eyes and listened to the Force. Ferus also stopped and Yoda looked at Obi Wan with worry on his face. Obi Wan then opened his eyes, and held an expression of someone who was lost, he looked at the other Jedi. "Go, I'll meet up with you in a minute." He stated.  
  
"What?" Siri asked.  
  
"I. . .I have to check something." He vaugly answered, taking her arm off of his shoulder. "Just go, I'll be right behind you."  
  
"No." Siri argued.  
  
Obi Wan looked at her. "For once in you life please do what I request." He pleaded with her.  
  
Siri was taken back by this, but didn't argue. She then watched as Obi Wan headed back in the direction of the Temple.  
  
"Master Tachi, we have to go." Ferus exclaimed, his worry getting the best of him.  
  
Siri slowly nodded not taking her eyes off the direction Obi Wan had disapeared to.  
  
**********  
  
Obi Wan raced back towards the Temple, not sure what was calling out to him, commanding him to return. He rounded the last corner and just inside the entrance he noticed a large, dark figure holding a blood red light saber at his side. Obi Wan stared at the creature and listened to the errie sound of his breathing. The Jedi felt the dark side radiating off this man, yet something was also familiar about him.  
  
"I knew if I called you through the bond you wouldn't be able to resist me." Vader stated with a chuckle. "So terribly predictable as always Obi Wan."  
  
Obi Wan stared at the Sith. "Who are you?" He asked, although somewhat afraid of the answer.  
  
"I am Darth Vader, lord of the Sith, a servant to the true power of the Force. I am also known as the Chosen One." Vader explained, taking a step towards Obi Wan, who seemed frozen in place.  
  
"No." It came out as a whisper.  
  
"I was the most powerful Jedi ever, until I learned what true power is." Vader continued.  
  
"It cannot be." Obi Wan protested, feeling unwanted tears stinging his eyes. "You fell."  
  
"You thought you could defeat me; it would take a Jedi much more powerful than you old man." Vader took another step towards his former master.  
  
********  
  
Siri stopped in her tracks, and looked back to the direction Obi Wan had gone. "I have to go after him." She announced.  
  
Ferus and Yoda stopped and looked back at her. "But Master Tachi, he said. . ." Ferus tried.  
  
"Yeah well I've never listened to that stuborn gundark before and I'm not about to now." She exclaimed, taking off in the opposite direction.  
  
Ferus looked back at Yoda who shook his head and sighed.  
  
************  
  
"It is over Obi Wan, you have lost." Vader taunted. "The Jedi have been destroyed."  
  
"How could you do this?" Obi Wan blurted out. "Anakin, I know you are in there somewhere, so many people are dead, and for what?"  
  
"You did kill someone on that mountain Obi Wan, and you did it well." Vader explained.  
  
"No, I refuse to belive the man I knew is gone, fight it Anakin." Obi Wan refused to give up. "look at what you have done; the little boy I met all those years ago would never hurt people like this." He stopped, trying to gauge if his words were having any effect. "What would your mother think of all of this?"  
  
Vader stared at him, and stayed silent.  
  
"And the man who loved Padme, he would never do such evil acts!" Obi Wan continued, praying it would work.  
  
"You are playing to emotions that I no longer have Obi Wan." He held out his light saber towards the aging Jedi. "Anakin Skywalker is dead."  
  
The usually collected Jedi couldn't stop a tear from falling down his cheek. "Then you have become what you always loved my old friend. . .a machine."  
  
Vader raised his light saber to give a killing blow when the ground above them shook, causing the water pipe to burst. Water rained down on them, soaking them to the bone. Obi Wan pulled out his light saber just in time to deflect a series of blows. The two fought in what almost seemed like a well rehersed dance. They knew each other's moves, but Vader was not the man Obi Wan knew and loved, the Sith had much more power and rage behind his swings. Obi Wan didn't know how long he'd be able to hold his own against him.  
  
The ground above them shook again, this time enough to cause some of the beams that held up the temple to come crashing down, Vader quickly moved out of the way, but Obi Wan wasn't as lucky, he found himself trapped beneath the rubble.  
  
Siri rushed over to the pile of rubble just as the dust finshed clearing, she had watched it tumble on top of Obi Wan, and knew the water was rising quickly. She used the Force to try to move some of the pieces, but she couldn't concentrate enough to move the larger ones. She frantically reached towards him and was able to breifly grip his fingers before he slipped under the water completely. She took a deep breath and dove under the water to try to free him, she tried to physically move some of the debris, but she wasn't strong enough. She looked at him, and he reached out towards her, she grabbed his hand and tried to pull him out, but it was no use. She swam back to the surface and took a gulp of air before returning to his side. She again tried desprately to free him, and he grabbed her arm, stopping her. They stared at each other for a moment, Siri knew his air supply was running very thin. Suddenly they felt a surge through the Force, and the pile began to move. Siri quickly grabbed Obi Wan by the arm and helped him swim up to the surface, where he took a huge gulp of air. The two soggy Jedi stared in disbelief as Yoda and the group of younglings used the Force to lift up the debris, Yoda offered them a sad smile.  
  
"This is not over Kenobi!" Vader called to him over the sound of rushing water. "One day we will finish this, and you will die on my blade." The Sith lord then turned and left.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
Obi Wan moved a sewer cover and checked for any disturbances, he helped the small band of Jedi out onto the lower levels of Courascant. He then scanned the crowd, making sure there weren't any soldiers heading their way when his attention was draw to the east. What was left of the Jedi all stared in disbelief as the only building they've ever called home was suddendly engulfed in flames. Ash fell all around them, and smoke filled the air, they also could sense through the Force any Jedi that were in the Temple, injured were slowly being burned alive. All the Jedi hung their heads in sorrow.  
  
Siri closed her eyes, not sure how much more she could watch, yet she didn't want to leave. She then glanced back at Obi Wan who was the only one not staring at the burning building, instead he was checking his now fried light saber and then placed it on his belt. She saw a strange look on his face, and it worried her. She then looked around her at the group of Jedi and noticed most of the children were on their knees, crying. She looked over at Ferus and for the first time in the span of their entire relationship together she saw tears falling down his cheeks.  
  
"Ferus, get the children on their feet." Obi Wan's voice broke the errie silence.  
  
The Jedi all looked at him, with a confused look. "We can't go yet." Ferus exclaimed, pointing towards the Temple.  
  
"Dawn is swiftly approaching, and it won't take them long to figure out where the tunnel leads." Obi Wan explained. "There is nothing we can do." He motioned towards the Temple.  
  
"Correct Master Obi Wan is." Yoda stated, as Ferus let him on his back again.  
  
Obi Wan took the lead and the weary group followed him, Siri caught up to him, and waited to speak to him.  
  
"Where are we going?" She asked.  
  
"We need a transport to get off of Courascant." Obi Wan stated.  
  
"How exactly will we do that? I'm sure they have the space ports guarded by now." Siri answered.  
  
"There might be someone who can help us." Obi Wan stated, turning a corner.  
  
"And just who might that be?" Siri asked, and Obi Wan pointed towards a diner in the distance.  
  
"Dex."  
  
****************************************************  
  
TBC: Well, I hope this chapter turned out ok. Please read and review and let me know what you think. 


	26. strength26

Title: Strength over fear  
  
Author: ewan's girl  
  
*Author's note: Ok my little ones, here is another chapter and for those who have been waiting for Obi Wan and Siri to be together I think you'll love this chapter. . .those who don't care for romance will have to just get over it (sorry padawan). As always please read and review.   
  
Chapter 26:  
  
The small band of Jedi kept to the shadows as they made the little over a mile trek to Dex's dinner, they began to notice different species were milling out of night clubs and homes, watching in fear and amazment as the Jedi Temple, a symbol of justice and reverance continued to burn, illuminating the night sky.   
  
Obi Wan stopped the group in the alley that faced the small resturant, he glanced around the empty dark streets, afraid that they were walking into a trap. He glanced back at the group and noticed how exhausted they seemed to be, not from their wounds but from the weight of the sorrow they were trying to cast into the Force. He locked eyes with Yoda who slowly nodded, understanding what Obi Wan was thinking, Obi Wan at that moment felt a great sense of reponsibility to the remaining Jedi.   
  
"Stay here." He commanded them, shooting Siri a look that proved to her that he meant business, Siri nodded and leaned against the wall.  
  
Obi Wan moved into the open street, calling on the Force to warn him of any danger. He quickly ran across the street and glanced both ways before motioning for the group to follow him. Ferus came first with Yoda in tow, followed by Darra and the rest of the knights surrounding the children incase something happened, Siri brought up the rear limping all the way. Obi Wan led the Jedi around the back of the diner to the small apartment that housed the owner of the eating establishment. Obi Wan then rang the chime three times, and waited for Dex to answer.   
  
Two minutes (that seemed like an eternity to the jittery Jedi) went by, when finally a light cam on inside the diner. Dex slowly opened the back door, and stared in disbelief at the gaggle of Jedi and walked up to Obi Wan, giving him a huge hug.   
  
"I am so pleased to see you my friend, when I heard the explosions and saw the fire at the Temple I feared the worse." Dex stated, holding Obi Wan at arms length with his four appendages.   
  
Obi Wan briefly hung his head. "You were right to fear the worse my friend." He swallowed and looked up at the rough apperance of his friend. "I will explain later, but I'm afraid we need your assistance." He and Dex looked back at the other Jedi. "And if you can't help us I understa. . ."   
  
"Nonsense." Dex roared, leading Obi Wan to his apartment, opening the door. "You are very welcome here my esteemed guests." He held his arms wide and a smile that was even wider.   
  
Obi Wan stood next to Dex and the two of them watched the refugees duck into the apartment. "Thank you Dex." Obi Wan said, turning to his friend. "We owe you everything."   
  
Dex offered his long time friend a sad smile, and clapped him on the shoulder. "Come, you look like death, let's get you inside."   
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Siri sat in the booth, her legs drawn up to her chest and her chin resting on her knees. She aimlessly ran her thumb along the handle of her mug filled with jawa juice, not really interested in actually drinking it. She brought up her other hand and wiped the tears that had once again formed in her eyes, cursing herself for letting her emotions get away from her. Once she had rid her eyes of the annoying moisture she returned her gaze to the orange glow that still lit the night sky.   
  
"It's still going?" A deep, raspy voice broke the silence.   
  
Siri looked up and nodded slowly at Dex, then returned her gaze to what remained of the Temple. "It's been burning for over an hour now." She stated, her voice slightly cracking.   
  
Dex looked out the window then returned his gaze to the female Jedi. "Mind if I join you?" He asked.   
  
Siri really wanted to be alone, but she didn't want to be rude either. "Not at all, I mean we owe you so much."  
  
"Nah." Dex exclaimed, squeezing himself into the booth across from her. "I do it for Obi Wan, that and I have no beef with the Jedi."   
  
Siri offered a sad smile. "You must really care about Obi Wan, considering you are putting yourself in danger by helping us."   
  
Dex wave his arms in dismissal of her statement. "Well he's a good friend, plus he's not a pompous stick in the mud like so many others who live on this planet."   
  
"Are we talking about the same Obi Wan?" Siri joked, not able to resist even in the midst of her sorrow. "I'm kidding; he is a great guy." She admitted, taking a sip of jawa juice. "How long have you known him?" She asked.   
  
Dex ran one of his many hands over his chin. "A long time, I first met him when he was probably in his early twenties." Dex chuckled. "Back when he had alot less facial hair." He laughed and Siri sadly chuckled with him. "I had just started working as the head cook, this was back when Diddi and. . ."   
  
"And Astri owned the diner." Siri finished for him. "Yeah, I met them once or twice."   
  
Dex nodded. "Good people them." Siri agreed, taking another sip of her drink. "Anyways, Obi Wan and Qui Gon had come in for some information or something, and I got to talking to that kid, and ended up really liking him." Siri listened intently, crossing her legs into an almost meditative position. "I remember when he came to tell Diddi that Qui Gon had been killed, I swear I've never seen someone grow up so fast."   
  
Siri sighed. "Me either."   
  
Dex smiled at her. "So, you're his blonde Jedi, it's great to finally see what you actually look like." He exclaimed and Siri looked at him confused. "Obi's got taste, I'll give him that."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
Dex went on as if he never said anything. "I didn't see him for probably a year or two after Qui Gon died, figured too many memories associated with this place." Dex leaned back in the booth. "Then he came in again one rainy night, looking very haggered." Siri leaned on her hands, listening. "He said he had been out all night looking for his blonde Jedi." He looked at Siri. "That's what I always referred to you as and to humor me he started to call you that as well." He explained, and Siri sat back in the booth, not sure if she should be offended or flattered.   
  
"Wait, he was looking for me? why?" She asked.   
  
"Said you got into some big fight or something with your master and left the Jedi." Dex related and realization dawned on Siri. "He just wouldn't accept it, said he was going to bring you home no matter what."   
  
Siri stared at Dex. "I can't believe he went out searching for me." She stated, astonished. "That is the sweetest. . ."   
  
"He probably would've kept looking had the Council told him not too, he was very upset about it though." Dex went on.   
  
"Yeah, I was working undercover, only the Council knew." Siri explained.   
  
"He told me that later." Dex smiled. "That kid was so in love with you."   
  
Siri grabbed one of Dex's arms. "Wait, did he ever actually say that?"  
  
"Obi Wan would never come out and actually say that. . .he's too much of a Jedi." Dex answered and Siri took her hand off of him, nodding. "But I knew he did because he always talked about those he loved the most, and there were three people he talked about more than anyone. . .Qui Gon, that kid of his Skywalker, and his blonde Jedi."   
  
Siri held her head in her hands. "This is all too much for one night." Siri exclaimed, her voice muffled in her hands.   
  
Dex rose carefully out of the booth and waddled over to the counter. "I'm sorry." He stated, and disapeared behind the counter. "You want a drink?" He asked.   
  
Siri looked towards the counter. "I have one thank you." She stated.   
  
Dex returned from behind the counter, holding a small bottle of dark brown liquid. "Something a little stronger?"   
  
"Gods yes." She replied.   
  
****************************************************  
  
Obi Wan stepped into the powerful stream of water, he felt as if he was walking in a dream, or rather a nightmare. Nothing was registering in his brain, and he felt numb. He closed his eyes and lifted his head, letting the water fall over his face, soaking his beard. He called upon the Force, and felt a sick emptiness, pain and darkness resonating there, instead of the brilliant light he'd known all his life.   
  
He leaned his head on the wall, suppressing a sob in his throat. He then felt an incredible amount of anger rise inside of him, he quickly punched the tile wall of the shower, causing it to crack. He closed his eyes again, trying to regain control of his emotions, when he heard the door of the freshener open and a familiar presence walk in.   
  
"I need to see you." The sweet voice dripping with sorrow stated, and the door to the shower was opened. "I need to be with you."   
  
Obi Wan turned and watched Siri carefully step into the shower. She was wearing her work out clothes that had become torn in various places during the invasion of the Temple. They stared at each other for a moment, not sure how to proceed. Obi Wan watched as the warm water began to soak her now long blonde hair, making it cling to her head, he also couldn't tell if the water streaming down her ceeks were from the shower or from her own tears.   
  
"Say something." She pleaded.   
  
Obi Wan shook his head and reached out, stroking her cheek with his hand, she leaned into his touch. He then pulled her to his body and held her tightly, she in turn wrapped her arms around him.   
  
"I need to know you are really here." She stated, burying her head into his chest.   
  
He lifted her head so her gaze met his, he leaned in and kissed her forehead, then each of her eyes, before meeting her lips. The two Jedi kissed like they had never kissed before, neither were sure if the emotion behind their kiss was passion, sorrow, or just desperation. . .neither one cared at that moment.   
  
Siri leaned her body against his, and Obi Wan preceeded to kiss his way down her neck, running his hands up her torso and removing her tank top. He continued to kiss her neck and Siri ran her hands through his thick, matted hair. Obi Wan suddenly stopped and stared at her, he then sunk to his knees. Siri stared down at him, and realized he was trying not to be overcome by emotions.   
  
She knelt down in front of him, holding both sides of his face. "Ben?" She asked, her own voice cracking.   
  
He looked past her, his blue/grey eyes full of pain. "It cannot be him, tell me that monster is not him. Please Siri promise me that wasn't Anakin."   
  
Siri closed her eyes, knowing that she couldn't lie to him, she pulled him into an embrace. "I'm sorry Ben." She whispered.  
  
Obi Wan rose to his feet, turning his back to Siri. "Why?" Was all he was able to choke out.   
  
Siri looked up at him. "We underestimated the dark side." She answered. "And we paid dearly for it."   
  
Obi Wan's shoulders shook as he suppressed another sob. "But he was to bring balance."   
  
Siri looked away, she had never joined the masses in believing the prophecy. "Perhapse he did." She softly stated.   
  
Obi Wan looked back at her sharply, then slid to a sitting position on the floor, his back against the wall. "It's all my fault." He softly stated then looked at Siri who was avoiding his gaze. "Isn't it?"  
  
Siri wiped her eyes again and looked back at him, and noticed the haunted look in his eyes. She crawled over, and straddled him. "No." She said with assuridly. "This is not your failure, he chose his own path as we all do." She held his face so he would look at her. "I was faced with the same path that he was, and I didn't blame anyone other than myself for coming so close to it." Obi Wan looked away from her, but she forced him back. "And if others blame you then let them, I don't and I am the only one that matters." She tried to make light of the subject.   
  
Obi Wan offered her a very sad smile. "Siri."  
  
She leaned down and kissed him. "And you were right Ben, that monster is not him." She told him, and he looked at her in surprise. "He said it himself, Anakin Skywalker is dead, and that is true. . .from a certain point of view."  
  
Obi Wan felt tears briming his eyes, as did Siri. "A certain point of view." He agreed, then kissed her passionatly, lowering her to the floor of the shower. Probably one of the few times in his life Obi Wan Kenobi was able to live in the moment, because he didn't want to think about what was to come.  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
Darth Vader stormed into Palpatine's office, his rage consuming him completely. He paced the floor like a caged animal, waiting to be acknowledged by his master, Sidious made no notice of his angry apprentice and continued to watch the Jedi Temple burn through his large payne window. Vader continued to pace the floor when he realized it was getting him no where with the Emperor, he stopped and knelt before the desk.   
  
"I assume your task is complete." Palpatine asked, not turning towards Vader.   
  
Vader inwardly sighed, disapointed in himself. "Not quite master." He admited, waiting for his punishment.   
  
Sidious didn't say anything, and didn't even turn to face Vader. Minutes passed then the Emperor finally spoke. "I sense your desire to seek out Kenobi." He stated, not questioned.   
  
"Yes my master."   
  
The decrepid old man turned to face Vader. "You will not rest until he is destroyed." Vader didn't answer, yet didn't turn away. "What you don't realize my apprentice is Kenobi has already been destroyed, in a way much more devastating than any physical death could bring." Sidious smiled then turned back to the view he had grown to love. The two Sith lords sat in silence for a moment longer before Sidious continued. "I sense you will not rest until you have completely erraticated the Jedi."   
  
"Yes, my master."   
  
Sidious waved his hand. "Do as you wish my young apprentice, let your hatred feed you." He turned back around to Vader. "But be mindful Lord Vader, make sure your feelings on this matter are clear, it has not been long since you lived your other life."   
  
Vader rose to his feet. "That life is gone my master, the only feeling I have towards those people. . .towards Kenobi is hate."   
  
"Very well my young apprentice." The Sith master turned back to the inferno that was once the Jedi Temple and let out an evil cackle.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
TBC: I hope this was ok, please let me know. 


	27. strength27

Title: Strength over fear  
  
Author: ewan's girl  
  
*Author's note: I'm so sorry again for the delay in updating, I have been so incredibly busy at work I haven't even had a chance to really breath let alone write. I spent my only day off writing this chapter so I hope you do me the favor and review. To answer some of the questions in some of the reviews (that I can remember). . .yes, this story does have a sequal, originally I wrote a story called "The Purge" and this is actually a prequal to that story. Thank you for the reviews everyone!  
  
*Chapter 27:  
  
"This is taking too long." Obi Wan rose to his feet for the umpteenth time that hour and began to pace the floor.  
  
"Patience you must have." Yoda exclaimed to him. "Needlessly waisting energy you are, help them it will not."  
  
Obi Wan stopped and looked at the small Jedi master and sat down on the couch with a sigh. The two Jedi sat in silence for a moment, both taking in their own emotions and casting it into the Force. "Can I ask you a question master?" Obi Wan ventured after a moment.  
  
Yoda turned his yellow eyes towards his student. "What help can I be Obi Wan?"  
  
Obi Wan ignored the use of his Jedi name, Yoda refused to call him Ben. "How were you able to cast your feelings into the Force after you learned of Dooku's turning?" The ginger haired master swallowed his emotions as the memories surfaced of his own fallen student.  
  
Yoda closed his eyes and sighed a deep sigh, not able to answer Obi Wan.  
  
Obi Wan continued, kneeling before Yoda. "How were you able to teach another lesson, go on another mission, call yourself a master after you failed your student, causing so many to suffer?" He then found himself unable to hold back his grief any longer, he searched the room first to make sure no one else was present to see him break down. His shoulders shook with silent sobs, and tears ran freely down his cheeks, catching in his beard.  
  
Yoda slowly dropped off the stool his was sitting on and hobbled over to the younger, grief stricken man. He stretched out his arm, touching the top of Obi Wan's head with his clawed hand. Obi Wan looked up at the great Jedi, ashamed for letting his emotions get the best of him. "Faith in the Force you must have." Yoda softly stated. "Just as faith in you the Force will return."  
  
Obi Wan nodded in response, then quickly rose to his feet, taking three deep breaths to calm himself. He slowly began to pace the floor after another moment. Yoda repositioned himself on the stool. "They should be back by now." Obi Wan stated under his breath. "I shouldn't have sent them, it was too dangerous." He stared out the apartment window. "Why didn't I go?"  
  
"Because you are horrible at disguises." A female voice interupted his brooding.  
  
Obi Wan relaxed his features. "Siri." He walked up to her, taking her hands in his. "Well?"  
  
Siri shook her head at his overprotectivness and sat down on the couch, adjusting the skin tight mini dress she was wearing. "Everything is set." She stated. "We've aquired a ship and supplies, thanks to Dex." She motioned to the large alien that had just entered the room.  
  
"I'll tell you Obi Wan, everyone was really interested in my new waitress." Dex exclaimed, motioning to Siri, who rolled her eyes.  
  
"Discovered you were not?" Yoda asked.  
  
"No master, I was not." Siri answered. "Atleast not to my knowledge."  
  
An uneasy silence fell upon the room, until Obi Wan could take no more. "The sooner we get off this planet the better."  
  
******************************************  
  
Dex and Siri carefully led the small group of Jedi to one of the lower landing platforms that was usually reserved for the poor and desolute as well as the scum of the planet. They went to the last docking bay where Dex and Siri showed them a strangley shaped ship, round and flat, almost disk like. Obi Wan and Ferus gave each other a look, not sure if they should've sent Siri out to buy the sip.  
  
"What is this?" Obi Wan whispered in Siri's ear as the children were taken up the ramp of the ship.  
  
"It's a new design, suppose to be very fast." Siri stated, matter of factly. She noticed Obi Wan giving the ship an almost disgusted look. "They call her the Falcon, the man who designed her was very proud of it."  
  
Obi Wan looked at Siri, then back at the ship. "All I care about is weather of not she'll even get off the ground."  
  
"It is an interesting ship master." Ferus spoke up.  
  
Siri huffed. "You know what? Next time one of you can wear that god aweful blue dress and then you can pick out your own damn ship." Obi Wan smiled, picked up a bag of supplies and carried it up the ramp, followed by Ferus.  
  
Dex walked up behind Siri. "Here." He handed Siri a bag full of credits. "You need these more than I."  
  
Siri shook her head. "No Dex, you've done too much for us as it is." She tried to give the bag back.  
  
"Call it a wedding gift." Dex winked.  
  
Siri was caught off guard, she cleared her throat. "What?" She then looked back and noticed Obi Wan was returning down the ramp.  
  
Dex smiled and waved at Obi Wan. "I hate to leave so suddenly, but we need to go." Obi Wan stated.  
  
"I know." Siri softly said, looking up at Dex.  
  
Dex leaned in and wisphered in her ear. "Take care of him for me."  
  
Siri smiled. "You have my word." She then leaned in and kissed his cheek. She turned back towards the ship, heading up the ramp. "I'll start the engines." She said to Obi Wan as she past him.  
  
Obi Wan stood in front of Dex, unsure what to say. "Dex." Suddenly Dex took the human in his arms, squeezing him tightly. "Dex, I can't breath."  
  
Dex let go, laughing. "I'll. . .um. . .I'll see you around." Dex was too unsure what to say.  
  
Obi Wan nodded, although he knew better. "Thank you Dex, you will forever be heald high in the minds of the Jedi."  
  
"You know I don't need any of that fancy stuff kid, just doing what friends should do." Dex said with a smile.  
  
Obi Wan smiled back and the two friends embraced one last time before Obi Wan turned to the ship that would take the Jedi off Courascant.  
  
********  
  
Siri started up the engines and Ferus posistioned himself in the copilots seat, he glanced at his former master as she familiarized herself with the controls.  
  
"You sure you can even fly this master?" Ferus asked hesitantly.  
  
Siri cursed under her breath as she once again couldn't get the engine to turn over. "No problem, it'll work." She smiled when the lights on the console came on, her smile faded when they quickly turned back off. "Come on baby work." She muttered under her breath.  
  
Obi Wan burst into the cock pit, and took a seat behind Siri. "How we doing?" He asked.  
  
"Could be better." Ferus admitted, trying different switches.  
  
"Would it help if I got out and pushed?" Obi Wan asked.  
  
Siri turned back to him, giving him a hard stare. "It might."  
  
Finally as if on cue the ship roared to life, Siri didn't hide her smug smile as she began to lift off. The strange ship rose higher into the air lanes of the city, waiting to gain access to leave the atmosphere. All seemed to be going smoothly, until Siri noticed a familiar style ship behind them.  
  
"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but. . ." She stated.  
  
"We're being followed." Obi Wan finished for her. "How many of them?"  
  
"Just one at the moment." She kept an eye on the radar. "The must've traced us to. . .Dex." She turned back to Obi Wan, her face concerned. "Should we go back?" She asked.  
  
Obi Wan closed his eyes for a moment. "There was nothing we could've done." He admitted sadly. "Our duty lies to those children back there, just get us out of here."  
  
"Once we get into orbit, I'll be able to get us into lightspeed." Siri stated. "For now, I just have to out run them."  
  
"Do you think you can do that?" Obi Wan asked.  
  
"Unless your former apprentice is in that ship. . ." She stated, then looked back at Obi Wan. "He's not is he?" She asked, worriedly.  
  
Ferus looked at the two masters with a confused look. "What?" He asked.  
  
"No, he's not." Obi Wan answered softly.  
  
Siri nodded and returned her attention on flying. "Hang on."  
  
She then forced the ship into a sharp dive, cutting off several speeders that had the right of way, Ferus and Obi Wan were forced to hold on as Siri took the ship into another sharp turn.  
  
"Ferus, perhaps you should make sure the others are safely strapped in." Obi Wan suggested, and Ferus headed for the back, trying to keep his balance. Obi Wan moved to the co pilots seat just as Siri buzzed past the side of a building. "Have I mentioned that I hate flying?" He asked, pulling the seat belt across his chest.  
  
"Repeatedly; now if you aren't going to help then just sit there quietly and look pretty." Siri exclaimed, pulling back on the stick, causing the ship to fly up the side of a tall sky scraper. "I'll tell you this baby handles pretty remarkably."  
  
Obi Wan nodded, looking at the radar. "Yes, and so does a tie fighter, and you have two more of them on your tail now."  
  
Siri shot him a frustrated look then searched the view in front of her for an escape. "Alright, I need a plan." She stated under her breath, cutting in and out of traffic.  
  
"Quickly would be good." Obi Wan offered. Siri called upon the Force and closed her eyes, searching it for guidance. Obi Wan looked down at the radar again. "There's four of them now." He then looked at Siri, noticing her eyes were closed and she was still flying at full speed in and out of traffic. "Siri?" Obi Wan asked, tightening his grip on the sides of his chair.  
  
"Your eyes can decieve you." She reminded him.  
  
Obi Wan nodded and noticed they were flying percariously close to a large freighter, although he trusted Siri and most importantly the Force he began to grow nervous. "Siri?" He tried to get her attention, he then watched the ship come in very close contact to the freighter. "Siri!"  
  
Her eyes suddenly snapped open and Siri pulled the ship up quickly, grazing the side of the cargo ship, one of their pursuers crashed into the side of the freighter. Siri then pushed the ship down, causing it to dive through traffic, and she aimed it for two buildings. "Here we go." She muttered under her breath.  
  
Obi Wan looked at her, then looked at the buildings. "Some days I really wonder why I love you." He stated, calling on the Force to calm his nerves.  
  
Siri blew him a kiss and then returned her focus on her flying, she took the ship straight up to the two buildings then at the last second she turned the disk shaped ship on it's side, squeezing it between the two structures. The Falcon shuddered as it scraped the sides of the buildings. Obi Wan looked at the radar and noticed one of the Tie fighters lose both it's wings and crash to the lower levels, another crashed into the side of one of the buildings. Obi Wan swallowed hard as he watched the last fighter take off over the buildings.  
  
"What is it?" Siri asked, feeling his tension through the Force.  
  
"We still have one on our tail." He replied to her softly.  
  
Siri looked at him and noticed the look on his face. "Let me guess." She sighed.  
  
Obi Wan looked at her and nodded. "I'm afraid so."  
  
Siri turned her attention back on the task at hand, focusing solely on the Force. She then turned the ship right side up as she cleared the two buildings, searching for the final Tie fighter through the Force. "Where is he?" She asked after a moment.  
  
"I'm not sure, he was very gifted. . .is very gifted at hiding his presence." Obi Wan stated.  
  
Siri nodded and pushed the ship as fast as it would go up through the atmosphere to get into orbit, when suddenly a Tie fighter came at them from out of no where. "Ben, sheilds!" Siri screamed as blaster fire pounded the side of the ship, Obi Wan turned and flipped a switch and the foreward sheilds rose to life. Siri then pushed the ship to it's breaking speed, passing into open space. "Prepare to make the jump to light speed."  
  
Obi Wan jumped to his feet, flicking switches when he felt the warning through the Force. "I think our chances of light speed have just deminished." He stated, pointing out of cock pit window.  
  
Siri looked back from the navi computer and noticed three super star destroyers blocking their way. "A blockade." She stated, and pulled the ship back. Suddenly shots came at them from behind, causing the Falcon to rock, Siri looked over at Obi Wan and both Jedi tried to prepare themselves for the worst. Obi Wan came up behind Siri, placing his hands on her shoulders, they then found themselves surrounded by Tie fighters.  
  
Suddenly out of no where blaster fire rained down on the Tie fighters and several strange, sleek fighters raced into view, taking out Imperial fighters. Obi Wan and Siri stared at the sight in disbelief when a voice came in over the console.  
  
"General? General Kenobi?"  
  
Obi Wan moved to the radio. "Bail?" He asked in surprise. "Is that you?"  
  
"Glad we found you, I'm sending you some coordinates, get the Jedi out of here." Bail exclaimed excitedly. "Protect the Jedi." Bail exclaimed to the rest of the rebel pilots. "Once they've made the jump to light speed everyone get out of there."  
  
Siri inputed the coordinates and turned the ship sharply, ducking between two star destroyers and quickly disapeared in a blur. Bail quickly turned his X wing around, trying to work out an escape of his own. "Rally to me red squadren. . .to me!" Suddenly a lone Tie fighter swooped in front of him, clipping his wing, causing him to spin in mid air. Bail regained control of his fighter and saw the Tie fighter heading for him again, Bail felt himself sweating, he feared his end was near.  
  
Another X wing quickly cut off the Tie fighter and a man's voice rang over Bail's comlink. "Get out of here your highness."  
  
Bail hesitated, but quickly turned his ship and led the rest of the Rebels into light speed.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Siri landed the ship in the large hanger and the Jedi descended the ramp one by one, Obi Wan and Siri brought up the rear. They glanced around the hanger and marvelled at the amount of weapons and fighters that were present. Obi Wan then noticed a brunette woman pushing her way through the gathering crowd, racing towards them, he turned towards her and she almost knocked him down as she jumped into his arms.  
  
He returned the embrace. "Padme." He whispered under his breath into her hair.  
  
"I saw the Temple on the holonews, I feared the worst." She stated, wrapping her arms around him tighter, she then looked past his shoulders and noticed Siri staring at them, shifting her weight. Padme let go of Obi Wan quickly. " So few Jedi, this can't be all that is left." She exclaimed as she stared at the remaining Jedi, her voice catching in her throat.  
  
Obi Wan hung his head, and looked back at the group of Jedi. "I'm afraid so." He locked eyes with Yoda for a moment, then turned back to Padme. "I need to speak with you Padme." He exclaimed, his eyes searching hers. "There is something you should know, and it is not going to be easy for you to hear."  
  
"What is it?" She asked, worried.  
  
**********************************  
  
TBC: Ok, I really don't know how good this chapter turned out, I'm not entirely pleased with it, but I'm so exhausted I can't come up with anything better, please let me know what you think. 


	28. strength28

Title: Strength over fear  
  
Author: ewan's girl  
  
Author's note: Hey everyone, I am not sleeping anyways so I might as well write that's what I always say. I just wanted to make a note on the last chapter, I got the idea of them escaping in the Falcon from one of Jedikma's stories (she's going to kill me because I forget the title), but basically Siri is Han's mother. . .it's a great story, and it gave me inspiration for my last chapter. Ok folks, thank you so much for all your reviews and on with the show.  
  
*Chapter 28:  
  
Padme led Obi Wan away from the hanger and into a room that housed her and her two children. Obi Wan stepped into the room, noticing that the setting sun was casting an amber glow through the window, he felt numb as he walked shakily up to the two craddles. He peered down at the slumbering children, first at Leia then at Luke. As he stared at the blonde haired bundle he felt his knees begin to grow weak, he held himself up with the Force, causing Luke to stir. He reached out and softly touched the infant's head, calming the child instantly.  
  
Padme watched him curiously, the door shut behind her and she slowly walked into the room. "This is the first time he has been quiet since you left, that is partly why I feared the worst." She placed a hand on Obi Wan's shoulder and he quickly moved away towards the window. "Ben?" She asked, staring at him.  
  
Obi Wan stared at the lush landscape of Dantooine, trying to come up with a way to speak to his friend. "There is something I must tell you." He stated.  
  
"Ben, look at me." Padme commanded, he reluctantly obeyed. He noticed she was wearing a deep purple gown (her body still out of shape from her pregnancy), her long brunette hair parted down the middle and rolled on the sides of her head. She suddenly reached out and wrapped her arms tightly around him, burrying her face in his chest. "I was so frightened I had lost you, I don't know what I would do. . ."  
  
Obi Wan closed his eyes tightly, he then pushed her at arms length. "Padme, you should sit down for this." He stated, leading her to the lounge in the middle of the room, sitting down next to her. "Now, I need you to listen to me, and it won't be easy for you to hear." He looked her in the eyes, and she slowly nodded. "You will hate me after what I have to say." He looked away.  
  
She cupped his chin and forced him to look at her. "Ben, I could never hate you, Jedi duty or not you have always been there for me."  
  
Obi Wan removed her hand from his face and held it. "Padme, remember when I explained to you about the Sith?" He asked and she nodded.  
  
"Yes, you killed one on Naboo."  
  
"Some of the Sith codes are scewed versions of the Jedi code. . ." He continued. "One belief they have is that there is always to be a master and an apprentice." He held her gaze. "I killed the apprentice." Padme nodded, giving him a very curious look. "The Jedi were always blind as to the master, and now it seems to have been too late." He turned away.  
  
"Ben?"  
  
"The Lord of the Sith is Palpatine." Obi Wan blurted out all at once, and Padme looked at him, startled.  
  
"What?" She put a hand up to her mouth as everything registered. "He, he used me. . .he used our people."  
  
"That isn't all." Obi Wan muttered, moving to the window again. "Have you heard anything about Darth Vader?" Obi Wan felt his throat tighten at the mention of the name.  
  
Padme looked at Obi Wan. "Yes, he is Palpatine's second in command, he's the one carrying out the genocide orders." Padme sat back on the lounge. "We've tried to gain back round information on him, but he seemed to just appear from no where, he has no military back round, no records of any kind."  
  
Obi Wan's shoulders dropped. "That's because you are looking under the wrong name."  
  
Padme quickly looked at Obi Wan, noticing the look on his face, she rose to her feet, heading for him. "What are you talking about?" She asked, although afraid of the answer. Obi Wan lifted his eyes to look at her, she noticed the haunted look in them, a look she remembered seeing after he told her about Anakin. She put her hands over her mouth, as the realization hit. "No." She shook her head. "How?"  
  
"Somehow Palpatine resurected his body." Obi Wan turned away.  
  
Padme felt tears rushing to the edge of her lids. "This cannot be possible." She shook her head again. "You told me he was. . ." She looked at Obi Wan. "You saw him fall."  
  
Obi Wan nodded slowly. "I did, in more ways than one."  
  
Padme walked away from Obi Wan. "You led me to believe he was gonr, I had just come to peace with his death." Tears streamed down her face.  
  
"I know, and for that I am sorry." He softly stated, then added. "But what I told you is true, from a certain point of veiw."  
  
"What?" She asked, angrily.  
  
Obi Wan moved towards her. "That creature is not the man we knew and loved." Obi Wan stated assuridly.  
  
"So, is this what you came to tell me?" She asked.  
  
Obi Wan stopped. "I felt you should at least know." He stated softly. "But no, that is not what I had to tell you, that is not what will make you hate me."  
  
Padme looked at him, wipping her eyes with her sleeve.  
  
"The Emperor and Vader are out to rid the galaxy of all the Jedi, I'm afraid the Temple is not the end." He took her hands in his. "It is a dangerous time for anyone that is Force sensitive." He held her gaze. "The Empire will hunt them down and if they are young enough they might try to turn them to a life of evil, or they will simply be destroyed."  
  
Padme looked at her friend, then moved her gaze to her two children. "No." Her breath caught in her throat.  
  
"I'm afraid so." He answered, wipping a tear off her cheek with his thumb.  
  
She moved from under his touch. "What am I suppose to do?" She asked, frantically.  
  
"The closer they are to the center of the galaxy, the easier it will be to find them." Obi Wan explained. "They must be hidden. . . and separated." He hesitated saying the last part.  
  
"Separated?" Padme shook her head. "From each other?"  
  
Obi Wan cleared his throat. "And. . .from you." He softly stated.  
  
"What?"  
  
"There is always the possibility that Vader may come looking for you." Obi Wan explained. "If he finds out that he has offspring."  
  
Luke chose that exact moment to start crying, Padme rushed to his craddle and picked him up, bouncing him, trying to sooth him. "If he finds us then perhapse I can bring him back." Padme was hopeful. "Anakin always wanted a family, he always wanted to be a father."  
  
Obi Wan closed his eyes, he knew this to be true as well. "Once you begin down a dark path, it will forever dominate your destiny." He explained to her, and sighed. "He is more machine now Padme, he is a machine that only obeys his master."  
  
"You haven't even given him a chance to see his children, you don't know. . ."  
  
"And I won't risk that chance, not yet." He cut her off, turning back to the window. "The Force has a destiny for everyone, I know in my heart that Anakin will see his children some day, but I cannot risk the future Padme, not when they are so vulnerable." He moved towards her. "You must believe me Padme, there is no other way to ensure their safety."  
  
Padme looked down at Luke, then scowled at Obi Wan. "Get out." She commanded. "You would take my children for the sake of the Jedi. I thought you said it was my choice weather or not Luke would be trained."  
  
"It still is your choice Milady." Obi Wan explained. "I am not asking you to let him be trained, I am asking you to give him a chance to live."  
  
"I want you to leave now." Padme stated, turning her back to him. "First you take away my husband, and now you would take away my son. . .please just get out of my sight."  
  
Obi Wan bowed. "As you wish." He then left her alone with her children.  
  
Padme sunk to her knees crying, craddling Luke in her arms.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Siri closed her eyes as the sounds of twilight began their nightly concert, she could feel the living Force all around her, encircling her, wraping her in it's warmth. But beneath it all she could still feel the sting and the pain of the Temple, she had like all the others tried to meditate and cast her sorrow into the Force, but like many of the others she was having a hard time over coming her grief. Since their landing at the rebel base Siri had spent the entire time thanking the pilots who had come to their rescue, making sure the children had something to eat and a place to sleep. She had also found someone who would trade their transport ship for the Falcon, a slick talking man who had told her he would fix it up for his young son Lando.  
  
Foot steps behind her brought her out of her thoughts. "Hey." The familiar accented voice said.  
  
Siri smiled. "Hey." She answered. "How did it go?"  
  
Obi Wan sighed. "About as well as I expected." He put his arm around her waist. "It will take some serious convincing, but Padme will do the right thing, she always does." He looked at her. "Is everything ready?" He asked.  
  
"We've aquired a new ship, supplies, we are ready to go as soon as we know when and where" Siri explained.  
  
"That I am unsure of at this point." Obi Wan stated. "I spoke with Organa, he was hoping we'd stay and help them with their cause."  
  
"You know we can't risk it." Siri reminded him.  
  
"That's what I told him, he didn't seem to understand." Obi Wan said. "But Bail is a good man, and a good leader, the rebels will be fine without our help."  
  
"Do you believe the Rebels can win?" Siri asked.  
  
"I do not know, hopefully the Force is with them." Obi Wan answered, then looked at her, noticing she was wearing a long white gown, made of shimmersilk, embroidered with gold thread. "Siri, you look amazing."  
  
Siri looked down at her dress, and made a face. "It was the only thing in my size that I could find. . .unfortunatly."  
  
Obi Wan pushed her hair behind her ears, and kissed her forehead. "Master Yoda was telling me about a ceremony they use to preform in the Jedi order, back before the Code was implimented." He looked into her blue eyes. "A binding ceremony."  
  
Siri looked at him. "What?"  
  
"He said it was only done for the most disciplined Jedi, ones who knew the sacrifices they'd have to make." Obi Wan continued.  
  
"You're serious." Siri stated.  
  
Obi Wan nodded. "He said he thought it was fitting since the Jedi order is being reborn."  
  
"And he'd be willing to do this ceremony?" Siri asked.  
  
"If understand the consequences of being bounded you do master Tachi." Yoda's voice came from behind them. "Between you a bond will be formed, feelings, thoughts, pain will all be felt. An apprentice you can never have, because a team you will be, two there are. . .no more, no less."  
  
Siri and Obi Wan looked at each other then back at Yoda. "We understand master." Obi Wan spoke for them.  
  
Yoda nodded his head. "Watched the two of you have I for years, destined for one another by the Force you were. . .knew this your master did Obi Wan, spoke to me about it he did." Obi Wan looked at Yoda then quickly at Siri, who was trying not to smile. "Worried about you he use to be, until he became one with the Force." Yoda seemed to be else where then he looked at the two humans. "Take a meditative stance you will." Siri and Obi Wan complied and sat down in the soft grass, crossing their legs. Yoda then began to chant in an ancient tounge as Siri and Obi Wan closed their eyes and called upon the Force, they felt it begin to flow through their bodies and then into the other. They also began to feel a bond forming between them, it's presence startiling Obi Wan at first because both his previous bonds with people had been savagely broken. Yoda touched both Jedi master's heads and pulled them together untill their foreheads were touching. "Seek her hand Obi Wan, and bind yourself to her."  
  
Obi Wan obeyed and reached out and grabed her hand, holding it in the air next to them. "I Ben. . ."  
  
"No." Siri interupted. "I will not be bound to Ben."  
  
Obi Wan smiled, only Siri would have the gall to disrupt an ancient ceremony. "I Obi Wan Kenobi do bind myself to Siri Tachi in all things, in my body, my spirit and in the Force. That we may be bound together for enternity as one."  
  
Yoda nodded. "Hmmm, Siri."  
  
Siri followed suit and reached for his hand. "I Siri Tachi do bind myself to Obi Wan Kenobi in all things; in my body, my spirit and in the Force. That we may be bound together for enternity as one."  
  
The two Jedi sat for a moment, clasping hands as they felt an incredible surge through the Force. Suddenly as the bond was complete Siri felt a wave of guilt and sorrow rushing at her through the bond, she tried to send waves of comfort back, but was met by a mental sheild.  
  
"I'm sorry." Obi Wan told her.  
  
Siri couldn't believe the amount of guilt she felt coming from Obi Wan, she wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly. After a moment they noticed that Yoda had left them alone, Obi Wan stood up and helped Siri to her feet. He then cupped her face and kissed her, he then pulled something out of his tunic pocket. "What is that?" Siri asked.  
  
Obi Wan looked down at his hand. "I did an incredible amount of searching through the Force to find my destiny while I was gone. And at first I didn't think I would make it back to the Jedi, I had even started constructing a new light saber hilt." He admited. "But something in the Force guided me back, and instead of finishing the hilt I made this." He opened his hand and Siri stared at a silver ring resting in his palm. "It is for you." He stated and placed it on the third finger on her left hand.  
  
Siri stared down at her hand. "I cannot believe you." She shook her head in awe. "I would've never bet that Obi Wan Kenobi would ever. . ."  
  
Obi Wan leaned down and kissed her again, then wrapped his arms around her. "I love you Siri."  
  
Siri closed her eyes, it was the first time she had ever heard Obi Wan really express his feelings. "I love you too."  
  
Obi Wan suddenly let go of Siri and stared behind her. Siri turned around and noticed Padme Amidala standing behind them, her eyes swollen from crying. "Padme?" Obi Wan ventured.  
  
"Congradulations." Padme choked out. "It is an amazing thing when two people finally admit they love each other." She then turned around and ran back to the base.  
  
Obi Wan moved to follow her, but Siri caught him. "I'll talk to her." Siri told him. "Maybe as a woman I can get through to her." Obi Wan raised an eyebrow. "What? I can be sensitive when I have to."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Padme was on the lounge in her room, trying to get a hold of her emotions when she heard the door chime ring, she sighed, figuring it was either Obi Wan or Bail Organa, she was surprised when a female walked through the door. "Master Tachi?"  
  
"Call me Siri, it's easier." Siri told her. "I came to see how you are doing Senator Amidala."  
  
"Call me Padme, it's easier." Padme stated. "And I'm fine, except that Obi Wan has decided that he wants to take my children from me."  
  
"Because it is his duty, he really doesn't want to part you from your children." Siri explained.  
  
"You Jedi always use duty as an excuse." Padme shot back.  
  
"That is true, from your point of view." Siri kept her voice very calm. "But if I didn't believe that what we do is duty then I could easily let my emotions run away with me." Siri moved towards the window. "For instance when the man I love spends the better part of nine months taking care of another woman, one who he actually cares very deeply for I could get incredibly jealous." Siri looked back at Padme who was looking away. "But I don't, I accept it because it is his duty to take care of you and your children because he made a promise to take care of his apprentice, and it is his duty to keep that promise."  
  
Padme stared at the ground. "Let me ask you something, if you didn't have your sense of duty and say you believed Obi Wan was dead before you found out your were pregnant with his child, would you be able to give up the only thing you still had from the man you loved?"  
  
"That question is a flawed one Padme, because as much as I love Obi Wan I am still a Jedi and I am bound to my duty." Siri explained. "Just like you are bound to your duty as a mother." Padme gave Siri a sharp look. "Trust me, I know somewhat of what it is like to be a mother, and I have had to let go in order for my son to live the life he was destined to live." Siri watched Padme close her eyes. "And as much as it pained me, I knew I couldn't be selfish."  
  
"And you are saying my childern would be safer with the Jedi?" Padme asked.  
  
Siri shook her head. "No, they would not stay with us either, we would find places for them to hide until it is time for them to carry out their own destiny." Siri turned back to the window. "And we know what a sacrifice you are making here Padme, and for that burden we are sorry. But the more Force signatures that stay together in one place, the easier it will be to find them." Siri looked back at Padme. "We all might be faced with having to be separated from the people we love in order to ensure the future."  
  
Padme looked at the ring on Siri's hand then turned away from her. "I'm just not strong enough to let go."  
  
Siri felt her heart go out to Padme as the door slowly opened and Obi Wan walked in. He looked at Siri then knelt in front of Padme, he reached out and lifted her chin so she would look at him. "Perhapse there is a compromise." He softly told her.  
  
*************************************  
  
TBC: I can't believe I got another chapter out that quickly! I hope it was ok, I'm so tired I am not really sure what I was writing, so please let me know what you thought. 


	29. strength29

Title: Strength over fear  
  
Author: ewan's girl  
  
*Author's note: Well my lovelies here is another chapter, Work has finally slowed down so I'll have more time to write, but I no longer have internet at work so I don't have great access to the site at the moment. I am not sure how much longer this story is going to go, but it has been a lot longer than I expected. As always please review.  
  
Chapter 29:  
  
"Hmmmm, dangerous your request is." Yoda huffed, and began to pace the room. "Put the child and mother in danger it would."  
  
Obi Wan crossed his arms over his chest. "She won't give them both up master, I know her too well." He looked over at Siri who also had her arms crossed over her chest. "It is going to be hard enough to convince her to give Luke up."  
  
"Obi Wan. . ." Siri spoke up, then noticed a look from Obi Wan. "Ben is right master, the senator is not a Jedi so it would be difficult for her to understand."  
  
"Thinking of what's best for her children we are, our judgement she must respect." Yoda stamped his gimmar stick to accent his point.  
  
"Master, Luke is the one who is strongest in the Force, and is also the one of the two that would be recongnized as a Skywalker, Leia could easily pass as someone else's child." Obi Wan explained, although feeling somewhat ashamed for his idea.  
  
Siri eyed him curiously. "Like who?" She asked.  
  
Obi Wan loooked at her. "Well not mine if that's what you're thinking." He tried to reassure Siri. "If Vader thought Leia was my child, she wouldn't have a prayer." He thought for a moment."Perhapse Organa, his sister recently died during a miscarriage, maybe Leia could pass as his niece who he adopted as a daughter."  
  
Siri and Yoda exchanged glances. "That is asking a lot from Organa, plus Leia is the spitting image of her mother, anyone who looks at her closly. . ."  
  
"Well, I am open for suggestions, I am trying the best I can." Obi Wan explained.  
  
"Hmmmm, strained we all are, become impatient we must not." Yoda intervined. "At stake the future is, made lightly this decision must not be."  
  
Obi Wan and Siri both sighed, releasing their tension into the Force, not realizing how worked up they were. "You are right master Yoda, we have to think about this carefully." Obi Wan agreed.  
  
"I think first things first, we must make sure that Organa would agree to adopting Leia." Siri moved next to Obi Wan reached out and rubbed his back gently.  
  
"I would asume it wouldn't be a problem, he is very fond of the child and her mother." Obi Wan added. "Trust me, he wasn't thrilled with me when he first learned Padme was pregnant and thought I was the father; he cares greatly for Padme to say the least."  
  
Siri tried to hide her smile at the awkward conversation Obi Wan must've had with Organa.  
  
"Hmmm, speak with him I will." Yoda exclaimed. "Convince the mother you must Obi Wan."  
  
Obi Wan and Siri bowed in unison as Yoda hobbled out of the room. "Yes master." Obi Wan stated, but knew it would be easier said than done; he looked at Siri.  
  
"Hell of a honey moon." She tried to make him feel better. He smiled at her and leaned down to kiss her, he then exited the room to find Padme.  
  
************************************************  
  
Padme was holding both the twins on her chest, rocking back and forth in a rocking chair when her door chime rang. She glanced over at the door and sighed, not sure if she wanted the to be intruded upon, but before she could react her faithful droids were answering the door. She turned away as a familiar form entered the room and bowed to her, waiting for her to aknowledge his presence.  
  
"You know you don't have to do that." She stated as he finished his bow.  
  
"I wasn't sure anymore." He replied, not sure how to continue.  
  
"So, I'm still waiting for this compromise you were going to propose to me." She spat out, still not looking at him.  
  
"I want you to know Padme that if it were up to me, I would never ask this of you." Obi Wan stated.  
  
Padme shot him a hard look. "Yet you are asking me."  
  
"I don't expect you to understand Padme, I'm not even sure I completely understand." Obi Wan kneeled in front of her. "All I know is the children aren't safe here, and they aren't safe together."  
  
"Why?" Padme began to break down.  
  
He gently put a hand on her knee. "When more than one individual with the Force stays in one place for too long, it's easy for others strong in the Force to find them." He forced her to look at him. "That is why the rest of us Jedi have come to the conclusion that we can never stay in one place for longer than a couple of weeks." He swallowed hard. "It's either that, or we have to all separate." He closed his eyes at the thought.  
  
"All of you?" Padme asked, noticing the look in his eyes.  
  
He nodded. "It is a very likely senerio Milady, and believe me I want to separate you from your children as much as I want to be separated from my wife." Padme looked away from him and he continued. "I'm afraid for the safety of your children you have two choices. . .one is to go on the run with them, never stopping for any length of time, or two. . ." He paused. "Separating them, sending Luke away, far away while keeping Leia."  
  
Padme's eyes widened. "I can't do that." She looked down at Luke. "I can't keep one over the other."  
  
Obi Wan nodded. "I know it is an impossible task Padme, but these are the only ways to ensure your children's safety." He held her gaze, watching tears form in her eyes. "If you keep them together you rid them the chance of any kind of normal childhood, whatever that may be in this galaxy now." He grabbed her hand. "Don't you want your children to make friends? Rivals? Sleep in the same bed every night?"  
  
Tears streamed down her cheeks as she looked at each of her children. "Yes." She mumbled.  
  
Obi Wan moved and wrapped the three of them into his arms. "Believe me, I wish there was another way." He kissed the top of her head.  
  
Padme lost the battle with her tears, she sobbed into Obi Wan's shoulder. "Oh Ani. . ." She cried, and her crying for him almost caused Obi Wan to lose it as well. "Is it wrong to still love him?" She asked.  
  
Obi Wan shook his head. "No." He answered her.  
  
"I can't believe he's still alive." She stared up at Obi Wan, he noticed the makeup smearing down her face.  
  
He took his sleeve and wiped her face. "He's not; you must remember that Vader is not Anakin." Obi Wan quickly moved away from her. "If he was you would not be facing this choice."  
  
Padme looked down at her children, who were now awake from the comotion. She looked up at Obi Wan. "Can I have a moment?" She asked.  
  
Obi Wan bowed. "Of course Milady." He then exited the room.  
  
Once Obi Wan had left Padme stared down at her two children. Luke was waving his hands around, and Leia was blowing a spit bubble, their mother smiled at them. "I thought when I married your father that I had given my heart completely to someone, when in fact he only had a piece of it, and now you have the rest." She watched as Luke seemed to become frustrated with his hands for some reason and he ended up smacking himself in the face, causing him to cry.  
  
Padme rose to her feet, and placed Leia in her crib. She then held Luke tightly and tried to sooth him. "My beautiful son, why couldn't I do better? Why couldn't I save him, or do something to fix the galaxy?" She felt herself begin to cry again as she looked at Luke again who now was sucking his thumb. "What do I do?"  
  
Suddenly something on her nightstand caught her eye, she rose to her feet and retrieved the small trinket that was connected to a black, thin leather strap. The trinket was small and square and carved with unique markings, Padme sat down on her sleep couch, and placed Luke on the center of the bed. She examined the Jappoor snippet, running the necklace through her fingers.  
  
// "I made this for you." Anakin beemed with pride. "So you'd remember me, I carved it out of a Jappoor snippet."  
  
Padme stared at the trinket in her hands, then at the nine year old boy who had presented it to her. "It's beautiful, but I don't need this to remember you by." She smiled. "Many things will change when we reach the capital Ani, but my caring for you will remain."  
  
The boy looked down for a moment. "I care for you too, only I. . ."  
  
Padme put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Miss your mother." //  
  
Padme shook off the memory and looked down at Luke. "I never really understood until this moment." She wiped away her tears. "Shmi. . . mom, help me to be as strong as you were." She then tied the necklace around Luke's neck and gently picked him up.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Obi Wan ran calloused fingers through his hair, begining to feel his exhaustion due to the recent emotions he had been bombarded with and the lack of sleep. He paced out side of Padme's quarters, waiting for her to come to him with an answer. He stopped and sighed, hating himself for even having to put his friend in such a predicament. He turned as he felt a familiar presence heading towards him.  
  
"Siri." He reached out to her, and she grabbed his hand.  
  
"What news?" She asked.  
  
"She is still deciding." He explained.  
  
"What do you think she will do?" Siri asked.  
  
Obi Wan shook his head. "I do not know." He admitted. "But Padme will do the right thing, she just may take the long way around."  
  
Siri nodded. "Master Yoda spoke with Bail, he's agreed to help Padme in any way that he can."  
  
"No surprises there." Obi Wan commented.  
  
Siri nodded then looked at him. "How are you doing?" She asked.  
  
Obi Wan was taken back by her question. "I'm fine." He automatically replied, then noticed the look on her face. "Actually, I am having difficulty casting my grief into the Force." He stated, ashamed.  
  
"I sensed that." Siri said, taking both of his hands. "I know how close you have become to this family, and how much it is killing you to be doing all of this, but it is showing what a true Jedi you are."  
  
Obi Wan kissed her forehead. "Why didn't I bond with you sooner? I've never shared a bond with someone so encouraging."  
  
"Well, enjoy it while you can, because in a few months down the line when I'm sick of you I may not be so encouraging." She joked.  
  
He smiled and the couple shared a kiss, that was quickly interupted by Padme's door opening. Padme exited the room, holding Luke, followed by her two droids that were carrying some baby nessecities.  
  
Padme stopped in front of Obi Wan. "You promised me once that you would watch over Anakin's child for all eternity if you had to." She looked Obi Wan straight in the eyes.  
  
Obi Wan nodded. "Yes, and I still am bound by that promise."  
  
She looked down at the precious bundle in her arms. "He won't remember me." She sadly stated. "But it's better that way."  
  
Obi Wan looked back at Siri, and both Jedi wondered if their parents went through a similar scene. "He will be taken care of, I promise you Padme." Obi Wan assured her.  
  
Padme looked up at Obi Wan and bit her lip to keep her from crying again. "I know, you are a man of your word." She kissed Luke on the top of his head, and held him tightly. "I love you so much Luke, please know that." She couldn't hold back the tears again. "Please understand why I did this, please know that I do love you, with all my heart."  
  
Obi Wan and Siri shifted uncomfortably while they watched the Senator clutch the bundle in her arms. "Padme." Obi Wan softly ventured after a moment.  
  
Padme slowly nodded, and reluctanly handed Luke over to Obi Wan. She then placed a hand on Luke's forehead, and kissed him one last time. "Take him, it's best if I don't know where he is in case Vader. . ." She stopped for a moment to gather the words. "In case Vader finds out."  
  
Obi Wan closed his eyes and nodded, he then held Luke closely and headed off down the hall. Siri watched him go, then turned back towards Padme. The two women stared at each other for a moment before Padme could take no more and headed back to her quarters.  
  
**********  
  
Obi Wan secured Luke in the transport and headed down the ramp of the ship, where he was met by Bail Organa. The two men clasped hands.  
  
"Thank you again for your timing." Obi Wan stated to Bail.  
  
"You should really be thanking Padme, she's the one who convinced us to go after you." Bail admitted.  
  
Obi Wan swallowed hard. "I see."  
  
The two men stood in awkward silence for a moment, before Bail cleared his throat. "Padme sent me to give this to you." Bail handed Obi Wan a large bag of credits. "She said to give this to who ever you give Luke to."  
  
Obi Wan looked down at the bag, not sure what to say. He decided to stay silent and clipped the bag to his belt.  
  
"When you return, we can discuss our next course of action." Bail didn't miss a moment.  
  
Obi Wan sighed. "Bail, like I explained earlier the Jedi would do the Rebels more harm than good right now."  
  
"If we act quickly. . ."  
  
Obi Wan placed a hand on Bail's shoulder. "I promise when I return we will sit down and talk about this, but for right now I have a very important mission to handle." He noticed Siri and Yoda heading towards him. "Make sure Padme is alright, I'm very worried about her."  
  
"Of course general Kenobi." Bail stated and left the three Jedi alone.  
  
"Going with you I am." Yoda stated as he headed up the ramp of the ship, not letting Obi Wan argue.  
  
"Apparently he is going with me." Obi Wan turned to Siri. "We won't be too long." He ran a hand through her hair.  
  
Siri gave him a half smile. "Why do I not believe you?"  
  
He leaned down and kissed her. "If we are gone too long, you know it's up to you to get the children out of here."  
  
Siri sighed. "I know."  
  
Obi Wan smiled at her, then turned to the ship.  
  
"May the Force be with you." Siri called after him.  
  
Obi Wan looked back at her and nodded. "You too Mrs. Kenobi."  
  
Siri rolled her eyes, and held back her worry as she watched the ship take off into the sky.  
  
**  
  
Padme pulled her knees up to her chest as she watched the ship pull up and disapear, she tried to stop crying, but couldn't. Suddenly Leia began to wail and the mother quickly grabbed the infant and rocked her back and forth. "I know Leia, I miss him too."  
  
******************************************************  
  
TBC: Ok, I hope this wasn't too mushy or whatever. . .and as always, I'm sorry about the mis spelled words, I only have wordpad and it doesn't have spell check. Please review! 


	30. strength30

Title: Strength over fear  
  
Author: ewan's girl  
  
Author's note: I cannot believe I made it to chapter 30!! I'm sorry this chapter took longer than usual, it was partly because I had family visiting for two weeks, and also I had a bit of writers block involving this chapter. I'm still not sure if I am pleased with this chapter, but I knew I had to get it out of the way in order to finish this story. Please review anyways. Once again no spell check. . .I'm so sorry.  
  
*Chapter 30 (wow, still can't believe 30 chapters)  
  
// "Master, master Obi Wan?" A young voice called through the darkness, breaking the relaxing silence. "Are you awake?"  
  
The young master pulled the blankets up to his chin and rolled over in his warm bed, he had finally for the first time since Naboo been able to fall asleep without difficulty, and now his peace was being interupted. "I am now padawan." He grumbled, not opening his eyes, drifting back to sleep.  
  
Ten year old Anakin Skywalker cocked his head to one side as he watched the rise and fall of the twenty five year old man's chest as the breathing deepened. He reached down and shook his master's shoulder. "Master?" He pleaded.  
  
Obi Wan mentally cursed, he felt so tired but his sense of duty kicked in and he forced his eyes open. As the image of his apprentice came into focus he noticed the distressed look on his face, Obi Wan propped himself up on his elbows. "Anakin?" He asked, his voice groggy from sleep. "What is wrong padawan?"  
  
Obi Wan tried to soften his features as much as possible, noticing the boy's sandy blonde hair was matted to his forehead because of sweat, his sleep tunic was wrinkled in one corner where the boy had obviously wrung it nervously. "I had a nightmare." Anakin admited.  
  
Obi Wan laid back down on his bed and rubbed his tired eyes. "Jedi don't have nightmares Anakin." He explained to the young boy.  
  
"Then what do they have?" Anakin innocently asked.  
  
Obi Wan turned his head and sighed, he sometimes forgot that Anakin wasn't raised at the Temple. "Jedi have visions." He explained.  
  
Anakin suddenly looked even more distressed than before. "You mean what I saw will come true someday?" He asked, very worried.  
  
Obi Wan softened his features again, and motioned for Anakin to lay down next to him on the bed. "The future is always in motion my young apprentice." Obi Wan continued as Anakin positioned himself next to his master, resting his head on Obi Wan's arm. "Jedi do have visions, but they aren't always prophetic ones." He tried to reasure his young charge.  
  
Anakin looked up at his master, who had quickly become someone of comfort for him. "So, then if it doesn't come true, why isn't it just a nightmare?" He asked.  
  
Obi Wan went to answer with some kind of Jedi wisdom, but found he couldn't. "You know, that is a very good question my young apprentice." He said with a warm smile. "One you should ask master Yoda about."  
  
Anakin looked away from his master. "He doesn't like me very much." Anakin stated sadly.  
  
Obi Wan sighed, he knew that wasn't true, but he also knew that Yoda was watching Anakin very closely. "Give it some time Anakin, everyone will open up to you eventually." He smiled. "I mean if I can learn to like you anyone can." Obi Wan teased.  
  
Anakin gave Obi Wan a hard look, then stuck out his tounge at the older man. "Very funny master."  
  
The two sat in silence for a while before Obi Wan ventured. "So, what was the nightmare about?"  
  
Anakin swallowed hard and looked up at Obi Wan who was giving him a supportive look. "It was about you." He answered.  
  
"Me?" Obi Wan was taken back, he was getting ready for another dream about the boy's mother.  
  
Anakin nodded. "Yeah." He almost sounded afraid of explaining. "You were running away from something, but I couldn't see what." Anakin went on. "And you were afraid, then you disapeared and everything went dark." He looked up at Obi Wan, who was listening intently. "I know it sounds dumb, but it really scared me, it was so dark, and you were alone."  
  
Obi Wan looked Anakin in the eyes. "Never shy away from you feelings Anakin, but on the other hand don't let them rule you either." Obi Wan tried to give a Jedi lesson. "You must remeber that it was just a dream, and that everything will be fine."  
  
"How do you know?" Anakin asked. "That everything will be alright?"  
  
Obi Wan shrugged. "You must trust in the Force Anakin, it will guide you always, as will I."  
  
"You promise?" Anakin asked.  
  
"I will always be there for you Skywalker, as long as you need me." Obi Wan assured the boy. He then found himself yawning, he looked down at Anakin who was also. "Get some sleep Anakin, you have your entire life to worry about the dark side." //  
  
Obi Wan jumped awake as the memory left his subconscious, he quickly regained control of his sheilds, hoping not to disturb the sleeping bundle on his chest. He also didn't want to bombard Siri through their bond with his constant battle of his memories. He looked down at the small infant lying on him, sleeping peacefully for once.  
  
The aging Jedi slowly shifted positions and craddled Luke in his arms then softly placed him in his makeshift crib and headed for the bridge. He, Luke, and Yoda had been in hyper space for nearly two days and he figured that they should be coming up on their destination very soon. He took a seat at the pilot's seat and looked at the navi computer, quickly noticing that their direction had been changed. He frantically searched for a reason when he sensed Yoda enter the cockpit.  
  
"Relax you should." Yoda admonished.  
  
"Why did you change our destination?" Obi Wan asked, exasperated.  
  
Yoda didn't answer directly, instead hobbled to the co pilot's seat and pulled himself on it. "A different path my destiny lies." He said after a moment.  
  
Obi Wan looked at him puzzled. "What are you talking about master?"  
  
Yoda took a deep sigh. "Meditated on this I have, decided I did to return home."  
  
"Return home?" Obi Wan looked at the computer. "To the Degobah system?" He looked back at Yoda. "You're leaving us then."  
  
Yoda slowly nodded. "Guiding me the Force is, too much our signatures combined are, find us our enemies will if stay I do."  
  
Obi Wan shook his head. "Master Yoda, that is not nessicarily true, if we keep moving. . ."  
  
"Forseen this I have, for the safety of the Jedi, my presence must remain hidden." Yoda cut him off. "Lead them on you must."  
  
Obi Wan was too tired and stressed out for this. "Master, I cannot do this. . .what if I fail them the way I failed. . ."  
  
Yoda pointed his gimmar stick at Obi Wan's chest. "Stop that you will." He commanded. "Time to heal from this you will have, but bury your feelings deep you must, or used against you they will be."  
  
Obi Wan looked at Yoda and nodded. "Yes master."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"What is thy bidding my master." Darth Vader knelt in the center of a bare room in front of a large hollographic image of the Emperor.  
  
The cloaked old man stared at his apprentice for a moment. "There is a great disturbance in the Force." He stated, his voice bouncing off the metal walls. "Unfortunatly I have yet to determine the source."  
  
Vader was taken back, in the time he had worked for the Emperor he had never known him to admit a weakness. "I have sensed it too."  
  
"What news of the remaining Jedi?" The hollogram asked.  
  
Vader attempted to swallow his anger at this topic. "The where abouts of the Jedi are still unclear. . .they are hiding their presence."  
  
The Emperor made no face of disgust or disapointment. "It matters not, the Jedi order has been defeated, one by one they will fall." He looked down at his apprentice. "The true power of the Force will prevail." He smiled. "I have appointed Govenor Tarkin to oversee the construction of our new weapon. . ." He stopped. "It is a project for the military leaders, and it will help to keep fear through out the galaxy."  
  
"It's power will be insignificant next to the power of the Force." Vader exclaimed, he wasn't too empressed with this new battle station.  
  
"Yes my apprentice, it will however aid us in comanding the entire galaxy." He stopped. "I have heard rumors of a rebellion, have you heard anything Lord Vader?" Vader stayed silent. "I have reasons to believe it was started by Bail Organa, and Senator Amidala."  
  
Vader made no indications at the mention of his former wife. "They will join the Empire or die my master."  
  
Palpatine smiled. "Excellent." The old man cackled. "Now, I sense you wish to return to your hunt for Kenobi."  
  
"Yes my master."  
  
"Let your anger feed your need for revenge my apprentice, but be mindful this could be a true test of your loyalties." Palpatine reminded.  
  
"My loyalties lie with you my master, and with the dark side."  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Beru Lars' body stiffened as she heard footsteps outside of her home, her husband had gone into town for a new moisture vaporator and she had been alone for two days. She was an excellent marksman, and very independent, yet something always frightened her about being alone in the Tatooine wilderness. Her fear had intensified ever since her late mother in law was killed by a band of Tuskin Raiders. As the footsteps grew closer to her back door she grabbed her small blaster and prepared to defend herself. She attempted to calm her rapid heart rate, and concentrate on the situation when a soft knock on the door made her jump almost three feet in the air.  
  
Once reason re-entered her mind she realized that a Tuskin wouldn't knock, she kept the blaster poised, but slowly opened the door. She quickly dropped the blaster to her side when she saw a familiar form, hidden inside a dark brown cloak.  
  
"You frightened me half to death Ben Kenobi." She sighed and placed the blaster back in it's holster.  
  
Obi Wan lowered his head in an appologetic manner. "For that I am truly sorry Mrs. Lars."  
  
"Call me Beru." She offered a genuine smile. "Come in, come in, you must be dying out there in this heat with that heavy cloak on." She moved aside to let the Jedi in.  
  
"Actually this cloak shields me from those blasted suns." Obi Wan stated, moving through the door into the kitchen.  
  
"Can I offer you something to drink?" Beru asked.  
  
"You don't have to do that." Obi Wan told her.  
  
"Nonsense, sit down at the table, I'll be right there." She moved to the refridgerator unit, while he headed for the dining area. Beru followed him a moment later with two glasses filled with blue milk and sat down across from him.  
  
"Owen must be away." Obi Wan stated, still wrapped inside his cloak.  
  
Beru looked at him curiously. "Why do you say that?" She asked, handing him a glass.  
  
"Because I was actually allowed to set foot inside your home." Obi Wan exclaimed.  
  
Beru looked away. "Owen is a wonderful man, he may not seem like it to most, but he is a very passionate man, he loved his step mother very much." She sighed. "It broke his heart the day Anakin. . ." She stopped and looked up at Obi Wan. "The day he brought her back."  
  
Obi Wan nodded sadly, Padme had relaid the story to him several times.  
  
"He didn't understand why Anakin would rush off right after she had been buried, felt that the family needed him." She took a quick sip of her milk. "Of course he never could understand why the Jedi took a child away from his mother when he was all she had."  
  
Obi Wan looked into the woman's eyes. "I have heard his arguments many times, but I know Owen is a good man who loves his family. . ." Obi Wan hesitated. "That is why I am here."  
  
Beru stared at the Jedi. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Obi Wan finally removed his hood and began to remove his cloak, Beru's eyes widened as she noticed a small child strapped to his chest. "This is why I am here." He carefully removed Luke out of the harness and craddled him in his arms. "This is Luke Skywalker, he is your nephew."  
  
Beru placed her hand over her mouth. "What happened to the other? What about Padme?"  
  
Obi Wan looked down at Luke and sighed. "Luke posseses powers like his father, it is not safe for him with his mother and sister, he will be hunted like the rest of us Jedi."  
  
Beru removed her hand from her face and held a longing look as she stared at the infant. "Can I?"  
  
Obi Wan nodded and carefully handed Luke to Beru, who hugged him tightly. "His mother wants him to have a somewhat normal life, she fears for his safety, and knows this is the only way. . ."  
  
"And what way would that be?" An angry, deep voice asked.  
  
Obi Wan had sensed Owen enter the house a few minutes before, but was waiting for him to make the first move. "His mother askes for your help, she wants him to be safe."  
  
"And what do you want?" Owen asked, grabbing Obi Wan roughly by the shoulder and pulling him up to his feet. "When the time comes take him away from his family? Why not do it now, since that seems to be what you Jedi do."  
  
Obi Wan calmed himself, he wouldn't be dragged into a shouting match with Owen. "I am a servant to this child and his mother, if she does not wish him to be tained then I will honor her request." He swallowed before he spoke again. "If she chooses to have him trained as a Jedi, I will do so Owen."  
  
"So he can end up like his father?" Owen bellowed. "A lot of good stealing Anakin away from his mother did the galaxy."  
  
Obi Wan remained calm, letting Owen vent.  
  
"I know what you are after Kenobi, I know you want to use this child to make up for the mistakes you made with his father, it doesn't take Jedi powers to figure that one out." Owen continued.  
  
"Owen, if it is the will of the Force that Luke be trained. . ."  
  
"No!" Owen slammed his fisted to the table, causing Luke to cry. "I will not have your Jedi babble in my house." He pointed a finger towards the still calm Jedi. "This child will not go gallovanting across the galaxy, getting into other people's business and troubles. I will die before I see him trained to be a Jedi."  
  
Obi Wan lowered his head and nodded. "If that is your will Owen."  
  
Owen got into Obi Wan's face. "That is my will."  
  
Obi Wan looked at Beru who was working on calming Luke down. "I will tell his mother that you agree to watch over him, she thanks you deeply." Obi Wan walked past Owen to his chair and picked up his cloak. He looked between the young couple. "She only askes one thing, that he keeps the name Skywalker." He paused for a second. "He doesn't need to know the whole truth about his father, but she does want him to keep his heritage, it's very important to her."  
  
"Of course." Beru answered before Owen could step in.  
  
Obi Wan then placed a bag of credits on the table. "That is also from his mother, she says for your troubles." He then turned and left Luke with his relatives. In his heart Obi Wan knew that this was the right decsion for the child, but he still felt a small pang because he knew that Luke would never really know his parents; he only prayed that he would one day be able to teach Luke about the Force.  
  
*TBC: Well there it was, and now it's out of the way so hopefully the rest of the story will come along more smoothly. . .please be kind and review, let me know what you think. 


	31. strength31

Title: Strength over fear  
  
Author: ewan's girl  
  
Author's note: Ok folks I had enough inspiration for another chapter!!!! YAY! I want to thank all my reviewers because you are the ones who make me want to write.  
  
Chapter 31:  
  
"Ow, force!" Siri cursed as she put her just electricuted finger in her mouth, she then proceeded to throw her tool at the consol she had been working on.  
  
Ferus raised an eyebrow at his former master's outburst and shook his head with a slight smile. 'Some things never change' he thought to himself as he continued with his tasks. "You know master there are people here who can do that." He ventured as he continued to catolouge supplies.  
  
Siri glared at her former apprentice for a moment. "It's a matter of principle now." She commented, sitting down in the pilot's seat.  
  
"Right." Ferus nodded as he moved a box of supplies.  
  
Siri crossed her legs as she continued to heal her finger, she smiled at her former student's comment and the truth behind it. As they sat there for another moment they were interupted by a young boy of about nine years old running in with a small box.  
  
"Is this the one you wanted Knight Olin?" The dark skinned boy asked.  
  
Ferus checked the box. "Yes it is, thank you Ma Zourak." He then took the box out of the young arms. "You have been a wonderful help, but you can go play with the others if you wish."  
  
The boy looked up at the older man. "I would rather help you."  
  
Ferus kneeled in front of the initiate. "Very well, I have a mission for you." Ferus smiled as the boy straighted up, trying to look very serious. "The head mechanic promised us a couple of extra hyper drive generators go find him and ask him to bring them to the ramp so I can bring them aboard."  
  
Ma Zourak bowed and ran to fulfill his mission, Ferus stayed on his knees for a moment smiling, he glanced at Siri who raised an eyebrow at him. "What?" Ferus asked.  
  
"Nothing." Siri stated, rising to her feet again, flicking switches, trying to get the console to work. "Just noticing what a wonderful master you would make."  
  
Ferus stood up and began to move boxes again. "I'm not ready for a padawan." He stated.  
  
Siri nodded. "Well that is of course up to you and the Force."  
  
Ferus sighed, keeping his back to Siri. "What if I fail my apprentice?"  
  
Siri, still engrossed by her project barely paid attention to the question. "What have I taught you about doubting yourself?"  
  
"Well you taught me, then master Kenobi taught me, then master Windu. . ."  
  
Siri turned to him. "You made your point Ferus, I am sorry, still you shouldn't doubt your abilities, you are very gifted."  
  
"Master Kenobi is very gifted and look what happened." Ferus blurted.  
  
Siri stopped short. "How did you know. . ."  
  
Ferus stopped moving boxes, but still didn't look at Siri. "I put two and two together with everything that happened at the temple and since."  
  
Siri cleared her throat. "Much of what you said about being ready is true, master Kenobi wasn't ready, but Anakin chose his path."  
  
"Yes, a dark one." Ferus hissed.  
  
Siri closed her eyes, she knew how much Ferus always distrusted Skywalker and obviously for real reasons. "Ferus, I too was faced with that dark path, and I will admit it is a very tempting one. . ."  
  
Ferus looked at his former mentor. "Master, it's not the same, you didn't turn."  
  
"No it is the same Ferus, and I almost did turn, came very close actually. Do you know what saved me?" She asked and Ferus shook his head. "My duty to you saved me Ferus."  
  
"But you had someone else train me. . ."  
  
Siri put a hand on his shoulder. "I did that because of my duty to you Ferus, I knew that I had touched the dark side, and you needed someone who would never lead you astray."  
  
"Like master Kenobi?" He asked.  
  
Siri nodded. "The Force works in mysterious ways, you needed a teacher who didn't touch the dark side, he needed an apprentice who never would."  
  
"I don't blame master Kenobi. . ." Ferus began.  
  
Siri put up a hand to stop him. "I know Ferus, eventually he will know that as well." Ferus nodded, and Siri noticed his padawan braid. "I can't believe I didn't notice you still had this." She picked up the braid and ran it through her fingers.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I'm so use to it now." Ferus looked down at it, then at Siri. "Would you cut it?" He asked.  
  
Siri looked into the dark eyes of her former student. "I would be honored to."  
  
The combination of the shimmer silk sheets and the cool breeze that kept the temperature perfect and brought with it the sweet aroma of Aldranean lilacs almost made the room a paradise for sleeping. Siri was not use to such luxeries as these, but since the rebels landed on Alderaan and Bail Organa insisted the Jedi stay at the palace Siri had to admit she could get use to it. She rolled over for the twentieth time, still not able to find sleep and stared at the largest of the moons, as comfortable as the bed was she knew the Jedi would need to leave soon.  
  
The female Jedi sighed, she had hoped that Obi Wan would've returned by that time, and she wouldn't have to leave without him. As much as she hated to admit it, and wouldn't to anyone else but she found herself missing her husband terribly. She knew it was unbelievably selfish but hated the fact that she had yet to spend the night with Obi Wan since they were bounded. She shook off her feelings, knowing they were unJedi like and closed her eyes to at least meditate since she couldn't find sleep.  
  
Two hours drifted slowly by and the Jedi master still hadn't found rest, she let out a frustrated sigh and rose out of bed. She grabbed a dark brown robe and walked out onto the balcony, she held the cloak in her arms tightly and inhaled deeply, smelling the sweet smell of flowers mixed with the familiar scent of the owner of the cloak she closed her eyes, living in the moment. As she wrapped the garment around her shoulders she could almost sense his presence she imagined the last time she was wrapped in his arms.  
  
"You want to make it a reality?" The familiar cultured voice purred.  
  
Siri turned and smiled when she found the source of the voice. She reached out and enveloped him in her arms, he rested his face in the crook of her neck, his beard tickling her. "When did you get here?" She asked.  
  
"A couple of hours ago." He admited, running his hands up the sides of her neck and into her hair. "I was watching you sleep."  
  
Siri closed her eyes under his touch, then grabbed them out of her hair. "You were watching me? How did I not sense you?" She asked as he leaned down to kiss her, moving his way down her neck. "You know, that is kinda creepy, you watching me sleep." She joked, he looked up at her and she noticed the look in his eyes. "Are you alright?" She asked and he didn't answer, instead rested his head on her shoulder. "I take it things didn't go so well."  
  
Obi Wan let out a breath. "About as well as expected." He stated.  
  
Siri gave him a supportive look and pressed her body against his, leading him towards the bed, laying him on his back. She climbed on top of him, kissing him passionatly and Obi Wan ran his hands up her legs, grabbing her sleep tunic and slowly removing it Siri helping him remove it over her head. He stared at her porcelin skin illuminating in the moonlight, he then ran his hands up her torso and cupped her breasts massaging them gently. He then sat up quickly and kissed them hungrily, Siri ran her hands through his thick hair. Obi Wan then turned Siri over and climbed on top of her, She helped him remove his clothes and then wrapped her legs around him and the two Jedi masters consumated their marriage for the first time.  
  
Later that evening the couple found themselves incredibly relaxed, wrapped between the shimmer shilk sheets. Obi Wan drapped his arm around her, moving her long blonde hair and nestled in the crook of her neck.  
  
"I love you." He whispered to her.  
  
"Well you better." She whispered back, then a few minutes later she returned the sentiment. "I love you."  
  
He kissed her neck. "Well you better." And with that the two of them fell into a really needed deep sleep.  
  
Bail Organa found himself wandering into the hanger, he really didn't know what had brought him there, but he had heard rumors that the Jedi were leaving and he needed to speak with them before he let that happen. He stood in front of the medium sized transport that would quickly become a home for the now nomadic Jedi and noticed a familiar form on the roof, fideling with wires.  
  
"General Kenobi!" Bail called out, gaining the attention of the Jedi.  
  
"Viceroy Organa!" Obi Wan returned the greeting, using the Force to jump safely down to the ground. "How are you?" He asked, shaking Organa's hand.  
  
"Personally, I can't complain, pollitically. . ." Organa began.  
  
"No need, I have heard." Obi Wan stated.  
  
"Then you have also heard that Palpatine is attempting to disolve the Senate?" Bail asked.  
  
Obi Wan mentally rolled his eyes. "Yes Bail, I have heard something along those lines, but I'm telling you right now if he even is able to disolve the Senate it will be one of the last things he ever does, it will be the begining of his undoing."  
  
"So we are suppose to just stand by and let him destroy everything?" Bail huffed.  
  
Obi Wan calmed his emotions at Bail's comment. "Bail, what are you asking me to do?"  
  
"Stay here, we could band together and fight the Empire." Bail exclaimed.  
  
Obi Wan placed a hand on Bail's shoulder. "My friend, the Jedi do pledge ourselves to you because of you kindness towards us in these past several weeks, but we cannot stay with the rebels." He removed his hand and grabbed a box of supplies. "Every minute that we stay puts all of you in more danger, I will not be responsible for putting you or your cause in more peril than it already is if I can help it."  
  
"And what about Padme? You are just going to leave her?" Bail shot back.  
  
"I will especially make sure that I do not cause her any more danger than she is already in, even if it means that I never see her again." Obi Wan resolved, he then looked behind Bail and noticed Padme standing behind him, holding Leia.  
  
"So, I'll never see you again?" She asked.  
  
Obi Wan shrugged. "I don't know milady, I hope not."  
  
She moved past Bail and came within inches of the Jedi. "You have been a very loyal friend to me Ben, and I will never forget you."  
  
Obi Wan moved in and first kissed Leia on the head, then kissed Padme on the cheek. "The Jedi will forever be in your debt Padme, and you will always hold a place in my heart."  
  
Padme rushed into her friend's arms, almost crushing Leia who began to cry. Obi Wan and Padme looked down at the infant and smiled, Bail came up and took her for a moment and the two friends embraced again.  
  
"You will always be my hero Obi Wan Kenobi, between rescuing me and my people all those years ago, jumping out of a plate glass window for me, or rushing to town in the heat of the day just to appease my cravings, I will never have a better friend." She looked up at him, tears forming in her eyes. "The Jedi will always have a home with us."  
  
"Thank you Padme, and I feel within my heart we will see each other again." Obi Wan stated and let the former senator out of his grasp.  
  
A few hours later the Jedi left the planet of Alderaan and the Rebellion, to enter a galaxy of unknown danger and an uncertain future.  
  
TBC: Well, I could easily end it here, it leads into my story "The Purge" yet I do have ideas for a few more chapters so it's up to all of you to decide what I should do. 


	32. Epolouge

Title: Strength over fear  
  
Author: ewan's girl  
  
Author's note: Ok my lovlies I have thought a lot about it and have decided to make this the final chapter in this story. I don't want to drag this story into the ground by adding unnessicary chapters. I want to thank everyone who reviewed this story from the begining, it's been an interesting ride, I went back and read some of the first chapters and I'm surprised where this story went. I want to esp thank my padawan Glavin69 for all his help with action scenes and political scenes, also I want to thank Jedikma for all her reviews and advice on all of my stories. Well, I hope you all enjoyed reading this as I did writing it, please do me the honor of giving me one last review.  
  
Epologue:  
  
/ Thirty five year old Obi Wan Kenobi strode into the training room and watched as his charge expertly blocked blaster fire driven his way by five different probe droids. The twenty year old was weilding two light sabers and was moving gracfully as if in a trance, all the while completely blindfolded.  
  
The senior padawan finished the session with the droids and sensed the careful eyes of his master watching him, he quickly turned off his sabers and removed his blindfold, wiping the sweat off his brow. He glanced over at his teacher and noticed the older man standing motionless with his arms folded inside his cloak, this stance was becoming an all too common one on his master and it really annoyed Anakin Skywalker.  
  
The bare chested young man continued to stare down his mentor. "What did you tell them?" He asked, his voice poisioned with anger.  
  
Obi Wan gave no answer, actually made no movement of any kind.  
  
"You sided with them didn't you?" Anakin spat, throwing the blind fold to the ground. "You always side with them." He began to pace like a caged animal. "You're supposed to be MY master, you're supposed to support me, be there for ME!" He ranted. "Why do you always take the Council's side? You never believe me!" Anakin stopped and noticed Obi Wan still hadn't moved. "Master Qui Gon would've stood up for me, he would've told them it was an honest mistake." Anakin shouted, his voice cracking. "Sometimes I wonder why he had to die and you lived!"  
  
Obi Wan stayed silent and nodded slowly, he turned and began to exit the room.  
  
Anakin became nervous and grabbed Obi Wan's cloak, forcing the knight to look at him. "I'm sorry master, I didn't mean that. . .I just. . ." Anakin felt like he was backed into a corner, getting more nervous as Obi Wan continued to stay silent. "Master please, it's just this war. . .and. . .and everything. . ." The apprentice swallowed hard. "I'm sorry, you know I could never have another master. . ."  
  
Obi Wan put up his hand to stop his apprentice from putting his foot deeper into his mouth. "It's been said Anakin, let's leave it alone and move on."  
  
Anakin nodded then suddenly burst into tears, falling to his knees. Obi Wan looked at his student in disbelief. "I'm sorry master, I don't know what's wrong. . ." Anakin tried.  
  
"It's your mother's birthday." Obi Wan finished for him.  
  
Anakin stared up at the older man, jaw dropped. "How did you. . ."  
  
Obi Wan knelt down next to Anakin. "You use to tell me every year when you first came into my life Anakin, do you really think I'd forget?"  
  
Anakin shook his head, calming himself down. "I guess not." He then took his master by surprise and enveloped him in his arms.  
  
Obi Wan who was shocked by this gesture (because the boy hadn't hugged him since he was eleven years old) eventually returned the gesture and the master/padawan team shared a moment that was very strange to the pair.  
  
Suddenly Obi Wan found himself alone in a dark room, he rose to his feet and searched for some source of light. He found it in the form of a woman dressed in blindingly white clothes, her aura so bright in fact that the Jedi couldn't tell who she was, but he realized she held some importance to him. He tried to go to her, but discovered a huge ravine between them, that seemed to be ever growing. As he tried to find a way across he noticed a dark figure looming in the backround, heading towards the woman. He felt his breath hitch as he witnessed the woman being run through by a crimson red light saber. /  
  
Obi Wan sat straight up in his bed, stiffiling a scream that lingered in his throat due to his vision, he found himself panting and sweating. He ran his hands through his hair and tried to calm himself down, he then felt a hand rubbing his back gently, he turned around and stared down at Siri, her blonde hair pulled back into a tight pony tail with loose peices of hair framing her face. She gave a him a concerned look and rose, kneeling behind him, giving him a massage.  
  
Obi Wan wrapped his arms around his legs, and rested his head on the top of his knee caps, moving away from Siri's hands. She shook her head at him and laid back down, rubbing her tired eyes.  
  
"Why can't I let it go?" Obi Wan asked. "Why can't I just cast the memories into the Force and move on?"  
  
Siri yawned. "Give it time."  
  
"It's been three years." Obi Wan rebutled.  
  
"It could take an eternity to come to terms with something like this, and maybe even longer." Siri stated. She ran a hand through her hair, removing the pony tail. "I still sometimes see them, littering the halls of the Temple." She stated, her voice becoming soft. "I still sometimes hear the screams of those who were still alive when they burned our home." She felt a pang in her chest. "It will take time, and for one reason or another the Force has granted us that."  
  
Obi Wan looked back at her and offered a sad smile, he moved into a lying position next to her, running a hand along her bare skin. "When did you become so intelligent?" He teased lovingly.  
  
Siri kissed his hand as it moved to her cheek. "I always have been, you were just too stuborn to realize."  
  
"Oh I see." Obi Wan leaned in to kiss her, but was bombarded by the vision of the woman being murdered. He felt the agony rise through his mind, quickly errecting strong sheilds to block Siri from his thoughts.  
  
Siri looked at him and noticed the worried look on his face. "What is it?" She asked.  
  
Obi Wan shook his head. "Nothing, just lingering thoughts from my dream." He kissed her forehead. "Go back to sleep." He then rose to his feet, pulling on a pair of pants.  
  
Siri groaned. "No, come back to bed."  
  
"It's ok, I can't sleep."  
  
"You never can, this isn't healthy." She reminded him.  
  
"Siri."  
  
"Ok, ok, you know me, just needed to get the last word in." She rolled over, pulling the blanket over her.  
  
Obi Wan stared at her for a moment longer. "Siri, what would I do without you?" He asked.  
  
"Force knows Kenobi, Force knows." She answered, already dozing off.  
  
'It's been three years, three years since the purge began, three years since the fall of the Republic. . .' Obi Wan put down his pen and looked up as Ferus entered the dining area of the ship, grabbing a mug and pouring jawa juice.  
  
"Master Kenobi?" Ferus asked, startled. "I wasn't expecting anyone else to be awake."  
  
"Couldn't sleep." Obi Wan admitted, quickly closing his book.  
  
"I understand, I haven't been sleeping that well myself." Ferus stated, taking a sip of jawa juice. "Of course I've never been able to really sleep on a ship."  
  
Obi Wan nodded. "Yeah, me either, Anakin on the other hand. . ."  
  
Ferus avoided Obi Wan's gaze and the two sat in uncomfortable silence for a moment. "I was taking inventory master, and we are going to need to restock soon." Ferus finally broke the silence.  
  
Obi Wan nodded. "I figured as much, what system are we near?"  
  
Ferus shifted his weight. "Alderaan."  
  
Obi Wan thought for a moment, then rose to his feet, grabbbing his book. "Nothing happens by accident. . .set coordinates for Alderaan, I'll go contact his majesty Organa and let him know that we are finally taking the rebels up on their offer."  
  
Ferus bowed. "Yes master." He then exited the room.  
  
Obi Wan stood in the empty dinning hall for another moment. "I have a bad feeling about this."  
  
THE END: Ok, there you have it, my longest story to date. I hope you all enjoyed it, and if you want to see the story continue you can read the sequal called "The Purge". Thank you again for all the great reviews, and I hope I can continue to write stories people enjoy. 


End file.
